On My Own
by Mysterious Writer100
Summary: Marlin, Marshall's and Fionna's daughter has had enough of her parents and tries to find her way to the Night O' Sphere but will she regret her decision? *FULL DESCRIPTION INSIDE* R&R, Enjoy! *Rated T for later chapters, mostly chap 14 and up*
1. The Visit

**A/N: I give you my new story, the sequel to When The Truths Hit, On My Own! Here is the description! If you did not read the first one I strongly suggest you do and if you do go ahead and read it make sure to review! :)**

**Description: Marlin always knew her parents thought of her as different. She knew they adored Leo better than her. But what happens when she simply had enough of it all? How will she be able to learn to live on her own? How will she find her true self? What happens when someone is still in search for her father, her aunt and even herself? How will they all beat them both? **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time! Or there would be some crazy stuff in there!**

Chapter 1: The Visit

15 years later…

Marlin's POV

I was in my room, I painted it red and I was lucky enough not to starve and just suck the red out of it. I floated to my bed and started playing my axe bass dad has given to me on my 10nth birthday, but lately both of my parents and I weren't exactly 'happy family' not unless you take Leo out of the picture. Leo was my twin brother and all I had to say was that my parents love him. He has good grades, was good and general, helped people and never caused trouble. Unlike me I always like to get in trouble, start trouble and hang out with people that caused trouble. I also didn't have very good grades but they were ok if you asked me. I had 2 friends Alex my best friend, she was always stealing things and was never caught and Mike, he loved to just simply cause trouble for no reason as well as stealing and doing graffiti everywhere writing something. My name is Marlin, my brother Leo, for some reason my mom had the best idea of having our names begin with my dad's initials ML, Marshall Lee. My mom's name is Fionna. My dad is a vampire and my mom a human, I was half of both and Leo stayed as a human.

"Marlin time for dinner!" I heard my Mom yell.

"Coming!" I really didn't get why we had to eat together, sure it was nice and all but what was the point when the only thing you could eat is red? You could never taste anything that wasn't red.

I floated downstairs and I saw Leo help mom in the kitchen.

"Hey Marlin." He saw me and I just waved and smiled but it rapidly went away. I saw dad and he was also floating around the house cleaning the hard to reach places.

"Hey dad, mom, Leo." I told them before I sat down.

"What are we having for dinner?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"Oh, were taking this food to your aunt Cake's house, we're all having dinner there today." My mom replied. Great. Just what I needed, to carry Leo all the way there, I asked a few times if I could carry mom but they wouldn't let me and I knew why.

Flashback

_3 years ago…_

"_Come on kids time to go to aunt Cake's house." My mother said. It was 8:00, we usually went by this time since dad couldn't step into the sun. Me and Leo were 12. I had to carry Leo there since he wasn't like me and dad._

"_Ready Leo?" I asked._

"_Yep, let's fly!" I held him by one of his hands and we left like that. In the middle of our travel I decided to have a little fun and dropped Leo. My parents were scared to death but I did catch him._

"_She did it on purpose!" Leo yelled , once we descended to 'figure' out the problem, which wasn't very normal for him since he was always a good kid._

"_Marlin did you?" My mother asked._

"_No." I replied as confident as possible._

"_Marlin?" Asked my dad in a serious tone, seriously you don't want to get into dad's bad side._

'_Yes." I muttered looking at the ground. After that we talked about how that was 'dangerous' and 'not funny' it was. I really didn't give a crap about it though._

_After that my mother was basically afraid of me. I wouldn't blame her. In my eyes I'm basically a demon._

End of Flashback

'Come on Leo let's get this over with." I told him heading outside.

"You're not going to drop me this time are you?" He looked at me skeptically.

"Why would I? It's too 'dangerous'." I said quoting dangerous with my fingers.

"Marlin." He said sternly.

"I'm not going to drop you and give it up already that was 3 years ago! "

"Fine." He took my hand and we started to fly into the dark sky.

At aunt Cake's house:

Marlin's POV:

There was a nice smell inside but why would I care? I was only going to be able to eat red stuff. I always liked the family reunion, especially aunt Marceline. She's the only one that really understands me. We would always hang out; she had more of a teen spirit if you asked me. Always roaming around.

"Aunt Marceline!" I saw and floated towards her giving her a hug.

"Hey there Mar Mar !" She called by that nickname and non-surprisingly so did a few others to her.

_Short Flashback_

"_Mar Mar!" My uncle Finn called. Me and my aunt Marceline were outside the tree house laughing at some jokes. We saw that Uncle Finn came out the house._

"_What?" We said in unison, and then we stared at each other._

"_Whoa." Uncle Finn backed away, me and aunt Marceline broke into a fit of laughter. I bet he was feeling awkwardly so he went back to the house. We never knew who he was calling for after all and we never asked._

_End of flashback_

"What are we going to do today aunt Marceline?" I asked as we descended.

"Marlin!" I heard from my dad I looked toward aunt Marceline who just shrugged her shoulders. I went towards my dad with aunt Marceline close behind.

"Yes dad?" I asked looking a bit worried.

"Where were you? You just left your brother outside to carry most things himself."

"I was aunt Marceline dad, she needed me." Me and aunt Marceline would always lie to my dad if things go bad.

"With what?" He looked at me enraged for leaving Leo but all I can say is that they are treating him like a little boy and we are freaking 15! I know I was born first but that doesn't change anything.

"Don't worry Marshall Lee; I needed her to help me with something."

'Fine you two are off the hook this time." He looked at us both with menacing eyes and left.

"For the millionth time" I added and we started laughing once more. We went outside as usual and I saw everyone greeting Leo.

"Hey there Leo!" Uncle Finn and uncle Jake said.

"Uncle Finn! Uncle Jake!" He took his fist out for a fist pump and they took it. I always thought everyone loved Leo and it was true but I never cared. Aunt Marceline said I was her favorite anyways.

Once we were outside we went to the roof and laid down there like we always did, just look at the stars and worry about nothing.

"Aunt Marceline, do you think that they love Leo better than me?" I stared at the stars not wanting to look at her.

"Why do you say that Marlin?" She was also looking at the stars; if it was up to me I would have moved in with her in a heartbeat.

"Well, every time there's a family reunion everyone is always towards Leo, watching his latest moves, feeling proud of him. Even our parents. Heck, even our own mother is afraid me, I just feel like no one loves me. Maybe they had when I was younger but ever since I turned 12 I became different. And so did the people around me, they would never want to get near me. Me and Leo are just complete opposites and something tells me that everyone likes him better in every way and they don't see nothing special in me." I felt tears running down my cheeks and I barely ever cried I just couldn't keep that much longer, I had to tell someone and like I said before aunt Marceline is the only one who really actually understands me.

"Don't think that Marlin or else everyone will also think that. You are very special, you actually show who you really are and express yourself something that I bet Leo can't do. Now let's say we go find ourselves a wolf pack to join." I smiled at her and we both flew off without a word to anyone.

Later…

"Wow that was better than last time Aunt M." We found a big wolf pack and became their leader but then gave them back their other one.

"I know we should do that more often. Remember-"

"Marlin where were you?" I saw dad standing in front of the door his mad face on which wasn't a good sign.

"I-I was with aunt-"

"Just stop Marlin, you think everything is all fun and games don't you? Well it isn't!"

"Dude chill, we weren't doing anything bad just calm down, nothing happened." Aunt Marceline was getting closer to dad trying to calm him down.

"No, nothing is ok; a monster came in here and wrecked the whole place!" I just noticed that some things were in flames and there was smoke in most places.

I saw him pinch his nose; as if he could breathe. "Thank goodness Leo was here; he was able to destroy that monster." I looked in back of him were mom was helping Leo get up; all his scratches and bruises showing his victory. Then I completely lost it.

"You know what? I'm sick of this! Leo this, Leo that. Ok, I get it he is the perfect thing in the world! He is perfection! But what about me huh, what do you two think about me? That I'm the laziest girl you ever saw, that I'm just trouble, that I can't do anything or that I'm just a monster? You two never tell me how you feel about me! Only how Leo is the best. You know what? I'm just going to go so you can live your picture perfect life with your perfect son." I stormed off not looking at my parents or anyone else's. I wasn't going anywhere specifically, just going anywhere from there, find the real me and just get away from it all. I never said or thought when I was coming back; I was just leaving until I wanted to return.

"Marlin! Come back!" I took off from what was left of the porch and headed off to wherever the wind would take me; I didn't look back for one second.

Marshall Lee POV

"Marlin! Come back!" She left; she flew away from us. I just realized how right she was, me and Fionna never told her great she is, her fun loving characteristics, how funny she can be, nothing. It was mostly about Leo.

"Should I go get her dad?" I turned around seeing Leo getting ready to take off in search for his sister. Like Fionna he also wore blue but he never wore a hat. He let his blond hair out.

"Yes, go find her Leo and take her home immediantly. I will go search somewhere else." I started floating above ready to go after her but a hand around my arm wouldn't let me.

"Don't do it Marshall Lee." Marceline was stuck firmly on the ground and kept her hand on my arm.

"Marceline I have to look for Marlin." I tried to keep on flying even with her on my arm but she wouldn't let go for even a second. She only made her grip tighter.

"Marshall, Leo, don't. First of all you need to take care of Fionna, Marshall. Let Marlin go, just for a while, let herself find out who she really is. It's not her fault she never heard anything that made her feel special. Just let her find herself. Don't worry she will come back, I promise." Marceline looked at me with pleading eyes. She might be my younger sister but even she knew Marlin better than I do. If Marceline was still a teenager, and she still looks a bit like one, I would guess that she and Marlin would be best friends.

"10, I'll give her 10 days; if she doesn't return until then I will go look for her. You know who might want to find her." I assured her who was after us. I didn't want Marlin to be in danger. Not because of the poor choices I made.

"Fine, just stay calm Marshall I know she will be ok. She knows how to take of herself now. I'm sure she'll know trouble when she sees it." I was looking back at Leo who was confused with all this. I shook my head; telling him not to go after all. He nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully and you're right; again, you know who is looking for us. If they find her, they won't be happy, they're still looking for us, they want us back and you know it."

"Who cares if they want us back we never needed them." I left with that said not wanting to look at Marceline. I went straight to Fionna who was crying in what was left of the couch.

"Marlin is right Marshall, we never did appreciate her. She is my only daughter and I only looked after her brother. I'm a horrible mother Marshal." She had her hands on her face.

"You're not a bad mother Fionna, it's my fault. She is more like me, I should have at least stick with her, tell her how to control herself. She is also one of the last vampires, even if she is half vampire. It's only me, Marceline and her."

"I want her back Marshall; I want to ask for her forgiveness. She deserves better."

"She will be back but we will have to let her go just for now. She could go see her real path; she'll come back to let us know don't worry."

"Fine; it's just I feel so horrible. I don't know how I could let this happen."

"We're ready to go look for her Fionna." Finn and Leo were in back of me, both all packed up. Finn also, didn't wear his hat anymore like Fionna and Leo.

"No, we're going to let her go. If she doesn't return in 10 days we'll start looking. Leo I already told you not to go anymore." I never scolded Leo but if I did it to Marlin it was his turn as well.

"But Marshall you know who's looking for you and Marceline. If they find Marlin they won't hesitate to use her." I didn't need to be reminded of this anymore I knew well who wanted us.

"I know Finn but Marlin has be alone now, I think it's for the best."

"Marshall are you sure?" I looked at Fionna; her eyes gleaming from all her tears.

"I know it will be difficult but yes. We have to let her go Fionna."

**A/N: So? How was it? Please review and tell me what you thought. I won't be uploading as quickly as the last story. Hopefully I will once a week but with school and all that it might be a bit difficult. So who do you think is looking for them? Oh and yes I am planning to make longer chapters as you can see. I don't know how long the story will be since I have a ton of ideas! Please tell me what you thought about it. I want to feel nice writing another story. Please REVIEW!**


	2. The Archer

**PLZ READ A/Ns!**

**A/N: Ok so I made this chapter so it was 5 days later mainly because I was too lazy to write the first 5 days but this is all I would tell you that she was up to. Looking for a place to stay, food and finding herself which is really obvious. She finally did find all that, well not the last part, yet. So here you guys go chapter 2! This is also six pages long. I want to make the chapters longer. For now they might be 4-6 pages and the later ones, when it will get good or at least it hopefully will, maybe more than 6. I will also like to shout out Pat-975 for being my first reviewer, both in this one and the other one. Thanks a lot!**

Chapter 2: The Archer

5 days later

Marlin's POV:

I can show them. I can take care of my own! I don't need them! I kept walking toward the forest just wanting to get lost and never to find my way out.

"Mm, this taste better than the last one." I looked past the tree I was hiding and noticed who it was.

"Oh, hey Lumpy Space Prince." I surprised him and made him drop his canned beans.

"Like what the lump Marlin! Don't lumpin' scare me like that! I lost my food because of you!" I rolled my eyes not caring about a bit that he said. I always thought he was annoying so I never got to close to him.

"Ok then while you get that cleaned up I'm just going to go." I started floating the other way and leave him. I knew he would just start screaming and when people come by he would look like a complete idiot.

"Hey you have to help me! You dropped it in the first place!" I left either way one because I never dropped anything and two, he creeps the heck out of me. I never really like LSP so much. I didn't even know why mom was friends with him in the first place. She actually knew a lot of guys back then. Like another friends of hers, Prince Gumball. I never liked any of them even if my parents made me be polite to them.

I found a nice small cave, not even I knew where exactly the location of it was but it was really nice. I went outside where there were lots of trees with, sadly a few red fruits in them, so I wasn't entirely full. For some other people they might be poisonous but all I do is eat the color red not the whole thing. I took some leaves from near- by trees and took them inside the cave to make myself a nice bed.

"I don't need anyone." I repeated myself before going to sleep.

Later…

I heard footsteps and I thought they finally found me. Like my dad, I turned myself into a bat and hid in the corner.

"Who's in here?" I heard the voice of a boy, maybe my age or older. He wasn't Leo that was for sure. I saw him looking at the bed I made and decided to destroy it. That is when I lost it once more. It took me a long time just to make them comfortable and align them so the stems wouldn't pinch me.

"Hey I made that!" I turned back to my regular self but I didn't let him see me turn back to normal or exactly what I was. My short black hair blowing a bit from my descend; he was a bit taller than I was, maybe by a foot so it wasn't a bit. He had dark forest green eyes and rusty brown hair covering his eyes a bit. He wore a forest green long sleeved shirt that rolled up to his elbows and dark blue jeans, with the same type of green Converse.

"Well look who decided to crash in my cave." It sounded like a question but a statement at the same time.

"Well sorry I didn't know this was your cave. It doesn't have your name on it." Mom always used that excuse on us when we claimed one thing ours.

"Oh, on the contrary madam." He started floating towards a huge stone, he pushed it with ease and it showed an A and H carved into it.

"This is my initial, I found this place before anyone or anything ever found it. I'm Archer Hunter, at your service milady." Really, is he going to be all gentlemen like now?

"I'm not any ones 'milady'. And if you don't mind, I'm leaving." I walked towards the entrance instead of floating but he caught up.

"Where do you think you're going? You look lost and last time I checked, no girl leaves to a mysterious place for no reason." He didn't sound like a creeper but actually concerned. Only my aunt Marceline showed that towards me and my parents a bit.

"Well then I'm not like any girl and I do have my reasons." I wanted him to get out of the way but he was too quick.

"What do I have to do so you can get out of the way?" I looked at him straight in the eye, midnight blue meeting forest green.

"Tell me what happened. And you are more than welcome to stay, I was just teasing." He had a playful tone. He actually seemed nice not like some other guys I meet. Mike is ok but he can get really annoying.

"Well, it's my parents. They prefer my brother then me and well I can't take it anymore. They act like I don't exist so that's why I left. And how could I stay if you just destroyed my bed?" I looked down at all the leaves around the ground. I also couldn't believe I just confessed to a complete stranger. But I just felt the urge to let it all out.

"Don't worry about that. So you want to stay?" He had pleading eyes and I did have nowhere else to go.

"Fine. But you will make my new bed." I turned around leaning in the cave wall.

"Done, I already have a place to sleep. So what is your name gorgeous?" I completely froze there. No one dared to call me that. So I pinned him to the caves wall, fire in my eyes.

"Don't try to call me that again or try anything on me or I swear you won't see sunlight anymore!"

"Ok then, just what's your name? I already gave you mine." He gave me a grin and that just annoyed me more. I think I was wrong with him being ok after all.

"Marlin." He nodded and slipped out of my grasp and stood next to me instead.

"Well then are you tired yet? We could go to bed." He started walking deeper in the cave. I didn't dare to go in there because I wasn't sure if it was a dead end or not, guess I was wrong about that too.

"Where are you going?" I walked towards him, my black combat boots audible.

"Just follow Marlin!" He was floating deeper so I had to literally jog to catch up to him.

I stopped once he stopped catching my breath. I saw another huge stone blocking the way. I knew it was a dead end. I saw him use all his strength once more to move that huge rock. Once he did there was like another cave inside. It had crystals which made the cave light up. It really looked nice. There were also two beds in there already as if it was all planned out.

"How come you have two beds Archer?" That was the first time I called him by his name. I turned to him but noticed he lost his smile.

"It used to be a friend's but he's gone now." He looked at the floor, sadness still covering his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I grabbed his shoulder trying my best to make him feel better. Even though I wasn't used to comforting someone.

"It's ok; he's in a better place now." He stood up and shook my hand off. He went to another part of the cave we were in. I wonder what other secrets this cave held. I saw him holding something and threw one of them towards me.

"You're hungry?" He had his smile back on. I looked down at what he threw me and saw one of those red fruits I picked earlier. What I saw next was unbelievable. He sucked the red out it! Like me and my dad would do when we ate.

"How did you?" I stared at him awkwardly wondering if he was also a vampire or some other creature that could do the same.

"I'm half human, half vampire." He just said it casually, like it was no big deal and he knew many other vampires.

"Do you know any other vampires?" I wanted to know if there was any more of us, so maybe I could live there instead of with my parents.

"Other than me, not that I know of." When I talked to him I made sure to hide my fangs as much as possible and so far it worked. I still couldn't believe he was like me. I think he was also hiding his fangs since I didn't see them either. He started floating around once more so instead of across from me he was next to me.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" I wonder if he thought I was human and tested me to eat a poisonous fruit. Something told me he knew.

"I'm not stupid Archer, this fruit is poisonous." He took fruit from me and gave me an orange instead. I was never able to eat normal food. My parents told me after my first bottle since when I was born; I ended up eating red stuff. I looked at the orange not sure what to do with it, then I heard my stomach grumble.

"Why don't you eat it? You sound hungry." He gave me another one of his grins circling around me. I didn't want him to know the real me so I unpeeled the orange and took one of the slices off of it. I took my first bite and immediately spit it out.

"Ugh, that was horrible!" I looked back at Archer who was looking at me confused. I took the other fruit from him and looked at it.

"You said that was poisonous. That could kill you." He said in a mocking tone. I looked at the fruit wanting to take the red out. If he told me he was like me, why couldn't I do the same?

"I have to tell you something." I was still looking at the fruit wondering if I would end up regretting it later.

"What is it?" He stopped circling me and floated right above me instead.

Instead of telling him, I demonstrated it to him. I took the red out of the fruit quickly. I looked at him but his face was expressionless. I smiled a bit trying to shake of the feeling of just telling him one of my deepest secrets, or at least it was to people I didn't know.

"Surprise?" I asked. He looked at me with a face that said 'whoa'.

"No, not really. Not many things surprise me so much." He gave me his original smile once more.

"Well if you're like me than whom and what are your parents?" Now that he knew what I was I decided to start floating above as well. I headed to one of the beds and laid down on it staring at the glistening crystals, Archer following afterwards.

"Well my mom is a vampire, her name was Isabella and my dad is a human, his name was Nicholas. I don't know them very much though. They left when I was 5." He had a heck of a sad story. But it seemed to not bother him as much. I looked at him sorrowful and he just smiled shyly.

"Well my dad is a vampire and my mom is a human. Then I have twin brother but he is also human." I looked at him and he just nodded.

"What are their names Marlin?" He kept looking at the ceiling, lost in his own world.

"My mom's name is Fionna and my dad's name is Marshall Lee." He had a shocked expression on his face, as if he was famous or something. I just faced him confused.

"Marshall Lee? The Vampire King? And your aunt is Marceline right? The Vampire Queen?"

"Ugh, well I don't know about king and queen but yes. How do you know?" I wanted to know more. He might actually know who I really am.

"Well, Marshall Lee and Marceline. What I know about them is that Marshall Lee lives in Aaa and that Marceline lives in Ooo. Marshall Lee is the Vampire King in the land of Aaa and Marceline the Vampire Queen in Ooo. Which makes you the Vampire Princess of Aaa. No one knew much about both of them because they left their kingdom in the Night O' Sphere thousands of years ago, or as some people said once they turned 18, 3 years after their ruling; they became king/queen once they were 15. Both went their separate ways, Marceline in Ooo and Marshall Lee in Aaa. They said that once one of them had a descendant that was part or completely vampire, they would rule both Ooo and Aaa. You are Marshall Lee's only descendant that is part vampire which makes you Vampire Princess of Ooo and Aaa." Everything struck me like lighting no one ever told me anything. Not even that my father and aunt were royalty, that I was royalty. What struck me the most is that I saw Archer bow down in front of me. I bet I looked dumbstruck in his eyes.

"You don't have to. I'm not officially royalty. But I have to look for the kingdom. You will take me there." I looked at him straight in the eyes, technically demanding him to take me.

"But I don't- well I do know the way. But not the easy way, I forgot that way, all I remember is the long way the long way there and that might take us a few days to get there." I looked at him surprised.

"So you are going to take me?" I asked happily. I thought he was going to deny it, tell me it was too dangerous but I guess he likes dangerous things like I do.

"Yeah why not? At your service your highness." He gave me that evil grin once more after he said 'your highness' and couldn't take that either, I wasn't used to be put in the center of attention. I usually leaved that to Leo.

"Don't. And thanks Archer." I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you something." I told him.

"What is it?"

"Is your name true?" I looked back at the crystals in the ceiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah are you an archer that hunts? Archer Hunter." I was wondering that since he first told me his name. His name had a lot of meaning into it, or at least I thought it did.

"Well I do use a bow and arrow. See?" I saw him pointing a finger at the corner of the cave where I saw 10 red arrows in a red bag and a bow that had a forest green string attached to it. I squinted my eyes and saw A.H carved in the wood of the bow. "I don't hunt since I can't, you know eat food." I nodded in agreement.

"Cool, I play bass." I had my eyes closed trying to seem all cool but something tells me that not many things affect him like that.

"That's cool. Goodnight Marlin." He turned to one of the sides of his bed and then I did the same. I heard him breathing slowly after a while. I just wanted to keep asking him questions, to see what else he knew. I also wondered where he got all that information.

"Goodnight Archer." I looked straight at the wall and thought that maybe I did need someone. Maybe just one and that was it. I wouldn't want to go through the same problem once more.

Marshall Lee's POV

I thought Marlin would get some sense into her by now. It has been 5 days. I kept my promise to Marceline about the 10 days. I only needed 5 more days to start the search for her.

"She hasn't come back yet Marshall. DO you think she will be alright?" I looked at Fionna who was staring out the window from the couch. She would just sleep there no a days, waiting for Marlin. I went towards her.

"Don't worry Fi, she will return. And once she does, we will all change."

"Yeah your right. Where is Leo?" I was wondering the same thing but he now spend some times with his friends also.

"I think he is with his friends. Don't worry, she'll come back and she'll be fine." I looked down at her, my eyes telling her that everything was going to be alright, comforting her as much as I could.

"I hope so." She leaned on my shoulder and went to sleep like that. I couldn't stop thinking about Marlin. I should have told her who she really was in the beginning and given her a choice. Now I will have to pay the price for it. I hoped that she didn't run into them and take her away. I will never forgive myself if they did. She is going to find out the truth eventually. I told myself. With that I also drifted into slumber.

**A/N: Yeah she did find the truth thanks to Archer! He is my made up character. I forgot to do this at the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN Adventure Time! Except for Archer. :) **

**But I do own Archer and history about Marshall Lee and Marceline. I hope you guys liked this chapter! So once again, who do you think is after Marshall Lee, Marceline and Marlin? How will Marlin and Archer get to the Night O' Sphere? Will they get Marlin? Find out in the future chapters! R&R PLZ!**


	3. On Our Way and 20 Questions

**A/N: Well I hope you guys like this chapter as I liked typing it. Well here our adventurers started traveling and got bored. This is what happens when you don't bring something in the meantime. Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time! Just this amazing story!**

Chapter 3: On Our Way and 20 Questions

**Marlin's POV:**

"Ugh, are we there yet?" We have been traveling for hours. I knew Archer said that it was a long way but I didn't think he meant it literally. I was getting tired and a bit worried since I had no idea where we were going, I at least hoped he did.

"No, I told you it's a long way." I just wanted to stop there and fall on the ground, to just drift to a never ending dream. The worst part of it was that I didn't have a past time while traveling other than to look at nature. I should have brought my axe bass to use as a pass time and weapon but that will just show how much I cared for the gift my dad gave me.

"I'm so bored I could just kill myself off of it." I stared at the sky my neck feeling so open and just simply exposed. I was part vampire by my genetics but what if I was made, turned into one? How would it feel to get bitten by a vampire? Were my dad's parents vampires?

"Well that is not my fault, unlike you I got used to this." Again with his mocking, I liked him and all but his mocking just made me like him difficult. I put my head back in place and I just stared at the trees.

"Want to play 20 questions?" I suggested. He stared at me like 'what' and I just shrugged my shoulders staring at the path once more.

"Well if we are going to travel together the least we can do is to know more about each other and to gain each other's trust." I don't know why I wanted to know about him. At first I wanted us to keep our separate ways, that all he was going to do was to take me to the kingdom and that we would say our farewells. But apparently that didn't happen.

"Sure why not." I can't believe he would just let himself like that. Maybe he had nothing to hide and anyone can just start reading him like an open book.

"Ok you first." I basically demanded. He nodded and started thinking of a question.

"One, why do you want to go to the Night O' Sphere?" Well we were going to be together and we had to know about each other; as much as I wanted to keep it to myself I had to tell him.

"Well because I don't want to go back to my parents, I don't want to be treated the same. If I- we find the kingdom we might be able to find more of us and start fresh. Maybe I can become the Vampire Princess or Queen." I thought about it and ruling didn't seem so bad but then there were rules to follow.

"Well to be a queen there must be a king." He told me. I didn't know he knew about royalty. Maybe that is what he did as his pastime learn.

"But my father and aunt were king and queen." If they were king and queen, why would they be called that if they weren't even married back then, they were just 15 right?

"They were engaged." He said blankly. I stopped dead in my tracks. Seriously, where did Archer get all this information?

"To who?" I demanded. I wanted to know as much as possible. Even if it meant to find out the darkest secrets.

"We are both left with 19 questions. Well Marceline was engaged to Ash, the wizard prince **(so made that up I don't really know what Ash is really.)** and your father was engaged to his sister Ashley." I never knew or heard about them, if they were prince and princess then there had to be a huge story about them.

"Ok my turn, what is your favorite band?" Archer asked. I told him I played bass and I think he heard me mumble a few lyrics of my favorite band's song.

"Skillet, especially Would it Matter." I answered. I felt as if we just switched topic that easily.

"Yeah I like them too, your turn Marlin." Time to get me some more answers.

"Where do you get all that information about the prince and princess and king and queen?"

"I do research at a nearby library from the cave. It's hidden, I'm not so sure why."

"18 left. What is your favorite color?" Really? That was simple.

"Red, just like my dad and aunt. You?"

"Forest green, I'm pretty sure it's obvious." It really was though.

"17, what do you do in your pastime?" I wasn't going to ask back that question, like I said it was probably studying.

"Use my bass and try to write some songs. I also spend time with my aunt. How old are you?" That was my question, if he knew a lot then he probably need lots of time to remember it.

"17 and you? That makes it 15 left for me and 16 for you." I still couldn't believe he was counting down, at least I knew how much more questions I could ask.

"I'm 15, guess you're the oldest, but I am still royalty." I mocked him, first telling him I wasn't and now I was.

"Don't worry your majesty, you have your knight in shining armor right here." He curled his hand into a fist and led his fist to his heart as if swearing something.

"Stop." I said jokingly, giggling a bit even which was weird. No guy has ever made me act like this.

"Your go." He said still smiling, I wondered why he was always trying to be smiling, as if there was nothing in the past worth remembering.

"Where exactly do you live?" I didn't know why I asked him and I hope he didn't think I was going to stalk him, I just thought it was strange for him to live in a cave unless he was a caveman or in this case cave vampire; well we could turn to bats so…

"I travel a lot; I never stay at the same place. I like to be, free." He said looking forward.

"15 left. Your turn." I told him.

"What do you want to do later on in life?" That was simple knowing what I wanted.

"I want to be a in a band, me and my friends made one but we were too lazy to actually do anything." I laughed remembering what was it like in band practice.

"14 left for me, your turn." He told me I thought of it for a while and I knew what I wanted to say.

"Are we there yet?" I know it was a simple and stupid question but I was running out of questions. I saw him chuckle at my concentration at first and then the stupid question that followed.

"Sadly no it is a long way and like I said before it can take a few days." He reminded me. I sighed; I really just wanted to know how the place looked like and the possibilities that there can be more of us out there.

"What do you want to do later on?" I asked him the same question, wanting to know his goals. I was sure an hour has passed by and that was quick, guess I found a good pastime.

"I want to find a family, stay and live in it. To know what it's like to have a family." Archer said. He had a straight face and was still looking forward.

"14 left, your turn Archer." He lightened up a bit trying to get the other question out of the way, maybe I was right, maybe for him, looking back at the past wasn't worth it.

'What do people call you as a nick name?" That was also an easy one.

"Mar, Mar-Mar or sometimes even ML since I do have an M and L in my name like my dad and aunt. But his should be MLL he does have 3 L's." I saw him laugh at that thought and it made me seem happy to see him like that and not the misunderstood person underneath, the one I bet no one knew.

"Ok what do people call you as nick name?" I asked looking up at him, he returned the look by smiling showing his fangs.

"Well not many people call me by a nick name but once, a childhood friend screamed and I thought he was in trouble, when I reached him he said he was just calling me. AH!" He faked screamed it and I got the story. It was hilarious but also a bit sweet knowing at least one person gave him a nick name.

"I will call you Arch for now. Is it cool?" I asked he nodded.

"You just used your question Mar, 13 left." I couldn't help but to chuckle, he was still keeping count even that last questioned that I didn't think would count as one.

"What is your favorite number?" He asked. That was hard but really easy actually; there were many numbers but one stook out the most for me.

"0, there are many mysteries to the number 0 as I think of it. What is your favorite number?"

"5, I always liked counting by 5's when I was little." I laughed a bit and I really didn't know why.

"12 left. Go Arch." I told him still staring at the woods we were getting near to.

"What is your favorite letter?" He asked. I really didn't know which was my favorite letter was but if I had to choose one it would be…

"N, I don't know why; I just do. What about you?" I liked the letter even if I didn't know why.

"Z, there isn't many words with it like in the beginning or in it at all and you can make it look like an N and vice versa." He said.

"11 left. What do you want more than anything in the world?" Archer looked at me. I guess he really wanted to know the answer.

"To get there." I said. We both started laughing knowing what I meant. "No, I'm just kidding, I want to find that special someone you know. Someone that will accept you for who you really are and not what you are trying to be. What about you?" He nodded at my answer. I didn't know why I was returning his questions but they seemed more interesting than mine.

"Same, I know how you feel. I never made the best choices, I will never be the brightest crayon in the box but I want someone who sees life in me. Someone I would actually want to stay with and never leave." He sounded sincere with his answer. I liked his answers, they didn't seem like the answers some other guy could give you.

"10 left. What are you afraid of Marlin?" He looked at me with calm eyes. His forest green eyes that looked all playful showed a caring person deep inside.

"Well I'm afraid of living. I don't know what life will just throw at me you know." I was afraid of that. Anything can happen, that was what I was afraid of. If I could die, I don't think I will be so afraid of that. To send myself to an eternal rest.

"Do you want to find that special someone?"I asked not returning his last question.

"I want to but at the same time I don't. I never know what might happen to either of us." His eyes didn't show much emotion anymore. His eyes just looked expressionless like he could never feel anything.

"Do you want to find that someone Marlin? By the way we have 9 left." I laughed at him still counting down.

"I don't see why not. Even in tough times I'm sure we can make it." I said confidently. We started to get to the deeper in the woods by the looks of it and I saw the sun setting so I knew we killed time really well.

"If you can change you name what will you change it to?' I asked Archer.

"I don't know really and I'm really happy with my name. What about you?"

"I might want to change it but I don't know to what. The reason I want to is so people won't call me and my aunt Mar-Mar when we are together and well look crazy just saying screaming what." He started laughing silently. Most of these answers made us laugh and I like to share my stories as well as hearing his.

"8 left. What is your favorite flower?" He asked. It caught me off guard a bit but I answered it anyway.

"Roses, red with white ones." I answered, he nodded.

"What is your favorite animal?" I asked, if I asked what flower he liked that would just simply be weird.

"Oddly, a wolf. There just so mysterious and such beautiful creatures. Half you ever gone into one of the packs, capture their leader and you turn into their leader?" I smiled big remembering the good times with my aunt Marceline.

"7 left. What do you want to do more than anything in the world?" He asked his hands in the back or his head.

"Ok this time I'm serious, I want to get there already." We laughed and laughed for a good 5 minutes I was already tearing from it.

"Well what do you want to do?" I returned his question wanting to know what was on his mind.

"Eat." Was all he had to say before my stomach grumbled.

"Guess I'm not the only one. Let's rest up for a bit." We sat on top of rocks and grabbed as much red fruits, anything we could find. We ate and we just laid there for a while.

"6 left, that was quick. What time is it?" The questions just kept getting simpler as our minds couldn't think of anything

"I guess it's like 7 pm, the stars are starting to show." I said as I pointed towards the sky. It was still sunset but in back the sky started getting darker.

"What is your favorite time of day?" I asked remembering it was my turn to ask. That was the only question that rang in my mind.

"Now." He said looking at me, his eyes seemed to be gleaming and I felt a small wave of heat running up my cheeks. Hopefully he wouldn't respond or notice.

"5 left." I told him trying to change the subject.

"What is your favorite time of day?" He returned my question, I didn't want to answer it but at the same time I did want to so I did answer.

"Now also, it's beautiful here." I confessed looking at the stars. We were in an open part of the forest for our rest part.

"So are you." I heard him mumble. I was sure he made sure I could hear it because another wave of heat rose on my cheeks. No guy has ever made me felt like this just annoyed, angry and that's it actually.

"Why do you say that?" I asked both as the game question and a real one.

"You'll figure it out some day but not now. I promise I will answer that one. Let's keep going." After that we started traveling once more layers of green we were passing by.

"4 left. What is your favorite birth stone?" He asked. I thought with the color thing it would be obvious but I guess it wasn't either way there were two red birth stones.

"I like rubies better; they are the second hardest gem stone. What about you?" I thought he might say emerald or something green.

"Surprisingly, a sapphire." He didn't say why but the look in his eyes said it all. He was talking about my eyes.

"May I ask why?" I know I knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from him other than my thoughts.

"I will tell you that later as well your highness." He said giving me a smirk.

"3 left. What is your favorite season?" He asked me.

"Summer." I told him, for my dad it might be winter but because I wasn't completely like him mine was summer. I was able to do a lot in this time. "What about you?" I returned his question. Not really knowing what else to say.

"Well, yeah I like Summer too, it's warmer and the day is longer, the nights are amazing. Who wouldn't like that?" He just used one of his last two questions and I wouldn't let it slide.

"You just used on of your questions! 1 left for you." I laughed as his expression said 'are you serious?' but he returned it to normal instantly.

"Well I don't know who. Do you think my parents like me?" I asked, my head was down a tear threatening to come down my eye. I felt oddly warm fingers touch my chin; he lifted my head up so I could see him. Midnight blue eyes gleaming and forest green calm eyes meeting once more.

"I do think they care about you Marlin." He started sincerely, with a soothing voice which made that tear fall down. With his thumb, he dried it off. "Maybe your parents have a hard time showing it but, at least you have them and other people who care about them." He finished, giving me a calm smile. I smiled at him back sniffling a bit. "Why do you ask that?" He had concerned eyes; then he took his hand off me. I grinned.

"You just lost your last question." I said smiling once more.

"I know." He shrugged not really caring about the question.

"Well it has been 6 days since I left and they haven't looked for me yet. What if they don't care about me, maybe if what I told them, to live there picture perfect life came true and I'm out of the way for good. And that wasn't a question just to make it clear, it was a rhetorical question."

"Fine, whatever you say your majesty." I elbowed him and he faked a whine that caused me to smile once more.

"Well maybe it's a rhetorical question but I want to answer it; maybe they just want to give you some space. It's hard for parents to do that so they must trust you." He said looking forward again.

"Hey Arch?" I knew we killed lots of time with this but I need to know one more thing.

"Yes?" He asked, even if his 20 questions were up, I knew he had to ask that.

"Why didn't we just fly there? I mean we could have gone quicker." We were actually walking there instead of flying which was weird considering we can fly.

"I don't know." He just said. He decided to take off and I followed shortly. Hopefully we will get there a heck lot quicker. I laughed as I caught up to him, I punched him in his arm playfully, and he also laughed. Then we headed to who knows were.

**A/N: So why didn't they fly? Well I hoped you liked it! This is actually my longest chapter ever even from the last story other than the epilogue. Well in the next chapter I plan to make it so the villains are in there but I won't give their names just yet. Wait until later chapters! Well once again, who do you think is the villain in the story, could be one, two, three, four or maybe even a million! Plz R&R! Seriously I want more reviews plz, I know I shouldn't do this for reviews but it feels good when you know someone likes your story.**


	4. Wait for It

**PLZ READ A/Ns!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to all of you! Thank you for reading this story and I wanted to give you this chapter as a present to all of you. It is my longest chapter with 3,350 words without the A/N except the two small ones in the chapter and it is 7 pages long. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I REALLY LOVED writing this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time! Only a few made up characters like Marlin, Leo, Archer and his parents.**

Chapter 4: Wait for It

4 days later…

**? POV:**

"The girl is coming sir, I saw her fly by the woods, and it won't take her long to get here." I told our leader.

"Good, is she with anyone?" I liked it when the leader was proud of something I did, my fake name is Drew. **(That gave away the ? POV) **Our leader's fake name is Riley, we all had fake identities, we knew our real names but we never said it.

"I doubt it, she left her house 6 days ago and she left alone." I reassured Riley. Riley was always serious, Riley would never abort a mission and our mission was to capture Marlin. After all Marshall Lee and Marceline have done to us. I was here with Riley, Ridley and Dylan. We tried to keep our names similar, just in case we needed our help to get the other out of a bad situation.

"What will be our next task Riley?" Dylan said. Me and Dylan were partners and Riley and Ridley were partners. We knew about our true lives and who we really were.

"There would be no task. We have to wait for the perfect moment to get her. You will go follow her into the city; I will give you a task there." We nodded in agreement. I wanted to strike right then and there when I saw that Marlin. She has caused me trouble, more than she could ever imagine.

"We would head to the city; you two keep a look after her. If she does get to the city contact us immediately; if she does not head there follow her until she has to stop for a rest. Contact us to where you suspect she might be headed but don't let her see you or suspect. Go, before we can't locate her anymore!" Ridley said. Ridley and Riley were basically the leaders of our group. We were 4 in total. We nodded and ran into the forest; trying to catch up with her.

"There she is!" I told Dylan. Dylan nodded we followed Marlin. We had to run to keep up with her flying, we were fast runners and we barely ran out of breath so we were able to keep up with her ok. She kept flying and we kept running. I didn't think she will stop we have been following her for some time now. Until she finally stopped at a city; I didn't know the name of it considering I really didn't care about the different places I would go.

"Do you think we should contact Riley now?"Dylan asked. I nodded and Dylan took out the phone, scrolled for Riley's number and waited for Riley to pick up.

"Riley she's reached her destination for now." I walked towards a few bushes where I was able to hide from Marlin's sight and let Dylan talk to Riley. I saw Marlin taking the red out of an apple. She was Marlin, I knew but this approved it more. That kid has caused me trouble. I just couldn't wait to take her out. I saw her with someone else though. I thought she might have just asked for directions or the nearest hotel but then I saw her hug him. He could have just been a friend but then I remember seeing some sort of shadow that was following Marlin while she was flying. I thought it was a shadow but that same shadow looked just like him. It surprised me the most when I also saw him sucking the red out of an apple. All I knew was that Marshall Lee was the only one with a half vampire as a kid. Could he have been Marceline's kid? She was the only other vampire and I also knew that Marlin just had a twin brother that was human; no trace of vampire. And if it was Marceline's kid he would have to be younger; so who is he?

"Riley asked for us to perform a small thing." Dylan told me.

"Tell Riley that Marlin isn't alone." I told Dylan. Dylan looked at me shocked. I pointed towards Marlin; who was thankfully still there. She was still with that mysterious boy.

"What exactly did Riley wanted us to do? Do we have to warn Riley about him?" I mentioned the boy. Dylan had a devious grin which grew to my face also.

"This is what Riley said." Dylan walked towards me whispering in my ear.

"We don't have to tell Riley about the boy yet if this works, we might be able to get her and know what exactly the boy is." I nodded and we went our separate ways… for now.

**Marlin's POV:**

We finally made it to a city. We were also back on our feet just strolling around town. We bought some apples and started sucking the red out of it. Archer was telling me a few of his stories since when he was little.

"Then on Thanksgiving, my dad would have this crazy idea of painting the whole house red and the once we were done, the three of us would suck as much red as we can." I laughed and so did he but his smile soon became a sadden look.

"So many memories of the people I love, that aren't even here." He said looking at the ground. 'He has been a good friend' I thought. 'Maybe just this once.' I got closer to him and hugged him. I felt him freeze, I bet he thought I would never do that but then he slowly wrapped his arms around me, returning my hug.

"Thanks." He whispered in my ear.

"You've been a good friend Archer, you deserve it." I let him go and then he took an apple and sucked the red out of it also.

"Are we there yet? I'm tired." I whined. I wanted to get him annoyed but it didn't seem to work. Instead he just laughed.

"If the princess is tired than we shall rest up at the nearest hotel, and I must say; I am sorry to inform you that we are not yet done with our journey. Not nearly half done." He told me with that smirk of his. He was laughing, he noticed me rolling my eyes at him.

"Want to get a room or not?" He asked. I was tired mostly from all the walking we did.

"Fine why- " I stopped, someone put their hand on me, a knife near my neck, they were dressed in black so I couldn't tell who were they. I started muffling for Archer but obviously, it wasn't audible.

"Mmmmpppph!" I was scared, and that was one of the first times I was. I saw Archer getting hit by one of the strangers. He hit the person that I will call him 1 and the other him 2, he tried to get me back. He was able to get him 1 to the floor, he rushed towards me with his hand stretched out. I tried to reach out for him but then him 2 was pinning my arms together against him. I saw him 1 tossing Archer to some other place, people starting to run away.

I tried to scream but it was no use. Archer grabbed his bow and arrows; he prepared for a hit and was able to hit him 1 in the shoulder as well as him 2; nearly close to hitting my face. They both vanished in an instant. I fell to the ground on my knees feeling like I was paralyzed but what struck me most was that I was crying.

"Marlin are you ok?" He rushed towards me, dropping his bow and kneeled so that we were the same height. I also didn't expect myself hugging him tightly and not wanting to let go. I dug my head in his shoulder, my tears staining his green shirt. He hugged me back and after a while he tried to pull off me but for some reason, I just couldn't let go. I felt safe in his arms and I never wanted to let go. He sighed and just picked me up. I wasn't sure if I didn't weigh anything or was it the fact that we were stronger than regular humans.

After a while I stopped crying but I wouldn't let go either, I didn't know why but I just couldn't. Archer stopped in front of a building. I didn't know where we at since I kept my head down. But when I saw the name of the building I knew we were at a hotel. I saw Archer and I saw that he had bags under his eyes. We haven't slept all night and it was tiring. He tried to make me wait at the lounge but I wouldn't budge.

"Can you wait here Marlin?" He asked looking at my eyes, still holding me.

"Please take me with you; I don't want to be alone again." I dug my face back into his shirt. I heard him sigh. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable so I got out of his arm and just took a hold of one. I bet to everyone in there we looked like a couple but the truth was that I was just traumatized and I didn't want to be out of his sight. He was my knight in shining armor right?

We got to the reception desk; I just looked at the floor, trying to forget the horrifying scene. But for some reason I knew there would be worse.

"Do you have a hotel room with 2 rooms?" Archer asked the receptionist whose name was Ann.

"Well sir, you are very lucky. We have one room left that will meet your requirements. You won't have to pay until you book out. So here is are your keys one for you and your girlfriend." I looked up at her, she had her eyes closed and was smiling. Even if she wasn't looking I couldn't help but to blush. I saw Archer who was also trying to hide his face.

"We're just friends but thanks. Have a nice day ma'am." Archer took the keys and rushed me out of there. Probably not to hear any more of that receptionist and I was glad we were out of there.

**Drew's POV:**

"I suppose the mission was a success no?" Asked Riley, Ridley right next to Riley. Me and Dylan nodded our hands and Riley started laughing that evil laugh.

"Good, so who and what is the boy?" Asked Riley. I looked up to look at Riley straight in the face.

"We don't know his name but I do know that the boy is not human. I suspect he is also a vampire. He was able to take the red of an apple and was well friends with Marlin sir." I responded.

"Marshall Lee and Marceline are the last two existing vampires unless, aha! Well I bet I know where he is from. I bet he is Isabella's boy. He won't last long, not like his mother. Come, I have another plan."

**Archer Hunter's POV: (First Archer POV!)**

"Come on Marlin let go of my hand." I whined. It has been a long day and I was so tired I just wanted to sink in bed.

"No! I demand you to stay here and look after me!" She just held my hand tighter just simply hugging it.

"Fine." I took the chair that was in the room and I stayed there, arms crossed and head facing the ceiling. I will just stay until she went to sleep then I would go. I wanted to go to bed but she wasn't making it easy for me. I started to close my eyes but I felt something hit me then I hit the floor.

"What the glob was that for Marlin?" I tend to get a bit mad when I don't get my rest; it didn't happen so often since I traveled alone but when someone is around it will be noticeable.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I don't want you to sleep, what if they come back?" She looked more worried than I ever saw her before. Something told me that she never had that same feeling before because she was more than freaked out; it was like she was traumatized.

"Ok but, I will just end up falling asleep." She patted her mattress, telling me to sit next to her, I was hesitant but then she got up pulled my arm again and then we were both sitting in the bed.

"You haven't answered my question Archer Hunter." She was still hugging my arm and she started leaning on my left arm. She smelled like roses, her favorite flower.

"I don't think so but don't worry; you have you knight in shining armor right here." I told her. She wasn't looking at me but I was able to tell she was smiling, and that was the way I liked it. Her pretty smile, her eyes, her laugh even if we did meet 5 days ago. If only she knew. But I couldn't bring myself up to it. **(I know it's a bit too early for romance junk but I can't help it XD)**

"Thank you Archer, for everything. You took in a stranger into your home, you agreed to take me somewhere that you knew was far from there and you saved my life. I owe you big time." Her eyes were closed, she was starting to fall asleep but her grip on my arm wasn't loosening.

"Anything for you your majesty. Get some rest." She yawned right after that her eyes were shut my arm felt a bit free but if I moved too much she would also feel it and just grip my arm harder. I tried to lay her down on her bed but she dragged me with her.

I waited and waited, for more than an hour; her grip was losing a bit but not enough for me to get out. Her scent was over powering me with us being close soon I also went to sleep.

Later In the middle of the night (Still Archer POV)…

I felt something push me to the ground hard. I landed on my back and I felt the wind get knocked out of me, even if I was half vampire I still had to breathe. Then when I finally processed what was going on I heard screaming. I quickly stood up, only to see Marlin rocking back and forth on her back and screaming at the top of her lungs, she was also kicking the air. I tried to get to her but she kicked me. I was able to get to her anyway.

"Marlin!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her violently. She was finally able to open her eyes, she had a shocked expression. She started gasping and before I knew it, she was crying once more. I hugged her and she just held me tighter. She soaked my shirt once more.

"What happened Marlin?" I held her by the shoulders again and made her look at me in the eyes, her eyes that were once both blue and white were now red and blue her eyes were also puffy from the crying.

"I-it f-felt like someone w-was strangling m-me. F-first someone t-took you f-from me I thought you left b-but then it seemed like s-someone wanted t-to get me. But they weren't visible like t-they were in some type of spell." She stuttered. It was just what I was afraid of; I think I know who are they after all.

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

"I have waited enough Marceline I have to go look for her now!" Marceline tried to convince me to give Marlin extra time but I couldn't. I told her 10 days and the 10 days were up. She hasn't returned, Fionna was depressed by all this and I couldn't stand to see her like and to know that our daughter was missing made it worse.

"Please Marshall-"

"You know perfectly well who is looking for us Marceline! I have to look for her. You also know how this has affected Fionna! She is feeling horrible; I'm sorry Marceline but I can't. Finn, Leo, Cake, Jake, Fionna let's go!" Thankfully it was dark out; I grabbed Fionna and took for the skies, Finn and Leo rode on Jake and Cake was running with them also. When Marlin left, everyone wanted to be closer, so they came to stay with us for a while until Marlin appeared.

We went past several towns but no luck yet. We went to the last town of the day. I wasn't sure how was it called but hopefully we are able to find some information. We went into a small store and we asked some people if they has seen Marlin; luckily we had a picture of her when she turned 15, 3 months ago.

I passed a girl with rags for clothe. She told me her name is Pam.

"Have you seen this girl? She is my daughter; her name is Marlin, she is 15." I handed her one of the many copies we made, pictures of her. She examined it and nodded. I lightened up a bit hoping she knew if Marlin was near.

"Yes I have actually. She and her boyfriend stopped by here to get something to eat. Everything they ate was red, but they didn't eat here, they ate somewhere else. The next day I also saw them, they left town but I didn't know where they were headed. That's all I know." I didn't believe the part that she was with a boy. Now I really wanted to look for her. She could be anywhere though, since Pam said she saw Marlin 4 days ago.

"Thank you Pam." I told her then I left the last thing I heard from her was good luck.

"Any luck?" Fionna asked.

"Someone saw her but that was 4 days ago, she could be anywhere by now and me and Marceline can't continue, It's nearly dawn. We have to go look for a cave, anything that the light won't touch. You and the others have to find her. I'll find you later good luck." I kissed her before leaving the store with her, then leaving with Marceline to look for shelter.

"Were you able to find out something?" Marceline asked. By now we had to fly as fast as possible, it is summer and the sun will rise quicker.

"Yes, but unfortunately they saw her 4 days ago. She can be anywhere by now. Look, it's a cave we can rest there." I said pointing at a cave as high as the tree tops. The mountain it was in was huge and the cave was near the top, it will have to do.

We got in and the cave didn't look so bad other than the many leaves scattered there. We started going deeper to see if we could find more shade.

"Marshall!" Marceline yelled; I followed her voice worried that there was something all ready here.

"What?"

"Look!" She was pointing to a pile of dead fruits. Those fruits looked like the red ones outside. I took a hold of one and squished it in my hand; sure enough it turned into dust. I picked up another one and saw that it had a tint of red.

"Marshall, this cave has Marlin's scent." Marceline said sniffing the air. I did the same and I found a scent mixed with a rose scent, it was hers. But the other scent I couldn't define, it was earthy, like someone that was always going from place to place. The bad thing was the scent was fading, she was here a few days ago maybe 5.

"This scent is hers but who is others?" Asked Marceline.

"The boy's." I whispered.

**A/N: Yeah I can't help myself with the romance junk and it's not my fault. So did you like it? I finally put in a cliffhanger, well two if you add the bad guys plan. Well I will probably put in the real bad guys name in the next chapter because, congrats greengreenXB for getting it right! Yeah I already said their names so what? The big question is; what is there plan? PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ REVIEW! For my Christmas present! I hope you guys stay with this story to the end of the story! Happy Holidays and Happy New Years! REVIEW and that will literally make my day!**


	5. Family Reunion

**A/N: Yes I did call this chapter Family Reunion, but why? Read to find out! Yes I am also not talking a lot like always why? CUZ I WANT YOU TO READ!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time! Only a lot of OCs Like: Marlin, Archer, Ann, Leo and maybe some I didn't put in here and future ones. I also DO OWN this story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Family Reunion

**Marshal Lee's POV:**

"What do you mean a boy?" My sister asked confused. I sniffed the air again and sure enough it was someone else's, the scent also had a more masculine scent than Marlin's. How long have they been with each other?

"When we were at the village, a girl named Pam told me that she has seen Marlin and a boy with her. They went to get lunch and she saw them leave together, but she didn't know where."

"Hey Marshall, is it me or is the scent familiar?" I had a questioned look in my face and sniffed the air once more. The boy's scent filled my nose again, earthy, masculine and… a small hint of lavender. We were lucky to just be able to notice that scent.

"Isabella." Marceline said. I looked at her and she had the brightest smile on her I have ever seen on her. Isabella was our old childhood friend, she was like an older sister to us, she was 15 when I was 12 and when Marceline was 11 but she left, we never heard of her again. Our parents didn't like us being with her. We haven't seen her in years and the last time we saw her was with a human boy named Nicholas who was 2 years older than her, I were 14 when we last saw them both. When she left we were worried, we tried to search for her but then, a few months later we were named vampire king of Aaa and vampire queen of Ooo, we were going to get married, well we were engaged to these people we didn't even know. We escaped 3 years after we turned 15 and ruled the land after that we were never found.

"But, that means that the boy could be her kid right?" Marceline snapped me back into reality.

"I'm not sure Marceline, it could be, but then where is she?" I asked back.

"We have to find them both Marshall. It's the only way we can find answers." I nodded. We went deeper into the cave only to see another cave inside, with two beds on it. I took one and so did Marceline. The bed I took had Marlin's scent on it, she has slept here.

Where can you be Marlin?

**Archer POV:**

I was still comforting Marlin. She stopped crying but she just wouldn't let go. I think I know who those guys are but I can never be too sure, it's only 2 of them and they both used a spell, to either turn invisible or to haunt Marlin in her dreams.

"You feel any better Marlin?" I knew it was a stupid question but as long as she was getting a bit better that was ok with me. I didn't hear a response, I looked down and I saw her eyes closed and her breathing calmed down, I thought she was a bit too quiet. Now there was another problem,

I couldn't sleep. I tried everything but apparently it wasn't working. I just stared at the ceiling. I tried to get Marlin to lie down but like last time she dragged me with her and used me as a giant teddy bear. For some reason I didn't mind either way, as long as she felt comfortable than I wouldn't really care.

I thought about everyone I knew, my parents who disappeared, I didn't know what happened to them, then my sister, her name is Avery, I never told Marlin about her, she is 2 year younger than me, she is also half vampire. Then I thought of my friend named Neo, he left to better place. He didn't die, he left, were we lived, no one accepted him, he was offered to go somewhere else, where there were more like him and he accepted. He was like a man and fish, not exactly a mermaid. He had fins for ears and gills; he always used a mask to cover his face. We are all archers, my father taught us about the bows and arrows, showing us his own secrets and I would do anything to see them again.

Lastly, I thought of Marlin, she wasn't like anyone else I have met. My sister was adventuress and was always wild; Neo was timid most of the time and would come out of his shell a few times. My parents were like any parents I guess. Marlin was more open, she is also adventuress like Avery. I didn't know how to put it, she is just… well, her. Every day I would want to know more about her; that 20 questions game made it easier.

The last thing I saw was pure darkness, not the bad kind the type that makes you think that everything is at piece. Nothing is wrong anymore.

**The Next Day**

**Marshall Lee POV:**

"Marshall wake up! The night has come. We have to find them now!" Marceline made me jump.

"You just happen to be right next to my ear don't you?" I hissed. I put a hand on my ear trying to get the pain to go away.

"I'm sorry; I just want to find them, what if the boy knows something about Isabella? What if he is Nicholas?" Marceline was more jumpy than usual; I looked out the cave and saw that the sun was setting now.

"I doubt it; Nicholas's sent was more like a type of pine. The boy's is earthy, lavender and pine. He might be a friend or maybe even their son. We have to call Fionna and tell her and the rest to meet us here." She nodded and took phone out dialing Fionna who thankfully carried all she needed in that green bag of hers. She still has it after all these years when she barely had time to go to another adventure.

After a while Marceline told me that they should arrive soon and that was an understatement. They were here in less than five minutes.

"You two found something else?" Fionna came in first followed by Finn, Leo and the rest of the crew.

"Yes, you might not be able to tell but this place has Marlin and a boy's scent in it. We think that the boy might be with Marlin-"

"What do you mean there is a boy with our daughter?" Fionna started freaking out.

"I don't like it anymore than you do but yesterday when I asked around someone told me that they saw her boy, she came and left town with him. But Marceline and I think that he may be related to our old friends, maybe even their son. He might be older or Marlin's age but not by many years. She was just 2 years older than me and 3 years older than Marceline. We also have to find him; he might be able to help us find our friends. Jake do you think you could be able to sniff that bed over there and try to locate him?" I asked; Jake and Cake were also here and with Jake being a dog why couldn't I take advantage of that?

"Yeah man, anything to help you guys find Marlin." He started walking towards the bed I pointed at and I saw him sniffing the bed a couple of times.

"Yo, Marceline this thing mostly has your scent." He complained.

"No duh Sherlock, I slept on it yesterday. Can't you find his scent?" Marceline asked annoyed that he couldn't find the boys scent.

"Jeez, calm down." After a few minutes of minutes he stopped sniffing the bed. "Well I found his scent and Marlin's, now you guys just follow." He said and we nodded. He started sniffing the air and started leading us the way to both Marlin and him.

**Archer Hunter's POV:**

"Come on Marlin, time to wake up." I was trying to get out of the queen sized bed when I noticed that Marlin was still holding me.

"Five more minutes." She said barely audible. I heard her stomach grumble and she groaned, placing a pillow above her head. I grinned knowing that she wouldn't last long without eating.

"I'll pay for the food." I said teasingly.

"When don't you?" She replied. She had a point; I was always paying for everything, the food, supplies and now this room that we only ended up using one room when there were two.

"Come on Marlin, I open up the curtains if you don't."

"It's night you know." I never pay attention to the time of day and her telling me it was dark out and that we slept the whole morning made me feel like an idiot. But then I noticed that the room was also dark.

"I'll turn on the lights."

"I'm up!" She said and quickly picked herself up, allowing me to finally be free after all those hours. The first I did was stretch as much as possible.

"I'm sorry for making you stay here Archer." Marlin said looking at the floor. I held her chin up so she was able to look at me in the eyes.

"It's ok, you needed me and if it made you more comfortable than its ok with me." I said.

"Well after breakfast where are we headed?" She asked. I looked at her and thought for a second.

"Well first we need to book out, then we will get breakfast and after that we will continue flying around." I told her.

"Wait, so you don't know where the Night O' Sphere is?"

"I do, the gate is in the border of Ooo and Aaa." **(Made that up to, I don't know where it is) **

"You better know where we are headed. And can we check out already? I'm starving!" She wined and I laughed seeing her react so childishly.

"Fine let's go you highness." I said gesturing a hand out the door.

"Shut up." She passed me and elbowed me along the way.

"We're here to book out." I told the receptionist who I recognized from yesterday, Ann.

"Oh, so quickly?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so, we need to get to this place and we can't be late." I told her. She nodded and started typing on the computer next to her.

"Ok, I will need you to fill this out please." She handed me a paper that asked for my name and many different thing. I lied on my age and home; I put in my real home, the one where I wasn't away from everyone.

"How much will it be?" I asked taking out my wallet. It may seem that I just live outdoors but I actually had a lot of money with me most of the time.

"Well since you only stayed for one night, didn't ordered any room service and didn't cause any thing on either room I think the minimal we can ask for is 500 dollars." She told me. I was going to ask why but then I remembered that the room we took was one of the more luxurious ones. **(I really don't know how hotels work. XD) **I took out the money and handed it to her. I told her my thanks and left the hotel. The first thing we did was look for a diner.

After that we started flying once more and it felt really nice.

"Are we really that far away from the gates of the Night O' Sphere?" Marlin asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well if we keep this speed up then I think it will take a week to get there." I told her, she nodded in response and we kept on flying in the dark skies.

Most of the flight was quiet and thankfully we didn't see those guys any more.

"Archer can we rest? I'm tired." I heard Marlin say. I noticed that she wasn't at my side and looked back, seeing her about 10 feet away.

"Sure we can rest on the tree tops." I told her. We were above another forest and we descended on the tree tops. I think I picked a good spot to rest; there are many red fruits here and different color fruits.

"Archer, other than your parents, do you have other family-" An arrow cut her off; going through her apple and sticking to another tree. There was gray string attached to it and I had a grin on my face. Marlin just looked at her hand and stayed quiet; not moving an inch.

"Well, look who decided to join the party." The voice said. I heard Marlin mumble 'Not this again' and I chuckled. I took my own bow and arrows and threw one in the direction I heard the voice.

"Nice try but you failed. So odd coming from you." The voice said. Marlin looked at me puzzled. I just held a finger to my lips, telling her to stay quiet and she nodded.

"I know. I just didn't want to hurt you. You always tell on me, so what is the point of trying to hit you?" I knew that would tick the person off like always.

"Hey! You know I don't do that anymore!" She finally stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing dark gray shorts, Converse, fingerless gloves and a shirt with a dark gray sweater vest covering it. She had a short pony tail dew to her short hair, two strands of hair coming from both sides of her face and her bangs covering her gray eyes.

"Well, I see you're not dead yet Archer." She told me with a smile. Leaning onto one of the trees.

"Why would I be Avery?" I replied. I was glad to see my sister again. After 2 years and I saw that she didn't change a bit.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you are always traveling to the most dangerous places?" She said. She started floating towards us and rushed at me hugging me tightly. I was really receiving a lot of hugs, as if I was a care bear. I heard her sniffle a little and just very little like 2 tears fall down and she never cried unless she was yawning too much or if her eyes itched.

"I missed you Archer." She said digging her head into my chest. I was also taller than she was and some other people I knew.

"I missed you too Avery." I hugged her back, letting a few tears of my own.

"Well let's cut this stuff off. You know I'm too tough for that." Avery wiped of her small tears and looked up at me.

"Right." I said and she elbowed me causing me to wince. She seems harmless at first time but if you get on her nerves, you won't see the end of it.

"So, who's missy over there?" Avery asked pointing towards Marlin. I almost forgot about her.

"Weird, I was just about to ask the same thing." Marlin hissed; arms crosses and her eyes narrowed at Avery. I looked at Avery and her eyes where the same; this isn't going to end well.

"What did you just say?" Avery hissed back inching closer towards Marlin and Marlin standing her ground. 'Holy cheese' I thought.

"I was going to ask who is missy right here?" She said throwing her head back, looking happy at Avery's reaction that showed a shocked face. I decided to run towards them before anything else was going to happen.

"Look princess that tears it!" Avery yelled, charging towards Marlin, luckily I was able to get in between them before anything happened.

"Avery calm down!" I said, facing her and protecting Marlin. I didn't feel her moving so my thought was that she was still standing her ground.

"No! Tell princess there to shut her trap!" She responded. Instead of having my arms out I put them on her shoulders.

"Look, Avery, she is a princess." I told her bending down to her height.

"Oh, I see, you love her don't you? Well let me tell you what you made a wrong choice." She responded; still sending daggers to Marlin.

"No, I'm serious Avery. She's Marshall Lee's daughter." I told her. She looked at me surprised.

"What? Are you serious?" She asked looking at Marlin a few times.

"Ask her." I said letting go.

"So you're a princess huh?" Avery asked, slowly approaching Marlin.

"Yes I am. My name is Marlin." She said; holding her arm out for Avery to shake.

"Nice to meet you your majesty, I think Archer would like to properly introduce us." Avery said in a calm manner.

"I think he would."

"Oh, um. Avery, this is my friend and princess Marlin. Not really my princess but you know, she rules over us. Marlin this is well, my sister Avery. She is half vampire like us." I finally finished. Marlin looked at me in surprised.

"What she is." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I thought you said you didn't know any other vampires."

"You never full or half vampires." I said with a smirk on my face and it was obvious that that got Marlin annoyed.

"You know I am still here right? Anyway, what are you doing with her Archer? No offense." Avery asked waving her hands.

"Why don't you tell her Marlin?" I told Marlin looking down at her.

"Well I escaped and now I am trying to look for the Night O' Sphere. I found Archer a few days ago and he told me all about my past even I'm not sure if he's right." She said looking at me skeptically. "And I told him if he could take me to the Night O' Sphere since being Queen doesn't sound so bad. Then we started our journey and we ran into two guys that tried to kill us. And lastly we are here with you." Marlin said blankly. I looked towards Avery and she had that 'what!' face.

"What do you mean two guys tried to kill you?" She said looking directly at me.

"Well they were dressed in black and I think they used some kind of spell to get into me like in my dreams last night." Marlin said trying to defend me and again blankly.

"Marlin!" I said in a 'please tell you just didn't tell her' kind of way.

"What?" She said.

"Archer, do you think it's, you know, them?" Avery said, worry in her eyes.

"Who? Archer who is she talking about?"

"I think I know who tried to kill you."

**A/N: Like always, who do you think tried to kill them? Yes, I know I already gave you guys the answer in the last chapter and if you didn't see it, it's in one of the A/Ns (Last one) Yes; I did put the yes part there too. And now you know why I put Family Reunion as a title. I know I'm not talking a lot but that is why I didn't bother to read this chapter and then make an A/N like the other chapters. Plz, I can't say it enough can't I? REVIEW! I need them to make me have a motive to write!**


	6. When The Truths Hits

**PLZ READ A/Ns**

**A/N: First off, I really, really loved writing this chapter! I mean, look at the chapter's title! The same title as my last story (a.k.a the prequel) This is also my longest one with 3,660 words Without the A/Ns. These chapters just keep getting bigger don't they? Well I will love to thank greengreenXB on giving me an idea on this story. You will see it later on and then I will tell you what the idea was. In here, like the last story, truths are yet to be revealed, but what happens when the truth is too much to handle?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time Only: Marlin, Archer, Avery, Leo, Ann and other characters and maybe future ones. And most importantly THIS STORY!**

Chapter 6: When The Truths Hits

**Marlin's POV:**

"Archer, who is looking for me?" I saw Archer with a serious face and I looked over at Avery to see her with a straight face.

"Come you two, this is no place to talk about this." He started flying away without looking at either of us. I turned to Avery and she just shrugged her shoulders. She started flying after her brother and I still couldn't believe he has a sister and he never told me. They left me there wondering and soon enough I followed, neither of us talking during the way.

After 10 minutes of flying and silence we finally made it to a cave that was somewhat soundproof. We looked around if there was anything around there that might concern us. It was empty, we sat on the floor and we made a fire.

"I don't know exactly who is looking for you but I-we have a strong guess."

"Who is 'we'?" I asked.

"Me and Archer is we." Avery piped up with her hand up.

"Well, tell me!" I demanded. I always hated it when someone was hiding things from me. My friends do it but I will always find out, one way or the other.

"The Royals." Avery said as the fire started crackling more loudly.

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

We were still following Jake and that nose of his but instead of finding Marlin quickly; we ended up at an ice cream parlor.

"Jake, what the lump man? I'm here to look for my daughter not ice cream!" I yelled.

"Sorry man, you know I love ice cream. Five minutes, please?" He asked childishly.

"Ugh, taking directions from a dog is useless; he always has to stop for something." Cake said annoyed; her arms crossed.

"Hey watch it cat." Jake hissed.

"Marshall, can we just split up?" Asked Cake. I guess with me starting this search party made it that I was the leader.

"Fine, Cake go with Fionna, Finn and Leo, Marceline I trust that you can go alone and not cause any trouble. I will stay with Jake until he finishes and see if he is able to catch up with Marlin." I said looking down at Jake who was practically swallowing the ice cream.

"Good luck Marshall." Fionna said as she came to hug me, I felt her tears fall down. I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"We'll find her Fi, don't worry." She left with that and now I was stuck with a dog that was in love with ice cream.

**Marlin's POV**

"Who are The Royals?" I asked. I looked at Avery who answered my last question who was looking at Archer.

"Archer, you tell her. You are good at this history thing." She said. I looked at Archer who let out a sigh.

"The Royals, they are basically anyone who is in the royal family, like you. You're a royal, but after a time they stopped calling them royals and just majesty and such. They are still called royals but aren't called that often anymore. The only ones that are called The Royals are 3 of the great families of the Night O' Sphere or now 2 since your father and aunt left. They used to be one of the great three families. Along with their parents who were king and queen of the demons. They, unlike vampires, are able to suck in souls which give them strength and make them able to grow into a giant. The other families are the wizards, otherwise known as Ash and Ashley. Their parents died when they were young. They were expected to wed your father and aunt but obviously that never happened, the vampires refused to their offer. Ash and Ashley knew they had to in order to gain power and that was there only goal in life. They started a war a few months after your father's and aunt's coronation. Out of the vampires and wizards that fought, it was the vampires that died the most. The wizards used spells that made the sun appear early, making the vampires die. The vampire kingdom, its advisors, since Marshall Lee and Marceline were young to actually rule the kingdom and had no experience in it, asked the humans that lived back then to help them. They agreed in one condition, that the princess, Nadia will marry Marshall Lee. Knowing there was not much hope for them, they agreed without them knowing. That ended up being the biggest war in the Nigh O' Sphere. The wizards were still able to cast spells on the humans that will get them ill and die. Marshall and Marceline escaped. They left when Marshall was 18 and when Marceline was 17. They were never found and there was never a wedding. At the end, the wizards won. Ash and Ashley spent most of their time hunting you relatives down with the help of their own parents. Very little humans and vampires survived, but because of their small numbers and all of them scattered ever where, the human and vampire population decreased more and more. Even if vampires were immortals, they forgot the stupidest things like not going outside during the day. Just remember this; this was thousands of years ago. If I am correct, Ash, Ashley and your father's parents are hunting you, Marshal and Marceline down. They know that you, Marshall and Marceline are the last of the vampires. I'm not sure if they know about us though. They might if they saw me with you that day; which makes Avery the only one who is safe." Archer finally finished.

The truth just hit me square in the face. He said most of my history right in front of me. I looked at Avery then at Archer.

"So, how are we able to get away from them?" I asked looking hopeful at Archer.

"We need to stay hidden, even if it means changing our names. We have to until we reach the Night O' Sphere and the vampire kingdom. After you take your place in the thrown, you will be untouchable."

"Well we need to see a friend of mine for that." Avery said. Archer and I turned towards her and she had a big grin and nodded.

"Well who is this 'friend' of yours?" Archer asked.

"Neal, you don't know him but he owes me big time. He told me he will do anything I ask. He's really good at making fake ID's and his cousin is really good at making someone look different from before." Avery told us.

"Well that might not be a bad idea. How far is he from here?" Archer Asked. I felt like I didn't exist since I wasn't talking but it was also due to the fact that I was hit with none other than the truth.

"Well he should be two towns over." Avery said. We all looked at each and nodded. That was next thing on the 'To Do' list for now. All of a sudden, as if on cue, all of our stomachs grumbled.

"Come on Avery let's go look for something to eat." Archer told her. Avery had an annoyed face.

"Why? I have everything I need right here!" She tossed her bag down that showed a bunch of fruits that weren't the color red, some were but not many of them were.

"How?" I stopped myself before I will say anything stupid and looked at Archer.

"She's… special, she is a half vampire but is able to eat regular food." Archer said. "Ah." I answered.

"Well help me look for something for us to eat; I'll catch up in a sec." Archer said looking back at me and turned his back towards Avery. I saw her make her hand seem as a person talking and mocked Archer. I couldn't help but laugh and Archer looked back. Avery left in a heartbeat after that.

"I'll let you stay here; to take in all the information. I'm sorry it had to be that way for you." He patted my shoulder and left.

**Leo's POV (First Leo POV!):**

Me and Uncle Finn have been running around a forest for a while. I didn't know why they put in so much attention to Marlin; she left because she wanted to. She barely caused any good at the house or out of it. Now she made most of our family members involved in this situation as well. I bet if I escaped; mom and dad wouldn't care because they would think that I'm going out for an adventure and I could take care of myself. I had to find Marlin before anyone else. There was a little something I would like to tell her.

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

"Jake are you finished yet?" I asked Jake annoyed. It was his 5th jar and he hadn't stop.

"Just one more please!" He said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed him; flying away from the store.

"NO!" He cried but I ignored it. Once I knew we were away from it I set him down. He looked pissed but I really didn't care.

"Sniff dog." I told him but he just shook his head.

"Come on Jake. I promise if you do, I will buy you as much ice cream you want in one day." I told him. "Why just one day?" He asked. "Because, we all know how much ice cream you can eat in one sitting." I answered.

"Fine." He started sniffing around and started walking again.

**Fionna's POV (First Fionna POV also!):**

"Cake, do you think she could be around here?" I looked trough out the town we were in. There an awful lot of people whispering to each other. Basically gossiping. We stepped inside a store to see if we were able to find any information.

"Did you see that fight yesterday? That boy was able to shoot those ninja people with arrows! He even almost shot the girl; but that was his friend." One of the villagers said.

"How could you tell?" The villager's friend said. I tried to stay close to them, as much as possible.

"Because, the girl fell to her knees crying and he rushed to help her. She hugged him and he did back. He tried to shake her off after a while but she wouldn't let herself so he had to carry her bridal style to a nearby hotel." The villager said, finishing her story.

"Wait, how do you know this?" Her friend said.

"I saw it, duh, it happened a day ago, right in the middle of town!" **(Sorry if my timing is off, like by the days) **I rushed over to them without telling Cake where I was going.

"Fi wait up!" I heard Cake say; but I didn't listen and just walked to the villager.

"How did the boy and girl look like?" I spat out.

"Calm down girl. I could give you all the information you need about the town's people. But if you want to know so badly, the girl she looked like in her teens. She had short black hair. That is all I know since I was away from the fight. The boy looked older than the girl and had rusty brown hair. He was wearing mostly forest green clothe and the girl was mostly wearing red. That is all I know from their appearances." She told me. Cake was there to hear it and I looked at her and she was staring back at me.

"So you think it could have been Marlin?" I asked. I didn't have a picture with me because I was that stupid. I saw Cake thinking and I was just about to lose it. We couldn't be far away from them anymore if she said that she the fight just two days ago.

"Well if you don't need anything anymore I will just go." The villager said but I stopped her in her track.

"What hotel did they go?" I asked she had to know.

"Well there is just one hotel in this town, I suggest you go there. It's around the middle of town; it's big so you can't miss it." I told her my thanks and left. We got to the middle of town quicker than I thought and looked for the hotel that the villagers told us about.

"There it is!" Said Cake. We ran through the doors; everyone stared at us but we just ran to the receptionist.

"Hello can I help?" The receptionist said. I saw her name tag and it said Ann.

"Have you seen this girl?" Cake asked ask taking out a picture of Marlin. If I've known that she had it I would have taken it,

"Why yes, she and her friend left last night." Ann said. I sighed in frustration.

"May I ask why?" Ann asked concerned.

"She's my daughter and I-I made a horrible mistake and I-I want her back!" I put my hands on my face, feeling the tears run down. Cake patted my back and took my hands of my face. "We'll find her Fionna; she can't be far from here."

"Who was she with?" Cake asked. I was still crying a bit and I really didn't want to talk anymore.

"She came here with a boy, I 'm not sure what happened because when he tried to make her stay in the chairs over there" She started pointing at the chairs. "She wouldn't let go, she held him by his arms. When he came he asked if there was a hotel room with two rooms in it. I told him there was one and after that he left. But around the middle of the night, there were complaints from the other residents that they couldn't sleep due to the fact that there was screaming in the room they were at." I shot my head back up when I heard the possibility that Marlin could be hurt.

"W-what's the boy's name?" I asked, finally coming out of my somewhat shell.

"Well, from the papers I asked him to fill out last night, it says here that his name is Archer Hunter." Ann said looking at us after looking at the papers.

"Do you know where they left to?" I kept asking her questions, trying to get as much information as I possibly could.

"I did ask why they left so early but he told me they had to go some place and that they couldn't be late. I'm sorry but that is all I know." Ann said looking at us with an apologetic smile. "Thank you anyways Ann." Cake and I left and we started asking other people if they had seen them. She couldn't be far. She had to be near. My daughter had to be near.

**Leo's POV:**

Uncle Finn and I haven't left the forest yet. We still kept looking even if the place was big. I had to find Marlin first than anyone. "Hey Uncle Finn, do you think it will better if we split up?" I asked He thought for a while and then gave me his answer. "Yeah, that can make this search go quicker. If you need anything just call." He told me. I left and headed to another direction of the forest.

After a while I found a cave at the top of a cliff. I was able to climb it with ease. I went inside the cave and walked. I didn't see an end to it so I kept going in deeper. I looked around and still no Marlin.

**Marlin's POV:**

I started hearing footsteps 10 minutes after Archer and Avery left. I quickly turned into a bat and hanged myself upside down from a corner that also provided me with shade.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I heard the voice said. I heard it come closer. I recognized that voice.

"Leo?" I turned myself back to normal and stepped out of the shadows.

"Marlin?" He turned to the corner I was and saw me there. I stayed still; just in case something happened I could turn into a vampire and fly away.

"What do you want Leo? Who are you with?" I snarled. Leo backed away a few steps and I smiled in return.

"I'm not with anyone Marlin. I have to tell you something though." Leo said with a straight face. "I'm listening." I said, my eyes narrowing and my arms crossed.

"Look, mom and dad are glad you left. Why do think they haven't found you for over 10 days? They sent me to look for you to tell you. It wasn't hard but telling you this is." He said looking at me serious. I was the oldest but even he was just a bit taller than I was. Like my two inches.

"W-what about you?" I asked. I felt tears come down again but I wouldn't let them fall. Not in front of Leo. "They didn't say anything about me. They actually enjoy my company. Dad even threw away your axe bass." I looked at him and I couldn't believe him. He never lies and if he did it was really obvious. I stared at him, trying to get him to say the truth like when we were little but he wouldn't budge. "You're lying. I know you are." I said. He shook his head and handed me a letter. I took it out of the envelope and read it.

_Dear Marlin…_

_ I know this is hard to take in but to put it in a simple and less painful way. Now you can be on your own like said you wanted to be. You can be as free as a bird. I hope you are happy with your new life and make the best of it. I also want you to know that we will support you in every way we can while you are gone. If you need us, you know where to go._

_Love,_

_ Your Parents Marshall Lee and Fionna_

I saw their signature. He wasn't lying. "So? Did that prove it?" Leo asked. I faced him, I felt the tears about to fall but I kept them in. "Yes this did prove it. Thank you for coming Leo now, GET OUT!" I yelled the last part, hissed and showed him my fangs. I wasn't afraid to let him hurt. He quickly ran away leaving me there to hold the letter. I fell to my knees and cried myself to sleep. Not long after I burned the letter into the fire.

**Avery's POV (First also!:):**

"Do you think this will be enough Avery?" I looked at my brother. I was eating a mango on the way. We were flying and you might consider me a bad sister because I wasn't helping him carry anything. "Well that stuff is just for you two, I'm ok with just my mango." I kept eating when I realized that I left something behind.

"Archer, can you wait here? I left something behind!" Instead of waiting for him to answer I took off.

I wasn't sure if Archer did wait for me or not so I just headed back to the cave. I was adjusting the strap to my bag that held the arrows when I bumped into something. "What the heck? Watch where you're going!" I hissed. I rubbed my forehead a bit and looked up to see a boy that looked my age with red eyes and blond hair. He was mostly wearing blue. "I-I'm sorry miss." Do I really look old to him?

"I'm no missy; my name is Avery, no get out before I get my bows on you." I hissed. He made me drop my mango for crying out loud! And I'm not going to let him get away with it. "Again, I'm sorry, I'm Leo." He tried to answer calmly.

"I'll give you five seconds to run before I will start chasing you down!" He left in an instant. "1…2…3…4…5!" I screamed five and flew as quickly as I could towards him. I think I passed Archer because the next thing I knew he was chasing me. I almost got an aim on the boy but then some other person blocked him. "Get away from him!" He said taking out his golden sword. I flew back a bit and hissed showing my fangs but at the same time Archer took my hands behind my back and told me to stay still.

"I'm sorry for her behavior. Avery what were you doing?" Archer asked. "He bumped into me on my way to the cave and made me drop my mango!" I answered. He looked shock and I whispered 'what' since the two people were still in front of us. "Marlin." He whispered back barely audible. I returned his shocked face and we rushed towards the cave.

**Archer Hunter's POV:**

I promised Marlin that I wouldn't let anything happen to her and if that boy did something to her I was going to kill him. I didn't bother to pick up the fruits from where I left it but went straight towards the cave. "Archer, slow down!" Avery tried to keep up with me but I was faster, I kept going until I reached the cave and flew to where I left Marlin. She was still there but she was asleep. I sighed in relief. Soon Avery came panting like crazy. I knew she was about to yell at me so I put up a finger to my lips telling her to be quiet and another pointing at Marlin. I noticed there were a few tears in her face. Maybe they were from her eyes stinging or when you're just laying on one side and a tear starts forming there.

I didn't know if I just made a mistake to not worry.

**A/N: Well if you want to know what idea greengreenXB gave me was the part where Leo tells Marlin that their parents don't want her anymore. Wow, Leo has a bad boy side! XD Anyway, I'm sorry if my timing is a bit wrong but I was working my butt off to make this! It took me 3 days! mostly 2. Anyway, thank you to the people that do review and plz people review! I want more than 20 reviews, mainly because I want to know how popular this story is and how much you love it XD! There, I also gave you the answer to who is looking for Marlin. Now for today's question: What will Marlin do after finding out these horrible truths?**

"**When the truth fails to comfort the hurt, lies must take its place"- I made this up :), if this quote dose already exists tell me who made it so I can but that person up here! I might just put in quotes I made up myself XD.**

**BYE! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! MW100 OUT! I know that message is a day early but I might not be able to update tomorrow . Throwing a party XD. Have fun tomorrow people! HAPPY NEW YEARS 2012!**


	7. Welcome Home Princess

**A/N: Ok I know I say this to every chapter but hey, writing this is fun and yes I finally updated. I'm sorry I couldn't for almost or more than 2 weeks. School started, homework and I had like a war in my brain telling me what to do. Cuz I have a TON of ideas. I even planned out some parts of the end XD. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time except for a bunch of other characters. Warning: More characters to come! o.O (maybe or maybe not)**

Chapter 7: Welcome Home Princess

**Archer Hunters POV:**

I kept turning around. I couldn't sleep. I was able to but now; at the middle of the night, I felt something was wrong. I tried to ignore it but the feeling didn't leave. I kept turning and turning I finally sat up and shot my eyes open. It took time to adjust my eye sight but once I did, I looked around the cave, seeing if everything was ok. Avery, check. Marlin…Marlin? I got up and looked around the cave I went outside to see if she was on a tree. I went back inside and found a white paper under a bright red apple.

_Archer,_

_I can't do this anymore. I know you want to help me and I wished I hadn't fallen asleep so I could've been able to tell you what happened. I wish you were here with me right now. I'm not sure if finding you meant something or not. I don't want to take your time anymore by making you come with me to the Night O' Sphere. You at least have your sister to keep you company now, I wish I could tell you how I feel right now, but ink in paper can't describe it. I know by the time you read this you won't be able to see me, I left. I don't know if I want you to find me or not. I actually don't know what I want anymore. All I know is that I want to be alone. By the time you do see me again, I might be different or you might not see me at all. If you want to look for me, try, I don't know where I'm heading. All I know is that is that I will be away. Try to find me, if you want, get anyone you want to help you. If you do find me, I will be different; I just want you to be aware of that. Just know that you have been the greatest person I have met. Hopefully we will see each other again. I really wish I could say more but I just can't._

_Your friend,_

_ Marlin_

I dropped the letter. I couldn't describe the feeling I was feeling. I quickly went to get Avery. If she left, I had to find her. I had to find her family to help me. I know she didn't want to leave. Something happened, I promised to be there for her. A promise can't be broken. I shook Avery trying to get her up but she literally didn't change from the time we were apart, she was always a heavy sleeper and now it would take me time to get her up.

"Avery wake up now!"

"What! Can't you let me sleep for a while? Seriously isn't it early?" Avery still had her eyes closed and she just turned the other way around.

'I don't care if it is, Marlin is missing!" I told her she got up slowly and put her hands out. Then she put a finger to my lips.

"Ssshhh." She said with her eyes closed and slowly lied down again.

"If you don't want to do anything about it I'll get those people we saw yesterday, they should be around here." I saw Avery get up quicker and put her bag on.

"I need to get my revenge on that guy, you didn't let me yesterday." After a while we were ready. I kept Marlin's letter in my pocket. I didn't know why, we might need it but other than that I didn't know I wanted to keep it with me.

We flew through the forest and they weren't there. We kept flying through towns. I went to the ones we went to and I saw someone, someone with nearly the same shade of blue eyes as Marlin's. I went down to get near her but far enough from her to see that I was flying. I told Avery to wait up nearby and stay close.

"Cake, can we go to the next town already? Staying here were Marlin has been isn't helping me get better, I need to see her again." I heard her say to her friend, a cat, she must be Cake.

"Fine, do you think Marshall found her Fionna?" I heard Cake say. Wait a minute, Fionna, Marshal and Marlin. That was her mom! She was here, the town where Ash and Ashley attacked us.

"Um, excuse me; I hear you are looking for someone?" I didn't know why I just said that when I knew they would just start asking me questions like 'Where is my daughter?' and such but I couldn't stay quiet anymore. She was missing and I cared for her, I promised I would be there for her and I will keep my promise.

"Yes, her name is Marlin she's 15, short black hair, blue eyes and mostly wears red. Have you seen her?" She told me. That was all I needed to hear to see that she was her mother.

"I have, but this isn't the place to talk. I need you to call whoever is helping you find her. I-I need to tell you something." I looked around and saw Avery around the corner. "Avery!" I yelled for her to come and she did. She stood next to me and we looked at her mother. She nodded and we went somewhere else. She then called everyone else and they were here in a while.

"Hey! That's the guy that made me drop my mango!" It was quiet and the 4 of us were sitting on a table to wait. Once they came Avery shot up from her seat pointing to the blond haired, red eyed boy we saw yesterday.

"I told you my name is Leo." He said calmly after he face palmed. I grabbed a hold of Avery's shoulder making her sit back down. She did and just stayed quiet after that. Then I saw Marshall Lee with a dog. Leo was with someone that looked like him but had blue eyes like Fionna and Marlin instead. After a few more minutes I saw Marceline. She and Marshall had the same red eyes as Leo.

"Why did you bring us here?" Marshall said with a stern voice, walking towards me. I saw Marceline running towards me also, as if they were cornering me but something happened. Marceline was in front of me, protecting me.

"Seriously Marshall, your nose isn't like it was before. Sniff the air around him." She said. I looked at her confused and she just smiled at me. Soon Marshall was near me sniffing the air around me. When he stopped he looked surprised, his mouth was opened showing his fangs. I couldn't help but to do the same, not out of curiosity or shock but of confusion. Avery soon came next to me. Marceline was next to sniff her.

"She has that lavender smell more and the boy has more of that pine smell Marshall. We found them." I looked at her again, now me and Avery were both showing our fangs in confusion. "And look, what we have here!" She said. Marshall looked over at us and I felt Marceline floating behind us putting her arms around both of us to point at our fangs.

"Found who?" Avery said turning back to Marceline. "Well you two of course!" Marceline simply said.

"Marshall what is Marceline talking about?" I looked over to see Fionna talk to Marshall. He then looked back at us. "Isabella." He whispered. I was able to hear it and so did Avery. "How do you our mother's name?" I said. "She… was our friend." Marceline responded looking heartbroken.

"Well, let's talk about that later. What did you call us for?" Marshall said. He was less stern and seemed a bit more caring. "Well, I met your daughter, w-we were traveling for about 6 or more days. But something happened, I don't know what but she left. She left me and my sister last night. I know something happened to her. But she never told me. That night I saw her in the cave, she was asleep but it looked like she was crying. I woke up to find her gone." I explained.

"All our work for nothing." Fionna said starting to cry, she hugged Marshall's arm like Marlin did to me. She cried in his arm like Marlin did to me. "Don't worry Fi, we'll find her, I promise." He held her chin up to talk to her and promised her something. I know I can relate to that, it was seeing how I treated Marlin right in front of me.

"Well I can't say I don't believe you because I do. But why would she leave?" I knew Marshall didn't really want me to answer the question, it was rhetorical. I couldn't take it anymore either. I felt like her parents, I want to see her again. I want to be able to know that she is close to me and that she won't be too far away. I want to be able to let it all go. To be able to say what I feel about her.

I started looking around just to see Avery sending daggers to Leo. Well… she does love mangos; Leo will never hear the end of it.

"What?" I heard Leo say trying to look away from Avery's death glare. She wouldn't respond so Marshall talked again. "What's wrong…?" He didn't know her name and I wasn't surprised, he never asked for our names. "Avery. He made me drop my mango." She was still at this. "Come on Avery, that was a day ago, let it go already." Marshall looked at us confused and looked at Leo. I did the same and so did Avery giving him daggers instead. "Leo what happened?" I heard Leo sigh and started talking. "When Uncle Finn and I were looking for Marlin, I accidently bumped into… Avery, I accidently made her drop her mango. Then she gave me 5 seconds to run and after that she chased me until I was able to meet up with Uncle Finn." Leo blurted out.

"Well she is like Isabella." I looked in back of me only to see Marceline lying down while floating, her arms around her head. I didn't see why not so I decided to start floating up. Later Avery did also.

"Ok, First off, we need as much people to as we can get to help us." I started. I looked at Fionna who was looking at Finn, who then both looked at both Marceline and Marshall Lee. "No!" They both yelled.

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

"I can't believe Finn and Fionna are making us do this!" Marceline said as we went to the number one place we hated. The Candy Kingdom. "Let's just get this over with. I don't like this anymore than you do. Plus it was the boy's idea that gave Finn and Fionna this idea so it is technically his fault." We knew that they would be here, not that they were waiting for us but we knew they had tea by now. It was the afternoon so we had to get our umbrellas and long sleeved gloves.

"Why hello Marshall Lee." Prince Gumdork said. I just waved and pulled off a smile. "Hello there Marceline." Princess Bubblegum said rushing towards the room. "Hey Bonibelle." **(Don't know if that's how it's spelled.)** Marceline said lazily. "We are drinking tea right now, would you like to join us?" Asked PB. "No thank you but we need to ask you guys for something." I told them. "Well come with us where we could talk better." Prince Gumball waved at us to make us go with him.

Once we got inside he took us to a room, it was pink like the others but this one was secured with guards outside and when we went it, no one was there. "This is where important meeting are held, the guards are there to protect important people but don't worry, the walls are sound proof." Princess Bubblegum quickly explained. "Ah." I said. There was a huge table in the center of the room and we all took a seat.

"Well we need to ask you two for something." I started. I wanted Marlin back, I didn't think she will be gone for long but now I don't even think she knows what she is getting into. "Well we do owe you so what do you need?" It was a few years ago, before Marlin and Leo were born; the Candy Kingdom was under attack. I had to help Fionna save them. Marceline told me that she had a similar problem so both the prince and princess owed us something.

"I need you to help me find my daughter."

**Marlin's POV: **

_If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anybody care?_

_If my time was up I'd want to know you where happy I was there_

_If I wasn't here tomorrow would anyone lose sleep?_

_If I wasn't hard and hollow _

_Then maybe you would miss me._

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I'd like better_

Why were those words stuck in my head? The beginning lyrics to Would it Matter by Skillet.

I had to find them. If I could save everyone else by taking myself to them. I started flying to who knows where and stopped at the middle of a forest.

"I know you're here! Just take me already! Ash, Ashley, Demon King and Queen! Just come for me! Come get me already!" I bet I looked like a maniac in here but there was no one there.

"Well, I didn't know you would give up that easily but sure I will take you." I gasped and looked back. I saw a shadow soon turning into a figure, and then I saw another. "I'm Ash and this is Ashley. Since you asked for it, we will gladly take you with us." I saw him close in on me but I backed away. "Exactly where?" I said with a skeptic look. "Home of course. A princess doesn't belong here with the common people. Don't you want to go home to the Night O' Sphere Marlin?" Ash was circling me so I constantly had to turn my head.

"On one condition." I hissed, my eyes narrowed. "Well what could that be?" Asked Ash. "You don't hurt my family."

"Well why would we do that?" He had a sorrowful look but I wouldn't fall for it.

"I was told that you were hunting me, my father and aunt down." I looked at him in the eyes trying to find life in them but there was pure darkness.

"Well yes, but that was before we knew of your existence. 15 years ago." He hissed. I backed away only to bump into Ashley who shoved me forward. "You don't hurt them and I'll go with you." I hissed as I looked from the ground I was pushed into. "Deal." Ash took out his hand and I shook it. We were then covered in smoke.

After all the smoke cleared off I saw a different world. There were flames, monsters and other creatures that you wouldn't normally see in a happy place. "Welcome to the Night O' Sphere, welcome home Marlin." Ash hissed into my ear which caused me to shiver, feeling coldness in my spine. I was on my own now.

We got to a big building there where huge doors and two guards in front. They were some type of monster. "Move out of the way guards. Princess Marlin returned home." Ash said, in an instant both of the guards moved out of our way. Once I passed by is when I noticed them bowing down in front of me. I looked away from them and just headed straight.

"Well look who finally came back!" I looked up to see two other people in black suits standing in front of me. I had a confused look on me and the man was able to tell. "Of course _they_ didn't tell you about us. I'm your grandfather and this is your grandmother. We are the king and queen of the demons." He said. I had my mouth hung open and he laughed at my expression.

"Well you must get going; a princess mustn't be dirty when she has to tell everyone that she has returned." He started walking away and oh my glob I couldn't believe he was going to tell everyone of my arrival. Another person like a maid came towards me but she didn't look like a monster. She looked like Leo and my mother, human. "This is Nadia, she will be serving you." I looked at the woman with short raven black hair and dark hazel eyes. She wore a dress; it was simple and seemed comfortable. "I'm glad to be in your service." She told me while bowing also. She seemed older than me but younger than my mother. But where did she come from and what is she?

"Well get going to your room Marlin." I looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Yes sir." I didn't really know how to address him. I left with that and saw that Nadia was following me. "Would you prefer if I leave?" We were on the stairs and she started to back away. "No, please stay. I need company and someone to show me around." I gave her a friendly smile and she returned it with one of her own. "Yes your majesty." She bowed. "Please just Marlin." I told her and she smiled.

"Well we're here Marlin. This is your room. Would you would you like anything else?" She turned to me since she was facing the back of me. "Can you stay for a while? I need to learn how to be a princess and all." I told her. She giggled and nodded.

"So what type of creature are you Nadia?" I asked. "Well I usually don't tell people but I'm actually one of the last surviving humans. I'm here because I have nowhere to go."

"Well don't worry. I know two humans, my brother and mother." I told her. She had her mouth open. "But they don't live here like in the Night O' Sphere do they?" I shook my head. "Figures, this place is too dangerous for a human I was just lucky to survive. Your grandfather got me this job to work here."

"Since when?" I didn't know how but I already felt that we might be good friends. "Since I was 10, I'm 20 I've been here for 10 years. It's not the best job but I manage." She shrugged. "Well Marlin you have to get ready, you don't want to see your old man mad." She joked. I thought she was the shy type but now I saw that I was totally wrong.

After a good 40 minutes in the shower I felt like new person. I walked to the closet but I had no idea what to get.

"Nadia I need help. I have no idea what to put on." I looked over at her was staring at the closet. "Well this isn't the medieval times so you can actually where what want but since this is a special occasion, I suggest you where this." She tip-toed to get a dress, it wasn't so puffy, it was light and simple. It was the color black; it was sleeveless, the top part of it seemed that someone shredded it, it had like spikes on the clothe and reached to the knee but had gloves that only covered part of my palm, around the thumb but was fingerless on the most part, it reached to the elbow. It actually looked nice and I hated dresses or at least some of them. Nadia then took out a pair of black shoes to match. "Here you go. I'll step out for a while. Call me if you need me."

I finished putting on the dress but now it was time to fix my hair. It may be short but my hair can get messy most of the time and it doesn't well sometimes.

"Nadia!" I didn't scream it too loud but loud enough for her to hear me. She came really quickly. "Yes Princess Marlin?"

"I need help with my hair. It can be annoying and I don't think The Royals would like to see me like this." I pointed at my hair and she nodded. She made me sit in front of a mirror. I felt like I was in a beauty salon. Nadia sprayed my hair wet; it was getting dried so she had to wet it again. She also put me that cape like thing on my neck. It covered me entirely. She took out a pair of those thin scissors and a comb and clipped bits of my hair away.

I wanted to surprise myself and because I was also tiered, I ended falling asleep.

**Marshall Lee POV:**

"Marlin?" PG asked.

"I don't have any other daughter now do I?" I asked. "Good point. What do you need?"

"We need as many people as possible to help us find her. From both your kingdom's if you'll let us." Marceline chimed in. "Of course, anything to help you guys. You have done a lot for us and it is time to repay our debt. We will send people who are willing to participate in our search party to the center of town as quick as possible. There you can tell them all about Marlin, how she looks her age and other information that you think is useful." PB finished.

"Great, but the boy will have to tell them, it's his idea." Marceline said.

**Archer Hunter's POV:**

After an hour or so there were a bunch of Candy people gathering to the center of town. Word was spreading like wild flour.

"Citizens of Candy Kingdom, please give us your attention." I saw a woman that was pink. She wore a tiara so it was obvious that she was the princess. "You all came here because you decided to help us search for someone really special to our friends. Archer Hunter please step up to tell us who are we looking for." Oh my glob Marshal and Marceline told them about me.

I willingly started floating above and everyone gasped, even the prince and princess. "Hello everyone. First of all, I would like to thank you all for helping us find Marlin. I don't know her very well but after the few days we have known each other, I learned a lot from her. She is fifteen, her favorite color is red. She has short black hair and midnight blue eyes. I'm not sure where she could have gone to but I don't think that she will have gone far. We have to find her. She can be in danger." I looked at the people after my short speech and floated of the stage like thing.

It felt like someone was poking me and I saw Leo there. "Can you tell your sister to stop giving me her death glare?" Asked Leo, I looked in back of him and sure enough she was there. "Avery, your mango is long gone deal with it."

"Hey Archer, was your sister's mango red or something?" I looked in back of me, where I was looking at before to see Marceline floating above. "No, just a little bit."

"So how does she eat?"

"She's… special. She doesn't have to eat red, well she can't suck the color. She has fangs but mostly eats normal food like what Leo or Fionna could eat." I told her. "Wow, I didn't think that was possible, well that is cool."

**Marlin's POV:**

I woke after I felt a nudge on my shoulder. "You're finished Princess Marlin." She took the cape like thing of my neck and I stood up. Stretching was the first thing I did. My hair was dry and it felt lighter than it usually did. I guess she used the blow dryer.

"Come Princess Marlin; look at yourself in the mirror." I couldn't help but to smile a little bit and I walked towards the big mirror on the wall.

I couldn't believe who I was looking at. I still had the dress and gloves that made me look really pretty without the hair fixed. Thinking about it, I looked to see that my hair was dry, a bit puffy but it looked really amazing. There were curls on them and a clip holding my bangs with a figure of a bat, a vampire bat.

"You look really amazing princess Marlin." I almost forgot about Nadia. "But it was you who helped me, I should be thanking you Nadia." I smiled at her and so did she.

"Come on, a princess mustn't be late." She outstretched her arm towards the door. I took in a large amount of air and then exhaled. It was time.

**No One's POV: (Basically the narrator)**

Marlin walked down the stairs where The Royals were waiting anxiously for her. She couldn't help but to think that something was up. They wouldn't just take her in like nothing happened would they?

"You look stunning Marlin, you are dismissed Nadia." The Demon King said looking over at his granddaughter's maid. "Yes sir, excuse me." She bowed her head to show respect to the people in the room who were all in high class. She turned and left, her shoes tapping on the tile floor was the only thing that was heard.

"It is time to show your arrival Princess Marlin. He can't keep the crowd waiting; they have waited long enough no?" The Demon King asked his granddaughter. "No we can't sir." Marlin replied just looking straight at the huge balcony in front of them. They were just feet away but she could see vines covering it, but not exactly, like a rose plant grew around it. They were bloody red roses. The deepest shade Marlin has ever seen.

"You shall stay here until I address you. Then you will come to show your arrival." The Demon King told Marlin. The Demon Queen was next to her but was quiet. She hadn't spoken to Marlin once after her arrival.

The Demon King walked to the balcony where thousands of other monsters were waiting for him. Then he gave his speech.

"For more than centuries, we have waited for my son's and daughter's arrival. We searched but noticed their decision was to leave. We waited and waited. We knew that once either of them had an heir to the throne that was either complete of part vampire, that he or she would take the place that their parent had once held. Now, my eldest son Marshall Lee had a daughter, who is part vampire. She came to us and we took her in. We know it is her, there are just barely a hundred vampires, half or complete left in the world, maybe less. She also resembles her father. We have waited long enough and here to take the throne is Marlin." Marlin was watching the Demon King from his back until he turned sideways, his arm outstretched to signal Marlin it was time to make her appearance.

Marlin finally walked to the end of the balcony where she saw many different creatures. She heard the waves of cheers. She looked towards the Demon King, he just looked at the people then to her he then back to the people. She thought she had to speak so she mouthed to him 'Talk to them?' he nodded and she went to the center of the balcony.

"Hello, I know I have left you to wait for the next heir. I'm here to tell you, your wait is finally over. I have returned." She hated saying those words knowing that it was only to protect the ones she loved. "I have returned to make things right, I Marlin, age 15 will make things right." 'In some way.' She thought. The crowd cheered as she left the balcony.

"Good job Marlin. You seemed like you are already royalty." The Demon King said. She gave him a week smile before heading to her room.

**Archer Hunter's POV:**

After the search party left I sat in a table with Avery. "Avery we need to go." I told her. She looked at me confusion in her eyes.

"I thought you were the one starting this." She stated. "I know but we need to see if she went to N.O.S , we have to find that friend of yours, get fake identities and sneak in there, she may be there." She nodded and we started getting up. We had to tell something to Marshall before we left.

"Marshall, me and my sister are going to see if we can find Marlin somewhere else. But you might not here from us. Don't worry, we'll find her no matter what." I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Sure, we will keep looking also. Good luck." He told me as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait!" I heard someone say we looked back and saw Leo rushing to us. "Here" He gasped out. I took a hold of the bag and saw food in there. "And for Avery." He handed her a bag too.

"Another Mango!" She said taking a hold of the oval shaped tropical fruit. "Thanks man."

"You won't give me deathly glares anymore?" He asked. "Maybe, just to get you annoyed."

Now we had to find Marlin. We had to bring her home. We needed to find my sister's friend, make different identities and see if she was in the Night O' Sphere. What if they took her? What if she just gave in? She wouldn't she can't.

I'll find you Marlin, if it's the last thing I do. I promise I will find you.

**A/N: This is long, 10 pages(of story not with A/N or else it would be 11), and more than 5,000 words. (Again just story not the A/N) So what did you think? You like? Oh, I don't own Skillet either, put I LOVE their songs. Plz Plz Plz review! I want them so badly. And I know a ton of you read this and don't review. So just take like 5 minutes of your spare time and do it. For me! Bye guys.**


	8. Prince Seth

**A/N: Well here is chapter 9. Not as long as the others ones, shorter yes but it will get you like WHAT! Or at least I hope so. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time!**

Chapter 8: Prince Seth

**Archer Hunter's POV:**

We left an hour ago. My plan was to find Avery's "friend" Neal, get him to make us fake identities and that guy's cousin to make us up. Then we would go into the Night O' Sphere one way or another. Hopefully this will all turn out right and we will be able to find Marlin quicker.

"So Avery. where is this "friend" of yours?" I asked her. We were flying again, it was dark out and it was calm. Unless you count the screaming people from some villages that were being attacked.

"Neal should be in the next town. His cousin is always with him so we can come out of there as two totally different people." She stared into the sky and I started picturing a big city, not exactly a town as she says it is. I wished that we could go there and be two different people. We won't raise suspicion that way. "We're here." She was pointing at a building. It looked like the others so she has to know where we are going.

We descended and saw a boy, maybe 16. Then there was a girl that seemed his age or younger. The boy had black wavy hair; he was probably trying to grow it out. The girl had her hair in a ponytail hers was more of a dark brown color.

"Hey Neal!" Avery exclaimed running to him with her fist out stretched. "Long time no see Ave." He pumped fists with her. "Ready for the magic?" He asked. It was like they were in their own world talking their own language while me and the other girl stood there quiet.

"Hi, I'm Dyan. I'm Neal's cousin." She said with her hand out. "I'm Archer, nice to meet you." I took her hand and shook it.

"Well you two come in and let Dyan do her magic."Neal said. His hand signaled to the door and we walked inside. There, there we a lot of manikins and a measuring tape. There was also lots of makeup, wigs, and other stuff. Like this was a movie set. "So who wants to go first?" Neal said his arms around Avery's neck and mine's, his head in the middle of ours.

"Well who are we going to play as?" I asked.

"Well Ave told me you two are breaking into a castle. I did research and found a picture of these guys." He handed us two pictures, one was a boy names Seth Nixon. The other was a girl named Sophia Carol. They looked somewhat like us and I was surprised by that. "Who are these people?" Avery asked.

"Those two are part of the royal family in Eee (**So made up XD I make up everything!)**. Seth Nixon is the prince and his cousin Caitlin Carol. You two will play them. Ave, follow Dyan would you?" Neal said. Avery started pouting and left with Dyan leaving us two in the "waiting room".

"Since when do you know my sister?" I asked out of nowhere.

"I met her 3 months ago when she saved me. This place was almost discovered and she was able to trick the cops into telling them that we make stuff for movies and junk. There are rumors here where people say that here; we help out criminals and refuges. Refuges, depends and criminals absolutely not. The point is, she helped keep this place running and I told her I would help her as many times as she wants as my debt."

"Well she can be clever when she wants to. What made her help you?" I asked. There had to be a good reason, she would never do anything like that for no reason. "Well, I think she did it for no real reason. I don't remember her wanting something in return." He had his fingers on his chin thinking hard so I had to believe him.

"Well that's odd of her." I told him.

After a while we talked more and we learned more about each other. Like the real reason he helps people, his parents did it so he thinks it was the best idea to do it also, maybe he isn't as bad as I thought. Then we saw Dyan come out of the room, Avery was still hiding or waiting to make her appearance.

"Gentlemen, I give you Lady Caitlin Carol!" She gestured towards the door and I saw my sister coming out. Instead of her usual attire, she wore a simple sky blue light dress and her hair was straight. Well wavy, she has wavy hair and it's hard for her to get it near straight. She had contacts on, her eyes now seemed brown, light brown. Her hair was also dyed to a dirty blond color. She **hates **any type of makeup but was wearing a light shade of pink lipstick and a type of like blush or powder or whatever to make her seem a bit paler than usual.

"Wow, don't you look different." I teased a grin forming on my face. She would never wear this stuff, might as well have some fun while it lasts. "Look shut up you're next!" I laughed and she had her arms crossed and her brows furrowed.

"Come on Archer Hunter, your turn." Dyan said. That ruined my parade. I immediately stopped laughing and Avery started laughing at my expression. "Let's get this over with." I mumbled as I went inside the room. There were wigs and a makeup set, even a place to put a bunch of color eye contacts. I didn't see that Seth guys features but if Avery looked completely different, so would I.

"Well first let's start with your hair." Dyan said. We headed towards this sink thing and she made me lie down on the chair. She started washing my hair and added the color on it. After that she blow dried my hair. She then took a few minutes to choose something for me to wear. It looked like something only a prince would wear one of those suits but it still looked ok. It was black with gold markings on it. I changed but never bothered to look in the mirror once and I won't bother to until the end. Dyan made me sit in the chair again but to put on like a light blush to make me look a bit paler even if I was already pale. Lastly, she gave me color contacts; they were hazel so if I put them on it might seem like a dark hazel.

"Well there you go Prince Seth Nixon, won't you look at the mirror?" I saw her pointing to the mirror that I never noticed was there and I saw myself completely different. I had a bit paler skin, not so different, dark hazel eyes, different and the one that showed the most was that my once rusty brown hair is blond, not dark or light blond not even dirty blond but a nice shade of it. It was also cut a bit. Up to my ear, my hair was almost up to my neck, my bangs were the only things that stayed and one of them was covering my left eye. I wasn't Archer Hunter anymore; I'm Prince Seth Nixon now.

I got out the room and Avery made fun of me. "A guy with makeup, who knew!"

"Well at least I look better!" I yelled, she rushed towards me and punched me. Not that it hurt. "Ok, let's fix up Neal now." Dyan said. "For what?" I asked.

"Were going to be your servants of course. Well I will be and Neal will be your guard."

"Why can't you go like that?" Avery asked. I was wondering the same thing. "We can't go like this; we'll get caught and were known around places." Neal answered. Me and Avery sat in the "waiting room" starting at each other, seeing how different we look now. After a while, they came out. Their hair was the same but Neal's was cut some more.

"Now to work my magic! I'll need you guys to come with me!" Meal said sounding happy to show his ability. "Ok Ave let me take you a picture with this." He showed his camera, took her a picture and told me to get one next. Lastly Dyan and he made her take him his picture.

"Now just wait and I'll get everything ready in about an hour or so." We headed out the room to let him do his work when Dyan entered another one. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To pack the bags of course. I don't think The Demon King and Queen will mind if we crash in for a while." After that was done, Neal wasn't finished yet so we talked.

"So who is Prince Seth?" Avery asked looking down at her glass of soda.

"Well, like Neal told you, he is the Prince of Eee; every kingdom has its own like Night O' Sphere. Ooo and Aaa have one since they are opposites but Eee's is called The Night's Cavern. Well Prince Seth, like Marlin and you guys is a vampire, but a full one; so you will have to avoid the sun but I doubt that is a problem, there is no light in the Night O' Sphere, just flames. Well, he is 17 and his cousin is 15. His cousin is always close to him since he had no other cousins or siblings and his parents cared for Caitlin after her parent's death in a war. Well I don't know much but I hope that helps." Dyan finished. "It does, thanks." I told her.

"Well here you are." Neal said once we finished talking. He handed us each a card of identification and things similar to it. I took mine that had my fake name on it and so did the others.

"Well time to get going." Neal said. "How, it will take us a few days." I told them but it didn't seem to burst their bubble. "Dude, didn't Ave told you we're wizards?" He said with a grin. I looked at Avery and she just smiled apologetically. "What are we waiting for?" With that said, a cloud of dust appeared after Neal said "Ad Nocte O' Sphaerae!" **(It's Latin for "To the Night O' Sphere")** Then, flames and monsters appeared. We were in the Night O' Sphere.

**Marlin's POV:**

The next Morning…

"Come one Princess Marlin time to get up!" I heard Nadia chirp. I looked for a clock and saw that it said 7 am. "It's too early don't you think?" I asked covering my eyes from the flame's light with my covers. Even if there were always flames, it was never really hot.

"Well it is but you need to eat breakfast and then we need to get you ready!" She chirped on more. "For what?" I groaned. I was never a morning person and I didn't want Nadia to be my first victim of myself.

"We received a call from General Xavier Ulysses that Prince Seth Nixon and Lady Caitlin Carol will come over for a few days to visit and they will be staying here." She said excitedly.

"Ok, who the heck are they?" I asked not as grouchy as before. "There part of the royal family in Eee." I've heard of that place but not a lot.

"Prince Seth Nixon is the Vampire Prince in Eee and Lady Caitlin Carol is his cousin. They call her Lady as a show of respect." She finished. I couldn't believe that there were other vampires, maybe not here but somewhere else.

"Fine what's the first thing on the "to do" list?" I asked. She handed me a simple dress. It was black with detailed golden patterns, like if there were golden vines attached and it looked nice really. I changed quickly after a quick shower.

"Next?" I said brushing my hair, it may be small but it can get tangled a lot. "Breakfast with The Royals. Downstairs, come I'll lead you but be aware that you don't get into trouble." She told me while we were heading out the door.

"What time will the Prince and Lady come?" I wasn't interested that a prince was coming but that he was also a vampire. "Maybe in the afternoon. They travel quickly so it will be no surprise to see them earlier."

"How do you know this? Have you seen the Prince and Lady?" I asked. She knew a lot even for a maid. "No but another one of the Generals, came once, the same day he called." We got to the bottom stairs.

"Excuse me masters." Nadia said while bowing her head. "You are excused Nadia." The Demon King said.

"Come Marlin, won't you join us?" Asked Ash. He had a devious grin. "Um, sure." I walked towards a chair about to pull it when a butler did it for me. "Thank you." I said, he nodded in response.

"I'm sure Nadia told you about the Prince's arrival no?" The Demon Queen asked and that was the first time I heard her. She was calm, too calm. "Yes she did."

"Good, you need to make a good impression on him." Said The Demon King. "May I ask why?" I answered. I tried to sound formal even though that was way out of my character but I didn't care.

"So we can make a good impression in Eee, and who knows, something in the future is bound to happen." He replied. I thought I knew what he meant but I can't be too sure.

After breakfast I went back to my room. What was surprising was that everything I owned was there, even my axe bass. "What the…"

"Ash and Ashley brought your things, they went to your house to get them and travel back here." I got scared and quickly turned back to see Nadia. "I'm sorry to startle you, but your dress should get washed so you can use it later." She stated.

"Oh so what will I wear now?" I asked. "I told you, you can use what you want, your clothes are here aren't they?" She said. I smiled big. "Sweet!" I rushed towards my closet and I saw everything there, all my clothes. I took my favorite black sweat pants that I cut into shorts and looked worn out and my brick red t-shirt and my red converse. I felt relieved and I felt free. I gave Nadia the dress and she took it out. I searched in my room and found my ipod nano. Even better. Everything was there. I jumped to bed and turned on my nano and listened to Skillet until I fell asleep once more.

…

"Princess Marlin, you must get dressed, they've arrived!" Nadia screeched frantically. I shot up quickly, I may not be happy in the morning or when someone wakes me but if it's important I will get up. I got the dress from before from her hands and went to the bathroom. I changed in seconds and brushed my teeth quickly. I put on some black shoes also. "How do I look?" I asked frantically. Nadia rushed to the dresser where she got a comb and quickly brushed my hair a bit and made my bangs go lightly over my left eye. "Thanks now get me down." She nodded and we rushed out before we headed to the stairs, we slowed down a bit. She gestured to the stairs. She went down first and I then started walking down.

"She has arrived your majesties, sorry for the delay." Nadia said bowing her head once more. "Well at least she is here." I heard the Demon King say before I reached the bottom steps; my feet were light and made no sound.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." I said, I was looking at the floor but slowly picked my head up, removing my bangs from my left eye a bit. That's when I saw him. I guess he was talking to the royals since he turned to see me. His golden and black suit that matched my dress, his golden hair and those dark hazel eyes.

**Archer Hunter's POV:**

I turned my head as I heard her voice. I didn't think she was going to be here. We were going to have to stay anyway if she wasn't so just knowing she was here made me happy to see she was alright. I tried to keep still and not go rush towards her and it was hard not to. When I saw her, I thought she wasn't Marlin or the Marlin I know but a true princess. I didn't think she would wear a dress but I guess she had to wear it because of "Prince Seth Nixon's arrival" I was more surprised to see her in the same color as my suit was, black and gold.

"Wow" I whispered, I saw her cheeks turn into light shades of pink. My jaw was still opened so she obviously saw that I had fangs. I got my courage up and walked towards her. "My lady." I said before kneeling down, taking her warm hand into my cold one and kissed the top of it. I got back up seeing that pink in her cheeks turn brighter. "It's nice to finally meet you mad 'am." I said.

"It's nice to meet you too." That's when I remember that I hadn't introduced myself. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I'm Prince Seth Nixon from Eee. You must be princess Marlin aren't you?" I tried to sound different. She will find out who I am but for now I couldn't risk it. "Yes I am. It's my pleasure to meet you Prince Seth Nixon." She said bowing.

"Please, if you'll like just Seth." I didn't feel like myself anymore. I thought that Seth was going to take over my mind and body. I couldn't let that happen, I just can't.

"Well, then now that you two know each other, why don't you two spend some time together?" I heard the Demon King say. I looked down at Marlin and she looked back up. "That sounds promising." Was all I said, before we knew it we were roaming the halls of the castle.

"So how's it like living in this Castle?" I asked trying to get as much information as possible. "It's not so bad but it's my first whole day here actually, I "reappeared" yesterday." She told me. "But what about you Seth, how is it in Eee?" I looked down at her and she smiled shyly. "Well, there is work to do now that I'm getting older but instead of the Night O' Sphere, we call it The Night's Cavern. It's similar to here actually, a bit different but mostly similar." I told her. "Not a bad name. But thought they said you were coming with Lady Caitlin Carol." She basically stated.

"I did, as well with General Xavier Ulysses and a maid, Ivy Elizabeth. They are somewhere around here. I decided to come to the castle first so they might be exploring the Night O' Sphere." I told her.

After a day of talking and laughing I finally walked her to her room. "Guess this the end of the day." She said. She seemed a bit sad about it.

"Don't worry my princess; I'll be here for a week. We can hang out tomorrow as well if you'll like to." I said bowing.

"I'd like that."

**A/N: THINGS GOT REAL! Well in the next chapter it will get realer. Well I hope you liked this chapter people. PLZ REVIEW!**


	9. Falling for You

**PLZ READ A/N IF YOU ARE : jerry and if you want to**

**A/N: Ok so I rushed with this chap but I still think it's good and my longest so far with over 7,600 words and 17 pages of goodness! More than any chapter of either of my stories. Enjoy. Major SethxMarlin in here XP**

**Oh and to jerry (one of the reviewers)I honestly don't watch that show or know who Neal (whatever the last name is) is so it is a huge coincidence! :0 **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time!**

Chapter 9: Falling for You

**Marlin's POV:**

"Don't worry my princess." Was all he needed to say before my heart felt like it was running a marathon, into a frenzy. I went into my room after saying our goodbyes and I immediately ran to my bed and dug my face in my pillow. I felt like screeching but I just didn't want to.

"So how was your date with the Prince hmm?" Nadia said as she entered. "It was not a date; I was just given the opportunity to get to know him better." I told her. She started giggling but it didn't matter. She might be 20 years old but she has the spirit of a 16 year old.

"Oh come one, I may not have been in love before but I know the feeling when I see it. I watch movies you know." She stated confidently. I just faced palmed after that was said.

"Well you don't know what I'm feeling." I told her. "You shouldn't hide your feeling princess, but I think you are falling for the Prince of the Night's Cavern."

"Personally Nadia, I don't know what I'm feeling about him." I really didn't know what to feel. He gave me a good time and all but I can't just fall for him this quick can I? That was all I needed to say before a flash of memory appeared. That's when I saw him. Archer Hunter. I put my face in my hands and I almost felt the tears running down. "Oh, please Princess Marlin, I didn't mean to hurt you that bad." Nadia said patting my back.

"It's not that Nadia but what about Archer?" I asked. She took her hand of my back and stared at me confused. "Archer is a friend of mine. I met him when I left home. He promised me that he would protect me; that he is my knight in shining armor. He was the one that helped me throughout my hard times. Even if I did spend time with him for almost a week. And I just left him with no warning but a stupid letter." I sobbed.

"Well this is your decision Marlin. There is no telling what love will do. How is Archer?" She asked. She was now sitting at the edge of my bed and I sat in the middle.

"Well, he offered me a place to stay, gave me food and shelter. He always knew the right thing to say when I was feeling low. He would put up with whatever tantrum I would have. He is my closest friend that I have, more than my childhood friends." I told her.

"Mmhmm, so how would you describe the Prince?"

"Well, he is very easy going and polite. He would always look at me in the eyes when I talked. He gave me his full attention. We passed a couple of people that would say something to him. He would stop point a finger to tell the person one minute and after I was done talking he would go see what the other person needed. And he always seemed to say the truth." I told her and I was wondering where she was headed with this.

"Well it seems you are at war with yourself Princess Marlin. Now tell me, who would you rather stay with?"

"Well Prince Seth said he will stay for a week, the same amount of time I spent with Archer so I wouldn't know." I confessed to her. I liked them both but choosing one over the other was difficult.

"Well, let the best boy win!" Nadia declared. All's fair in love and war I guess. She had officially declared a contest. After more talking she let me go to bed and I lay in my bed once more.

_Where can you be Archer? Are you looking for me? Or have you really left me alone now?_

**The next morning (Day 2[Day 1 was in chapter 8])… **

"Princess Marlin, can I come in?" I woke up the flames from outside giving my room some light. I saw the clock and saw that it said 9:00am. Well I didn't have to wake up early that's a plus. "Yes Nadia come in." She opened the door quietly and sat in my bed. I started sitting upright also.

"Here" She handed me a tray full of red stuff. There was even a pomegranate. That will fill me, so I stuck my fangs on it and ate it. That's when I saw a red rose in the corner of it with something white sticking underneath it. I pulled it out and saw that it was a note.

_Dear Princess Marlin,_

_ I had a great time with you yesterday. One of the best days in my life actually. I would like to know if you would like to go somewhere today as well, I will ask the Royals for permission later on this afternoon. If they say yes I will inform you by sending Nadia to tell you. I will meet you by the fountain we saw in the court yard yesterday if they accept our request. Until then Princess Marlin._

_ Prince Seth N._

"Ooo, what does that note say Marlin?" Nadia started creeping to my side of the bed trying to look at the contents in the note but I slammed it down. "Well sorry for interrupting your privacy princess."

"What, no. it's just a habit, anyone who tries to see my personal things like my journal, I slam it down, it happened a lot in school." I reassured her. I saw her open her mouth and mouth an "oh".

It has been a couple of hours. I didn't know why I was waiting for Nadia to tell me something. I felt like Juliet waiting for her nurse to give her news about Romeo. That's when Nadia came in.

"I guess the prince does like you, he said to meet him at the fountain. He doesn't look like he is wearing anything fancy so put on what you'll like I guess. I went to my closet fished out my scarlet red shirt with a turtle neck on it and not so long sleeves, then I got my black skinny jeans. I took out my Converse boots that reached above my ankle but below my knee. It is black and has red laces on them. I got my black cadet hat with the small red star on it that I tried to paint over it with a black sharpie and left.

I saw him there at the fountain and Nadia was right, he actually looked like a normal guy. He wore some jeans and a gray t-shirt. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked looking at him. He looked back down and smiled. "Well, my cousin told me of this kind of park she found yesterday and she said it was nice if you didn't take account of all the monsters. I was hoping we could go there. But your grandfather said we were only able to go if a guard was with us." He explained. I looked around but didn't see any guard.

"Where is he?" I asked still looking around. He started chuckling. " He is one of those "hidden" type of guard, like a secret agent." He explained. We left to the park right after., it was a nice walk. We talked and he even bought me red cotton candy. We laughed at the expression of the vender when I sucked the red out of the candy.

"Wow, I guess there isn't a lot of us left if we freaked that guy out huh?" I asked Seth looking at the park from the bench we were sitting in. "I guess not, not even in The Night's Cavern there are many and it is all due to them wanting to get out of there and go out to the land of Eee and then they were probably singed by the sun." He said.

"Well that's stupid on their part." I added. "It is, but I don't blame them, everyone gets tired of the same routine every day, especially in the Night's Cavern. My mother will tell me about the King a few thousand years ago, he made sure everyone did what he commanded no matter what so he made everyone go into a daily routine. There were rebels and then they would go to up to Eee. There, they were killed, after that everything stayed like it is today, the way people want it to be in their lives, no more routines. But the majority of them were vampires like us."

"Well, if you are a vampire, where are the bite marks in your neck and wouldn't that king still be alive?" I asked most likely getting him off guard. "Well my parents are both full vampires so I obviously got that gene, but because I wasn't bitten I'm not completely vampire so I can still be out any time of day. I wouldn't be exactly human but not entirely vampire either and they killed him. He was my father's father, so after they killed him he took charge but changed the way things were before the people try to kill him."

After a few more hours we were back in the castle and he walked me to my room again.

"Well I hope we can do this again tomorrow. I bet Caitlin found a new place for us to go." He said with a sincere smile. "Sure." I said not thinking. I waved while he was leaving. I saw him leave the hall and I went to my room doing the exact same thing as yesterday, putting my face onto my pillow.

"I still think you are falling for the prince." I heard Nadia say so I looked back. "How do you keep getting here at the right time? Were you eavesdropping?" I asked. "No but I saw Prince Seth walk by while I was coming here and trust me when I say that he had a nice smile on his face. So, what's going on?" She sat on my bed again and I just dug my face deeper in the pillow.

"Nothing is going on!" I muffled, but Nadia was able to hear it, she started laughing and I was glad she couldn't see my face; I blush way too easily or just simply gets red for no real reason. Curse Nadia.

**The next morning (Day 3)…**

I woke up again after last night's dinner. I saw Nadia come in as usual. I told her she didn't need to knock but just come in. I do trust her after all and she is like an older sister to me. "Guess what Marlin?" She said sitting in the chair next to my bed. "What?" I asked sitting up rubbing my eyes with my hands.

"Here, Prince Seth told me to give this to you." She said handing me a bright red rose, attached to it was another note.

_To Princess Marlin,_

_ I asked The Royals for their permission to take you out again, they accepted and said I can take you whenever I'd like but like yesterday, that guard will be joining us. Well, Caitlin found a nice meadow yesterday that almost no one goes to. If you'll like to join me for a walk around there, I'll be waiting at the fountain again. Can't wait to see you there if you accept._

_ Prince Seth N._

Nadia crept up again and like yesterday I slammed it down. "Sorry but can I please read it?" She asked holding her hands out pleading me. "Fine." I handed her the letter and she read it. "Awe, he is obviously asked you on a date. It's just so adorable!" She said."Shut up, it's out for a walk." That's it I' not letting her read the letters anymore. "Oh, someone's hiding her feeling again!"

"Excuse me but I have to change for our meeting." I said walking towards my closet.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Seth I was talking to Nadia." I explained but it was an obvious fight, I started yelling at her for making fun of me and she laughed at my expressions and the way I turned red. I could get her fired but she is the only one I'll have left after Seth leaves.

"No worries, it seems your close with Nadia." He technically stated. "Yeah we are, she may be annoying at times but she is like an older sister to me." I added.

"We're headed to that meadow right?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. In no time we were there. There was a nice breeze and the grass moved with the direction of the wind.

"You actually did that to your cousin!" I asked. We were talking about ourselves and he told me how one time when he was small, in April fool's day, he threw a huge prank on his cousin. He made her think her crush was waiting at the mall for her and she left coming home with rage at her side. "Yes but now that I look back to it, it was a bit cruel. I apologized to her and she got a worse prank on me."

"What did she do?" I asked entertained by his story. "Well I was going to take a shower and when I turned on the faucet, blue paint poured on me. The wore part about that was that it was permanent paint. I stayed blue for almost a month!" We started laughing until we were out of breath.

"Don't you think we are running a bit late?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know, there is no sun or moon here to actually tell what time of day it is." I said. We were sitting on top of a mountain looking at the flames of The Night O' Sphere. "Well haven't you notice the flames die out some in the afternoon and more at night?" He asked. I looked at the flames and they were dying out little by little. "Nope." I said. There was awkward silence before we got up and flew back to the castle.

"This was a crazy day." He said as we were panting. We made it to the castle before 6. "Yeah, I'm going to have to get a watch or study the flames for the time." I added still panting.

"Were have you two lovebirds been? It's already 6." I heard a way too familiar voice in back of us. We turned around slowly to see Nadia grinning. I felt the heat going to my cheeks and I think the same happened to Seth since he wasn't looking at me.

"Seriously Nadia, are you spying on us or something?" I asked. "No but you can call me a psychic, I can tell when you come back." That's weird but whatever; I had time to worry about what would happen back at my room.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Marlin?" He asked trying to make it sound like a statement. "Yeah why not." I said still glaring at Nadia who was still grinning.

Nadia and I went to the room and I immediately ran to my bed. "You know you have to stop that and confess what you feel." She said. "Look, I like him but I'm not sure if it's that way or not and you're not helping!" I said jokingly. She laughed. I like him as a friend don't I?

**Archer Hunter's POV:**

Did you tell Marlin about us yet?" Avery asked. We tried not to talk about this much since we never knew if someone is spying. "Don't worry, she'll see it and will be glad to fallow." I said. "We need to make a good impression remember?" I asked. We had to talk in a somewhat code also. Basically what she asked me was if I told Marlin our true identities and I told her that I'll tell her after the week is up and we had to get The Royals trust first before they suspect anything.

"Well you better hurry up; I want to see her with us." She basically told me that she wanted to see her and her family together. It's been almost a whole month since Marshall Lee saw his daughter. Next week will be the whole month** (I don't know if my timing is off or not but just go with it)**. "I got it under control." I told her before we went to sleep.

**The next day (Day 4)…**

I started writing the usual invite to Marlin when the Demon King walked towards me. "I see you have an interest in my granddaughter." He said. I got up from the desk I was sitting in. "Well we've been getting closer as friends since I met her sir." I replied trying to get the feeling of killing him right then and there out of my mind. "Well maybe but it seems she is enjoying your presence as well. She seems happier now. Tell you what, I'll tell the guard that has been with you to stay and you two can go wherever you'll like not having the feeling that you're being watched." He said.

"Thank you sir." I said bowing my head. "You're welcome Nixon." He said walking away. Ever since I got here, unlike the others that will call me Prince Seth Nixon. Prince Seth or just Prince, he would only address me as Nixon. I didn't think he would be this, fatherly? I guess. He didn't seem like that mad man I thought but I can never let my guard down. I decided to forget about what he said and focused on writing that invite.

_To my dearest friend Marlin_

_ Caitlin found another spot she thought you would like. Not much to my amusement since it's a mall, if you would like to go you know where to find me now. I don't think you are the type of girl that likes to go shopping but if you would like to go there to walk around and eat, meet me at the fountain. See you there princess._

_ Prince Seth N._

Instead of looking for Nadia I looked for some other maid to get it to her. I didn't need any more of Nadia's somewhat insults. I didn't know her as much as Marlin so it made me a bit uncomfortable. I found someone and I asked them to give it to her and they accepted. I walked down to the court yard and turned a corner. I was outside and I decided to sit on the fountain. I saw my reflection and just stared at it. But I noticed it wasn't my reflection but someone else's. It was Seth's not mine. Archer is long gone right now.

"Sorry to keep you waiting again Seth. You know how Nadia is." She said panting. O got up from the fountain and looked her clutching her knees trying to regain her breath.

"It's ok Marlin. But I thought you wouldn't show up." I honestly told her. "Why not?" She looked me no longer trying to catch her breath. "Didn't you read my note? You don't seem like the girl who likes to go shopping." I told her with a sly smile on my face and she turned back.

"Where are you going?" I asked frantically surprised by her reaction. "I'm leaving what does it look like?" She asked. "Why?" I didn't think she will take it seriously but I at least wanted to know if I hurt her feeling in some way. "I'm just kidding." She said turning back to face me. "I hate shopping but anything to get me out of the castle for a while seems like a great plan." She told me. "And I like spending time with you." She confessed looking straight at the road. We started walking after she told me she was joking. I felt heat rising in my cheeks. "I like spending time with you too Marlin." I said with a smile.

We got to the mall in a while. For some reason we didn't fly but walked instead. There were lots of people but it was better that way so we could blend in. We went into this prank store trying to find something that would spook Nadia. So we decided to get some fake blood. After that we went to this store where they sold accessories. I saw Marlin looking at a necklace that had black and read gems on it.

"Would you like that necklace Marlin?" I asked her walking near her to examine the necklace more. I saw that it had an M engraved on it. There was a whole section with those in different colored beads with different letters engraved on it.

"No I'm good, just looking." She was looking at it for a while longer. She wanted it but she lied. "I have to go to the bathroom wait for me here?" She asked. I looked down at her. "Sure." I stayed there pretending to see other things. When she was out of sight I told one of the workers if she could get it out of the counter for me so I could buy it. I paid for it as quick as possible. I may seem to not have money but I always save up.

"I'm back." I heard her say. Before she saw me I stuffed the box inside on one of the inner pockets of my sweater. "Oh hi, are you hungry yet? I heard someone talk about a good restaurant here." I basically spat out not really spitting. But I had to get her out of there before she saw the necklace was missing.

"Um sure where are going?"

"Just come with me." I told her holding her hand pulling her out the store. "Hey wait up!" She said. When the store was out of sight I let her go. "You're in a hurry aren't you?" She asked. "Sorry, but I was… uh… starving?" I said with another sly smile. She started laughing. "You know you could have just said so." She said after a long laugh. I smiled seeing her happy. Not even before she came here I've seen her this happy.

We went to not so much of a five start restaurant, restaurant. The food was ok knowing we just ate red. "You know you seem really happy today." I told her getting the red out of the sauce in the spaghetti. "I know I feel happy too. I don't know if it's because you're with me or I just woke up that way." She told me. "Well, ready for a surprise?" I asked.

"Huh?" The question caught her of guard. "Close your eyes." I told her and she obliged. I got out of my chair and headed towards her. I stood in back of her with the box in my hand in front of her. "Open them." I told her she did and saw the small box in front of her. "What's this?" She asked without turning to face me. She took the box out of my hand examining it. "Open it, it's a gift, for being a good friend." I told her. She opened it and saw the necklace in it.

"Oh my glob Seth, thank you! She turned around to face me and hugged me with a real strong grip. "Thank you Seth." She said still hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her too. "You're welcome, my princess."

We went back to the castle; thankfully we didn't come across Nadia so I was able to leave her at her room. "Goodnight princess" I told her before heading back to my room. "Goodnight same time tomorrow?" She asked. "Always." I told her walking back.

**The next day (Day 5)…**

**Marlin's POV:**

I really didn't expect Seth to get me the necklace but I did make it obvious that I liked it. He isn't so bad after all but I couldn't help thinking about Archer. Did he forget me like I said in the letter? Did he even try looking for me? "What's wrong Marlin?" Nadia said as she walked into the room. "Nothing just thinking." I told her.

"About _them_?" She asked. I nodded without looking at her but to the window. "Just let your heart do the talking Marlin, don't hide your feelings." She told me sincerely. "I know but, I don't know what to do anymore." I told her. "Get ready that's what you should do." She told me throwing me the usual letter with a red rose. I got used to his letters so I took it out of the envelope.

_To my dear friend Princess Marlin,_

_ Don't worry, this time Caitlin didn't tell me where to go but I just want to know if you would like to go to the movies with me. I forgot to tell you yesterday that your grandfather decided to let that guard stop spying on us so you don't have to worry about him. I'll wait in the fountain like always. Can't wait to see you here._

_ Your friend Prince Seth N._

Come on hurry, you've kept him waiting the past two days." She said plainly. "Fine." I got some clothes, went to the bathroom and got out. I went straight to the fountain seeing that he wasn't there yet so I decided to wait for him. I sat down on the fountain ledge and looked at my reflection. Not long after I saw another, Seth's.

"This time it was me who kept you waiting wasn't I?" He asked. "Yes but not too long." I told him. So where are we going to watch the movie?" I asked. "Well yesterday while we were at the mall, I saw a flyer about a new movie theater they made around there. They have the latest movies so I was hoping that you would like to come." He explained.

"Well who doesn't like a good movie? What are we watching?" I asked. "Well, you could choose if you want." He told me. "Ok, let's just see the movies they have and watch it."

We got to the movie theaters and it looked really new. Most of the stuff was automatic so it was real nice. I looked at the movies they were going to show. "What about Mirror Mirror?" I asked. I love comedies and I will never try to miss one. "A comedy? Sure." He said. We really didn't know what to get since not most thing in a movie theater is red. We just got cherry soda and got a big bag of red licorice.

"That was a funny movie wasn't it?" I asked. "It sure was, you picked a good movie Marlin." We were still a bit laughy from the movie **(Want to see that movie XD) **we were sitting on the chair from the main room in the theater. "When are we going to play that prank on Nadia?" I asked. "If you want today." He said.

"Yes, and I know just what to do with that fake blood." I felt my devious grin come in contact with my face.

"Nadia! Nadia I need your help!" I screamed. I saw my friends body on the ground. "What is it princess? Oh my glob what happened?" She saw him in the ground, mouth covered in blood dripping to my shorts. "Nadia don't just stand there do something!" I screamed. "Right, I'll be back."

"Nadia." We heard Seth say in a weakened voice. "Yes Prince Seth?" She said crouching down near him. "Got'cha!" He said opening his eyes and getting off the floor. "What!" Nadia screamed, we both started laughing like crazy I felt like I was going to explode. "Very funny guys ha, ha." She said sarcastically.

"Come on Nadia, you have to admit that was funny." I said. I know Nadia doesn't get mad often and she could never stayed mad so she joined in our laugh. "Fine it is and you guys did get me, good one. Now let's go before The Demon King gets mad, it's already 8." She said and we left with that said.

"What will we do tomorrow?" I asked him. "It's a surprise, a big one." He said walking away.

"Well then, put 'romantic date' as part of your agenda." Nadia said once Seth left. "Oh be quiet Nadia. I said playfully pushing her.

**Archer Hunter's POV:**

I walked to the throne room where The Demon King and Queen would be. I had to ask them something. I planned something for the next two days, before we would leave. "Demon King, Demon Queen" I started. I bowed and they nodded. "What is it Nixon?" The Demon King asked. "I need to ask you for something." I told them. "Well what is it?" The Demon King asked.

"I want to take Marlin with me, also her maid if you want. To Eee for a day along with my general, maid and cousin, we will only be there for a night and two days. We won't do nothing to her and we promise that she will be happy by the time she comes back. I think a some fresh air will help her." I said. I saw him think about it, I heard the clock tick in the dead silence room.

"Well she does seem happy so I don't see why not." He said. I sighed in relief. "Two days, one night, I want her back here two days from now at 10 pm the latest." He said. "Yes sir, I promise she will be safe. "She can bring Nadia if she wishes." He added. After a while I left to my room.

**Ash's POV:**

I overheard the conversation they had. "Sir, why would you let her go that easily I thought we were gonna use her!" I said. We were supposedly going to use her as bait to get Marshall Lee to 'pick her up'. "This part of my plan Ash, don't worry. This is just one step to a big plan I have in mind." The Demon King new a lot and if his plan is as big as he says, I won't deny it.

"Yes sir."

**The next day (Day 6)…**

**Marlin's POV:**

"Princess Marlin, Prince Seth told me to give this to you." Nadia said after I woke up. She handed me the letter and rose. I now I had half a dozen red roses in a vase. I opened it and read what it said.

_To my dearest Princess Marlin,_

_ Pack a bag to go on a two day vacation. Tell Nadia to do the same and meet us at the front of the castle. I asked permission from The Royals to allow me to take you two to my home land. We will be gone for two days and one night. I'll bring you two back home after that. What do you say? Want to come?_

_ Prince Seth N. _

"What's it say?" Nadia asked.

"Pack your bag we're going to Eee for two days!" I said. I couldn't believe the Demon King would let us. I thought he would be such a bad guy but I guess he isn't. I was expecting more torture or something down here but it's like almost any other day I guess. "Seriously we're going to Eee?" Nadia asked.

"I guess so; it says The Royals gave him permission to take us." I told her. I got a small red suitcase that was under my bed and packed of few clothe. It was only two days; I won't need much, like a sleepover I guess it will be like. But to play safe I took 4 shirts and 4 pants, 1 jean, 2 shorts that were below my ankles and 1 pajama pants. I also took my favorite red converse

"Ready Nadia?" I asked zipping up my bag. "Yep." I turned to see her with a black small suitcase and with that we left.

We reached to the bottom steps where we say The Royals and Seth with his party. None of us had big bags. We walked down and I faced The Demon King.

"Thanks for letting go sir." I told him. I didn't talk to him much so I always called him as a higher authority than a grandfather. "You're welcome. I want you here tomorrow by 10 pm the latest you understand?" He asked. "Yes sir." I told him. "Good, Ash." He said. Ash walked up to us and threw us some type of powder. We were covered in powder and then I saw land, green grass, and blue skies. We weren't in the Night O' Sphere anymore.

"Where are we?" I asked looking at my new surroundings. It didn't look like Ooo or Aaa.

"This is Eee, but we're not in the Night's Cavern and we won't be there. I don't want my parents to know that I returned so early, they might think that I did something wrong." He said.

"Oh ok then so where are we going to be in the mean time?" I asked.

We got to this amazing hotel and I really didn't think we were going to be here since it was just for one day. "Are you sure we can pay for this?" I asked.

"Yes, your grandparents gave me the money to pay. Well let's get to our rooms and unpack." We went to the last floor and me and Nadia went to one suit while the general and maid went to another and Seth and Caitlin to another. It was only like 3 when we got finished so we had plenty of time on our hands.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked Nadia who came to my room. "I don't know but I'm going to order some food I'm starving."

"Let's ask the rest if they'd like to join us."

"Ok tell them." I left and asked everyone if they wanted to eat. They agreed and we ordered some food. After we ate it was 6. It's not that we took long to eat but waiting for the food was a while the n we were preparing the table and lastly we were just talking so yeah that's why.

We all said goodbye and I was going to lie in my bad when I saw another note attached to another red rose placed in the center of my bed.

_To my dearest Princess Marlin,_

_ I know it's late but I know this great place to go at this time of day. If you would like to come meet me outside the hotel. I'll stay here waiting for you princess._

_ Prince Seth N._

It was late but I decided to go along with. The only problem was Nadia. I had to make sure to avoid her or else she will make fun of for going out so late. I peeked outside my room and saw that she wasn't there but another note in the kitchen's counter.

_Dear Marlin,_

_ I won't be back until 10, Caitlin asked if she would like me to go play poker with her and that is one thing I like to do, gamble! See you until then even though I know you'll have plans with Seth. You can't fool me._

_ Nadia_

_P.S- have fun on your date! _

Yep, I knew Nadia was going to know. It has happened all week so far. Well now that the cost was clear I went down to see Seth waiting.

"So, did you make Caitlin take Nadia gambling?" I asked with a grin on my face. "Yes but I'm pretty sure she knows by now doesn't she?"

"Yep she does. So where are we headed?" I asked. He bent lower so we could be face to face and leaned towards my ear.

"Just fallow me." He whispered. We took off to the sky that was starting to grow dark. I just fallowed and I soon saw a forest and then mountains. We landed in one of them there was a stream below.

"Why here?" I asked trying to sound more confused than scared. "Star gazing, I always came here as a boy." He said looking at the sky that was growing darker.

He lied down on the grass and looked up waiting for the sky to grow completely dark so I joined him in the grass that was surprisingly comfortable.

It wasn't until about half an hour later that we were able to see the sky in stars and it looked amazing. "Wow, it's so beautiful."

"It sure is and today is just such a great day isn't it?" He asked I turned to face him and gave him a nig warm smile. He made me feel so different, new almost. I just met him 6 days ago but he made me feel wanted. Not much at home. I felt like I knew him already maybe not since forever but long enough.

"It is. Thanks for bringing me here Seth; this place makes me feel like new." I told him staring at the stars again.

An hour later the sky was completely dark and filled with stars. We talked and laughed until something even amazing happened.

"Look Marlin, it's a shooting star!" Seth exclaimed pointing at the sky I was able to see it and I gasped in surprise.

"Make a wish." He said and I did.

_I wish I could always be as happy as I am now even with my parents. _

What was better was that there were more shooting stars, a meteor shower. "Guess we're going have more than 3 wishes tonight huh?" I asked Seth. And he nodded.

_I wish I could see Archer again._

**Archer Hunter's POV:**

I knew that Eee should have the same places as Ooo and Aaa so finding the mountain wasn't so bad. The meteor shower was also surprising to me and my first wish was something that I hoped will happen sooner.

_I wish Marlin would find out who I really am._

I wanted it to happen more than anything but not in a way that will get her mad at me.

It was 9:30 and we decided to leave before Nadia came home.

"I had an amazing time Seth thank you." Marlin said "You're welcome my princess, see you tomorrow." I told her and I left to my room.

**The next day (The last day, Day 7)…**

**Marlin's POV:**

I woke up to the sun shining through my window for the first time in a week. "So how was game night Nadia?" I asked I saw her coming in. "It was awesome! I won 1,000 bucks!"

"Wow really that's awesome!" I told her I didn't think that she was that good of a gambler; I'm going to not bet with her. "So how was your date with Seth?" She said grinning and I just put my face in my pillow again.

After 5 minutes I got out of my pillow. "We went star gazing happy?"

"Awe that's so nice!" She squealed. "Not to be mean but why are you here Nadia? It's only, 9 am." I told her rubbing my head.

"Well like always Prince Seth told me to give this to you." She said. I took the rose and note and read it.

_To my dear Marlin,_

_ I wrote to get you ready for one of your best days you and Nadia will have. We will go to the fair the people are having and we don't want to wait lines so make sure to hurry! I'll be in the front of the hotel. Can't wait to see you there!_

_ Prince Seth N._

_P.S- Make sure to bring light clothe or clothe that will dry easily, Caitlin is into water rides._

"So where are you headed this time?" Nadia asked. "We are headed to a fair. Bring light or easily drying clothe." I told her searching my bag for my blue shorts and red shirt.

"Wait we?"

"Yep hurry so we don't have to wait in line."

After we finished we went to the front of the Hotel and saw all of them there.

"Well who's ready to have some fun?" Xavier said. We all said us and we left with that said. It wasn't so far and we saw some people there.

"What ride first?" I asked ready to get on any. It was my first time coming to a fair/ amusement park. "To the water rides!" Caitlin cried out. We all gave in when she was starting to explode and we got on the ride. Caitlin made Ivy sit with her, Nadia sat with Xavier and I sat with Seth coincidence right?

We were all drenched when we got on so we went to this ride where there are like swings and you go in circles at about 20 or more feet above ground. It wasn't scary since I was used to it from the flying.

We went from tea cups to roller coasters and almost everything else. It was already 9 when I noticed and I was supposed to be back home by 10.

"Seth do you think we should leave now? It's 9 we need to get back by 10." I told him. "Relax Marlin the last ride is the Ferris wheel!" Caitlin said in between us pointing at the big Ferris wheel that there wasn't much line to get in. "We got the bags ready to leave all we need to do is get them and go back to Aaa." She said.

"What do you mean you got the bags ready?" I asked.

"Xavier is a wizard so he made a type of cast saying that the bags are already packed. He can make them appear right now if you want to leave already and we can be there in about 5 minutes. And it's just one ride left." She said with pleading eyes.

"Fine." I gave in and we all went in. Caitlin and Nadia, Ivy and Xavier and me and Seth. Coincidence?

The night's pretty isn't it?" Seth asked. We were in the type of Ferris Wheel where there are seats for two so we sat next to each other holding on to the bar.

"It is and the moon is gull too. It makes it look better." I admitted. We were getting closer to the top of the wheel but it was constantly stopping for the next passengers.

"You had fun this week?" He asked looking at me straight in the eyes and again we moved.

"The best time of my life thank you Seth I couldn't have asked for anything better." I admitted. And again we moved.

"Mine's too actually, you're the best friend anyone one could have asked for." And again we moved a few feet from the top of the wheel.

He leaned towards me and without thinking I did the same, our lips only centimeters apart. We moved again to the top of the Ferris wheel, right in the middle of the moon that was in back of us. And that is when our lips finally touched. I heard fireworks light up from behind but I didn't see them, my eyes were closed and I could tell so was his. Coincidence much?

We broke apart and just oddly smiled at each other. Strange what your first kiss can make you feel afterwards.

The ride was over and we walked out. I was just thankful that all of them were in front of us or all they had to do was look forwards or up to see us kiss. I tried to seem normal as much as possible or the psychic of Nadia will tell something about it.

"That was a nice view wasn't it?" I asked casually as we walked out. "Yeah you saw the fireworks?" He asked.

"Well lets go we have 40 minutes left to head back." Ivy said. We walked out of the fair and I already saw our luggage. "That was fast." I said. Not long enough before Xavier chanted "Ad Nocte O' Sphaerae arcem!" **(Latin for: To the Night O' Sphere's castle!) **We were covered in dust and then we were all back to our original rooms in the Night O' Sphere.

"Wow." I said. "Tell me about it." I heard Nadia say. "well I'll tell The Royals that we have arrived and will meet him at dinner. I'll tell that to Seth and his group." She told me headed for the door.

"Sure."

Maybe I was falling for Seth.

**Archer Hunters POV:**

Avery and I were in my room. I couldn't believe we actually kissed something I never thought would have ever happened. "Is it ,e or do you look like you were struck with stupid cupid's arrow?" Avery asked.

"We kissed." I mumbled not looking at her but I know she was able to hear it. Nadia came in and thank glob she didn't hear it and told us of the plan then left.

"Guess she fell for you _Seth_." Avery said. That's when reality hit me.

**Ashley's POV:**

I was walking around the hallway, I saw Nadia so that meant that they came back. I walked toward Nixon's room's hall and that's when I heard yelling.

"You don't get it do you Avery! She isn't falling for me, she's falling for Prince Seth Nixon! I'm not him I'm just a stupid archer that passes as a prince named Archer Hunter!" I heard The prince or better yet Archer scream.

Boy are they in for a big surprise!

**A/N: So you guys like? Hope you do cuz the next chapter will be awesome! Anyway I hope you guys review and what is Ashley's plan *cough* tell on them *cough*. Most importantly, what does the Demon King already know or is planning to do?**


	10. Discovered and Captured

**PLZ READ AT LEAST FIRST A/N**

**A/N: Ok so I finished chapter 10 woo hoo! So hopefully you guys like this chapter because it's about to get good! *Squeals in excitement and I usually don't so that just so you know* Ok one more thing cuz you might not read the last A/N Plz review! I want to know if you like it and that you want to continue reading. For all those people that favorite this who don't review, please do I beg you see? *Kneels down and starts begging, I also don't do that often***

**Disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN Adventure Time!**

Chapter 10: Discovered, Captured and Reveled

**2 days earlier (A few hours after Seth and Marlin plus everyone else left)…**

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

We were about to lose hope, Archer and his sister haven't returned, Marlin has been missing for nearly a month now and the search wasn't so well either. "Are we ever going to find her Marshall?" Fionna asked she was lying on my shoulder. It was noon. So I had to be in a cave. Leo was with us drawing something in the dirt with a stick, Finn and Marceline decided that we should be together for now and let the search party keep searching, Jake and Cake decided to keep searching.

"We will don't worry." I told her hugging her tighter.

"Hey dad didn't you ever told us stories of the Night O' Sphere? What if she went there?" He asked casually. All of our heads shot up once he finished. "What?" He asked. Marceline did what she had to get us to the Night O' Sphere.

"Where are we?" Asked Leo. "At the Night O' Sphere." Marceline answered.

We went past the castle beating up the guards and to the throne room.

"Where is she Demon King? I know you have her here!" I yelled at my father. "Who Marshall Lee?" He asked with that evil grin on his face.

"I know Marlin is here let her go!" I yelled.

"Long time no see Marshall Lee, Marceline." I heard someone say in unison. Me and Marceline looked back to see Ash and Ashley.

"She isn't here Marshall, but we are, how about that family reunion?" He asked I saw our mother sitting next to him, quiet as always. "Just give me Marlin back and we'll go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that since she isn't here but I'll gladly take you to a special place where I know not even you two can escape. Ash, Ashley!"

"Capta et mitte omnia lacu!" **(Latin for Capture all and send to the dungeon!) **Shadows came out of their hands and circling all of us. After that everything grew dark.

**2 Days later (After their return)…**

**Ashley's POV:**

I rushed to the throne room after I heard the boy scream at the girl. I was there in no time and I saw only the Demon King there. "Sire that is not the prince it's an imposter!" I blurted out. "Hold on Ashley slow down what is it?" He asked.

"Well you know Nixon, that isn't him, it's just the boy we saw the day we scared Marlin, Archer is playing off as Nixon, him and the others are obviously imposters sire!" I explained.

"Well I knew that already Ashley, I can't believe it took you that long to find out but I don't blame you, you have lots to learn still. But like I told Ash, don't worry this is all part of my plan." I wanted to ask what his plan was but I know he won't tell me but I know I'll find out soon.

**Marlin's POV (During Dinner):**

Dinner wasn't so bad; we were quiet most of the time like always. Nadia went to do something else since she wasn't like royalty to sit in the table. They asked how was our trip all we said was that it was fun but that wasn't a lie. Soon enough dinner was over and I could get out of there even though I like being here because I was just relaxing, The Royals still creeped me out.

"Nixon, Marlin, please see me in an hour in the throne room." The Demon King said looking at both of us. "The others that are here with Nixon please follow Ash and Ashley." He added looking at the other 3. "Yes sir." They said and followed both of the wizards. "Your two are dismissed." He said getting up not long later The Demon Queen got up as well.

**The Demon King's POV:**

After I left the dining room, my wife and I went to follow Ash and Ashley. I was planning a big surprise for them 3, Avery, Neal and Dyan. We got to the dungeon to see them lined up in cuffs already. I made sure to lock them in a separate room than Marshall's, he will see them later. Not where they could see them or hear them I know they know each other. With one look of the person's eyes, I can tell who they are and what their pasts are.

"So who 4 think you can fool me?" I started walking around them.

"Um, well… there are only 3 of us." The girl, Avery said. "That's co clearly obvious but I'll get your brother later." I informed her. "He's my cousin you dimwit." I turned to face her and lifted her head with my finger forcing her to make eye contact with me.

"Lie all you want Avery but you can never fool me." I hissed letting her head drop. "Seems that my new prisoners are a half vampire, a forager and his assistant isn't that right Aver, Neal and Dyan?" They didn't answer, all of them never do.

"Ash ,Ashley you know what to do." I said starting to walk away.

"Normalnost!" **(Czech for: Normality) **I heard them command in unison. I walked out to the sound of screaming and flames.

**Marlin's POV: **

It's been an hour. Seth and I went to our rooms after The Demon King dismissed us. We were wearing the same clothe we used when we first met, black and gold. We didn't say anything but I was worried for the others. I didn't hear them or see them come out. I was also able to tell that Seth was also getting worried. I guess him and his cousin Caitlin are close.

The hour came faster than I imagined. I stepped out of my room and headed for the throne room. Nadia wasn't here which a surprise it was; she was always here with me. I met Seth on the way but we didn't say a thing to each other. We made it to the throne room to see 3 out of the 4 Royals. The only one that was missing was The Demon Queen but she never was visible to me. She was barely there.

"So how was your two days off Marlin?" He started which was already alarming me. "Um, ok thanks for asking." I said casually. "What about you Nixon?" He said I looked at Seth and he gulped. "It was very um, fun? I had a great time." He said simply.

"Mhm, so did you visit your parents?" He asked. "No sir I didn't want to disturb them." He told him. "Are they aware that you are even in Aaa?" He asked. I didn't think he would keep a secret from his parents so I looked at him as well. "I'm sure I told them about my plan." He said gulping again.

"Oh really? I called your parents and they had no idea what I was talking about. See, hear for yourselves." He said **(DK means Demon King, Q means queen of Eee, SN means Seth Nixon, the real one)**

DK: Hello madam, how are you and your husband doing without the presence of Seth Nixon?

Q: What do you mean our boy is here with his fiancée?

DK: He has been here for the past week. My lady."

Q: No he wasn't, here, you talk to him.

SN: Hello who is this?

I heard that he had a different accent or voice than the Seth that was next to me.

DK: It's one of The Royals of Aaa, how are you?

SN: Oh I'm sorry I didn't know it was you sir, sorry for not introducing myself properly.

DK: It's no worries, say I hear you're engaged, may I know your futures wife name?

SN: Why yes, her name Lena.

DK: Well what did you think of my granddaughter?

SN: I'm sorry sir but I don't recall on ever meeting her but I could make an arrangement.

DK: Please don't worry yourself, I'll talk to you some other time Prince Seth.

SN: Yes sir goodbye.

I looked at who I thought was Seth and I saw that he was staring somewhere blankly. "So you see; Nixon is at home while you are here. But just by the look of your eyes I knew you weren't real. Now why don't we see who you really are? Ash, Ashley!" I saw both of them emerge from the darkest corner of the room and walked to the center of the room. Seth started running to the exit but I guess they knew this would happen, Ash ran faster towards the door and Ashley stayed in front of the king. Making Seth stand like a helpless dear in the middle of a road in the middle of the room.

"NORMALNOST!" They both cried. I stood out of the way running to one of the walls of the room. I saw flames literally come out of their hands circling Seth burning him.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" I heard him yell.

"SETH!" I yelled. The flames covered him completely and then faded a bit so I could see what happened in there. His hands that were turned into fists to run away opened up immediately. His skin seemed to be boiling away, his once pale skin turned a slight bit more tan. I couldn't see what I was seeing; I thought they were going to kill him.

The next thing I saw was his eyes that were tightly closed shooting up to open, as if his pain was finally over but it wasn't. The color that was dark hazel started burning away; I kept looking even if it looked disgusting. It seemed his eyes where melting away but then his eyes turned to a forest green. _It can't be…_

The last thing that happened was that his perfect shade of blond hair was burned by the flames. Then more hair started growing quick. The hair was a rusty brown color and it ended longer than Seth's hair. _It is._

The flames completely stopped, he was in the ground, knees and hands to support him. His hair was covering his forest green eyes but he raised his head slightly, his hair covering the left part of his face.

"So tell me Archer, are you going to keep telling me that you are Seth Nixon?" The Demon King said. I didn't care that he was talking, I ran straight up to him.

"Archer!" I ran to the middle of the throne room and hugged him tightly, I didn't care if he was Seth Nixon or some other guy, and if he was Archer Hunter I'll be great. He is and always will be my _prince in shining armor_.

"Marlin. We have to get out of here. Now." He said holding me close, not looking at me in the eye. "Oh how touching but I don't think it will be so touching for Avery, Neal and Dyan now would it? Nor would it be for Marshall Lee, Marceline, Fionna, Leo or Finn." He said evilly. Avery and those other two with him all this time? And my family was here too?

"You traders! You promised me you wouldn't hurt my family if I came along!" I screeched.

"Oh we did promise you that princess, but the Demon King never did now did he?" They said in unison walking towards me slowly. But it was all true; the king never did promise anything only they did.

"Let all of them go! Do whatever you want with me but leave them out of it!" I yelled to the king. "Well I'm sorry to inform you but I don't need you, all of this was my plan all along. All I ever wanted was revenge, nothing more nothing less. Now didn't that work great? To the dungeon!" He screamed.

"DE LACU SECUM!" **(Latin for: The dungeon with them!)** Ash and Ashley called out. Dark shadows surrounded us and sent us to a room in the dungeon. I started screaming for the others, maybe they were close by.

"Don't bother Marlin, they can't hear or see us." He said sitting by one of the corners of the cell. "How do you know?" I asked stopping my screaming and looking at him for an answer. "Your echoes, they're quiet, dim which means this isn't the only place in the dungeon, it is bigger and this room in which our cell is in may be soundproof or else they'll do the same." He said looking at not me but the ground.

"Archer, so was that you, all this week?" I said kneeling closer to him. He kept looking at who knows where, his eyes trying not to be one inch to where I was. "Yes it was. I'm sorry I had to lie to you Marlin; I thought my plan was foolproof but it wasn't. Ugh! I'm such an idiot!" He yelled punching the wall in back of him making a small dent.

"The park, the walk, the mall and the necklace, the movies, star gazing?" I asked at once. Holding on to the necklace he gave me a few days before. I tried to look for his eyes but they would keep on avoiding me. "Yes all of it." He said biting his lower lip. I knew this wasn't easy for him to say everything, nor was it for me to take it in.

"T-th-the kiss? Did it even mean anything?" I stuttered. That kiss we shared not too long ago, at the top of the Ferris wheel on the night of the full moon. I felt the tears starting to well up inside and I bet he noticed by the sound of my voice cracking since he quickly shot his head up, making eye contact with me. He then placed on of his cold hands on my cheek.

"Whatever you felt in that Ferris wheel, so did I. It was the realest thing I ever felt Marlin. It did mean something." He said, sincerity in his eyes but not only that a hint of… love? "I can't believe it took me this long to tell you but, I love you Marlin. Even if I have to say it in this dungeon, even if I had to play as someone else and even if we just met a few weeks ago. I know what I'm feeling isn't puppy love Marlin. I've never felt like this towards anyone." He told me. That's when my Niagara Falls burst and I hugged him as tight as possible I couldn't let go. He is _my savior_.

"I love you too Archer and you know what's the worst part of it is?" I asked him still holding on to him. "What is it princess?" He said. I was glad he wasn't looking at me because I was blushing again. "Today is my birthday." I told him. How would my parents feel about this?

"Wow, you never told me that, guess you two are 16 now aren't you?" He asked. "I guess it does."

"Hey you two get up, we're moving you two to another cell." We saw two guards and we obeyed. We could have just escaped but maybe Archer had a plan. .

We walked with them past many halls and stairs until we got to a room where we heard. "Hey I'm starving! Get me something to eat or I'll die!" Then a "Please Avery, can you be quiet? They might not give us anything until later or maybe they'll let us rot here." I couldn't believe my ears, it was Avery and Leo, I may hate him right now but I was glad to see they were ok. We were then shoved into a huge cell.

"Leo! Avery!" I yelled. "Oh my glob Marlin!" They said. We rushed into a hug, well just me and Avery. I noticed Leo backing away and running to the darkness of the cell. "Where is he going?" I asked Avery after she hugged her brother. "He's going to tell the others come on!" She said grabbing both our hands and dragging us into the darkness.

"Hey guy's they're here!" She exclaimed. They looked up, my family was there and the other two that I guessed helped Archer and Avery. "Marlin?" I heard my mom say. "Mom?" I asked. It may be dark but we didn't care, the light that was given by a nearby torch was all we needed to see each other.

"Marlin! I'm so glad to see you! I'm sorry for what I did." She said hugging me. I was confused I thought they didn't want me. "Why are you acting like you want me back all of a sudden?" I asked.

"What are you talking about Marlin? We've been looking you for the past few weeks!" She said, I noticed the tears in her eyes. She wasn't lying. "But Leo gave me a letter signed by you two" I started pointing at my dad also, "Saying you guys didn't want me anymore!" I finished. In the corner of my eye I saw Leo backing away but was stop by aunt Marceline.

"What why would we say that?" She shrieked.

"Talk boy." I heard my aunt Marceline say. Then I heard Leo sigh.

"You guys were always more cautious about Marlin. She would get into trouble and you will always be there to talk to her. You worry about her but not me because you two think I'm a perfect child who needs no one to take care of him. The point is I got carried away by my jealousy, seeing you all work to find Marlin made my jealousy fume more so I decided to write that letter and give it to her. So she will stop waiting for someone to find her and just forget you guys and I was hoping you two would have done the same."

"Leo, hear me and hear me well, we love both of you no matter what. Maybe we are more cautious about Marlin because, well you know how she is and can be but we love you both, more than anything." Our mom assured us. "So you do want me?" I asked.

"We want both of you." My dad said which got me to my next question.

"Why didn't you ever tell me I was a princess or that you and aunt Marceline were the Vampire Queen of Ooo and Vampire King of Aaa?"

"We didn't want you to know because we know no good was going to come from it. They might have treated you like a queen when you were here but that was most likely a trick. Being here with them is the worst thing you will ever experience, the beatings, the insults, I never wanted you to find out but the truth always comes out doesn't it?" He asked hugging me. "It does."

"Well how are we going to get out of here?" They asked. "I have an idea!" I went into my pockets of the pair of shorts I had, I took the dress out since I was wearing a shirt and shorts underneath, and got this button like item.

"Nadia gave this to me and told me to use it when I need help; she says it can also help her find me." I said pressing it. "Who's Nadia?" They all asked.

"My uh, servant?" I said sheepishly and they all faced palm. We had to wait now which wasn't so bad. "You got a servant! We never got one!" Aunt Marceline said. "Marceline." My dad scolded. "What it's true. Well what is she, how old is she?" Aunt Marceline asked.

"Well she is 20 and she's human." I said quickly.

"WHAT?" My mom, Leo and Uncle Finn asked. "What's its true when she comes go ask her." I told them.

"Well shouldn't we make an escape plan about now?" Archer asked. I looked at him, he was still in back of me, and not too far I was about to bump into him actually. "Well we should. Ok, when Nadia comes we should have everything planned out." Dad said thoughtfully.

"How are we going to defeat The Royals?" Avery asked.

"I have no idea, I'm sorry. We weren't exactly close with our parents so the best thing to do is try to fight them." My dad said. I could feel the tension between all of us.

**Archer Hunter's POV:**

"Won't they play tricks on us?" I asked him. If they knew it was us as imposters and if they were able to trick Marlin into letting them take her they must be able to do something else also. "You're right, you three have to be careful." He said pointing at me, Marlin and Avery.

"Why dad? You know we can defend ourselves!" She yelled. She had a point but so did Marshall. "Ash and Ashley are powerful, not as much as The Demon King and Queen but they have an immense number of spells; one of them is to turn any half monster, human. Like you three, you three are half vampire; they can turn you into complete human. You have to be careful." He told us.

"But what's so bad about being turned back to normal?" Marlin asked. She was always full of curiosity in my eyes, never getting all the answers. "A lot." I heard Neal say. He came out of the shadows and then he started talking once more.

"I've done research and it says that some half humans can't live without the other half. In other words, if you can't survive without your vampire or human side, either side they take away from you, you're dead. The name's Neal your majesty." Neal said. I couldn't believe either one of us could die like that.

"Well it's nice to meet you but I'm not royalty anymore, I'm just some girl in the dungeon." Marlin said.

"Wait, but how can we tell if we are able to survive or not?" Avery asked but I think I already knew the answer to that question.

"Well, you are special Avery, you are able to eat foods and not just reds, that gives you an advantage to half vampires since you will be able to get whatever food you want with or without fangs. Unlike the other types of vampires that rely on red food, when their fangs are taken after their transformation they might not like the taste and could die of starvation. But other things can also happen. I'm Dyan, Neal's cousin." Dyan said. I knew it; it was just like the animal kingdom for crying out loud.

"We're going to have to be careful the-" Marshal try to say but was interrupted.

"Marlin are you here? I'm getting bad signal in this thing." We heard Nadia say. "Nadia! We're here in this cell!" I saw Marlin run into the bars and held on to them crying for Nadia. "Jeez Marlin quiet down. There you're all free." She came and just simply opened the door. No key no nothing to open it.

"How did you?" Marlin started.

"Psh, come on they lost their keys ages ago! Why do you think its dark here? So prisoners think they are locked up, like those guys over there." She said pointing to a corner that we haven't notice seeing two skeletons lying there.

"Ok, let's just get out of here." Marlin said.

**A/N: Stuff is about to get real intresting! OMG can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter! Please, especially for people who don't review, REVIEW that's all I want so I can continue this story! OMG I have like 20 reviews and not 10 chapters yet XD. I hope you guys can get me more for this chapter plz? I beg you!**


	11. The Battle of The Royals

**A/N: Ok I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I hope this will pay off and this chap did ended better than I expected even if it was short. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time, only many of the characters. XD**

Chapter 11: The Battle of The Royals

**Marlin's POV:**

After Nadia took us out of our not even locked cage we were surrounded by different passages. "How are we going to get out of here, this dungeon seems endless!" I said, I was already getting frustrated and I guess everyone else was.

"Didn't you leave bread crumbs on the way?" Asked Avery to Nadia, we all looked at her and all she said was "The mice or the stupid prisoners would have gotten it. It may seem hard to get out of here but if it's one thing I learned from giving food to the prisoners, there is just one way out. Just think of it as a huge maze."

"Great, who are the lab rats and why can't we just use a spell to get out of here?" Asked Avery again. Out of all of us, I think she is the most annoyed. "Well sorry to burst your bubble," She started right when Dyan and Neal were about to make a type of spell to get us out, "But Ash and Ashley blocked magic with theirs so only they can cast spells down here." She told us walking more.

"I swear when I get out of here and go back home," Started Leo but mom quickly cut him out. "You're going to be in lots of trouble." She told him. I wasn't showing it but mentally, I was laughing my socks off.

"I thought we were ok with it." Leo exclaimed.

"Whoever said that?" My dad asked and now I was really laughing. We walked some more and after that we found another set of stairs but these seemed different. "Well these are the stairs that will take us out if the dungeon." Nadia explained. We were all about to rush to get there when she stopped us.

"We can't go in there all at once, it has this type of thing that can sense the amount of people in the stairs, last time another group tried to escape but they weren't aware of that so they set off alarms and ended getting caught. Of course they were too stupid to not notice the doors weren't locked. Psh, stupid prisoners."

"So how many people can go through the bridge at a time?" Asked my aunt Marceline. "Well there is 1… 2… 3… 11 of us, 5 could easily fly over so 6 has to walk unless you guys are up to carry someone and then I'll just walk up." Nadia said. We went with the plan.

I took Leo, dad took mom, Aunt Marceline took Uncle Finn, Avery took Neal and Archer took Dyan. Nadia just walked up the steps and met us at the top. "And now we are out but we need to find a way for you guys to get out safely. We should head to your room Marlin." She suggested. Then my parents, uncle and aunt and brother looked at me.

"So what I have a room, I have one at home too." I said and walked ahead. Like kids, we looked both ways to see no one was near us and we got to my room in a snap. "Wait Marlin," My mother started holding out to my arm. "Yes?" I asked I looked at my reflection from her midnight blue eyes.

"Where is your home?" She asked. Everyone looked at us and I felt all the weight of their eyes on me. "With you guys of course. It's too comfy here." I told her with a smile. She smiled back and hugged me and I did too. "Let's go home then."

"Why is all your stuff here?" Asked my dad once we were in my room. "Uh…"

"Since when do you wear dresses?" Leo asked. "Uh…"

"What's up with the vase of roses?" My aunt Marceline asked and that caught all of them off guard except for Nadia, Archer, Avery, Neal and Dyan. At that same time I felt myself get red but I wasn't facing therm.

"Ash and Ashley got my stuff here, for important things they made me attend to and I wanted some decorations ok?" I spat out. My back was facing them and I bet Archer wasn't looking at them from my Aunt's last comment.

"Well we need to get your stuff back." My dad said looking through out all the things that were in my room. "No problem." Both Neal and Dyan said in unison. Within a blink of an eye, everything was gone, even the roses.

"Ok that's done now we need to get out of here and I suggest to not using magic." Nadia said. We looked at her; using magic was our only way out, why couldn't we use it now? "What do you mean?" Asked my Aunt Marceline.

"The only ones in this castle that can use magic are Ash and Ashley, Neal and Dyan were lucky enough to keep their magic. I don't think they were able to detect it or they know it but they didn't really care. This castle has sensors; it can detect a monster, magic or almost anything else that the castle isn't familiar with. Since you four were caught, I think The Demon King knew you were coming. Marlin was used as bait." I was able to sum it all now. My parents are here because I was used as bait, as well as Archer's, Avery's and the other two's arrival.

"So how are we supposed to get out of here then?" Avery asked. "We need to get out of the castle and go through the barrier, the one in between Ooo and Aaa, past the gate and we'll make it out of here fine. Trust me." She said. I looked at her and she did to me also.

"How do you know all this?" I asked slowly stepping forward to her and everyone noticed I did have a point.

"My mother, we were planning an escape but they caught her. Since I was 5, she was captured and sent to work in this castle. I would always come to see her; they didn't think I will be much use anyway. She showed me around the dungeon, told me the secrets of the castle. She taught me everything I know now. But one day, when I was 10, The Royals found out, they said she knew too much and killed her. They didn't think I knew so they took me in. But all this time, for a decade now, I've been planning my escape. Think about it, she wasn't the only one they killed or will kill." She said walking away. We all fallowed her and we were again in the hallways of the castle.

"This way." She told us. I never thought about it but she had great leader ship skills, no wonder, her normal happy characteristics are able to hide the her true self. We turned to a corner and immediately stopped. "Drat!" Nadia hissed. We looked towards her to see what's wrong.

"What?" Uncle Finn asked.

"We can't get out of here, we have to go through the throne to reach the back door, and there are too many guards in the other end." She explained and she was right. When Archer and I were exploring the castle we noticed more guards in the main entrance then the back. "Well what do we do?" I asked.

"Ok I see a group of guards coming, get ready for a fight." I saw where she was looking and sure enough there was a group of guards, lunch break maybe?

Once they came to our reach we fought them. We took their uniform off; thank glob they had other clothe under it. There were only 5 guards so I thought we were going to wait for more but then I saw Nadia handing the uniform to my mother, my uncle Finn, Leo, Dyan and Neal. "I'm pretty sure you 5 can easily turn into bats?" She whispered. We nodded.

We vampires were against the ceiling looking for any danger while we were going into the throne room. The others were walking behind Nadia who wasn't wearing any disguise but she worked here so it didn't matter.

"Leaving soon now are we?" We looked down to the throne there; the Royals appeared out of nowhere. All the windows and any possible exists were blocked with iron bars. Anyone could break through that but then the bars started getting a spark and it showed that electricity was going through them.

"It won't do you any good to try to escape. Why don't you 5 just turn to normal?" He asked an evil grin on his face. None of us said anything; instead we did what he told us to do. We descended and turned back to normal.

"Well simple bars won't keep you locked up. I suspected such. But what about you Nadia, hasn't your mother's death taught you enough then to obey?" He hissed in front of her I wanted to defend her but she took care of that already.

"I don't need to obey someone like you, someone as cold hearted; heck, you don't even have a heart now do you? You are just a sick demon!" She spat on him, literally. He wiped himself from her spit, a straight face off and slapped her right in front of us. He slapped her hard enough to send her backwards, falling to the floor.

"Nadia!" I screamed she held up one finger. I quieted. She got up and punched the demon King right in the jaw. "Whoa." I heard all of us say. "Why you little!" He prepared for another strike but Archer was quicker, tackling him to the floor. Ash and Ashley tried to take him off, like always The Demon Queen was nowhere to be found.

A whole fight broke out. It was 11 versus 3 it could have been a piece of cake if it wasn't for Neal's and Dyan's magic disabled. They had to use their own strength. We then saw they could use their magic again so that was a plus.

**Narrator's POV:**

The fight began with just that tackle.Fionna took out her sword and so did her brother and son. Marshall and Marceline could easily turn into any monster they wanted to be, vampires are shape shifters after all.

"Archer, get down!" Avery yelled. Her brother looked at his younger sister. She had her bow and arrow ready to launch the bow. Ash had Archer pinned to the wall, once he saw her, he threw himself to the floor. Ash was now pinning him to the floor but was then thrown off when Avery hit him straight in the shoulder.

"Agh! Ashley get her!" Ashley who was keeping an eye on the humans made a quick spell to stop Avery. "Restringunt!"**(Paralyze, Latin)** She yelled before turning back to stopping the 4 humans.

"Ugh!" Electricity wasn't flowing through her body, she was just completely still, unable to move or attack. "Neal! Do something!" Cried Dyan who was with Marshall and Marceline defeat their father. "Normalnost!" **(Czech for Normality) **Neal zapped Avery and she was able to move once more.

"Marlin here!" Her mother tossed her Marshall's axe bass that he wasn't using. It was so similar to hers but also different. She ran to help Archer and tried to slam Ash with the side of it, the thought of just killing someone was just too much for her now. Ash was able to vaporize in thin air and reappear in back of her again.

"Huh?" She said she looked back seeing Ash punching her right in her face. She never bleed but she was feeling the warm blood come out of her nose. "Marlin!" She heard her father say but when she looked at him it was a monster, a black beast. He rushed turning back to normal; he reached out to Ash, spun him around and threw him to the other side of the room.

He reached for Marlin before Ash could make another blow, getting her out and leaving her next to Avery. "Ready to kick some wizard and demon butt?" She asked, the question was responded with a smile. "You know how to use that right?" She asked pointing at the axe.

"Of course she can it's been in the family for centuries; it's in her blood!" Screamed Marceline she was helping Marshal battle their father. "I guess I can then." Responded Marlin. Ash was now fighting with Archer; they interrupted the fist fight with a whack with the bass.

"Here we are." said Avery looking at Archer who was standing up. "You guys take care of him; I'll go help with the witch." She told them, she received nods and left.

"Marceline help me!" Marshall screamed he enlarged himself to try to fight his father. Their hands were clutched together trying to get the other against the wall. Marceline took her own axe and tried to cut him open but little luck.

Neal wasn't fighting; he tried to make a trap that will lock them all in a steel box for eternity. He was able to come up with the spell and was about to tell them to round them up but he missed more than he thought he would and went on helping them instead.

"Come on Marlin don't you like living with us, with the ones who do understand you?" Ash asked taking steps closer to them until they were against the farthest corner of the room. The Demon King saw him do this and motioned Ashley to join his brother and that he'll take care of the others, and he was able to. He sent out a type of fire that was going to be able to stop them all for a while the only ones still up were Marlin Archer and Avery who wasn't affected by the flames.

"NOW!" Shouted the Demon King, Archer and Marlin were in front of them but didn't notice Avery who was a few feet back.

"AD MORTALE!" **(Latin: Back to mortal!) **Screamed Ash, everyone was now back regaining consciousness but couldn't move a lot, just see them about to turn to full humans.

"VENENUM EOS!" **(Latin: Poison them!) **Screamed Ashley, both their power was combined to one heading to their direction.

"NO!" Avery yelled flying as fast as she could. The others were able to get up and saw the horrifying scene before their eyes. "No!" They yelled but their cries were ignored.

Avery reached them, taking the hit for both of them. Avery turned from a slightly pale color to a slightly darker tone. She gasped, having to breathe now **(She could breathe but she didn't always do it just so you know) **she fell to the ground turning a bit to the side. She started shivering from the poison.

"AVERY!" Archer yelled reaching for his sister, tears filling his eyes. The Royals backed up and the others came to her as well. He held Avery in his arms, her body shaking violently. Everyone was surrounding them now.

"Marshall, please, turn her back, turn her into a full vampire, she can't leave not like this." He pleaded the tears finally dropping. "But-" he started but was cut off. "Please dad." Marlin said her own tears falling down. "Fine." He said walking towards her.

"Don't do it Marshall!" Neal yelled who was in back of everyone else but was able to get in front. "What do you mean not to? She is dying for crying out loud!" Archer said slamming his fist to the floor creating a dent. _His anger is taking over him._ Thought Marshall Lee.

"Think about it Archer! She's been turn to human and poisoned. To turn into a vampire it requires its poison, she'll die before the final transformation is complete!" He yelled. "Then why don't you do something instead of standing there!" He yelled once more.

"Archer, stop, this isn't you." Avery coughed out; she was still shaking violently but looked up at her brother.

"Avery, don't leave me, not now." He whispered to her. His tears falling to her cheeks. "Please Marshall, turn her back." He sighed. "Archer, I want to talk to you and Marlin." She was able to say. Marlin stepped up and the others stepped back.

"Archer, take care of her please. Marlin, please do the same. Especially now *coughs* he needs your help. I know he loves you Marlin and I know you feel the same. Please, take care of each other." She managed to say laying her head in Archer's lap.

"Avery, Avery wake up!" Archer screamed when he saw his sister's eyes fluttering. "No." Marlin cried, her own eyes starting to tear up much more.

"It's too late Archer, I see them already. *Coughs* I'm sorry." She finally said. She gasped her last breathe, her eyes still wide open. "AVERY! AVERY WHO DO YOU SEE? AVERY WAKE UP DON'T LEAVE ME! AVERY!" He yelled shaking her violently. Her expression was emotionless; her eyes still wide open until he had the courage to close them.

"I guess she didn't last as long as your parents." The Demon King finally spoke up. Archer shot his eyes back open; his eyes weren't puffy but were red. He laid his sister on the floor. He stood up slowly, back facing The Royals. He turned around and shot towards the Demon King, slamming him to the wall in back of the thrones. "What do you mean?" Archer hissed looking at him with pure hatred. The Demon King grinned, rolling himself over so it was him that was slamming Archer to the wall. He leaned to his ear where he knew Archer would clearly listen.

"I…killed… them." He slowly said. Archer's eyes were wide at the realization. He heard the king chuckle. His eyes turned to pure hate, fire in them. He threw the king to the other side of the room following right after. Punching him, kicking him anything that will weaken him. He started laughing more which made Archer more upset.

"Foolish boy do you think you can beat me that easily?" He stated and pushed him off with ease. "Archer!" Marlin yelled, running after him. "Where do you think you're going princess?" Ash and Ashley asked in perfect unison.

"Marlin get out of the way!" Neal yelled looking at her. She met with his eyes, telling her to get out of the way and she did, stepping back. She ran to her parents. "Dyan NOW!" He yelled.

"AD DIABOLI THEATRUM VOS!" **(Latin: To the devil's playground you belong!) **They both screamed, a beam shot to both of them, the beam came from the steal box that Neal casted a spell on. They were immediately sucked in.

"How did you, whatever we need to help Archer!" Marlin screamed. She ran towards him seeing him punching the King once more. "What do you mean you killed them you sick monster!" He yelled. His eyes getting redder each time, he was outraged.

"Easy, by hunting them down!" The King said pushing him off once more. Archer was able to react quicker flying up in the air, his bow and arrows in hand and shot him 3 times all in the chest but it still wasn't enough. The Demon King got one of the spears that was held by a statue and threw it towards him.

"Agh!" Archer yelled, the spear came close to his right eye but cutting around the cheek instead of the eye directly. His own blood was dripping and he kept shooting him. _This too much, his anger is going to completely take over._ Thought Marshall.

"Archer cut it out now!" Marshall ordered. He sent Finn, Leo, Fionna and Nadia out before they got hurt of his outrage. Archer wouldn't listen so went after him. "Archer stop! Your anger is taking over!"

"I don't care he killed my family Marshall! Every single one of them! I have no one now!" He yelled at him. Marshall noticed his eyes red with anger, destruction and hate. The Demon king flew to them about to hit Archer but Marshall noticed this and threw Archer to the floor causing more dents and the concrete to collapse.

"That's not true Archer you still have me." Marlin said helping him up from the floor. "But everyone's gone now, I- I'm no one now!" He yelled. "Archer look at me, you are not no one! You and only you are my prince in shining armor." She told him, placing her hand in his bloody cheek.

"Dyan, Neal now!" Marshall yelled. Dyan and Neal caught the now wounded King inside the box, the one he will never get out from. "There, they will never get out of there." Neal said. Archer ignored him and walked to his dead sister. "You take care of them too Avery." He whispered in her ear. He picked her up. "She needs a proper resting spot." He said looking at her. They all nodded and headed home.

**A/N: NOOO AVERY DIED! Well I hope you liked it cuz I spent most of my day writing this and all of you are lucky cuz I felt like putting curses in this thing! Well for all of you out there, I need reviews or else I will stop writing this, I spend too much time on my laptop making this for no real reason if no one likes this, just tell me if you do or don't. So you guys better review! So how was it and help me think of a punishment for Leo since some of you guys complained about it, I don't blame you I didn't know what to put. XD**


	12. The Deal with Death

**A/N: Ok I'm not sure if I did take long, I tried not to so I'm sorry. Well here is chapter 12! Yay! And I know some of you are upset for making me kill Avery but do not worry, her story shall go on! Ok one more thing, people said the last chap seemed rush and because I reread this chapter, it may be a bit rushed too, if it's ok, tell me! Well here's The Deal with Death!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time!**

Chapter 12: The Deal with Death

**Avery's POV:**

I woke up under a gray ground. I looked around and almost everything was gray, some black from more dirt and the sky but just a bit and lastly white from the skulls and bones. "Hey check it out, a new guy!" I saw one of the skeletons say.

"It's a girl, dude you're blind." I saw his friend say, they were both skeletons. "No duh I am I have no eye balls." The first guy said. I just looked at them come closer.

I felt different and I looked down at myself. I didn't have my normal clothe but a black dress on with combat boots I don't like dresses but this is an exception. I tried to fly but I couldn't, I tried to feel for my fangs but they were replaced with human canine teeth. "Where am I?" I asked both of the skeletons.

"What do you mean where are you? You're dead! You're just in the dirt like the rest of us see?" He said pointing at a sign saying "Welcome to Death!" I started walking to who knows where but the other two guys followed me. "Can I help you?" I asked not turning around.

"No but we think we can help you?" They both said. "On what?" I asked finally turning towards them. "You can't go that way, you have to register that you're dead first with the vulture guy, and then he will decide where you'll go, rest in peace or be traumatized for eternity. I'm Bill and that's Phil." The only way I was able to distinguish them was that Bill has a blue shirt and Phil wore a dark purple shirt.

"Ok what about you guys, are you chosen yet?" I asked them. "We are but we decided to help new dead guys but we rest in peace." Said Phil. "I'm not resting, not yet I have to get back." I murmured but apparently they heard me.

"You can try to deal with Death; he controls this place and has a hold of every soul." They both suggested. "Where can I find him?" I asked them, they looked at each other, huddled and then faced me once more. "You have to get chosen and then you can ask the bird guy. Just keep going to the right and you'll make it." Bill said. I turned the other way and found a line, the sign all the way upfront read "Death registration."

I stood there and looked at everything while I was waiting. "Next in line." I heard I shot open my eyes to see a boy that was maybe Archer's age. He wore black only. He had silver eyes, gray wasn't even close. He also had pitch black hair; if he had to hide during the night it will be impossible to find him. He had slightly tan skin also, kind of like mine.

I stepped forward but he was still looking at some clipboard he was holding. "Name and cause of death?" He asked still looking and writing. "Um, Hunter Avery, killed?" I said. I wasn't sure if I was killed or not, well I was but I also took part of my death. He looked up at me with a questioning look.

"How old are you?" He asked, well I was too young to die after all. "Um, can we get this over with, I need to see Death and isn't a big vulture guy supposed to be seeing me instead of you?" I asked not wanting to answer his question, I may be dead but I still worry about myself.

"Oh, I'm an internish kinda guy, well anyway I needed to serve community service. And I'm sorry I asked you that question it's just that I don't really a lot of dead young girls or boys. The animal you are looking for is on a lunch break but if you'll like to talk you can sit over there since you're kind of holding up the line, my shift will end in a few minutes." He told me. At first I thought he was one of those quiet guys but I guess he isn't.

I went to sit on the bench he pointed to. It was just a bunch of bones being held together to become a bench but it was comfortable. The scene of my death, Ash and Ashley, they are the cause of my death. I couldn't let Avery and Archer get hit as much as I wanted to live. "Did I take too long?" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw the boy from earlier, times go by fast while you're thinking or he didn't take too long.

"No, not really." I told him since I had no idea what his name is. "Oh, I'm Eden." He said holding out his hands to shake. I looked at his palm then at him. "Well I already told you my name, Avery." I told him with a smile and so did he.

"So I hear you're looking for Death?" He asked me sitting next to me. "Yes, Bill and Phil, these two skeletons told me I had to check in and then I could try to find Death." I explained to him."

"You really shouldn't listen to those two, always pulling pranks on new people but for once they actually told the truth. Well I still haven't finished your registration but I think you'll fit in eternal peace." He said but I just couldn't give up easily.

"That's the point, I don't want to be in peace or be traumatized for eternity. I'm not done with life yet Eden. I have to keep on living. I need to find my brother and the others, that's why I'm trying to make a deal with Death to try to convince him to revive me." I told him, he looked at me as if taking it all in. "You can do that but he will ask something for return and you have to be registered to get in." Eden sighed out but I had to get in one way or the other.

"Can you sneak me in?" I asked him with pleading eyes. He looked at me then at the entrance then back at me. "Fine just follow my lead." He said getting up and so did I. When we reached it he casually went through the employee door and I headed there too but some other guy stopped me.

"Can I help you miss?" The guy asked I was about to cry out for Eden but this might have been part of his plan because the next thing I knew he was right next to me. "Oh hi there Jeff this is Avery our new helper didn't they tell you?" He asked the man whose name is Jeff. "No but forget it just go in." He said turning around to go some other place. "Ok now we have to get to Death's castle." Eden said. He turned towards the door and so did eye.

We were walking for a while until we saw a bridge it kind of a purple color. "Just don't drink the water, it'll make you lose your memory." Eden told me crossing the bridge. "You tried it?" I yelled after him. "No but some other people do and they don't remember who they were one of them even forget his friend." He told me. We saw sand and a bunch of lines on it and then we saw a skeleton with a sun hat even if there was no sun.

"Hey Death I have someone who wants to see you!" Eden called out I tried to shush him but it was too late, Death was already right in front of us. "Who did you bring now Eden?" Death asked in a type of raspy voice. "This is Avery and she wanted to see you. I'll leave you two alone." Eden said walking away. I'm going to kill him later on.

"So what do you need Avery?" He asked. "I-I'm here to try to make a deal with you." I said confidently. "Ok, what are you trying to convince me to do?" He asked me. "I want you to revive me, I'm not done living and I have to be there for my brother." I told him straightly. "Hm, look at me in the eye." He ordered me. "Um, you don't have any eyes Mr. Death sir." I told him.

"Then look at me in the eye sockets." He ordered me and I did. "So you were killed by Ash and Ashley now weren't you?" He asked me. "Yes, how do you know?"

"When you look into my eye sockets I'll read your past and future but I will not tell you your future since it is an adventure on its own. But you weren't the only one killed by those three monsters, many died because of those three." Death told me walking to a nearby table. "But there are four of them." I told him following him. "Yes but the Demon Queen is a prisoner herself. Even she tried to escape but was promised death if she tried." He said sitting down. I took the seat across from him. "But aren't they immortal or something?" I asked him. "Yes but there are many ways to kill the non-living; some that many do not know of." He told me.

"So all of us do die?" I asked looking at my reflection from the glass table. "Exactly; I also agree that you have not lived. I will make the deal with you but you have to do something for me to give you your life back." Death had a grin on his face. I knew he would ask for something but I was hoping for him to just give me my life back. "What is it?" I asked looking at him.

"Two souls is all I ask for, nothing more. Sadly those two people have died." He has to be joking he's Death for crying out loud! "Don't you have control of every soul? Why do you want me to get those two?" I asked him.

"These tow souls, two people you know well, Isabelle and Nicholas Hunter. They are no longer living but they are not in peace either. They are trapped; their souls have not been set free. As my job to be here, judging the dead, I need to make sure every single one of them is at peace or put in their place. What I am asking from you is to just look for your parents now aren't I?" He asked. I was holding on to my breath, even though I was clearly dead. My parents were missing but they couldn't have been dead all these years. But if they were, I had to set them free.

"W-what caused their d-death?" I stuttered looking at the skeleton in front of me. "Sadly, the same way you were. The Royals killed them, all but the Demon Queen. If you want to live, set your parents free. They would like that wouldn't they? And that is all I ask from you. I'll give you 24 hours to find them. But don't worry, it may be little time but all depends on what happens above." He told me. I figured out the last sentence of his riddle like speech. My 24 hours depend on what happens to the living if they rush on something or not. Hopefully their grieving, I heard when people do that a minute feels like eternity.

"Fine I'll do, what are the consequences?" I asked him. "Nothing really, you set them free, I'll give you life back, you can't find them, you stay here like any other dead guy are we clear?" He asked with his hand stretched just waiting to be shaken. I looked at it for a while before giving him my response. "Deal." With that we shook hands.

"So how was the talk? You made a deal with him?" Eden asked once I stepped out of Death's Mansion. "Yes and you're helping me." I said walking away from him. "Help you with what?" He asked catching up to me. "Helping me free my parents." I told him without looking back.

"I only have 24 hours we need to hurry. Ugh I hate being human this sucks, I'll get tired quickly!" I screamed slowing down a bit from my fast walk. "By the way what are you?" I asked looking at him dully. "Um, I'm kind of like a werewolf. It's hard to explain actually. Well forget the explanation I am a werewolf let's leave it at that." Eden told.

"Wow that's so cool; I've always wanted to meet a werewolf. Let's see you're wolf form!" I said excitedly. "Fine just take a few steps back." He told me so I did and so did he. He exhaled and inhaled until I saw him growing, hair, height, muscle and his features until he was a wolf before my very eyes. Like his hair, his coat was a deep pitch black with his eyes just as stunning silver as it was before. "Wow." Was all I said.

_How do I look?_ I heard something in my head say. "Are you using telekinesis, telepathy or whatever it's called to talk to me?" I asked Eden who was just staring at me. _Yes I am._ He answered looking at me in the eyes. Silver and gray meeting.

"Oh my glob that is so cool! Lucky werewolf." I told him and in his eyes, I could tell that he was smiling. "Well let's go and since you're like that, can I ride you?" I asked sheepishly rocking back and forth._ "Sure hop on." _He said looking at some direction. "Sweet." I hoped on his black furred back that oddly felt really soft. "Onward Eden!" I yelled, he was about to take a leap until,

"Wait! You two need a clue now don't you?" Asked Death. "Yes please." I said looking down at him. "Eden, take her to the fiery Mountains, I'm pretty sure you'll find something there." Death said.

"Wait, if you know where they are, why don't you get them?" I asked him. "Because our deal will never be and your parents will never be in piece now would they?" He said grinning again.

"I guess not. Let's go Eden." I said patting his back, Death tipped his back and Eden gave a huge leap running towards some mountains that looked literally on fire.

_We're here your majesty. _Eden said. "Hey, I'm not royalty I know someone who is but that someone is not me. Call me whatever you want except for that and a few other exceptions." I told him getting off him. _Ave? _I heard my head say. "Yeah that's good I said out loud."

"Ok so where are we supposed to go, in?" I asked Eden looking back at him. _I guess so._ He replied looking around. I never bothered to but so did I. We went in and saw more skeletons, what a surprise. "Now what are we supposed to do?" I asked Eden I kept looking at the cave that was in the mountain. I guess it was because I was dead I didn't feel anything like that heat.

"Who dares to come in the Mountain of Eternal Flames?" Asked some guy with a very deep voice. I stood very still turning to see Eden, he changed back to normal and walked past me. "Chill out Silas it's only me and I brought a friend." Eden said going deeper in the cave and I followed him.

"Well Eden long time no see. Who's your friend?" The guy, Silas asked, his voice wasn't as deep anymore but normal, maybe he used a voice modifier. "Her name's Avery, Avery this is Silas, the guardian of this place or so he says since I don't believe him." He said with a grin on his face. "Awe come on Eden, you know I am the guardian. I know this entire place just as much as Death. What do want to know so I can prove you wrong?" He asked. We finally reached him and he had ginger like hair mostly orange. His eyes were very light hazel that had a main mixture of brown and green making them also seem orange, he looked maybe about in his 19s.

"Ok, were looking for some souls, 2 in particular." Eden started. "Man you know Death keeps track of that, but if you give me a specific name and I'll be able to help you." He told us with a huge grin on his face. "Nicholas and Isabelle Hunter." I said not waiting for him to answer.

"Ok then follow me." He said in a low dull voice. We followed him through some other halls and tunnels until we reached a sort of pit with some greenish light on it. "What is this place?" I asked Silas while looking at the pit that seemed to be moving. "It's the soul's pit. All the souls are kept there see that's yours." He said pointing down. I looked down and saw it was me, the one before I died. "Well the souls give me the power to track down any other one observe. Hunter, Nicholas, Hunter, Isabelle." He somewhat ordered the pit.

A ball of the green mist rose from the pit, swirling and then made a clear picture. It showed a wooden box, it then zoomed out to show yet another mountain, dark clouds surrounding it, thunder clouds. "Wow, they're at the Demon's Peak. You would have made a death wish to just get in there." I heard Silas say.

"How come they are there in the first place?" I asked to whoever could respond to me first. "Well the Demon King would curse whoever he killed if he didn't want them to find peace or just simply go. Sometimes he would curse them and they were locked away eternally. If they escaped but died, the souls would belong to him and would be kept wherever he wanted them to be kept." Silas said also looking at the greenish mist that still showed the picture of the mountain.

"Well there's you answer Eden, that's where they are. See I am the guardian of this place believe me now?" He asked with a grin in his face. "Nope." Eden said simply walking out the door. And I couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks Silas, see you around." I told him before following Eden. "How come you don't believe him?" I asked him once we were out of the cave.

"Just let me give you this advice, never trust people down here." He told me still walking. "So that means that I shouldn't believe you?" I asked once I caught up to him. "I never said that, plus I'm alive unlike all of you." He said with a grin. "Look shut up I'm going to be alive again in a while, return to my brother and be my regular half vampire self again." I explained it him.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you are half vampire?" He asked to himself. "What do you mean?" I asked him looking into his silver eyes. "Well, since I saw you, I knew you were different and you weren't any like any other monster. I knew you were, how do I say it, unique. Plus I smelled red stuff in your breathe like, apples, pomegranates, mangos." He said still walking.

"Well I do love mangos. Come on, turn back into a werewolf and let's go to the Demon's Peak." I said exited. "You heard Silas; I would want a death wish to go there." He told me. "Come on please Eden, I only have like 15 and a half hours left." I told him. He looked at me, sighed and gave in. He told me to get on his back, I did and he wrapped his arms around my legs while my arms were around his neck. He ran at a fast speed and second by second turned into a wolf until he was one completely.

I kept a hold of his neck while all of his feet were touching the ground. I felt like flying at this fast speed but I couldn't; I died human and for now I'll stay human. I saw the sky with some clouds on it, I guess it was always night here since the full moon was shining. I saw Eden and he started howling. I would've told him to shut up but it sounded, beautiful. Natural, so I let him have his fun.

In a while we finally reached our destination, sort of. We were a few meters away from it but enough to see it from far. "This is the Demon's Peak isn't it huh?" I asked looking at it. Before I knew it he was back to normal. "Yup."

"So do you have any other buddies here?"I asked still looking at the mountain. "No, I think that's it. Ladies first?" He said gesturing towards the mountain. "Coward." I breathed out and that made him freeze right then and there. I laughed at his expression. "I am not." He said.

"Then you go first." I teased him I looked back at him to see if he was more of a coward but he rushed in front of me. "See I am not a coward!" Eden yelled. We got nearer to the mountain and saw that it was surrounded with barbed wire, if only I were a half vampire again. I could fly both of us through it easily.

"How much time do we have left?" I asked Eden looking at all the barbed wire that was tangled up together at least 5 feet high. "10 hours exactly." He told me from looking from his watch. I was running out of time. "I'm running out of time, how can we go through here? I asked still looking at the ground. It seemed like only 5 minutes ago we were getting here.

"Hold my hand." Said Eden looking at the barbed wires too. "How many times can you change into a werewolf in a day?" I asked him holding his hand. "Who I said I would change?" He asked me with a grin. I looked at him in a confused face. He took my other hand and started swinging me in circles. My feet started to get off the ground as he started twirling me around.

"Make sure to land correctly." He whispered to me. "Huh?" I asked but then he let go of both of my hands and I was flying in the sky. I looked below me, all the yards of tangled barbed wire. I reached the end and I stuck my feet and arms out to break my fall. I landed on my knees and hands. In just a few seconds, Eden caught up.

"Oh my glob I think I hurt my knees." I started getting into a feto position **(Don't know if that's how it's spelled) **"Come on Avery, we have to do this for your parents remember?" Eden asked me. I opened my eyes and got up, I did have to do this for them, well and me too. I got up, my legs feeling like jelly, being human sucks, even if I was dead, how was I still able to feel pain?

"Ok, let's get in." I told Eden running into the mountain. We ran until we reached the top. He was out of breath but I didn't breathe anymore or I didn't have to, air still went through my nose and mouth though so I could like breathe without having to need the oxygen.

We looked for any monsters or anything but it was empty, abandoned. "How come this place is abandoned?" I asked. Looking around in every single corner there was. "I'm not sure, let's go look for that box we saw." Since there wasn't anyone there we left out in plain sight. We went through every inch of the cave; it was like a never ending maze. "Ave I think I found it!" I heard Eden yell. I ran into him and sure enough the box was right there.

"I can't open it though; we may need to take it to Death." Eden suggested. I took the box and tried to open it myself but it was impossible. "How much time left?" I asked. Time was running out quicker than I though. "5 hours." Eden said putting his phone away. "We have to run now!" I yelled and we headed for the exit. We ran once more into the barbed wire.

"Get on my back, one more ride, a longer one. " I did what he told me. He backed away from the wire a few feet and ran as fast as he could. Once he took that huge leap, he changed again, into the black fury I've seen him as before. He ran and ran, the wind going through my short hair.

_I'll try to go faster. _I heard something in my mind say. "Don't worry, I think you're going at a good pace right now, we could get there with time to spare." I told him wishing it could be true. I felt, literally felt Eden's silver eyes that matched the same color of the moon look at it. He howled his beautiful, natural, peaceful howl. I held tighter to his fur as he ran faster; taking more of leaps to get there.

I saw the gates in just a while and then Death's castle. _We may not make it in time._ I heard Eden say. "What do you mean?" I asked frantically. _Look at the time Avery, we have 5 minutes left._ He explained. What were the living doing that made the time go quick? I asked to myself. Death's castle was now more visible to us. We got through the gates of the castle and found him where we found him before, in his garden of sand like thing.

I see you two returned, with only one mere minute to spare. Did you bring what I asked for?" Death asked his hands behind his back. "Yes but, we can't open the box." I told him handing him the box. "Well, these types of boxes, the child of the soul has to open it. Can't you read the writing?" I didn't see the writing before but what was carved in one of the sides was _"Ope nostri puerum erimus. Liberi erimus iussit." _**(Latin: With the help of our child, we will be free. Order us free and we shall be.)**

"No, I can't read it, what does it say?" I asked Death. "Look at it closely, you can read it." He told me handing the box back to me. I never knew that language but I was able to read it.

"Hunter, Nicholas, Hunter, Isabelle, I helped you free. I want you free, come out of your prison and let your souls rest in peace." I said towards the box. A light started to show from the creaks of the box and it was finally destroyed. I saw them, they were there, they may have looked transparent but they were there.

"We're so proud of you Avery, and your brother. Please tell him we said that Avery." I heard my mother say. I felt tears well up inside me. "Tell him we're ok, you two aren't the cause of this." I heard my dad say. "Will I ever get to see you guys?" I asked them.

"We will be able to, we promise." They both said in unison and then they faded like that. "Wh-where are they going?" I asked Death. "They were chosen to live free, peacefully. They are finally able to rest all thanks to you." He told me. I saw Eden twitch for some reason. "What's wrong?"

_It's nothing really._ He told me. "So, can I go back Death?" I asked him. His lifeless and eyeless eye sockets faced me. "You did come back with a minute to spare. A deal is a deal. Eden, accompany her." He started. _Yes sir. _ We probably both heard him say. He slowly turned normal.

"Hey, what's the relationship between you two anyway?" I asked them, they faced me. "Death is my uncle." Eden told me. "I am still Death though." Death said. "Well you two better be off then." He turned his palms towards us, a dim light shining towards us.

Darkness covering us.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys love this chapter, I was planning to write more but I was like no it will ruin the next chap some way since I haven't started that one either. Well, REVIEW! I need them to survive!**


	13. The Fight of Honor

**PLZ READ 1****st**** A/N**

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN! *Crying* I worked hard on The Deal with Death and all I get is 1 REVIEW? Thank you ****MissCriticalKakesz ****(If I spelled your name wrong I'm sorry) and for the one favorite story. When not at least 2 or hopefully 3 of you guys don't review I feel like you don't appreciate my work and you don't like it, that's why I took long to write. Well let's see if you review this chap and I won't talk no more cuz I bet you'll ignore me.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time! Just many of the characters.**

Chapter 13: The Fight of Honor

**Archer's POV:**

Once we left the castle, we headed to Marlin's home. I carried Avery the whole way, her skin extremely pale and her body extremely cold. I wouldn't talk to anyone and neither would they. We were all quiet like a group of soldiers coming from a battle that was lost, but we won, Avery was the one that lost her life's battle. "We're here." I heard Marshall Lee say." We didn't go flying but another way, walking and some use of magic.

"Were do we bury her?" I heard Leo ask. I looked at the mansion like building. I looked around where they lived and saw woods nearby. "The woods." I told them and they nodded. Avery loved the woods, I would teach her how to use her bow. I saw Marshall starting to walk there and the others followed soon enough. Cake and Jake were happy to see Marlin but then that smile turned upside down when they heard about Avery.

All of them left us behind except for Marlin. "Come one Archer, we have to meet up with them. Hopefully Avery will finally rest in peace, the woods is her favorite place isn't it?" She asked. Marlin, Marlin was the only one who I knew would still care for me after this but I wouldn't accept it. "Yeah, let's go." I told her walking away first.

Cake and Jake shaped their paws like shovels, Neal, Finn, Leo and Marshall helping them, Nadia, Dyan and Marlin were watching. I kept a hold of Avery and her bow and arrows that will be buried with her. I sat on a nearby rock, as far as possible from them. Dyan was able to make a coffin, a silver-gray one. It was just as shiny as silver but with a darker color, the design on it wasn't so bad.

I walked up to the coffin and put Avery in it to see if she would look peaceful in it. "Archer, I think we should put her this so she would look, elegant." Dyan said showing me a black dress with some black combat boots. "Sure." I told her. I lifted her up again and set her to a room inside of Marlin's house where they were going to change her. After I set her on the bed I walked towards the stair case, sitting on the top one.

I heard footsteps; I didn't look back but saw Marlin sitting next to me. "I know you'll do fine Archer, you're strong." She told me putting on of her hands on top of mine. "Avery was the last Marlin, the last of my family. I'm the only one left." I told her straightforwardly. "I know but I also know you'll be able to get through this." She told me, her voice pleading.

"I know but that is just, I don't know it's hard for me to take all this in, in just a matter of time. All of them were killed by the same person." I told her looking at the darkening sky from the window. "I know and I'm really sorry about that Archer." She told me her voice sorrowful. "I know you are but, I won't be able to see them now." I told her starting to get up.

"Where are you going?" Marlin asked me. "To see if she's ready." I responded and headed to the room, sure enough she was ready to get in the coffin. I carried her again; she seemed paler than before and headed to the woods, Marlin following afterwards. Once I got there I set her in the open coffin and saw that the whole was already done. In back of it was a tree stump with her initials in it. A.H, just like mine. I closed the coffin and went to sit at a nearby tree.

"What are you going to do now? Do you even have a place to stay?" Marlin asked. I was getting a bit annoyed with her questions but I was glad she was still there to talk to me. "No, but I'm not staying here, I'll just do what I was doing before, travel to who knows where." I told her, the wind blowing my hair back. "But you can stay here, why don't you want to stay?" She asked once more.

"Your father might get mad and I just don't want to be a bother." I told her. I saw everyone gather around Avery. The somewhat ceremony was going to start; I got up and headed deeper into the forest. "Where are you going? The ceremony is starting." Marlin said getting up quickly. "That may be a funeral ceremony but that isn't her real funeral ceremony." I told her even if it came out confusing. It even showed in her face expression. "That's not how she would've wanted it." I added and headed deeper in the woods.

"Then how would she have wanted it?" She asked me, catching up to me. "Follow me and I'll show you." I told her. She stayed quiet after that and we found a small lake. Blue flowers growing around there, I took one out, taking the stem and only leaving the flower in my possession. I walked to the lake and carefully set it down on the water. Marlin then did the same, the two flowers getting closer and soon traveling together further into the lake. I got up and started flying, Marlin following right after.

I went to a cliff and sat there. I took a small pebble and threw it to the sky. We then went to another part of the forest were it ended and there was a meadow. _To be relaxed I would go to the meadow and look at the sky, you should try it._ I heard Avery's voice in my head. I picked a spot and sat on it. "She kept telling me to do this anytime I didn't feel ok; I bet she wants me to do this now. I said to Marlin without facing her. The sky was getting darker and I'm sure Marshall would get mad if he knew his daughter went missing once more. I looked at my watch and it read 8:40 pm, almost 3 hours before midnight.

I got up and so did she; I told her we were headed back. I think she liked it there since she was a bit frustrated of the idea. "Archer," She started. "Yeah?" I said as I was starting to fly above. She caught up to me and gave me a peck on the lips; she started flying away leaving me with a questioned look. I then followed her.

In about 20 minutes, yes we did go that far, we were back in that place in the woods. I was hoping they already buried her but I guess I was wrong, she was still there. "We were waiting for you two." Said Marceline. "Where were you guys?" She asked circling us. "I didn't feel like this really was her funeral. I went to do my own version of it. Marlin tagged along." I told them keeping my head down. "And where exactly did you go?" Asked Marshall stepping closer. "We headed to this lake, a cliff and lastly the meadow." I told him with the straightest face I could do. "Don't worry dad we didn't do anything." said Marlin.

"Very well then, we got someone to help us say goodbye to her." Added Marshall I looked around and saw like a priest guy. I sighed, I knew things like this would take hours to get over with. Then everything started at 9:10

It was almost 2 hours and 40 minutes later since when we got ready (put things in place) to the end of his speech or talk whatever you want to call it then towards our goodbyes. "I didn't know Avery so well but I know that she was really outgoing, happy and never looked at the bad side of things. I hoped I could've known more of her but sadly this isn't the case." Leo said then they all turned towards me, I was the last one to say my goodbye. I looked at the clock that read 11:58 pm.

"Avery as we all know is my sister and will forever be my sister. I never thought this day would come," I started but then we hear rustles from the bush behind us, loud ones, the type not even rabbits could make or loud enough for a monster.

"OPEN THE COFFIN!" We heard some guy say.

**Eden's POV;**

"OPEN THE COFFIN!" I yelled again running towards the coffin. After we got back I was somewhere in the forest. I couldn't be too far away from her, her scent was too strong, the one of raspberries even if her favorite fruits were mangos. She came back to life so they probably thought she was dead and put her in a coffin. I saw all of them from the bushes and heard Avery's name being called that's when I knew she wasn't buried. I started running towards it when two guys cut in front of me.

"What do you think you're doing?" A man with red eyes and black hair asked. "Open the coffin!" I said again. They looked back to the coffin which got me time to escape them. I ran towards it again. I had one of my hands touching it before the boy who was talking caught up to me and yanked me by the back of my shirt, nearly choking me. He threw me back towards the direction where I came from. Big mistake, right in mid air I transformed to my werewolf self again. We did this instinctively when someone was attacking us. I started growling since it became a habit to me if someone attacked me I would start growling after the transformation.

I was able to land on all fours. I saw my hands and feet that were covered with pitch black fur. I heard most of them gasp before I growled and headed towards the coffin once more. One big leap would be all that would get me there. I thought. I took a few steps back and leaped into the air. I was about to be able to reach it when the boy again pushed me out of the way, tackling me by my stomach, taking all my air out of my lungs. I landed on my side. All the guys that were there except for the priest that ran away, circled me.

2 blond guys with swords, 1 guy with his fist closed with some type of magic like mist surrounding them, the one with the red eyes and the one that pushed me. A woman also joined them with blond hair also and a crystal like sword, another wizard like person but a girl and another with midnight blue eyes and black hair.

"What do you want?" She yelled out, the woman with blond hair. I got up and they prepared to attack. I was taking steps back to leap over them before the guy with the fists closed said that he could cast a spell to kill me. _Open the coffin, Avery's alive._ I told them with my eyes facing the boy who pushed me. "What?" He asked and everyone looked at him. "What happened?" The man with red eyes said. "He, he talked to me." He said with a confusing look. "What did he say?" The woman asked. "That Avery is alive, to open the coffin." He answered.

"He may be lying, he probably heard us talking about her and is trying to toy us around." I heard the boy with blond hair say. _I am not! _I said making sure it would reach every one's mind. "Whoa." I heard all of them say.

They looked at me and I looked towards the coffin. _Open the coffin._ I said once more my eyes frowning. "Leo, open the coffin." The man with red eyes said and the boy obliged. "LEO!" I heard Avery said. "GAH!" The boy screamed. I saw her hug him from excitement and literally jumped out. "MARSHALL!" She yelled to the man. "EDEN we made it!" She said running towards me and giving me a big hug. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I couldn't have made it without you!" She said. I turned back to normal while she was still hugging me. She did something I didn't expect her to do; she kissed me in the cheek and kept hugging me.

"THANK YOU EDEN!" She yelled again. "Ok Avery I get it." I told her, chuckling at the same time. Since I was way taller than she was I bent my head down a bit towards her ear. "What about your brother?" I whispered to her. She pushed me to the ground "UGH!" I yelled as I hit the ground and immediately she ran to the guy that pushed me. "ARCHER! I missed you so much even though it was just a day!" She said. I smiled, she seemed so happy to be with her family again even if she only had her brother left.

"Avery how did you?" He started but was cut off when Avery said "I made a deal with Death and I was able to come back!" She said. He pushed her off a bit and she was jumping in joy, literally. "What do you mean you made a deal with Death? Who makes a deal with Death?" He asked rubbing his head.

"She did, and was very brave to accomplish it; most of them fail to do it." I said getting up from the ground and walking next to Avery. "Oh, Archer this is Eden, Eden this is Archer." She said. "Why would I forget? He took the wind off of my lungs." I said with some sarcasm.

"Well I bet you would do the same is some maniac came yelling to open a stupid coffin." He said with a grin on his face. I started growling again and felt the urge to change to beat the glob off him. "Archer stop it, if it wasn't for Eden you would have never seen me again. Eden you have to chill out though you did save me from suffocating." Avery cleared up and I did calm down.

"Well I'm glad you're here but I'm not sure about this guy." Archer spat out. I was able to keep cool this time. "Well I'm sorry to inform you but I have direct orders from Death to accompany her." I told him. "He's right." Said Avery shrugging her shoulders and I grinned at seeing his angry expression.

"Well anyway guess what, I saw mom and dad!" She exclaimed. "Wait what?" Archer asked. "That was the deal; I had to set mom and dad free." She told him. "What do you mean that was the deal?" He asked looking at her. "Let's go inside its chilly." She said and we did.

We all went into this big living room and sat down on the sofas and chairs. The woman with the blond hair and a girl with blue eyes and black hair got up from their seats. "You guys want anything?" They asked. We all responded with a no but they went to the kitchen anyway.

"So how exactly did you meet this one Avery?" Archer asked as if Avery always came up to Archer telling him about the latest guy friend she had just made or met. "We were at Death's gate, the Vulture guy that was usually there was on lunch break so he attended me. I told him I needed a second chance and he decided to help me. We got there, he left me and Death. I told Death about it and gave me the chance to rescue mom and dad. We talked and he told me he was a werewolf and I got excited and I rode his back and we got to this mountain thing where we got directions and left again to The Demon's Peak or whatever it's called, found the box they were locked in and went to Death, freed them and now I'm here. The story is longer than it sounds though." She told them and I let a small chuckle and grin escape my lips.

"Wildest one yet." Archer replied and I looked at him with a very straight face. What did this guy have against me? I did help his sister after all, to get back to the real world. "Well now that we all know who and what I am, can we start over? I'm Eden." I said standing up, I was only a couple of inches taller than Archer and had a bit more muscle than he did, not like Goku (Dragon Ball Z even though I don't watch it) sized muscle but just to show a faint line of the indents.

"As you recall I'm Archer." Archer said I looked at the others and one by one they arose. "I'm Marshall Lee." Said the man with Black hair and red eyes. "I'm Leo." Said the boy with blond hair and red eyes too, his son most likely. "I'm Neal" Said the one that looked like or is a wizard with black hair. "I'm Dyan" Said the girl with dark brown hair that was probably also a wizard. "I'm Marlin." Said the girl that went to the kitchen and came back out of nowhere said, the one with midnight blue eyes and black hair. "I'm Fionna." Said the woman with the same color blue eyes and blond hair. "And I'm Finn." said the man with a bit lighter blue eyes and a darker shade of blond hair then the other two. "Jake and Cake!" I saw a dog and a cat say. I saw another women come in, she bowed her head, "Nadia." was all she said before walking away. They all finished and I did a good job remembering all of them.

"So Death told you to stick with Avery?" Archer asked, I looked at him, having to look down a bit, I was taller than everyone. "Not only him but the dead too." I replied not lying. "What dead?" Asked Archer with a confused look and Avery too. "Your father." I replied looking at both Avery and Archer. They had their mouth opened but I regained my composure. "What do you mean Eden?" Asked Avery and I looked at her. "Remember when your parents faded and I got that twitch?" I asked her and she nodded. "Well, your father told me to take care of you and I promised him I will." I told her sincerely, they could have said I was lying but my tone of voice made it obvious that I wasn't lying the slightest bit.

"He really did say that didn't he?" Avery asked and I nodded. "Well we have to see if keeping you here won't mean we have to take care of you or have to protect you. You are a werewolf after all aren't you, I'm not sure if we'll get along." Marshall Lee said. "Something like that, but isn't it the same with us and the humans? And how will you find that out?" I asked him and he grinned showing his perfectly white fangs. "A duel between you and Archer. But we have not seen a werewolf, so it's a good time to start, us vampires made up with the humans." He said. This guy is crazy, me and Archer are like enemies the first time we saw each other, he practically wanted to see us kill each other and us being guys didn't help either. We would not want to call it quits easily; this was a fight to the death.

"Dad you're crazy! They will kill each other!" Marlin said. "Don't worry Marlin, a small puppy can't hurt me." said Archer and I started growling. "Says the one who's 5 inches shorter than me!" I shot back and he hissed. "Marshall you can't do this! The two guys I care about will kill each other!" Avery said and that caught me off guard.

"If one backs away he can but if he doesn't want to, then so be it." He finalized with a grin. "I don't back down without a fight!" I snarled. "'Till the end!" Archer said. "Ok that settles it, to the yard we go!" Marshall said. "Hey why can't he fight with either of us?" I heard Leo say and I turned back, Neal next to him.

"For one thing your 15, you don't know the true secrets of the sword you have and Neal has magic, that's cheating. Finn and I would decide if he can stay or not. If one loses, he will be in a lower rank. I'm the man of this party, Finn is next, Archer and Eden have to fight for third, whoever loses will be fourth and Neal's fifth, you being the youngest and still in learning, you're last." Marshall finalized and I looked at my opponent once more. "What if he wants to fight to get a higher post like Uncle Finn's spot?" He asked again. "If he beats Archer than he can if he loses against Finn he stays in 3rd." Marshall said, "Go to the yard, Fionna, Leo, Marlin, come now." He said and they followed him Marlin giving a worrisome glance towards Archer.

All of them circled us. I felt like we were in an arena, Marshall, Fionna, Marlin and Leo were up at their house's balcony and the others circled us. "Please don't kill each other." Avery said. "No promises." Archer said. "We are ready to begin! Let the fight….START!" Marshall said. Archer rushed towards me and I dodged him swiftly. He flew charging at me again. I ran to the other side, he was practically chasing me. I ran towards a big tree. From practice, I was able to run in it, like someone running to a wall and actually be able to run instead of fall. I used my right foot to make a leap. I flipped so I was facing Archer from above him and I changed so quick he wouldn't have known that was possible.

I opened my jaw and bit his shoulder, throwing him to the other side. I changed back to a human once my back legs hit the floor. Everyone gasped in surprise. I grinned at Archer and he became more furious. He ran towards me again. I ran the opposite direction but that was what he wanted. He punched me once more in the stomach and I was thrown down by my back. I started hacking and coughing trying to regain my breath. I bet it was hard for Avery to choose one side. I got up, a scratch just barely noticeable. Instead of constantly shifting, I shifted to a wolf once more and stayed like that. I growled menacingly my teeth showing. But Archer already seemed wounded, with a cut from his right cheek turning into a scar.

I charged towards Archer and tackled him successfully making him hit a tree. That was two wounds now, the bite and tackle and all he did to me was knock the wind out. I couldn't stay like that, I know it may seem surprising for the people to know since I always went by a wolf to protect myself but that had to stop if I did want to continue to live. _Avery, I have to tell you something, you don't have to talk, send me a message yourself, I can pick up your thoughts if you are talking to me through your mind. _I told her while seeing Archer slowly get up. _Lucky, what do you mean you have to tell me something? _She asked me. Archer charged to me again and I dodged it once more.

I heard Marshall snap his fingers and Neal made weapons appear out of nowhere, he probably told him to do that. Archer went towards the pile and picked out a bow and arrow. _I'm not just a werewolf; I just appear like that so can protect myself from people, hunters._ I told her. Archer shot an arrow at my own shoulder, causing me to turn back human but being what I was I was able to heal fast all by itself. "This will be interesting." I heard Marshall say. _So what are you?_ Asked Avery, I looked at her and she had a worried and confused face. _An illusionist, a shape shifter, I can appear to be like anything or anyone._ I told her and was happy to let it out. _Show me._

Archer came at me with a sword, I didn't think Marshall will put deadly weapons there but I was proven wrong. When he came so close I made a back flip and in mid-air I made myself look exactly like him, all but my eyes looked just like him I grinned evilly to see how much it would confuse him, I heard everyone gasp and I saw him drop the sword as he looked at me floating above.

"What are you?" He hissed I looked at Marshall who also had a grin himself, probably from excitement of seeing me as Archer. I flew towards the weapons and when I came back up I changed to look like Marlin, as wrong and weird as it sounds and looks I couldn't help but play around with him. I charged at him with the axe I chose to try to beat him with it. "WHAT?" He said as he saw me as Marlin, with the side of the bass, I hit him to the other side of the field. As I lowered myself to the ground, I turned to look like Marshall, bass still in hand. "I'm an illusionist." I answered to his question from before. "You're the devil's son that's what you are." He said breathing heavily and looking at me, anger in his eyes. "Not exactly, though my father gave me this gift of illusionary." I said with a grin as I turned back to a wolf. _You still want to fight? If you've forgotten, all you did was punch me and shoot me. It won't do much, I heal on my own, and quickly enough to get back at you._ I told him and shared the thought with everyone else.

We fought since 12:30 am and now we were at the crack of dawn, we have fought for hours. Bite after cut after bruise. We were exhausted but we didn't want to back down the slightest bit. "Stop!' Marshall ordered and we did. He started to fly towards us but anger got the best of Archer, he came at me with the sword once more but with the battle axe I had, I used the handle and blocked the hit then I used the side of it to whack him again, I didn't want to hurt him enough to actually slice him open. He fell to the ground and stayed there, from the pain and exhaustion.

"I see you have fast reflexes and that we have a victor." Marshall said raising my hand. Everyone clapped at my success. After he let go, I walked up to Archer who was with Avery and Marlin. "He's mad at you." Avery mouthed and I nodded. "Marlin, can I talk to him for a sec?" I asked her and she nodded giving Archer a hug before she and Avery left. I sat next to him and he was frowning at me.

"Look man, I never wanted to fight but I don't back down from one either. I don't want to be on your bad side. I tried to get on your good side but you made it nearly impossible with you arguing. I don't want to fight with you. If I could I would leave you but I have direct orders from Death to stay and protect her. He knew your parents and he hated the facts that they died. I don't think he wants that to happen to Avery knowing you can take of yourself, he was worried about Avery. Let's not fight, for her." I told him and he looked at me.

"What are your feelings for her?" He asked with a straight face. "Death himself said the future is an adventure in itself so all I have to say is, time will tell. But now, I feel grateful to have known her and met you all, I was never very sociable and when my parents died from hunters looking for them, I stayed with Death, my uncle. I've only met about 4 or 5 people there, not a lot. I never really had a family like you have these guys. They at least know you more than I." I told him smiling.

"What were your parents?" He asked me looking at me; at least we made progress of not saying bad things about each other. "My father was an illusionist and taught me to use my powers from a young age since he knew if they were looking for him, they would look for me and my mother. He was the last of his kind and my mother was the last of the werewolves, hunters looked for us. We were constantly on the move, one day they caught up to us. They protected me as much as possible until they became exhausted and couldn't fight. My father told me to turn into a bat, it was dark and turning into one will help me hide, my mother was killed first when they cut her neck, not entirely but enough to make her bleed out. My father told me that before he was next I did and flew away. I changed to a raven after that. I usually only turned into a wolf but the burden of being able to change into anything and anyone was too much, I had to tell someone. Death knows and because of him I was able to survive. Alas, I'm the last of my kind." I told him and he looked down.

"So what are you exactly?" He asked me and I thought about it. "If I was a simple illusionist I would still be able to change into a wolf but being a werewolf helps me heal quicker and gives me more strength, agility and speed while illusionist helps me hide and survive. I change but my eyes are still the same. I wouldn't know what exactly I am but if I had to say something I would probably be an illusionary wolf. Being the only one, I'm pretty rare and hunters never quit looking for me." I said.

"Wow, such a complicated past yet a successful present, we should go with the others and I don't think I'll hate you too much from now. Now that I know what you are." He got up and left.

"So what happened?" Avery asked. I looked down at her. "I got to his good side." I told her and she smiled hugging me again. "Good you better have." With her head in my chest, I smiled, I had a type of feeling I never felt, one that was so mysterious to me.

**Narrator's POV:**

"And you all got on my bad one." The man behind the bushes said taking his binoculars away.


	14. The Last Night

**A/N: I bet you guys are like 'Why did she (yes I'm a she) changed the rating thing-a-ma-jig but all I'm saying is that you guys are lucky, you have no idea how much I wanted to put in strong language and now I'll do it! HAHA, well it may not be too frequent or too strong but I also did this because, my fight scenes, I fear they'll become more detailed and gruesome so yeah that explains that part too. Well thank you giving me more reviews :D you have no idea how happy I was. Oh, lastly, I know a lot (or it seems like) of you guys like Avery and Eden so prepare for this chapter has it! Plz review at the end of this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time just many characters.**

Chapter 14: The Last Night

**Man behind the bushes POV: **

I was sent by The Royals, for the girl, the one named Marlin but hunting the lasts of the vampires or humans wouldn't hurt either would it? And the boy, with the silver eyes, he's a winning prize as well. People would pay to see him, alive. The last illusionist and a werewolf, there's a prize I would love to take.

The Royals summoned me earlier today. I went to their castle and there was a small box lying around the throne room like it was meant to be there was what I saw. I'm called the Scorcher, fire is what I do. I come from the Fire Kingdom. My body is flames in some parts, I used clothe to wrap around my body like mummies but some parts were burned away. My eyes is what makes everyone intimidated, as red as flames, all of it, there is no white nor black just orange and red.

It was time to take them, it was dawn and I am to wait until dark. I hunt for my own pleasure of money. I would do it on my own for money or they will hire me as well, I will bring them, dead or alive but The Royals want the girl alive. The others, he said I could do what I please and I'll take them alive as well. Vampire venom will give me a fortune and there are 4 of them if I take the girl out, the humans are week and can easily be sold, 4 of them as well. The wizards I have no interest but so they would come after them, I'll just make them vanish.

Now to wait for the night.

**Eden's POV:**

After my talk with Archer we were ok, for now at least. We all went inside for dinner and I started to wash up until Fionna came to me. "Eden, what do you normally eat?" She asked it was most likely she thought I ate raw meat or something but I wasn't that monster everyone thought I was. "I'll eat anything you have Fionna, or at least edible, there is no need to ask." I said with a kind smile and she smiled back. I walked around the house. It was pretty big, 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms but was it enough room for 14 people?

I walked downstairs, I looked at the clock and it read 7pm. After our fight we slept for a while, about 2 hours so we were still tired when we all woke up at the end of 5pm. We went to get food for everyone for about an hour and now the girls and women were cooking it. If I knew how, I would gladly help. I never liked how some people or mostly men thought women and girls should stay in the house and be a bunch house wives. But sadly I had no experience cooking.

The only girl that wasn't helping was Avery, she was sitting on the couch and I went to join her. "Mind if I sit?" I asked and she looked up. "No, not at all." I sat beside her and it was quiet for a while. "How come you are not helping the other ladies with dinner? I don't mean to offend you of anyway; I would help if I knew how to cook." I said chuckling nervously and scratching the back of my neck. "So would I." She told me.

"Huh?" She looked at me and laughed at my confused face. "I don't know how to cook. That makes two of us." She said with a smile. "I guess it does." I responded.

"TIME FOR DINNER!" I heard Fionna yell from the kitchen. All the guys and Avery went to the kitchen and I followed right after. They had a huge table with about 12 seats so two were missing. Jake turned himself into a type of sofa like thing and Finn sat on him, guess that settles it. All of them took a seat and two seats next to each other were empty. Avery was about to take her seat when I took her seat out for her and motioned for her to sit with my spare house.

"Th-thanks." She said rushing to take her seat but I was able to see her blushing face already. I pushed in her seat and sat to the empty one beside her. I took a plate and too equal portions of what was there. "So Eden who do you live with?" Fionna asked me, great, interrogation time. "Well before I came here I lived with Death." I told her taking a bite out of some pasta that they made. "Wow really? Well, that was something you showed us outside. What will you call yourself Eden?" Marshall asked me. "Well to put it in simple words, I'm a shape shifter." I told him.

"Wow that's really amazing, how old are you Eden?" Asked Marlin, I didn't mind them asking questions, it was nice to know they were interested. "Well, I'm actually 18." I told them with a sly smile. "Well that's something but it is clear, with your height and features. Avery is 15, Neal, Leo, Dyan and Marlin are 16, Archer is 17, guess you're the oldest of them." Said Marshall Lee. I am 7 feet tall exactly so I was pretty tall I didn't have a very deep voice but it was deep. Archer and Neal are about 6 and a half feet tall the rest are a bit smaller than that, in height it would be: Archer, Neal 6 and a half feet tall, Dyan, Leo and Marlin were almost the same at 5 and half or more feet tall and Avery was the smallest, probably around 5 feet. That meant that she had trouble looking up at me.

"What do you change most into?" Asked Leo excitedly. "Mostly into a werewolf, I don't change into people or anything else much." I told him. "Can you make yourself look like me?" He asked and I nodded with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes, blond hair in the way of my sight. "Wow that's amazing! You look just like me except for your eyes though." Leo said. "When I change into other people I would change everything and make an exact copy of the person, even the height and their size but my eyes, they will never change. It's a gift from my mother. She was a werewolf and when she changed, her eyes wouldn't. Unlike my father would look exactly like someone else in every detail even the eyes. But I like my eye color to be, it just shows that I'm unique. If you had a bunch of clones and I changed, I would be different unlike the others." I told them.

"Wow that's amazing Eden." Avery said smiling. "Tell us more about yourself." Marlin basically wanted to know. I felt like I was telling a story to a bunch of kids.

"Well I'm a shape shifter and a werewolf. I worked with Death at the age of 6 after my parent's slaughter. I am constantly haunted by hunters who look for the last werewolf and illusionist. Because I am both combined, I am a much worthy prize. Before, it was the same for vampires and humans but I see you are repopulating. There is no other of my kind. Not in Ooo or Aaa. All were killed both werewolves and illusionists. I am 18 and I never made many friends or acquaintances. I was always on my own I never needed help. I am one of a kind." I told them.

I smelled something burned in the air; it wasn't food just ashes and flames. I didn't say anything though. "Well tonight's dinner was wonderful see you all in the morning, please feel free to use the rooms." Said Marshall as he got up Fionna followed him and once she caught up they held each other's hands and Fionna laid her head on his shoulder. The rest left too and I stood up and headed to the exit. "Eden, where are you going?" Asked Avery who was also still at the table.

"I'm headed outside, want to join me?" I asked with a hand outstretched to hold hers. I saw her look at my hand then at me, my hand again and then to my eyes. She had a tint of pink in her cheeks; I smiled to not make her nervous. Her mouth opened, her fangs showing. She looked at my hands again and took it. I turned into a vampire; it was easy, my appearance stayed but I gained the power of one, my canines growing into fangs and I held her hand and floated to the door. I opened and closed it gently I flew to the roof; I know Avery could fly anyway but still, why wouldn't I want to?

I sat on the roof and she followed. "Why are we here for Eden?" She asked me and I looked at her, I saw my reflection from her eyes, my eyes were silver in her gray eyes I saw the moon too, the color of my eyes and moon were the same radiant silver. "I love to stay out at night. It's so beautiful the sky no? The stars and the moon."

**Avery's POV:**

He told me that in such a soothing voice. I felt my heartbeat rising. Why was it him that made me feel this way? I felt myself get red. "It is beautiful." I managed to say to him and he smiled. I saw him lay on the roof now and I followed him. "These stars are so bright. Yet there are two that aren't so bright and a perfect shade of gray." He said I looked up to try to spot them but I gave up. "Which ones? I can't see them." I asked him still looking.

"Hm, it's obvious you can't Avery." He said with a devious smile he sat and I thought he was going to leave so I got up too. "Huh?" I asked once he finished that sentence. I looked at him but he was facing away. I started to look away until he grabbed my chin and I was looking at him in his eyes. I felt myself getting really red now.

"You can't see them but I can." I heard him say. "Where are they then?" I asked getting redder each second. It wasn't that I was scared but I was nervous but what for? He made me feel wanted, not any other guys made me feel that way not even Neal. "They are right here." He said pointing to his eyes. I didn't get it but then I saw my eyes from his pupils. _They are the dim gray stars._ I heard something say.

He still had a hold of my chin. "Eden?" I asked him but then he put a finger on my lips. _Eden? _I tried to ask again but then he drew closer to me, bending down, and his eyes shutting slowly. I didn't know what took over me but I too leaned forward in my tip toes, my eyes already shut. I waited for about two seconds until I felt his warm lips against mine.

_Eden what are we doing? _I asked him. _I am showing you what I feel for you, what are you doing? _He asked, I let conscience take over me but I felt the same in every way. _I'm doing the same. _ I answered. We broke apart, both of us gasping for air. Eden out his arm over my shoulder hugging me closer to him and I let him, laying my head to his chest. I heard his heartbeat, a melodic rhythm. "So what are we doing here Eden? Was it just to kiss me?" I asked him my voice playful, he chuckled.

"You let me kiss you princess, but I just can't sleep, I don't know why. Maybe I want to spend my time with you." He said in another soothing voice. "It's odd, we've only known each other for about 3 days but we are still, you know like this together." I told Eden and he looked at me. "Oh how that made my art ache, so you don't want me do you?" He asked me and I freaked out a bit.

"No, no not that, it's just; I don't know we don't even know a lot about each other that's why." I said in a nervous tone. I heard him chuckle that adorable chuckle. "Well I know enough about you to be with you and I guess it was love at first sight for us." He said looking at me right in the eyes, that electric silver was too mesmerizing. "You're too nice Eden, you must be hiding something." I told him, I wanted to know if he was. "Well, you know my background and what I am, so what is left to hide?" He asked me pulling me closer to him.

"Fine you caught me there." I told him and he rubbed his hand with my shoulder. "So tell me about yourself Ave." I heard him say. I never told many about it but I was just too comfortable with him.

"My brother is Archer. My mom was a vampire and my dad was human but they went missing when Archer was 9 and I was 7. He had to mature from a young age but he made me promise him I wouldn't." I said but then he said, "I'm glad you did promise him that." I smiled knowing he liked me for me and not what I want to be. "Well, after I turned 13, I decided to live on my own for a while and went our separate ways. 2 years after I met him in the same woods I left him in. I stayed with him and Marlin for a while until she left and I called my friend Neal to help us get in the Night O' Sphere and in the castle and he did. I died in the process, met you, you gladly helped my heart beat once more and now I'm here… with you." I told him removing one of my bangs from my eye.

"Hey Avery, what do you feel for Neal?" He asked so suddenly. "Oh, well I know it's not what I feel for you if that's what you're wondering." I told him and gave him a small kiss as an answer and he gave one of those grins.

"Want to go out?" He asked me just instantly and I turned a bit red once more. "What do you mean, like girlfriend and boyfriend?" I asked him not looking at him hiding my face as much as possible.

"Well I thought that kiss was my answer and I think it is. But I meant to the woods, out there, up the mountains. I'll take you. I know where to go that will help calm your face." He said with a smile. I smiled sheepishly too and nodded. They were most likely sleeping so why not? "Sure." I told him and he knelt down, his back facing me. "Get on princess." He told me and I did. He took a step back and ran through the whole length of the roof before jumping into the night sky.

I closed my eyes, feeling the wind through my shoulder length hair, swaying gracefully with the wind. I had my hands tightly on his shoulders but once I felt him change below me; I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. Even though his fur had a rough appearance, it was so soft.

I think I fell asleep, I woke up lying in grass, and the same black figure was behind me looking at the still shining moon. I was using him as my pillow it seemed to be. I stretched a bit before I asked, "How long have I been sleeping?" I let out a yawn with it too. "Well we go here about 10 minutes ago but the ride was about 20 so I would say half an hour." He replied once he changed back.

"What time is it?" I asked looking if there were any signs of light other than the bright moon. "It's only like 2 am." He answered sitting next to me. Without thinking, I leaned on his shoulders, my eyes closed from being too tired. "Where are we?" I asked noticing the new feeling around me. "We're at this meadow, open your eyes." He whispered in my ears. I obeyed him and opened my eyes slowly. I saw white flowers, they looked like jasmines, and they were shining with the moon and the reflection of the light from the water, wait water? I looked down a few feet away from us and there was a lake, it looked peaceful, beautiful, just simply amazing.

"Wow." I breathed out taking in all of my surroundings. "You like it Ave?" He asked me. I looked at him "I love it." I said with a smile and snuggled closer to him. He wrapped one of his long arms around me, I being petite made it easier for him to lift me up and get closer to me by wrapping me in his arms. "When did you find this place?" I asked him.

"My parents showed it to me when I was young. It's untouched, no one knows about this place except for us. I looked at the moon and saw that from the far side there were thick branches, I looked around; it seemed we were trapped in there but we weren't.

"It's amazing, thank you for showing me this place." I told him and he smiled. "There is one problem though." He told me and I looked at him from the jasmine I took close by. "What's that?" I asked him and looked away from my eyes. "How are we going to tell your brother about this?"

"Shit! Damn it I forgot all about him! Of course he would say no, you're like his enemy, you're 3 years older than me! He would say no in an instant!" I told him freaking out. "Hm, your birthday hasn't past, but mine has."

"What?"

"You see, my birthday was just a week ago, so technically I'm just about 2 years older than you. It's February, my birthday was late January, your birthday is…" He paused and I replied in May. "So I'm like 2 years and 1…2…3… 4 months older than you are." He told me. "You actually just calculated it?" I asked him with a smile about to laugh but held it.

"Yup, but we have to go back now they may be worried if they're not asleep." I never thought they wouldn't be asleep, maybe because we were all tired. "Yeah we should go." Eden turned back into a wolf and since I was too tired to fly I climbed on his back. Sleeping again and not worrying about anything else in the world, just me and Eden.

**Marlin's POV:**

Me and Archer were tired, once dad told us we could go to bed I was about to run to it. I asked if Archer wanted to sleep at my room but he said that it will seem weird until aunt Marceline came. "Hey guys, let's go sleep in Marlin's room. You don't mind do you Marlin, after all, I am your favorite aunt.

"You're my only aunt other then aunt Cake and no I don't mind" I told her and she smiled. "Come on Archer you too." She said pulling him to my room. "Wait!" He yelled as my aunt pulled him up the stairs, I laughed following them flying to my room.

It was just the same as I left and I haven't been here for a few weeks. And since Dyan and Neal were able to transport my stuff back, it made it feel more like home. "You know this feels like a vampire sleepover even if you two are half vampires." Aunt Marceline said putting her hands behind her head. "What about Marshall Lee?" Archer asked as he was sitting against my bed frame.

"He's the man of the house, the king, he has no time for things like this and look who's talking, where's Avery?" She asked with a grin I gasped and looked at Archer remembering that I haven't seen her since after dinner. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" Archer asked glaring at aunt Marceline who still had that evil grin.

"Calm down, I wouldn't know but her protector is with her isn't he?" She asked again with another grin looking away from him. There was silence and then, "WHAT! EDEN IS WITH HER?" I wasn't surprised he was going to freak; he is 3 years older than her anyway. "Oh my glob where the hell did she go to this time?" That made me think this wasn't the first time she escaped.

**Avery's POV:**

I woke up again a while later. I hopped off Eden's back, I guess he sensed that I was awake and wanted to put my legs to work. I saw the house and he turned back human, we walked towards it casually. "Hey Eden how does-" I couldn't finish my sentence, my mouth was covered by a hand and the other dragged me behind a bush, it was Eden.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed but he shushed me. _Can't you hear it? _He asked me and I looked at him confused. _Hear what? _I asked him but he looked beyond the bushes. _You can't hear or smell it? _He asked again. _What am I suppose to smell or hear? _I asked. I looked towards where he was looking and a flame started growing. It was far away from us but it seemed to be outside the house.

_Damn it! I was afraid he was going to find us! _ I heard him yell in my head. _Who is he?_ I asked as I was able to make out some rags and flames, a body, a burning body. _He's called the Scorcher, a hunter. He won't quit creeping on us until he gets what he's come for. They haven't looked for vampires; he may be looking for me or all of us._ He told me and I wanted to beat him up now. _Why don't we just beat the crap out of him?_ I asked him but he kept staring at the Scorcher.

_Avery go and warn the others, I'll distract him and take him away from here. _I heard him say in a stern voice _Eden no you -_

_Avery! He's here for me! I'm more valuable than any of you! I promised to protect you, to myself, my uncle and your farther! Go now! _ He yelled at me. I felt tears come, what if I was to lose him? He is valuable, not because what creature he is but because who he is, the guy I ended up falling in love with and now I'll lose him. _GO! _I was about to run before I gave him yet another kiss, the last one for a while, he didn't push away, he stayed. _Be careful and come back. _I told him.

_I will, my princess._ He told me while he changed he ran into the darkness, towards the Scorcher. He howled a howl that sounded full of misery, sorrow and regret. The tears finally let go. The Scorcher followed Eden as he started shifting to other things like a bat, a crow and then into him. I ran towards the house and then flew. I opened the door with all my force.

"Where were you?"

**A/N: There you guys go, chapter 14. Ok I hoped you liked it and don't worry, Marlin will get more involved now. Sad, Avery's short story is nearly ending, well not entirely but the main part of it. Of course it will pop up once in a while but still. So, how will Archer react to them being with each other? And I hope you guys aren't mad at me for changing the rating to T, I explained why I did it already. Well there is one thing to say now…**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	15. Tears of Pain

**Read last A/N if you have the guts! No really read it if you want to answer some questions!**

**A/N: Ok people here is the next chapter. It is mostly about Avery, Marlin and Archer. Eden is also involved and so are Marshall and Fionna. They basically tell Marshall and Fionna the truth and find out what it takes to be a werewolf's loved one. So I'll shut up. PLZ REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time just many of this story's characters.**

Chapter 15: Tears of Pain

**Marlin's POV:**

Archer freaked when my aunt Marceline told Archer that his sister was missing and with Eden. When he finally calmed down, I, aunt Marceline and he started looking around the house. So far I didn't see them; I tried not to wake anyone up. I walked towards the hallway when Nadia scared the crap out of me. "Holy crap Nadia! At least make a sound so I know you are there!" I hissed as I felt my heart reach up to 1000 beats per minute. "Sorry mi lady, I didn't mean to scare you. May I know whom you seek for?" She asked very fancy like.

"I'm looking for Avery and Eden, have you seen them?" I asked and she put her hand on her chin. "I saw Eden heading out; Avery went with him, voluntarily of course not to alarm you. Please excuse me Marlin." She bowed and left. Now I had to look for Archer to tell him what she said.

"So she went with him by herself?" He asked after I told him. "Yes I just said that." I said in an annoying tone, damn it not again. I get too cranky and sometimes even loopy when I don't get my sleep. "The hell with it! That just made it even worse!" Archer hissed back pacing back and forth, me and aunt Marceline just staring at him. "Let's check around the house, the outside of it. Maybe they're outside." Archer said. I heard aunt Marceline yawn.

"Well, see you both in the morning even though it's a living hell for me but I'm tired. Don't worry, she'll show up, Marlin I'm stealing the room next to yours." She said before she floated away. "If you want you can sleep too, you're most likely tired." Archer said in a disappointed voice. "Archer no, we'll find her together. Two is better than one after all." I told him with a smile and I saw him smile back.

His cut has now turned into a scar, one across his cheek and nearly reaching his eye. It didn't look as bad as before and at least he isn't bummed about it like I thought he would be. We went outside, looked at the roof, the front and back yard and anywhere near there. "Archer they aren't here. We should wait inside, they'll come don't worry." I told him and he sighed. "You're right, let's go inside sit in the sofa and see if they appear."

Like he said, we sat on the sofa and we nearly fell asleep. I had my head on his chest and his head was over mine. We heard some noise so we became alert. We heard distant howls but that could be any wolf, Eden won't give away that he was out would he? We heard a tumble and then the doors burst open. Avery.

"Where were you?" Archer asked I saw Avery gasping for air and a worried expression on her face. "You have to help-" she tried to say but was cut off when Archer said "Where the hell were you?" Avery still had her worried expression and I saw a hint of tears in her eyes. I ran to her. And she let them fall.

"What happened Avery?" I asked her but she just kept crying and I heard a muffled "It's my fault Marlin." I took her head from my shoulders looking at her face, looking at her tearing eyes. "What's your fault, what happened?" I asked in a rush. Archer already caught up to us seeing his sister's sorrow. "E-Eden, left protecting me." She sobbed and I was confused. "What do you mean he left?" Asked Archer and I felt a tint of happiness in his voice.

"There was this hunter outside, he knew who he was. The hunter might have been looking for us but he knew he would be the better price and sacrificed himself to save me, to save us." She said. "He, he died?" Archer asked. "NO! He left making the hunter guy notice him, he turned to a wolf and started howling, he turned into a bat then a crow and into the hunter guy. He chased him and made me come here to warn you guys, I didn't want to leave him though." Avery said sobbing again.

"Archer you wake them up, I'll take Avery to my room for a while." I told him and I helped Avery get up. "Right." He said and left.

Once we got to my room I sat on the bed and motioned her to sit next to me and she did, taking a pillow too. "Avery please tell me what happened." I begged her and she nodded. "After dinner, I saw Eden heading out I asked him where he was going. He told me just outside and asked if I wanted to go with him. I said yes and we headed to the roof first. After a while he told me if I wanted to go to this place he knew. He took me in his back; I fell asleep and woke up to a gorgeous looking meadow. After another few minutes we came back and we saw the hunter, the Scorcher. I said we should just beat him up but he didn't want to. He told me how they might be looking for all of us and told me to run in here to tell you while he would run and make him follow. I didn't want him to leave but he did. Now he's gone and it's all my fault." She finished crying again.

"Did he do something to you?" I asked; it was a stupid question knowing how much of a gentleman he showed us. "What? No! He didn't do anything bad to me." She told me. "So nothing happened?" I tried to assure but she scratched the back of her neck. "Maybewesharedafrenchkissortwo." She said way too quickly and muffled by the pillow. "What?" I hissed. "I said maybe we shared a French kiss or two." She mumbled out the last few words but I was able to hear them perfectly. "Oh… wait what?" I said freaked out.

"Look, it's not my fault, I am a teenager after all, and I get weird feeling all the time." She said trying to make an excuse. "I-I have to tell Archer." I said looking at anything but her. "Marlin please don't, if the Scorcher doesn't kill him he will!" She pleaded. "Avery I can't-"

"If you say something I'll tell Marshall Lee about you and Archer!" She exclaimed. I gasped looking angrily at her. "You wouldn't dare Avery!" I told her as I got up from the bed and she got up too. "Try me, remember, I'm not the angel that people think I am, I know how to fight and get what I want and it will always be the same for me. I know how to bribe people and I know people of all sorts. I even have a friend who lives in the fire kingdom and he's the Prince!" She yelled at me. I opened and closed my mouth looking for the right words. "Fine you win but this isn't over. We have to go downstairs to warn the others." I told her and she already started floating below.

"So, what is it that you all woke us up for?" My dad asked yawning. Mom had her head leaning against his shoulder, her eyes closed, and her blond hair covering half of her face. "Eden saved us." Avery started, her face facing the ground. "What do you mean?" He asked his eyes turning a bit into a glare. "We saw a hunter outside, he may have been looking for all us but Eden knew he was a bigger prize so he gave himself up." She concludes in the simplest of forms. "So, he died huh?" My dad asked; my mouth hung open, why did everyone think that? "What? No! He got the guys attention and led him out of here. I wanted to beat the guy but he didn't want me to, he wanted me to warn you guys." She blurted out.

"What's the guy's name?" asked Uncle Finn who was also noticeably tired. "Something like the Scorcher." Avery said confused by her own answer. "WHAT?" Uncle Finn and Jake and aunt Marceline and Cake and my parents yelled. "What?" Asked Leo who woke up instantly from their yell.

"The Scorcher is a powerful hunter; he won't stop until he gets what he wants and is immortal." My dad said. "Nadia go see if we can do anything to kill that guy. I'm sure the books in the library will be some use and you can use the computer too." My dad said. "Yes sir." And she left back into the hallway. I looked at my dad wondering why he was using her like the person she was before.

"Are you really just going to order her to do stuff like that?" I asked my dad angirly. I was hoping she would spend her time like she wanted and not what people wanted her to do. "I told her that she didn't have to serve us but she said that since she didn't have much experience fighting, that the best she could do was help around and she told us we could give her orders as much as we like. But don't you guys overdo it ok." Dad said looking at me, Leo, Archer, Avery, Dyan and Neal. "Don't worry we won't." Leo said yawning.

**Eden's POV:**

I kept changing until I decided to stick to my wolf form. The Scorcher started shooting arrows with the tip on fire. I dodged them to the best of my ability. I kept running towards where the moonlight shone. _Swoosh _Damn it! He shot around my elbow. It healed quickly but he wasn't done. He threw a bunch of other things to me that were on fire. Where did he get these things, his pockets?

I turned myself back normal. I gasped for air, when was he going to quit? I didn't catch the scent of any of the people that were in the house so I decided to stop. I looked back to where he was still running to catch up. I took the pocket knife from my pants and prepared to fight. He got closer and I tried to stab him but my hand burned and my knife melted. "What the?" I said as I saw my hand. It didn't burn too much, just a pinch.

"Surrender now Eden." He told me in a raspy voice. "Never!" I told him before I got a branch and tried to hit him with it. "Don't bother, I'll burn everything up." He said with a faint grin, all his cloths covering him. At that same moment I caught the scent of a nearby river. I turned into a wolf again and made a run for it.

Once we were near the water I stopped, grabbed a nearby bucket that was left by two fishers that looked afraid of me, I filled it up and waited for him to arrive. There was nothing but silence and I couldn't catch his scent. But then I smelt burnt wood. I gasped and turned around but I felt all tingled inside. He electrified me. I felt the ground, the grass.

I woke up inside of a place that seemed like a dungeon and I saw almost every possible torture machine. "What the hell? Is this some type of collection?" The only light that I saw was from the torches and then the Scorcher. "Now Eden, tell me their weak spots or you'll pay for it." He said holding a literally blazing whip. "First, I have no money and second, I just met them I wouldn't know!" I told him. He crackled his whip and then began to whip me. I held the pain for as long as possible, almost half an hour when I couldn't anymore.

_I'm sorry Avery. _I told her.

**Avery's POV: **

I couldn't believe that they were fighting weather Nadia should work or not. I was too worried about Eden. He shouldn't have done this. "Ok I found out some information about fire demons." Nadia said ruffling some papers. "What is it?" I asked frantically. "Well to kill a fire demon, you have to take out the cloths that cover it and drench it with cold salty tears of pain. Then you have to put it in a box and burn it to make it suffer real hell, real burns, and real pain." Nadia said but where were we going to get a bucket of tears. I wasn't about to cry just yet.

_I'm sorry Avery. _I heard Eden's voice in my head. "Sorry? Sorry for what? Eden, Eden!" I started yelling and everyone looked at me and that's when I felt it. It felt like I was whipped and burned at the same time in my back and around my stomach arms and legs. I yelled and curled myself into a ball and rolled on the ground. I heard his scream of pain in my head.

"Avery!" Archer yelled. "The tears get the tears." I said as I felt the tears fall more and the pain increasing. "It burns!" I yelled not able to take it. Every tear that left my eyes were caught by a small glass tube. One was already filled. "We can't leave you like this, Marlin help me take her to your room!" Archer yelled and Marlin came near me. Before any of them could take me, I was wrapped in the arms of Marceline already flying to Marlin's room. "It burns." I hissed.

Marlin kept me in her room and told everyone to leave me with her. She put me in her room's bathroom and filled the tub with cold water. I got in and I didn't feel like getting out. When Marlin felt the water, it already got warm. "Avery what happened?" She asked and some tears kept coming. I took the tube thing to fill it up. I want that thing to feel the pain that I felt drenched in my tears it will die. "I don't know I heard Eden say I'm sorry in my head and then I felt the pain, like I was being whipped with a burning whip." I told her. I still felt it but it was numbed by the cold water.

I rolled up my sleeve, yes I got in the tub with my clothe on and looked at my arm, sure enough there was almost like a scar but one that you get if you were scratched or more likely whipped. More appeared in just a few seconds. I dipped my arm back so I wouldn't feel it or look at it. I took the tube thing again and took a tear off my cheek. "I asked Nadia to find out what the problem is; I told her when she finds it to not tell anyone." Marlin said after the awkward silence. "Thanks."

I sunk my whole body in the tub, I could hold my breath for as long as I want or at least longer that most humans. I looked at the bubbles I made with my nose and mouth. I heard knocking and I jumped out spilling some water. "I found the problem Marlin." Nadia said coming in with some more papers. "Where'd you find it?" She asked. "I researched under werewolves and illusionists but werewolves gave me the answer." Nadia said I just sat there like a statue.

"Ok um Avery, I have to ask you a question." She started, "You just did." I said. "Ok multiple questions." She said in a slightly pissed tone. "You like Eden don't you?" She asked I looked down at the water to see my hands that were cover in those like scars. "Yes." I said hiding my little blush. "But more than just a simple friend right?" She asked and I nodded not wanting to talk. "That's the problem." She simply said.

"What how can that be the problem?" I asked hysterically. "Well, in the website it said when a werewolf falls in love with someone and they feel the same, they are instantly together. Like you two are already united and it does say that in the future they had never experienced relationship issues so that's a plus for you, well anyway that also comes with some consequences. If it falls in love with a non werewolf it will be harder for it to bear the burdens. Your lover, especially if it's a guy is already your protector no matter what, together or not. But if he or she gets hurt to the point where they can hold it in since they are pretty strong and can heal quick, his or hers in this case his lover will also feel his pain." Nadia explained.

"As long as I'm with him I'll carry his burdens too." I breathed out, feeling another sting and no tear this time. I will feel pain but not the bad pain, the one that I know I did this for us not only for him. "Don't you think we should tell Archer, he'll be worried if he doesn't know what happened to you?" Marlin said with a worried face. I was going to tell him eventually anyway. "I will unless you tell your dad about you and Archer." I said not wanting a grudge for the rest of my life without having some fun. "Fine but you tell him that." Marlin said pouting.

Nadia brought in Archer and then she left me with them. "Avery what happened?" He asked. "I'll tell you but you can't freak out and you have to tell Marshall about you and Marlin." I said and he had a blank store. "If I refuse?" He asked. "I won't tell you what's wrong." I said.

"So I don't need to know." He said obviously trying to keep him and Marlin a secret. "Ok then I bet you won't mind if I leave from here after we find Eden either huh?" I said looking at him a bit angrily. "Ugh you always have your way don't you Avery? Always." He said and sat down in the chair beside me.

"Fine I'll tell him and I won't get mad." I sighed in relief. Hopefully he will keep his words. "Ok, so this isn't really easy to say but I'll just say it. *Sighs* I like Eden ok?" I said quickly looking at the water that was now warm. "Ok and?" I heard him say but I noticed that slight change in his voice. "He likes me too, he even told me." I said looking at him. "Whoa." I breathed as I saw him in a shade of red, not of embarrassment but anger. "He even asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I said yes or, well I showed him." I told him feeling a bit worried of what he will do.

"If that bastard hurt you-" He started but I quickly cut him off. "What no, he will never hurt me! He even told you that he is my protector now so he obviously won't do anything bad to me." I explained. "Ok, ok is all right now how does this affect you right now?" He asked his arms crossed; damn it now I had to basically confess that he is hurting me somehow. "Well Nadia said that I will feel his pain, that we are united." I told him. "What the hell, that bastard is basically hurting you Avery!"

"Don't call him a bastard and he tried to hold the pain for as long as possible. He saved our lives Archer! What if he was looking for us or better yet Marlin? Wouldn't you risk yourself?" I asked looking deeply into his forest green eyes. He broke our stare and looked at Marlin. "Yes I would. But you know I care about you too Avery. You're the only one I have with me right now, my last relative. I don't like seeing you hurt or getting hurt. I would do anything to take the pain away, for both of you." I heard him say and I saw Marlin looking at him caringly. She walked up to him from behind and hugged him, a nice big caring bear hug. I would go to but I'm wet and I'm afraid that I'll burn of the pain again. I still felt it but not the pain, it was there but it didn't hurt, just a small tingle.

"Now, it's your turn to tell Marshall Lee." I told them and they looked at me. "I'm coming. You know to tell them that I'm ok and what happened." I told them and they looked at me a straight face and Archer's death glare. "Oh no you-"

"I'll tell them about Eden too. I have to tell the king and queen that one of their pawns is feeling better." I told them getting out of the tub. I instantly felt the burns again but paid no attention to it. "Marlin you have some spare clothes?" I asked.

I was dried up now. I didn't like what was in Marlin's wardrobe so I asked Neal if he could get me something to wear. He got me a t-shirt with an angry Tiger (From Winnie the Pooh) and gray pants with gray and blue camouflage patterns on it, it looked cool. **(I actually have this but the pants are pajamas, I wear both of them most of the time XD) **I put my sneakers back on and looked for Archer and Marlin.

"Here we go." She said as we were in front of their parent's bedroom. She knocked twice before her father asked who it was. We told him it was us and we went inside. Fionna and Marshall seemed that they were already sleeping, we woke them up. "What's wrong Marlin?" Her mom asked yawning. "Avery has to tell you something." Archer said and it took me a while to catch it.

"Wait what!"

"Shh, Avery *yawns* don't be too loud." Fionna answered. "What is it Avery?" She asked me and I looked at Archer with my own death glare and he grinned. "I found out what's wrong with me. But can I tell you two in private?" I asked them.

**Archer's POV:**

"Can you two leave?"Avery asked in an innocent voice. "Marlin, Archer please leave while we speak to Avery." Fionna told us, we left and stood outside their door. "What do you think she'll say?" Marlin asked me and I looked down at her. "Everything, she always does, she always gets her way." I told her.

We waited for about 15 minutes until Marshall came out telling us we can go back in. Then we saw Fionna kneeling/sitting or both on the bed, her back on all of us and hugging her was Avery, she was crying also. Marshall went to them and patted Avery one her back. She was sniffling now and that's when we saw it, she stuck her tongue out at us and that evil grin was on her face now.

"What just happened?" Marlin whispered. "Avery always gets her way, don't be fooled but she's a great actress too." I whispered back looking at her, a fake tear running down and that evil grin etched on her face. "Y-you know A-Archer and M-Marlin have to t-tell you something t-too." She said faking a sob. "Will you be ok Avery?" Fionna asked very caring. "Don't worry I'll be alright." She said and Fionna let go of her.

"Well what is it you two?" Marshall asked.

"Marshall, maybe I should talk to Fionna, you go talk to Archer." Fionna said, great the Vampire King was going to kill me. Who wouldn't? A knight can't be with the princess. "Your right Fi, we should talk later about this, both of us." He started walking out the door and stood still for a while. "Well aren't you coming Archer?" He asked me and I followed him.

"Ok tell me what's going on between you and my daughter?" He asked me straight on point. "Huh?"

"Don't play idiot on me, I know you like Marlin. Only an idiot of a father wouldn't know the feeling his daughter is feeling right now." He told me walking down the hallway. "What do you mean?" I asked still not catching on anything he was saying. "I know that you like my daughter Archer Hunter." He told me, I gulped. "Am I wrong or right?" He asked.

"Y-you're…right." I told him and he smiled. "I knew it, you can't fool these eyes. If you ask me, I was a bit afraid of all of you coming here. Only Dyan and your sisters were girls well Nadia too but she isn't much of a girl anymore, she is 20. Well, it was you and Neal and then Eden came along. You are all older than she is and you are all in that point where you may share a special feeling toward someone, I know I get it. I've been through it." He told me. I know he lives forever but even he looked like he was just as old as he should be if he was still human. Maybe all of this caused him to age a bit. He looked like that mid 30's man he is supposed to be. Fionna didn't look much different, older yes but out of all the pictures I've seen of her and Marshall together, it seemed that they hadn't aged much.

"Um, Marshall if you don't mind me asking, how did you meet Fionna?" I asked and I saw him with a grin on his face like he loved telling that story.

"Well I forgot how old was I but I was bored, I remember. I decided to travel Aaa, again. So I packed up and headed out. I took longer than usual, about 13 and a half years. Aaa isn't so big but I wanted it to be a long trip. I came back, it was raining I think. I went back to my tree house I saw that there were a few candles around there. I always went in through the window even though there was a door. Well I tried to get back in but I saw a girl there. She was 13 back then. Well she saw me when lighting came through and she screamed she went to Cake and they came back up. Well they didn't see me in the top corner but later they did. After that they met me and I told them that it was my house. They left when I showed them the ML in the tree. I gave them the house back in exchange for the cave they found. We became great friends after that." He told me.

"In the beginning of it all, I liked her. But even though she never noticed I would always get jealous when she talked about Prince Gumboy or when she hung out with any other prince. Unlike them I didn't need her to save me; I saved her in some of her battles. I also saved her from death with my own life. I told her how I felt when I was out of the hospital. And unlike all of them, they are Princes, I am a King. Now she is my Queen and always will be." He told me with a caring smile.

"Tell you Archer. I could tell that my daughter also likes you. So take care of her because if you don't I could and I will kill you." He told me straightly and I gulped. He laughed and brought me back in the room. "Ok all of you get out of our room we still haven't been able to sleep and don't worry Avery we'll find your boyfriend tomorrow. Just get some rest." Said Marshall and we did leave.

"What was the crying about?"Marlin asked. "Oh just me acting to get people to buy it." She answered and I shook my head.

**Eden's POV:**

He kept hitting me but I took it in more. I don't know what he put in the room but it was a type of smoke.

It all when dark after that.

**A/N: So tell me guys, what does the Scorcher have plan for Eden? How will they find him and all? Ok I don't know why I'm going to ask you this but who is your favorite couple in this story? It could be a real one or a made up one like Eden and Marlin instead of Avery. Just tell me who you will want to see together unless they already have a pair. Remember, Leo, Dyan, Neal, Marceline and Finn are still single. XD Also, if you can make a character in this story, what will their names be and what will they be? Wizard, werewolf, illusionist/ shape shifter, vampire, human, demon, a made up thing or a mix? Tell me in the reviews and maybe, who knows maybe I'll use it. Plz I want to know what you guys come up with! PEACE!**


	16. We are not Family

**PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ Read A/Ns!**

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry I didn't update quick, it's even spring break but I was sick, internet was down and I suffered a case of writers block and I want to make another story too. I also wanted to see if anyone else would review but apparently I only have one for the past chapter. Oh well not the first time. But I really want you guys to answer one of those questions. I need more characters for this story or future ones and I'm tired to come up with it, so help me out. I'll put the question back up in the last A/N. This is mostly about Avery and Archer(Mostly Avery again) But I promise we'll get back to Marlin but you all know you love Avery XD. Anyway Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time but many of this story's characters.**

**Chapter 16: We are not Family**

**Eden's POV:**

I woke up in the middle of the woods. Was this all a nightmare, but where is Avery? I got up but I felt like a disaster, my shirt was unbuttoned and I saw burning stings on it. I felt something in the way of me turning my head, I looked around my neck as much as I could and there was a black spiked collar. I tried to take it off but it wouldn't come off. _I see you woke up. _I heard something in my head say. Scorcher. "What do you want?" I said to whatever direction. _I want you to go running back home; you better not tell anyone about this, tell them you escaped and lead them to the Fire Kingdom. If you don't I will make sure to hang you up by your throat. _I stood there, confusion overfilling me.

_I'll be watching you, Eden Gray._

I felt the collar shocking me, my only reaction was to turn to a wolf and run as if there was no tomorrow. I didn't look back I ran and ran through the nights darkness. I didn't want to be there, I ran knowing I'll soon see Avery but I couldn't go back. I would rather take death then letting him take them all. I know they are strong; I will go back and try to give them hints.

I was near the house, I stopped running a couple of yards before. I stepped closer to the house and turned myself back to normal. My paws forming feet, my hind legs turning back to normal legs, my tail disappearing, my ears going back to its normal position, my muzzle growing short, back into a face. My eyes stayed as they were. I knocked on the door. I saw Nadia open the door.

"Oh my god, Eden!" Nadia said surprised I put a finger to my lips to shush her and she nodded. "Nadia, where is Avery?" I asked her and she led me. Everyone saw me back but they didn't say anything but looked at me. Archer looked at me straightly, without any emotion so I couldn't tell how he felt. Nadia led me to a door, to a room. She knocked it and Marlin was in front. She was about to scream before I held up my finger again. I turned myself to a cat; since my coat is usually black I stayed like that. She led me to her bed where there was a lying figure, she told me she was just laying there and didn't do much.

I jumped on the bed and lied down next to her. "Where did you get this cat?" Avery asked not looking at me. "Look at it; I think you'll like him." She sat up and looked at me, the place she saw me straight away were my eyes. I slowly transformed back when I noticed her smile. Once I turned back to normal she gave me the most welcoming hug I have ever felt. "Eden! I'm so glad you're safe!" I hugged her back before I broke our hug. "Are you ok?" I asked her looking at her, her arms filled with burns. "I will always be ok with you here." She said.

"I'm sorry I have to put you into all this trouble Avery." I told her meaning every single word. "Eden can I ask you a question?" She asked me and I grinned. "You just did." I told her getting up. "Ugh, what goes around comes around but seriously though I want to know more about you." She said. "Fine, what do you want to know?" I asked her. "I want to know about what you are. How do you become a werewolf?" She asked me. "Well you have to get bitten by one, like a vampire but we won't leave you with two bite marks." I grinned with her playfully punching my arm.

"Ok then, what about turning into a shape shifter?" Avery asked me. I didn't know a lot about it, not as much as a werewolf. "I'm not so sure; I don't think they will bite you. I know I'm an illusionist because it came in my genes. Well what I do know is that if someone well, ugh ok let's just say that illusionist have this type of virus in their blood; let's say someone needed a blood transfusion. If I gave them my blood they will turn into illusionists but it's a bit more complicated than a vampire and werewolf." I told her scratching the back of my neck.

"Why do you ask?" I asked her. "Oh, no reason." She told me. _Get them there now Gray._ I heard a mocking tone say. I went to the restroom to see if I could get him back. "They are all tired," I whispered. "I will get them to the Fire Kingdom by the end of the week." I told him, it was a Thursday, I had 3 days. _Get them there as soon as possible, 3 days is all you have Gray, the clock is ticking. If I don't get them, I'll get you._ Damn it, what the hell did he need from them?

I came out and Avery was lying in the bed, looking at the ceiling. I joined her and we looked at a red ceiling that now looked bloody red from the night sky. "Hey Eden, what's up with that collar like thing?" She asked me. I tried to look down at my neck but I couldn't. "Oh, you know… fashionable?" I said snorting the last work trying to keep myself from laughing. Avery laughed and so did I.

"No, I found it and put it on but it seems cursed, it won't come off." I told her, most of it was true. "Eden, do you think its safe here anymore? Shouldn't we go somewhere else?" She asked me stretching her neck just to be able to look at me. "It would be best to leave. He already knows where we are right now." I told her taking her small hand into my much bigger one. "I could get Flame Prince to lend us a hand." She told me.

"Flame Prince?" I asked her and she smiled. "When I was traveling around the Fire Kingdom, some monster attacked the palace and the guards couldn't kill it so I did with my arrow. Just one shot to the head." She told me. "Now he owes you doesn't he?" I asked her. "Of course, I always get something in return."

"So you want us to go to the Fire Kingdom?" I asked her hoping she would say no, but I couldn't tell her. Or he would get her and everyone else. "Yeah why not, we need to get out. He may have come from there but then he wouldn't suspect us there would he?" She asked, all I could do was smile. "Well we should tell them tomorrow, it's late, you must be tired." I told her kissing her forehead. I got up and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" She asked getting up. "I'll sleep in the living room; Archer wouldn't want me sleeping with you and this Marlin's room. I'll tell her to come back. Goodnight." I told her.

"Goodnight." She said yawning. I walked down the hallway to the living room where Archer and Marlin were most likely to be. I was about to enter when I heard them talk.

"Marlin can you keep a secret?" Archer asked and I heard Marlin agree. "I never told anyone and my parents never told me to tell anyone but I just have to. I'm not Avery's brother." I couldn't help myself; I just had to get in there.

"What do you mean Archer?" I asked him. "Archer! How long have you been there?" He asked me. "Long enough to know that you aren't Avery's brother now spit the details out Hunter." I demanded, he glared at me and I glared back. "Marlin, can you leave us to talk?" I asked her. "Oh, sure, goodnight Archer." She said getting up. "Goodnight Eden." She said once she passed me by the door.

"Spit it out now." I told him. "That's all you have to hear, that all you could know." He replied. "You know when she does find out about this it will be one of the biggest mistakes you've ever done in your life.

"What will I find out?"

"Avery!" We both said in unison. Marlin popped back in the living room. Neal just happened to get in too and lay down on one of the couches. "You might as well tell her Archer." I told him. He glared at me and I glared back. "Archer, Eden, what's wrong?" I heard Archer sigh, I knew it was going to be hard for him but if he decides to tell her later it will only hurt her much more.

"We are not family Avery. I'm not your brother, I'm sorry I never told you." He said looking down at his knees. I walked up to her and held her by her side, trying to show her that there was nothing to be worried about.

"So what's my story?" She said looking at no one; just her feet that I saw were covered in more burns which hurt me that much more. "It's complicated, even I'm lucky I could remember it." Archer sighed out. He stood up from the couch and headed to the window. "I was only 2 after all."

"It was late at night; mom and dad were going to tuck me into bed when there was a knock on the door. And not the normal ones either. This one sounded as if the person was frightened, the knocking was frantic. Our parents didn't want to answer but we heard a women screaming for help. As much as we wanted to help we didn't want to get involved." By this point, everyone was there, listening to Archer's tragic story. Even Marshal and Fionna came.

"The lights were off but she said 'Please open your door, I'll leave but just open.' We stood like that for another 5 minutes. The knocking stopped and then we heard screams of horror. We heard shots and just like that, it all disappeared. Dad went to go check outside no matter how much mom pleaded him not to. He came back with a small bundle. He told mom no one was outside, they all left. Mom took the bundle and unwrapped it seeing a baby inside it. She said it probably wasn't even a month old. You were inside it; there was also a note inside." He said.

"What did it say?" Avery asked in an emotionless tone. "You're lucky I've kept it with me." He dug into his pants and took out his walled. He took the letter out that was inside a plastic zip-lock bag. He handed it to Avery; she took it out and unfolded it. I read it along with her.

"Dear Reader,

I do not want you to know my name; I do not want my daughter to feel sorry for me, to want to get back at anyone for me. I do not want her to feel as if she has failed me. I just want her to know that I love her. Make sure she knows that. Tell her every day that you love her as if it were her real parents telling her so. Her name is Avery. She is my prized possession, my little Avery Knight Ryder. I know it will be too much to ask for but I beg that you take her in. I do not know who to go to and my time here is to come to an end. I will also ask if you make her independent, I do not want her to rely much on anyone. I want her to know how to defend herself. I know she will be strong and make the right choices. I do want to let you know this, I was hunted down. To hunters, we are just another nuisance that must go, like they did with the werewolves. We are mere prizes to them. She is one of the little left illusionists. Please protect her; people will not stop to get her. I know you will decide when you tell her this.

Avery, if this is you now reading this, I want you to know that I love you so much and please do not feel sorrow, do not feel anger nor emotionless. Just know that I will watch you and help guide you. I love you Avery.

From-

L.K.R"

"So that's what I am?" Avery said after a moment of silence. "Then how come I've never changed?" She asked again finally looking at Archer, I felt her misery, her pain I wanted to calm her down and to get her to her bright self again but I knew she had to take this in on her own.

"Well, a few months passed and you did start to change, you became really unstable. You would make your arm turn into a wing sometimes. We were able to get something for you that would stop you from turning into other stuff." He told everyone. "What about my fangs?" She asked.

"We would always smile near you, you made us laugh and have a good time even through the worst moments, when you started growing teeth we noticed that you caught up, you ended up growing fangs of your own. You actually have normal teeth but you made it seem that you had fangs. That's why you don't eat red." He answered. "Ok, then what makes me fly?"

"Tinker Bell probably came in and sprinkled some lifelong pixie dust on you." Neal said. We all looked at him and he stared back. "What? The mood is too dull in here sorry if my joke doesn't suit the situation." He said putting his hands up as a sign of defeat.

"We did do something like that happened. We took you to one of the strongest witches we could find and she casted a spell on you. That you would be able to fly until someone told you about. So we basically broke the spell now." He said in a sorrowful tone. She let go of me for a while and tried to at least float. "So is this how I really look or am I some illusion?" She asked looking at Archer who looked at me.

"I doubt it, you may have just done it to your teeth but I highly doubt that you are an illusion." I told her reassuring her. "You do look the same as we saw you." Archer said.

**Marlin's POV:**

It was already hard for Avery to take it all. I got up and hugged her and she hugged me back. I felt the silent tears seep into my shirt. "You've cried a lot today Avery, maybe it's time to get some rest." I whispered to her ear. All she did was nod before we dismissed ourselves. Before we left I heard Eden say something about going to the Fire Kingdom for refuge.

"Are you ok Avery?" I asked Avery once we were at my room. I saw her stare at her hand as if she was trying to change herself. "It's not that I don't want to be an illusionist or that I found out that I'm not a vampire but the fact that Archer isn't my brother. But at the same time I'm wondering who I really am. Avery Knight Ryder." She said in an emotionless tone.

"You may not be Avery Hunter but you are still your parents' daughter, maybe not biologically but with your heart you are and Archer is your brother. No one can say no to that. You may be someone else but to everyone else you are the same Avery." I told her giving her a side hug and rubbing her shoulder. "Thanks Marlin, but what about you with the Demon King and all?"

"I still have the feeling that they are after me that they aren't locked up like we all think they are or they escaped. I'm worried for all of us and I want to know why they want me so badly. If everything goes wrong, I might as well just stay with them. I mean, nothing happened when I was with them so why would anything bad happen now?" I told her but she looked at her hand.

"What are you trying to do with your hand?" I asked her and she finally looked at me. "I want to see if I can change." She answered blankly. "Well, Eden should be able to teach you by tomorrow but we need to sleep Avery, it's almost dawn." I told her yawning. She nodded, yawning too.

_What is to happen to us now?_

**A/N: So what you think? Please leave what you thought as a review, comments concerns? Anyway here is the question: ****if you can make a character in this story, what will their names be and what will they be? Wizard, werewolf, illusionist/ shape shifter, vampire, human, demon, a made up thing or a mix? And I'm sorry if this is short. Oh, one more thing, I may have some polls up cuz I have a ton of ideas for new stories so, make sure you answer that question so I know what to write next the questions for new characters!**


	17. To the Fire Kingdom

**A/N: Ok here is chapter 17, I plan to finish it at chapter 20, or if you guys want another epilogue, 21 the most. Sorry I didn't get this up, it should have been up since Friday but my computer got bugs (viruses or almost not literally) and it just fixed now. Here it is. Well I still need new characters for future stories since this is almost coming to an end. Thank you for Greensk8tergurl and Rany-Butternubs for being-sadly but not the first- only reviewers. Oh well.**

Chapter 17: To the Fire Kingdom

**Marlin's POV:**

I woke and saw that Avery left. I got up to change and opened the shades. I then went downstairs to see if my mother needed any help with breakfast now that there were more of us in here. "Good morning Marlin." I heard my mother say. "Good morning, where's dad?" I asked her.

"He's getting his hat and gloves." Mom told me. I closed my eyes and let my senses guide me to the nearest chair by the table. "Hey Marlin, can you do me a favor, can you go into town and go get some food before we leave?" She asked and I nodded not caring at the moment what I did or didn't do.

I went outside to see Eden and Avery already outside. Ever since last night I was wondering what was up with him and that collar around his neck but I decided not to ask. I saw Avery still looking at her arm and Eden was tight there looking at it with her. "How do I make it to change Eden? You make it seem so easy." She said shaking her left hand.

"Focus on it, let's see, try to change it a different color, any. Focus on what you want it to be and then it would change." She stared at it and then it turned into a gray like color, like my dad's skin. "Eden I did! I made it change color!" She said jumping for joy.

"Oh, hey Marlin." Eden said finally looking at me. Avery turned around and showed me her gray arm. "Look I made it look like your dad's skin isn't it cool?" She asked and I nodded. "Where you going Marlin?" She asked. "Oh, I was going into town to buy food, do you mine joining?" I asked them and they told me no. All three of us went into town and got what my mother wanted.

"Thanks for coming along guys; I really appreciate your help." I looked at Eden who smiled at me and then to Avery. "Avery, your eye." I told her Eden looked at them, what we saw was her right eye the same color as always and her left eye into a red color. "I guess you learn pretty quickly but what about the other eye?" Eden asked.

"I always liked two different colored eyes." She said simply passing by us. We went in and Nadia took the bags and went running into the kitchen. I went in too and saw Avery lazily sit in the couch like always. "I'm back!" I told my mom and she looked at me. "Ok now help me with breakfast." I helped her get the eggs, the red foods and almost anything else you could think of in a breakfast table.

We all finished eating and my dad got up to talk to us about getting ready to leave. "Ok, so we all know we will leave now for refuge from the Scorcher and any other threats. Gather what is only necessary and we will be heading to the Fire Kingdom." He told us all. We looked at him and we all said 'yes' as if we were in some military base.

When I finished packing, which was my own axe bass and some clothes in my back-pack, I went downstairs to see everyone finishing packing. Archer had his bow and arrows by his back as well as Avery who was still sporting her two different eye colors. Eden really didn't have much; he was in all a beast that could destroy everything or at least the way I saw him. Leo had his usual wear and his own bag with his sword in hand. Leo and Uncle Finn really look alike and when I saw that they were mostly the same right there I would believe that they were brothers or that Leo was his son. Uncle Jake was with them also. Aunt Cake was next to my mom and she was in her adventuring attire. Dad was there with his plated red shirt and jeans with his own axe bass as well as Aunt Marceline. All of us had one or all the vampires in the family. Neal and Dyan had their own wands in hand and a small spell book. Nadia was there too but didn't carry much.

"I guess we are all ready to go then." My dad said and with that said Dyan and Neal took out there wands and chanted some spell to make some type of portal appear right before our eyes. We looked at the inside and saw fire everywhere. "So, who goes first?" My mother asked and we all looked at one person only, Avery. "What?" She asked.

"You're the one who told us we should come here, you go in first."Leo whined. "Fine I will because I am so brave unlike some other guys. Neal, cast some spell on me that would prevent me from burning." Avery basically demanded Neal and he followed her orders. She was soon covered in blue and she stepped into the portal. Soon after Eden and went in and all of us went in right after we got the spell thing under control.

We saw a bunch of dogs running around that looked like they were made out of lava. "What are those?" Leo asked. "They're hell hounds, they live here and they got their name because they say hell is a burning place and well, they are burning. So, should we go to the castle?" He finished off.

We went walking the whole way not that it mattered. We finally reached the castle. Like everything else here, it was mostly up in flames but it was held up by all the stones or rocks that made the castle. "Who enters my castle?" Some guy asked. We all turned around to see the Flame Prince."

"Oh, if it isn't Marshall Lee, are you here to start bothering me again?" He asked not amused of seeing us there. I don't know if he saw my mother, she was friends with almost every prince I know and it seemed he didn't even care about us being there. "Shill for a while F.P, that was like, more than what? 20 years ago?" My dad said. My mother who was hiding behind most of us came out. "Hey F.P." Mom said, she waved at him shyly then she mostly does.

"Fionna? I haven't seen you since you were 13." The Flame Prince said, I couldn't believe they haven't seen each other in all that time, with the other princes, they see us most of the time. "Who's your party here?" He asked.

"They're my family." She said. It was pretty quiet, like only them two existed right now. "Mind introducing them to me?"

Once we were all settled in the dining table with something to drink, which I was surprised they had water, my mom finally did tell him who we all were.

"Well first off how have you been now?" My mom asked Flame Prince. "Well, you know staying in this castle and getting work done and I've been calmer lately actually." He said, did he have anger issues or something? "What about you Fionna?"

"Well, I've had a lot happen over the last years." She started.

"I see just by looking at that ring on your finger." He said with a smile. "Yeah, Marshall Lee and I got married." She told him; once again it was as if only they were here. "Oh, and are those two your kids?" He asked looking at me and Leo, we were made to sit next to each other I have no idea why though. "Yeah they are, Marlin is the oldest and Leo is the youngest, they're twins." My dad answered, I wouldn't blame him, I would try talking but I didn't want to, I felt a bad tension between my dad and Flame Prince. I just kept eating what was in the table along with everyone else.

"So who are the others?" He asked. "They are mostly Avery's friends." My dad said looking at Avery who held up her hand. "Sup." She waved her hand a bit and put it back down. I don't think that's the best way to salute a prince but you can never expect what Avery does. "Oh right, how are you Avery, long time no see." he said and Avery nodded. "Yes, well the young man beside her is Archer then its Neal, his cousin Dyan and Eden." My dad finished. "And as you know my sister and brother in law are here as well as Cake and Jake and Nadia who is over there." Nadia tried to fight us into helping Flame Prince's servants but she lost and was now sitting on the table too.

"Wow this is some party. What brings you here though? Not many Non-Fire citizens come here often." He asked. "It's time for you to repay me Flame Prince; we need a place to hide from the Scorcher." Avery said in a business like tone. "Oh right, the deal. Well since you did save me, you are all welcomed to stay at the castle." He said. "So we can stay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've known Avery for some time and she always and I mean always ends up getting what she wants so either way I owe her this for saving me." The Flame Prince said. "Well about this Scorcher guy, who is he exactly?" Archer asked. "He used to live here, in the fire kingdom. But then we saw what he did, he would hunt any animal he thought was something he had to have. He collected many of them; some animals in this kingdom like the hell hounds almost became extinct by his own hands. We banned him from here and he hasn't returned." He told us all.

"So he's known here?" My dad asked. "Yes he is. If you don't mind asking, why is he keeping an eye on you guys?" He asked us, his elbows on the table and hands clasped together under his chin looking at all of us.

"We really don't know but I fear for the worst." My dad answered once more. "Hopefully you will all be safe here in my kingdom." Flame Prince said. "If you excuse me, I must go attend a few meeting but please, make yourselves at home." He said leaving, vanishing into a few flames. How can a burning kingdom be home?

I went to look around the palace and made myself comfortable in a room. I put my axe bass in there and my bag. I looked outside the window just to the side of flames, nothing much in particular. But then I saw something that caught my eye. Two figures, two people I think. They were covered in black and white but just as they came they left. But then I saw another figure, as if chasing the other two. He or she looked like they had a cap, a cadet cap, a black one and was covered in the same color too. Like one of the two figures. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. To get my mind off things I went downstairs.

I went into the living room and almost everyone was there, well just us teens I guess if we would be called that. "Hi Archer." I told him, his back was facing me but then I heard a "What?" I looked in back of me to see another Archer. "Eden stop playing around." I told that one. "Yes please I told you not to turn into me." The one that's back was facing me said. "What? I'm Archer, stop playing around Eden!" Archer said.

"What did I do?" I saw Eden say who was around the small library in there. The both Archers and I yelled to the two Archers "Avery!" But it didn't work, she wouldn't change back.

"What?" She said lazily on the couch. "Ok I'm confused." I finally gave in not caring who was who. "Stop playing around, there are only two illusionists here. Who's that guy?" I said pointing to the Archer whose back was facing me. "I'm Archer!"

"No I am!" Said the other, I heard Eden laughing ass off in the background.

"Dude I can't take this anymore, it's too hilarious. You should change back." He said and then Archer, whose back was facing me gave in. "Fine, we should do it more often. "Normalnost." He said and he turned into Neal. Then I saw Avery turn into Eden. "Ok let's see if I got this." Eden breathed in and turned into Avery. "Ha ha! I got it!"

"You got the shifting done?" Asked Archer. "Yup, we decided to test it a moment ago and then we decided to play a small prank. It wasn't so bad if I say so myself." Avery said then I looked at Neal. "How did they get you into this?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. "I get bored you know. And it seemed like fun." He said with a smirk.

"You guys don't you think you should go to sleep? It's been a long time since we had a full nights rest." My mother said seeing us all there we looked at each other before we all started yawning, realizing our tiredness. "Yeah let's go." Neal said getting up.

Avery and I shared a room. We got into some more comfortable clothes and went to the bed that was pretty big. Once I laid down on the bed it was so comfortable I couldn't help but to close my eyes right then and there. "Hey make space; I have to sleep in there too." I heard Avery said moving my legs. She got in too and I was about to go to sleep but I felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"Avery can you turn off the light?" I asked her taking a pillow over my head to cover the light. "They are off, it's the flames. How do they sleep like this?"

"Do they even sleep?" I asked. And I felt her shrug. "Ugh, let's just go to sleep, this bed's got me comfortable, way too comfortable." I said. "Mhm." She said and we slept the whole night.

**Black's POV (Greensk8tergurl's Characters and one of my own:) ):**

"We've found her hot head, should we act now?" I asked over our walkie-talkies. "Stop calling me that you idiot." I heard him say over the walkie-talkie. "Look, we're doing your dirty work so who cares what we call you. Black, you ok?" My partner asked. "Yeah I'm good White." I took my hair out of the way of my eyes to see well.

"I repeat, should we act now?" I asked. "No, let them have this night, It would be too much of a bother to get her right now without thinking out something fool proof. Just keep an eye on her." Hot head said. I really didn't enjoy what we were doing. In fact I didn't get why but me and White need the money or we'll just starve. No matter how much we ask, plead or do, we will always be treated as garbage out in the streets, no one would want us unless it was to do their dirty work, of course we never got caught.

"Black, where are you? I'm going to go look for you right now." I heard Black say. I told him my location and sure enough, White was there in a matter of time. We were never much separated. "Come one Black, let's go look for a place to spend the night." We heard some type of movement and we looked back. It was her again. "White, it's her." I told White. White nodded and we ran away as for as possible from her. Damn that stupid bitch.

We turned the corner and we hoped we lost her. We then left a place for the night.

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

I looked outside the window, flames still all over the place. I was worried for all of us, I know we have won the battles so far but we haven't won the war yet. "What are you doing Marshall Lee?" I heard the Flame Prince ask. "Nothing." I answered I was hoping he would leave but of course he wouldn't, he stayed there like a dog waiting for its treat. "You're still thinking about the Scorcher are you?" He asked me and I looked back.

"What if I am?" I asked him seeing how much he was willing to go on with the situation. "Then you shouldn't pay much attention to it anymore. He's not allowed in the kingdom." He told me. I glared at him as he smirked at me. "He can have allies that may be watching us right now, so you are telling me that I shouldn't worry for the sake of my own daughter or in general, my own family?" I asked circling him to see if I can get him to crack just the bit.

"Well, I do not have a family of my own so I wouldn't know exactly Marshall so tell me Lee, how is it like. To be married to Fionna and loving her for the rest of, well actually her life, to know you have your own kids to care for, for them to not think of you as the monster you are huh?" I didn't answer; I detected the jealousy in his voice. But then I did. "It feels quiet nice if I say so myself.

"Don't worry about him. I can send an army to destroy him and his friends. After all I am the Prince." He said in a cocky voice. I glared at him intensely.

"You may be the Prince, but I am the King."

**A/N: Again I need more characters, I'll put up a poll for later storied I plan to do and you want to see first. Also I at least want… I'll make it easy, 3-5 reviews for me to want to do the next chap! Bye guys! Oh, if there's a mistake deal with it, I wanted to put this up for you guys and I stopped rereading my work a long time ago if you haven't noticed.**


	18. Captured for the Second Time

**!PLZ VOTE ON MY POLL, ON MY PROFILE PAGE!**

**A/N: Ok here is chapter 18, thank you for all the reviews I can't express myself enough, 1 more to 50 yes! Ok here are answers/appreciations to the people who reviewed :D. So you might want to find your name or just skip whatever works.**

**Greensk8tergurl: I told you your characters won't die. But something will happen!**

**randy-butternubs: I will try to update asap but my laptop sometimes has some problems and stuff and then I got too much ideas to put in one chapter so I'll have to think ahead or I don't have enough time but I'll try.**

**MissZodawg: Yes I need more characters, not for this story but future ones, two of the characters that were presented last chapter were Greensk8tergurls because she actually answered my request and one of them was my own and hopefully my last made up character for the story :D.**

**Da-serious-lady-not-really: I don't think I'll make anyone die, I'm planning on one to be in the merge of death but they will get better. So don't worry.**

**Le-Troll-not-really: Yes I know it is messed up but I sometimes don't bother to reread because I really want you guys to read it as soon as possible but hopefully this chapter doesn't have any errors, don't worry, I were glasses so I get it XD.**

**Inspire: I would read your story too but you told me you deleted it, well maybe next time and thank you so much for the complement, it means a lot.**

**Whoah: I know I'm happy with all the reviews and thanks.**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time**

Chapter 18: Captured for the Second Time

**Black's POV:**

As stalkerish as it sounded, we stayed a few feet from the castle ready if Marlin or any of the others came out ready for capture. I heard that the Demon King, Queen and the Wizard Prince and Princess caught them but they apparently escaped. I personally wouldn't want to know how bad they can be at beating the crap out of people but, what are you going to do about it?

I was watching the front and White the back; I moved away my messy bang trying to get a better view of the castle. When will we start? I'm bored out here. "Listen to me," I heard my walkie-talkie say. "Once she steps out the door, no matter if she is or without anyone, take her, I'll make sure Red will help you." Then it became quiet; Red, that bastard dares to do that, to deceive everyone. Well that answered that, we were to act once she steps out, and she does it every day I've seen her with a boy with rusty brown hair and a forest green outfit.

We were to start then and there.

**Avery's POV:**

It was just noon and I saw Eden by the somewhat backyard so I decided to join him there. "Hey Eden, what are you doing?" I asked him. "Nothing much, you have any more questions for me?" I've been asking him questions since the day I learned who I was and even before that. I thought hard wondering what. "What else can we do?" I asked him and I saw his face light up "Ah, yes I just remembered this one thing. I still have a little bit of trouble with it since I don't use this power so often but close your eyes." He instructed me so I did. "Ok, open them." He said and I saw we were in a snowy area and I was frozen in ice, all over my body but my head.

"Eden what the hell are you doing? Get me out of here!" I said trying to get out using all my forces. "Ok." He said his eyes turned into a shade of red almost like his eyes were light bulbs, turning from one color to the other. Once his eyes were back to normal, we were where we had been before, the Fire Kingdom. "What did you do?" I asked him. "We illusionist can manipulate people's minds making them imagine that they are in trouble or something went there way; basically making them helpless." He said he was walking around me, circling me while giving me the lecture.

"How do we do that and why didn't others use that power to take it to their advantage?" I asked him wondering how the others died when even they had this power. "Well, this was an ancient skill that not many of illusionists knew of, they had the power but they never used it since they didn't know about it. My dad was aware of this power and taught me even though even I have a bit of trouble with it."

"Well how exactly do you make the illusion?" I asked him looking up at him, his silver eyes looking at my gray ones. "Well, you concentrate and picture your target in whatever you want. I pictured you trapped in a block of ice with only your head sticking out, I imagined the ice, the coldness, color and everything in it. Then your thought becomes real." He said plainly.

"What about that thing with your eyes?" I asked him. "Seriously, I feel like I'm in some type of game show or interrogation but, in order to get the person to stop imagining things you make your thoughts stop and then in order for that to happen in the real world, you need to focus your attention on the person, your eyes change into a red color to destroy the image making the person think normally once more." He finished. "Anything else?" He asked me.

"Yes, teach me."

**Marlin's POV:**

I was inside the castle looking out my room's window; I really didn't have much to do now. I wanted to go out and see the kingdom more. Archer always came with me, I'm surprised dad wasn't mad about it but we were never late to go back or anything. And lately he was busy with Flame Prince, I don't know if it's to compete for my mom but Flame Prince already lost, mom's married if he hasn't noticed.

Maybe if I go downstairs I can entertain myself. Avery would be practicing with Eden so it would be fun to see what they do but it was their quality time. Leo would be with Uncle Finn but lately I've seen that he has an eye on Dyan. Neal would be reading and practicing new spells with her sometimes. Mom, Aunt Marceline and Nadia were together most of the time now. Aunt Cake and Uncle Jake decided to go back to our home to see if anything came up but I bet they just wanted to see Lady and Lord.

My dad, like before would keep an eye on Flame Prince. I was in the living room where most of us would be. Neal was looking at his small book. Dyan was reading some other book, meaning that most likely Leo was with our Uncle. "Oh, Marlin Avery was looking for you; she's in the training room." Dyan said before returning into her book. "Ok thanks." At least I would have something to do.

The training room was in the other end of the castle, flying over there didn't take me so long. I saw the doors to it and wondered what kind of tortures machines were in there. I opened it; in a flash I was grabbed by a vine and wrapped in it, like the plant had a mind of its own. It was dark and it felt like the vines had thorns because I could feel them digging into my skin. "Help!" I yelled but it was no use, the vines just wrapped themselves even tighter.

A person came out, it had a type of normal but darker green colored skin with a darker green hair that reached her back she had a necklace of a type of stone that was the color of poison. Her eyes were the same color. She looked at me straight faced. Her ears were like the shapes of my dads, pointed, even I had them like that. "What do want from me?" I asked her and she tilted her head as if she was confused. "How do you like my new ability?" She asked. "Huh?"

I saw Eden come out and looked at the girl. Her eyes turned into a shade of red, then into the gray eyes that could only belong to Avery. The vines disappeared and the girl became Avery. "What the hell was that for?" I asked. "I asked you a question." She simply said. I guess I had a confused face because she repeated herself. "How do you like my new ability?"

"It's great actually but what was that for?" I repeated I looked at my arms that also felt the pain of the thorns but saw no scratches what so ever. "It's just an illusion so don't yell at me." Avery said her hands to say something like it wasn't a big deal. "Avery is such a quick learner that it scares me." Eden said bluntly. Avery chuckled. "Where's Archer?" I asked them and she pointed to another corner where he was trapped in a web. But then Avery's eyes changed red and back. Nothing was wrong with Archer anymore. He was free but, he wasn't hanging on the wall anymore when the illusion wore off he was still in the ground. My eyes are really playing tricks with me, or more like Avery.

"Get me away from her." He said in a sarcastic like tone. "Oh come on Archer, I know you're jealous." She said with a grin."Well I'm heading into town want to come?" I asked him and he nodded. "Do you guys want to come?" I asked Eden and Avery. "No, we have to keep on practicing. Thanks for the offer though." Eden said. We left right after.

**Black's POV:**

Through my telescope I was able to see that she came out like she usually did, around 4. "White, she's out ready?" I asked him. I knew I wasn't and I knew he wasn't either. None of us wanted to do it but we had to. "Yes, I'll meet you there." He told me. It didn't take him long to get to me. He took my hand and I took his.

**Archer's POV:**

I was happy to know that Flame Prince was able to take us in, especially in a situation like this. We walked past a fountain that was spitting flames instead of water. We went past the gates and saw the place we were staying for now, covered in everlasting flames. "Where are we going today Marlin?" I asked her.

"I don't know where ever the flames take us?" She said with a laugh. I smiled as I saw her happy after all we have been through but I felt that it wasn't over, not with the Scorcher guy and even I felt that the presence of the Royals was still lingering. Why do I think to soon? Before I knew it we were covered in pitch black smoke. "*Cough, cough* Marlin where are you?" I yelled not able to see her. I heard a roar, not of a normal monster but it seemed like one from a dragon. I couldn't see anything though.

"Archer help me!" I heard her yell, I tried to blow away the smoke but it wouldn't help. It all went silent, I couldn't hear her screams. "Marlin! Marlin where are you!" I asked. It was still silent and the smoke disappeared in an instant. All I saw was a bead, ying and yang. "Who took you?"

**Red's POV:**

According to Scorcher, the plan went smooth. I knew no one would suspect. There weren't many guards on duty today either which is a huge plus for us. I found blueprints of the castle, both inside and out and gave it to him. He then handed it to the twins. Those two are an odd pair, being able to become one like that. With everyone in the castle doing their own thing, it was obvious that nothing wrong would happen. If something does come out of place, I'll try to distract them in any way possible, whatever it takes.

"Your Majesty, one of your guests is missing!" I heard from behind the prince's door, Heh, the plan is going real smooth alright.

**White's POV:**

I hated having to do this but we had to, not only for money but for our lives as well. He had an eye on us before and now he caught us, he told us he would let us go if we helped him, I wanted to protect Black from him so I agreed but I know she didn't like this either, she hates this more than I do even though she has a complete different personality. I wouldn't blame her; I hated this even if I didn't know the girl.

"Here she is." I told Scorcher once we got inside his layer that was outside of the Fire Kingdom, meaning no one can touch him since he wasn't inside of the Kingdom. "Excellent, you know where to put her, we'll go to the Night O' Sphere tomorrow and I'll get my money." He said in victory. "What about me and Black?" I asked or better yet yelled.

"I don't care what you and your sister do you scrawny boy, as long as you get out of my sight while you still can, I wouldn't care." He said. "What about our money?" I asked losing my temper. "Ah yes your money, I'll give you half of it and be gone." He ordered me. "Get out of my sight before I decide to kill you here and now." He added, I took the limp body down to the basement. Black was guarding outside.

The hallways were filled with torches but it surprisingly didn't feel hot in there. "You're so beautiful, why would anyone try to hurt you?" I asked the sleeping body that I laid into the bed in there. I saw how she was sleeping; she looked peaceful, more peaceful than what was happening around her. I moved her bang away from her face to see her more clearly.

**An Hour Later…**

I stayed in the room, I had to guard her before I had to help Scorcher tomorrow and get her to the Night O' Sphere. I heard ruffling and looked toward her direction. I saw her move her hair out of the way and looked around. "Where am I?" She asked. She couldn't see me of course I was in the shadows and the white shirt I was wearing helped the color set in so she wouldn't see me. "Where am I?" She repeated but louder. It hurt me to know what she was destined to face so I hid myself no longer.

"Where did you come from?" She asked once she saw me. "I was in back of those boxes." I said causally. "What do you want from me?" She asked. "Of course you want to know that instead of 'who are you' because that would be something a person will most likely say, I guess it got old over the time. But to answer your question beautiful, I want nothing from you. But, I did have to capture you for the one I work for. I just want to say that we didn't want any of this." I told her, getting close enough for her to see my face.

"Who is 'we'?" She asked me, I couldn't help but smile, she isn't an ordinary girl or better yet captive **(If it's the wrong word sorry, I didn't know what to put)**. "Of course you wouldn't ask the important questions like, 'who do you work for?' but 'we' is me and my sister. We had to capture you and get you here in ready for tomorrow."

"Fine, who are you working for and what is going to happen tomorrow?" She asked me, and like before, she didn't care about who was her captor or captors. "Well, ugh, I really hate to say this but the one I work for is the Scorcher, and you'll be sent to the Night O' Sphere tomorrow." I told her. She looked at me in disbelief. "But, how, no one in the Night O' Sphere has anything to do with me."

"The Royals are still looking for you as well as their newest member, Red." I told her trying to sound sincere. "Who are you and why are you telling me all this?" She asked me. "My name is Ying." I told her looking down at her. I was a good 3 inches taller than she was. "And, I'm telling you this because I hate seeing you so confused, I hate knowing what's going to happen to you and you not knowing what will. I know I really shouldn't tell you this but I really couldn't help myself I knew I just had to." I told her sincerely.

**Marlin's POV:**

I saw him standing right in front of me; he was the same height as Archer and looked like him if it wasn't for the rest of his appearance. His dark coal eyes were what caught my attention the most his literally white hair that almost covered part of his eye **(Have you seen like anime and some characters have like white hair? Yeah like that but he isn't old)**. I saw that he had a shirt, in the middle half of the ying and yang, the black dragon, yang, forming half of the circle with a white dot in the bottom of it. I saw that in his left hand was a black fingerless glove and his right a white one. He wore as well white pants.

"And whom may be my company tonight?" It took me a second to find out that he was asking for my name. "Oh, my name is Marlin. I guess it is nice to meet you." I told him shaking his hand. "I wonder how it would be like if I met your sister first." I told him and started scratching the back of his neck. "Oh, well she isn't so open to strangers and she really wouldn't care less to tell you what I told you, she would just watch you like it's suppose to be. It's not that she's mean or anything, well she can be but she's one that would mostly watch something play out instead of being in it." Ying told me. It was nice to know that even he would open up this much to me.

"Why did you start working for the Scorcher?" I asked him that was one of the questions that was bugging me the most. I heard him sigh and looked at the floor. "Well, you asked for one answer and one answer I'll give you, not my life story," He started and he had a point, usually with this question, someone will give their life story. "We need money, I know it sounds wrong but you don't see our parents do you so I'll simply put as we needed the money. Also, he has kept an eye on us for awhile so it was her life or you but not since either way you are still alive and are told that it will stay like that. I wouldn't care about what happened to me as long as Black is ok." He told me.

"Oh, well I kind of get what you mean, well, I do get it and I hope you and your sister find something better than this Ying." I told him giving him a smile. I saw a light blush on him and I couldn't help but giggle which made him smile nervously back.

**White/Ying's POV:**

Marlin was better company than I thought she would be. "Yeah I hope so too but other than this we really don't have anywhere else to go or do." I told her. "Oh, well maybe once we defeat the Royals you can stay with us, we are a lot now in the family; we grew over these past couple of weeks. We have me and my brother, and a bunch of others like Archer, Avery, Neal, Dyan and Nadia." She told me.

"Well thanks for the offer but I don't know if we will take that right away, I'm going to have to ask my sister." I told her giving her a sincere smile. We were now sitting at the bed, I was slouching while she had her legs crossed. "Oh, I forgot Ying, what is your sister's name?" I knew it wasn't going to be much of a surprise but I told her anyways.

"Well it will be obvious that her name is Yang, but please just call me White, we got used to being called Black and White." I told her with a smile. "So I bet you two are twins or something?" She said and I nodded. "We've always been together you know, we care about each other even though we are complete opposites." I said with a short laugh.

**Black/Yang's POV:**

That idiot bastard didn't know he had the walkie talkie on this whole time, I could hear them. That idiot is getting too close. "You know Marlin, you're not so bad company, want to play some cards?" I heard my brother ask the girl. They're both fools in my opinion, getting their feelings to get in the way. "You aren't so bad company either Ying. I know you like being called White but, I can't help it." She told him. "Psh." I snorted; I sat on the rook looking out like I was suppose too.

After an hour of hearing them I couldn't take it any longer so I decided to interfere. "Hey lover boy shifts ended get your ass up here." I said through the device. I bet he was flushing red, just thinking that makes me smile. "Fine Black, but you get down here first." He told me, "Ugh fine." I managed to say. I jumped off and went down there.

"Here is I. Now get your ass up there." I said pointing to the roof. "I know I get it keep an eye on Marlin." He told me. I just stared at him with my blank expression. "Bye." I said waving and he left. Before he passed me I reached to his ear and whispered, "Next time remember to turn off your phone." When I let go of him I saw his light blush and I grinned.

I took a glance on the girl waved a bit before I climbed on the huge boxes by the door and sat on it. "You like heights?" She asked a bit nervous, who wouldn't be, my attitude is pretty horrible unless someone knew me better. "I **love** heights." I told her before she sat down on her own bed. I felt like a cat laying all the way up there.

"Well, I see you aren't very open huh?" She asked me. "Yeah I'm not and I bet my idiot brother told you that and more." I told her turning to my back so I faced the ceiling, I didn't need to see her, I have great hearing so with that, and I didn't need eyes. "Your brother isn't an idiot." She said trying to defend Ying. I chuckled at her attempt. "Listen, princess, I say what comes to my mind and what I feel about. I just want to make it clear so when you hear me cussing around, don't act surprised, I do that a lot." I told her.

"Oh, ok." To anyone I met, they would feel intimidated by me and she was no exception. "You have anything planned for us?" She asked me, I looked down at her. "I didn't plan anything Princess, not like that moron did with the card thing but he always carries a deck of cards so who cares, it's like his thing you now, those cards with the king and queen, aces and jokers." I told her. "And like my brother told you, I watch not act, or unless it involves me of course. I'd rather watch everything play off."

"Oh, well that's pretty reasonable." She said. "Also, don't expect a conversation from me, like Ying said, I'm not very open. I'm picky on who I let in." I told her and I saw her nod in response.

After that we pretty much didn't do anything, it was quiet and I heard her soft breathing meaning that she was only asleep.

**Archer's POV:**

I flew around the castle, they couldn't have gone far. After I completed the whole thing, I had to tell Marshall and everyone else. I knew this was only the job of Scorcher. "Everyone come to the study room!" I yelled once I got in. I heard rushes of what only could be the people I was with. I rushed to the study room not so far from there. Sure enough I saw that everyone was there already.

"What happened Archer?" Finn asked me. "They took Marlin again." I told them flatly. I saw all their faces blank, like they were saying 'No it can't be.' "Who took my daughter?" Marshall technically demanded. "I don't know we were outside and out of nowhere there was smoke, I heard a roar and when it all went away, all I found was this." I said holding out the bead.

"Ying and Yang?" Asked Dyan and I nodded."Who the hell would have done this?" Leo asked. "It was obvious the Scorcher did this, he was looking for us in the first place and he finally found us." Eden said. "But how, he is banned from coming here isn't he?" Avery asked.

"Yes you're right." A voice said and we looked at who entered, the Flame Prince. "But he also has many accomplices, two of which are the infamous dragon twins." He explained while sitting down. "Dragon twins?" Asked Neal and FP nodded. "It's said that they have the ability to morph into one."

"Morphers?" Eden asked. "Exactly." FP replied. "How do you know about this Flame Prince?" Marshall Lee asked and we all looked at the prince. "Because I too heard the dragon's roar once and saw their symbol, the symbol of Ying and Yang." He answered with a bit of a hiss. "Have you ever seen them?" Leo asked obviously excited about the new adventure we were going to be thrown into. "No, rumor has it that they spread a smoke that makes it impossible to see through, their roar heard or not soon after. They say it's an invisible creature and as soon as it got what it was sent for, everything disappears."

"Wait, this thing, is it an animal or what?" Marceline asked floating above. "People don't know, when they hear the name they think of two dragons a black and white one that then morph into one, getting whatever they want." He answered.

"Well, we know what we are looking for and if they are the Scorchers accomplice, they are most likely outside the Fire Kingdom." I told everyone. "But this question still lingers, who sent the Scorcher to get her?" Eden cleared out more than asked. I hated to think of it, I knew it had to be over for them but at the same time I knew it wouldn't be I knew it wasn't going to be long before they retaliated. "The Royals."

"Ok we have what we need, we go back into the Night O' Sphere at dawn, we must ready ourselves now, and we need to get my daughter!" Marshall exclaimed. "Marshall, I hope she can be of some help." Flame Prince said motioning to the door. As if on cue a girl appeared. She had raven black hair that reached to the middle of her neck, the ends of it sticking out to every direction except upwards, bangs colliding, while one covered her left eye another bang also that hid it collided with it making it seem like she never paid much attention to it. She had red eyes but wore black overall but also seemed to have more of a boyish appearance. "Who is she?" I asked.

"Her name is Kira, she is a demon but a very trusting person, and she is a very skilled fighter which is why I called her in a while ago. Right now she is also working on the twin dragons. So Kira, what have you found out so far?" He asked her. I looked at her and waited for her answer. "Ying, a boy, Yang a girl, both are people." She said simply, emotionless. "Well we know who to look for let's go already." I said. What about their appearance?" Leo asked. "It's obvious that Ying is white and Yang is black. It's not rocket science. Let's go get ready now." I said and with that we left.

Fighting the Royals means that we will have another war with them, we prepared armor and weapons to get ready.

I'll get you back Marlin, I promise.

**Marlin's POV:**

There wasn't much to do down here and Yang wasn't one to talk to that was for sure, I wished Ying was here, he was more friendly and open and at least saw some good or knew that I wouldn't do anything bad to him. "Hey Princess, you hungry?" I heard Yang say and like that my stomach started growling. "I guess I am." She looked down at me, those icy white eyes of hers staring into me like she was looking into my soul. "So am I." She replied.

"Aren't you going to get any food?" I asked her. She looked like Ying but wore black, a black shirt with a white dragon in it, a black dot in the middle. She had long messy raven hair but when I saw her comb through it with her hand it went through with ease, messy but not tangled, that's got to be a blessing. Like Ying she had the same colored fingerless gloves but in the opposite hand. "I could but I have to keep an eye on you. But, hey White get us some food please?" She said through the radio thing.

"Fine I'll be there in a sec." He said but out of nowhere we heard "White get over here now!" It wasn't any of the Royals so it was most likely the Scorcher. "White what's wrong?"Yang yelled through the device. "Nothing, he needs us to do another task, I'll be there in a while." He told us. I saw Yang getting her things ready. "What are you doing?"

"He needs us for another task, I better start to pack and get ready, and I suggest you do the same Princess, they'll probably relocate you." She told me. There was nothing I had so I decided not to do nothing but put my shoes on. In about a few seconds later the door opened. Ying was there with a bag of foods.

"What happened White?" Yang asked her brother. "They want both of us to watch over her while we move her to the Night O' Sphere. They already suspect that we've or most likely they have been caught and we're near the outskirts of the Fire Kingdom. They want us to go there and keep her from the castle, they already made a hiding spot where we will hide all we have to do is stay put." Ying answered, he answered as if I wasn't even in the room. I looked inside the bag and saw very red apples. "When will we leave?" I asked Ying turning back to face them.

"Tonight."

**A/N: I know it's pretty rushed or if it's not, well I don't know, hope you liked it, longer than the other. Please P.M me or review if you want a character for future stories. Also review in this thing in general. Also, I guess this may take more than 20 chapter, 25 the max most likely. Peace!**


	19. The Meaning behind Black and White

**A/N: The most anticipated chapter or to some of you guys. Please vote on my pole it's only like 3 easy steps, 1) Click on my user name on the top you know, with the blue and it's underlined. 2) Go to the top of the page where it says** **"****Poll: Which Story shall I do next? *Note that if you want I can change characters* ****Vote Now!****". 3) Read options and pick up to two, please it will help me a lot! Ok enough talking, here it is!**

**Greensk8ergurl: I hope my problems with your characters are fixed to your liking and if not please PM and tell me what else I'm missing.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time!**

Chapter 19: The Meaning behind Black and White

**3 weeks later…**

**Archer's POV:**

Because we didn't want to look too suspicious they decided to look around. Me? Heh, I was going MAD! "It's been over 3 weeks already why haven't we moved yet we know who to look for!" I yelled out. "Calm down Archer, I'm right here." Leo said rubbing his ear. "I don't give a damn we have to move, we haven't done anything for the past week!" I shouted again only for Leo to back away. "We have been doing something; we were looking for anything suspicious in both the Fire Kingdom and Night O' Sphere." Dyan said but I didn't care, I had to see Marlin.

"Archer, don't let your feeling get in the way of this, yes having the ability to feel is great and all but it is as well a curse so calm yourself." I heard Marshall say behind me. "What so you don't care about your own daughter anymore?" I asked Marshall, Fionna not far behind. "Don't say that Archer, you know we love our daughter, but even I'm trying to calm myself right now." Fionna replied. "So, once again, how come we haven't moved yet?" I asked. "We don't want to raise suspicion but if this will calm you down, we will get as many people as we can to help. I know for sure that my father has an army of his own." Marshall said before leaving along with Fionna.

"You really got him pissed; I could see it in his eyes." Nadia said before going into the kitchen. I ran out the door and flew to see if I can look for her myself, I'm not going to sit around doing nothing. But in 3 hours of finding nothing, I left back.

**Eden's POV:**

I didn't think Scorcher would really act right away and because I knew I somewhat helped him, it made me that much guilty. "Good work Eden." I heard him tell me out of nowhere." I was out in the woods without anyone so I could talk freely. "Where are you Scorcher? Where are you keeping Marlin?" I asked. I still had the collar and every so often I would get shocked but I would hold it as much as possible.

"Well you did help me so I'll help you, I'll give you one word and by that word you must find me to find her. Ready? Your word is 'outskirts'. Let the games begin Eden, I'll be waiting." He told me. Outskirts, I had to tell Archer. None of the others were doing much as this moment and I didn't know why apparently Flame Prince said that we had to keep our heads low making us do almost nothing. Like Marshall, I didn't trust him, Flame Prince; I know he is hiding something.

I got back to the castle in just a matter of minutes; I went to the living room where Archer would always be pacing. I looked out the window, it was 6 and the sun was going to set soon. "Eden did you see anything?" He asked me and I shot up to look at him. "No but I want to talk to you." We left the room and went into his and Avery's but Avery was with Neal and Dyan in town.

"What is it Eden?" He asked me. "Have we looked around the outskirts?" I asked looking at him. "I'm pretty sure we did why?" He looked at me. "I don't think so, maybe just the Fire Kingdom and Night O' Sphere but what about the outskirts of them and Aaa?" I asked him. "So you are saying we should look for her there?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Let's go then."

**Marlin's POV:**

We were in town today, it was almost 3 weeks that I was captured but I didn't mind, it wasn't so bad. We decided to go into town today for some fresh air. Because no one knew us we really didn't have to hide. We were by this market that was just a bunch of small shops that were covered by plastic at the top as a roof so the rain and sunlight wouldn't hit them as much, squished together in a street. It looked nice though, the merchants yelling out their merchandise. The kids running around with some new toy or candy they bought. We were able to buy some of the candy that wasn't so bad and other necessities like food and some more clothing. But we always tried to pack lightly.

It was funny too, we saw a stand that were selling some toys and Ying decided to buy one that was just basically a type of monster plush toy that was black and white, one of its buttoned eyes black and the other white, the part with the white eye, that half was black and the other white like a ying and yang sign. When he went to pay for it the guy asked him, "Excuse me sir, how old are you?" I guess it was his hair that made him think he was old and he replied with, "I am a guy with white hair, how old do you think I am sonny?" With a somewhat of an old like voice after he paid.

"I can't believe you did that to the poor man." I told Ying. "Well he does think he's some old guy, why not have some fun with it too?" Yang asked but stated at the same time. "Exactly, plus, I don't get this much fun very often." He answered. We were done with the shopping but taking a stroll wouldn't hurt anyone. We became very good friends, or at least me and Ying, Yang was getting there but she would be quiet and observant some of the time because other than that, she seemed to finally open up towards me.

"Hey, you see her right there, she looks smoking, look at that beauty" I heard some stranger say, I looked back thinking they were looking at me but the guy and his friend were looking at Yang, she did look pretty so I would give them that. I saw the Ying's eyes showed that he was going to beat the crap out of them but he let it go. "Oh, really, well you aren't so bad looking yourself." I heard Yang say, giving the man a cocky smile and taking to him, making it seem like she wanted him to get closer.

I looked at her surprised, my bottom jaw literally felt dropped. I looked at Yang and he just grinned, what was she up to? "Why don't you show me around, I'm new here you know." She said sounding innocent. What the hell is she doing? Does she want to get raped or something? "Sure, I guess I have a winner." He said grinning and looking at his friend. He smiled and left. Then Yang followed the guy to wherever he might take her.

"Come one man! He just took your sister he might do something!" I said tugging his arm to go follow them after they were out of sight but he was strong, I couldn't even make him move an inch. "Don't worry she'll handle it, she'll be back in about 40 minutes, want to go see some other place?" He asked calmly.

"What the hell man he just took your sister and you stay here all calm like?" I asked getting freaked out. "Don't worry, she'll beat the crap out of that guy, she's done that to any man who would only sees her for her beauty, she can handle it." He answered walking away and I followed him. "You know this place isn't so bad." I told him. "No, not at all especially when I get to spend it with a great friend like you." He told me, I felt my face heat up just a bit as I saw his coal eyes capture my midnight blue ones.

"Thanks, I haven't had a good time like this since me running away and getting captured and rescued and still end captured anyway and stuff." I told him, he smiled a very nice smile that could make any one smile too. I noticed we were leaving the market and we were then walking up a hill that was in some park. "It looks like you really know this place." I told him noticing that he navigated us pretty well and to try to break the silence.

"Well I really just follow where my heart leads me to go." He told me looking back, his hair covering most of his eyes but I still saw them clearly. We saw a lone tree up there and we sat down at the bottom of it, getting out of the sun. "You know its fun staying with you guys." I told him sincerely. "Yeah it is, and for me it's been a while since I spend time with just a friend." He told me looking at the sky.

"Oh, so you guys did have friends before?" I asked. "She was only my friend, Yang didn't know her very well and she would hide at home as much as possible. Well we were new in town and she decided to show me around, I think we were 15. We became nice friends but we had to go somewhere else after 3 days. But we spend a nice time together." he told me. "What was her name?" I asked and I could see him thinking about it. "I know it started with a K but I don't remember very well, it's been about 2 years." He told me. I looked at the red sky, I don't know if we were in the Fire Kingdom or the Night O' Sphere but as long as I knew I was safe I was alright.

"Anyway, there isn't much about me, how about you?" He asked me looking at me. "I'd like to say there isn't much but I know that it would just be a lie. But well, I know I've been through a lot but I know people must have had it worse." I said moving away my bang. "Well is there anything interesting so far?" He asked me and I laughed. "It's like you are my therapist of some stalker but I'll tell you. Well the one who found me and took care of me while I was lost, Archer, we became a thing and we found out his sister wasn't really his sister but some illusionist too. And she and another one, Eden became a thing. And lastly, I got caught by you guys."

"That sounds somewhat fun." He said with a chuckle. I looked at him and saw that he really was having a good time. "You know, I've never had this much fun, not just today but every other day with you. When it's only me and Yang it's different but with you around, I feel more, free." He told me looking straight at me, I smiled as a thanks. "I've always been so worried, so stressed but with you around, I feel liberated. There has to be something I could do in return." I he told me. I could have asked him to set me free but I didn't want to cause him trouble with Scorcher and I liked being with them even if I was worrying my parents and friends sick, especially Archer. "No I'm ok." I told him.

"There has to be something." He pleaded. I shook my head. "I don't want anything Ying, even in the situation I'm in, I also feel happy." I told him looking away to the opposite direction of his face and moved my troublesome bang once more. "What about this?" He asked. I looked at him questionably but his fingers took my chin and his lips took mine. My eyes widen in shock but it didn't feel like he was forcing me or anything, it felt sweet, caring and gentle. I closed my eyes too and I felt my arms go around his neck.

I knew if I let this continue, I'll be in big trouble by hurting both him and Archer, I don't want to hurt Ying by ending up making him fantasize us together, I told him I had someone else. I know this would only be a onetime thing but I don't want him to end up thinking there could be an "us", I love Archer and I don't want to hurt him either. After a few seconds, he was the one that pulled away. "I'm sorry I knew I shouldn't have done that, you have Archer, I'm just being an idiot." He said looking away from me.

"I'm sorry Ying, I know you might feel something but I don't, not as much as you do but you're an amazing person I'm sure you find someone later on." I told him. He looked at me this time, "Really?" He asked sounding as if that was impossible. I got up and tugged at him. "Of course it is we just need to get you and Yang out of this mess and you can live your life and so can your sister." I told them. "And I know you will find someone, you're caring, trustworthy and a bunch of other things." I told him. "Thanks."

"What did I miss?" I heard Yang say as she was climbing up the hill. "Oh we just decided to take a rest, ready to go home?" Ying asked as everything never happened which I was glad for. "Sure." She said but I still had one question in mind. "What did you do to the guy?"

"I beat him up, nothing much. She started walking away and I was left with a gaping mouth, Ying came in front of me and closed it. "You'll get flies." He said smiling before leaving and I followed him.

**Later the day…**

"Checkmate." Yang said as she knocked over my king. "You always beat me and Ying, I bet your cheating." I told her. "No, this is my thing Princess, board games such as checkers and chess but mostly those two." She told me. "Want to play checkers?" She asked in a somewhat pleading tone. "No, you'll beat me like always." I told her. I heard something like growling and I looked at Ying who looked at Yang and I did the same.

"I'm hungry so what? Want anything to eat?" She asked and I nodded, I didn't need to explain what I wanted to eat. "Same as usual." Ying answered. Yang nodded and put on a sweater and moved out. "You know I think she is finally opening up to me." I said looking out the door. "She's just showing you what you want to see nothing more nothing less like she usually does. But, I'll give you credit she is showing you more of her real side faster than anyone else we've known." He told me.

That night a few weeks ago when they told me we were to move, we did, we left to who knows where, I was blindfolded but when we got there it was a really nice place, more than I thought it would be. It was like a one bedroom apartment but bigger but still with just one room with a bathroom and kitchen all clumped up together. It was a nice plain cream color too. We settled in nicely and we weren't biting each other's heads off either.

After a while she came back with some red apples and some sandwiches which I guess was for them also some drinks and fruit punch for me. It was around 8:30 when we finished. "Hey, what does the Scorcher want if he keeps us locked in here?" I asked it wasn't bad really a nice small apartment but what was the point of keeping me captive if I wasn't going to live life as a prisoner. "Well I wouldn't know but I'm sure he doesn't want to raise suspicion. So he makes us live together as if we were college students I guess." Ying answered.

"Well we better rest up, tomorrow, who knows what will happen and we must be prepared for anything." Yang added we bought the food instead of making it; we tried not to unpack anything that was in the bag unless it was necessary. For that reason also, I slept with my sneakers on, we slept on a huge bed that was a bit smaller than I was by how tall I was but comfortable nonetheless. I was in the middle and the others by my side.

"Yang's right, let's head to bed." he said stretching before going to the bed, we all shared the room obviously it wasn't so small compared to the kitchen and bathroom but they said they were made to keep a close eye on me so they had no choice, of course when me and Yang changed clothes Ying will have to go out and vice versa. But we really didn't have much to change to so we always washed the other pair of clothe, wait until it dried and put it on and wash the other pair. "Goodnight." I told them before cuddling into the middle of the bed.

I was ok here but something important was missing, Archer and what if Ying was slowly taking his place? He is easy to talk to; he is calm and gentle towards people but can also defend us if we are in trouble and unlike Archer, Ying wouldn't get his anger get in the way. I know Archer can be all those things that also represent Ying but there was also something that distinguished both of them but I didn't know what it was. Just thinking too much, makes me go to sleep.

_It was dark, it looked like midnight, there was a full moon that illuminated everything, and it all looked so peaceful. "Why don't you come and sit down Marlin?" I heard a voice say I looked back and saw Archer sitting down on a blanket; he was tapping the space next to him motioning me to sit next to him. As I walked the whole place changed. Archer wasn't there anymore but was replaced by a smiling Ying. I looked around and saw that we were by the beach; it was still the same time of day though. He was standing and took out his hand for me to take "Come with me Marlin." He said in a sincere voice. I was in front of me. I took his hand and we walked._

_There was just silence but for some reason I didn't mind. I saw the scene change once more and now I was in a forest, I heard ruffling in the trees, I looked at Ying but he was no longer there, I looked at the tree and saw Archer, his forest green eyes matching the dark green leaves, the same eyes that always seem to calm me down. There came a huge wind and the leaves fell, his eyes disappeared and so did he. There was snow it covered the ground like a cushion and a lot was still falling down. I saw a figure or thought I saw one; it was so white I couldn't see it. He opened his eyes to reveal coal black eyes, the only thing in the scene we were in that seemed out of place._

_He took my hands and kissed me once more, but I felt him changing, turning into Archer and back, I was kissing both of them, feeling the difference in each of their kiss, gentle and caring, but with a hint of want and possession._

_Another gust of wind came but only half of the forest's snow melted, the other stayed and in that half also stayed the falling snow. The other side bloomed with life once more and in the tree tops I saw my knight in shining armor. His appearance making him camouflage perfectly, the same with Ying and the snow. They took their hands out for me to reach at the same time, Ying his left and Archer his right, but they were in either side, so I couldn't reach both. "You'll have to choose one Marlin."They said in unison._

_I extended my arm 'just follow your heart' I recalled Ying say; I closed my eyes. I reached out to the one I felt I loved the most. But once I opened my eyes, I saw flames burning the forest, the flames melting the snow and burning the forest, killing everything. I tried to reach one of them, any of them. "GET AWAY FROM HERE!" They both yelled I saw a giant hole separating us; their expressions worried and so were mine. "RUN! RUN!" I saw the flames entangle into them both, they were both disappearing. I reached out my arm but I couldn't reach. "RUN!" They both yelled before everything was swallowed by the flames._

"RUN! RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE!" I heard yelling and I shot up looking around only to be kicked by the person next to me, the one in my right, Ying. He was tossing and turning, his white hair clumped together from the sweat that was noticeable in his face. "Yang wake up your brother!" I said turning to my left but she wasn't there, she was at the end of the bed, looking at her brother. For once, I saw emotion in her eyes, pain.

"Yang do something!" I yelled but she stayed still, she looked hurt and I saw a tint of wanting to help him. We both saw him in this state for another minute before Yang broke out of her shell. I saw her run into the bed and hugged her brother tightly wanting him to calm down. "Ying, it's ok. They aren't here anymore, remember? We're free from them. We ran away, they won't come for us anymore. No more Ying, no more." She kept repeating, her own tears silently shedding. But it wasn't enough, he was still thrashing, turning, yelling, she couldn't keep him calm.

"Ying, snap out of it already!" She pleaded. I couldn't stand to watch it either; I threw my hands on his shoulders to try to wake him. "Ying, there's nothing wrong snap out of it, whatever you are talking about, there is nothing here!" I yelled. He gasped for air but still moved, his cold sweat still running. He gasped once more before he shot his eyes open. "Yang?"

"What happened Ying?" She answered. "You're ok right? And so is Marlin?" He asked still lying on the bed. "Yes she is alright, what happened?" She asked again. "I dreamed of them, they took us again." He answered, closing his eyes, closing them tightly. "Who took us?" I asked not wanting to be left out.

"We have to tell her Yang, she's ok, once she knows we won't have to hide." Ying said getting up on his one, rubbing the sweat of his forehead with one of the rags I brought him. "Fine, I'll begin. "Wait what are you guys exactly you never told me?" I asked. "We are illusionist and I'll explain about it don't worry." She answered me.

"When we were little and I mean just over 3 years old, we were taken by the devil. Our parents died our father before we were born and our mother when she refused to give us up. Well, they used us for experiments, like lab rats, they were trying to perfect a type of potion that will give one different types of abilities like one of an illusionist and such. They kept poking us with those needles, strapping us to tables so we wouldn't fight back. It kept going on for years, no luck. We were tested different types of chemicals but one day, a man extracted blood from us to see our progress. We were then 12, we were used to it by then but it brought so much pain He left the syringes there and one of the scientists; he was drunk that day it seemed. He saw them and thought they were some other chemical we needed for the day, he shot us, injecting us with the other's blood, mine into Ying's and his into me."

I listened to the story of them, the reason they became inseparable. "That same week, we ended with a fever, they were about to dispose of us but they couldn't find us. That day, we were hugging each other for warmth, not even our covers could get us any warmer. In that same day while they looked for us, we were covered in smoke, I felt, we felt as if we were melting, but also as if we were solid, as one. We screamed for someone to help, we thought we were burning since we finally opened our eyes to see the pitch black smoke but all we heard were roars and our screams we no longer existing. We then saw white, in the beginning but then we were both one." She told me.

"What were once two became one, white with black made gray, ice and fire burned to the point it froze, silence and screams turned to whispers, we were no longer different, we became equal with one another. We became one. We roared and flew, we shot flames and destroyed. They found us, in a different form, one of a dragon but we barely showed ourselves anymore. When we turned like that we were covered by our smoke and hid well on it, our new form had black scales on it, with white by the stomach. After that, they made even more test to see if we've gained any other abilities without them knowing. At the time we only knew that one. But soon they got their hands on the illusion gene, they injected us with that. We changed that night to the other and in the morning we surprised them with that. We perfected our skills and in a few months, after we turned 13, we made our escape. We turned to scientists but we had trackers so they knew, we ran to the main office and took them off but those turned the sensors on. We turned to ourselves and took each other's hand. We had the melting sensation and we were one once more. We blew up everything; we were fueled by our rage. We escaped, the lab was blown and we didn't care who suffered in it." Ying finished with a sigh. I couldn't believe they went through all of this and still end up where they were now.

"Now we have to look for a job that will be able to give us money so we can stay alive, but I don't even know what's better now, staying alive or ceasing to exist. Now, because everyone we work for are just terrible people, we have a bad reputation, now we are known as the 'Dragon twins.'" She said. Their background was so horrible but I was happy to know that they were ok now.

"But if you are called the 'Dragon twins' how do they know there are two of them?" I asked them. "Well just for fun we will leave a bead, or better yet Yang will leave a bead with us on it, ying and yang, people then make assumptions that there are two of us of course." Ying said, I noticed that he was calm but his expression showed fear still. "Well, we have to spread the word about us." She said excusing the reason bad people were looking for them. "How did you guys look like before?" I asked them curious.

"Well we don't like what we are now we'll give you that, we both had brown hair, mine was light brown and so were my eyes as for Yang, she had chestnut brown hair and eyes. So we really changed from all the experiments." Ying said and I looked at them trying to imagine them in what he told me they looked like before.

"We are just luck to keep breathing but for what cause, we are wanted now." Yang said. "Well, I'll help you get back up, or you can stay with me and the others." I said hoping it will bring their hopes up. "Thanks Princess but, no one can change the pass, no one can fix the present and no one can prevent the future, it just takes time to tell." Yang said sitting on the bed. "Well just know I'll help you guys no matter what." I told them. We went back to sleep, waiting to see if tomorrow will turn to hell or not.

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

I saw Eden and Archer leave, it's already midnight and they haven't come back yet. All I could do was waiting or at least I thought that is what I thought I could do but even I had to act now. But we were all tired from searching, we searched in secret. In about a while it was going to be mine and Marceline's turn to look. I saw my wife lying on her side on our bed. I wasn't much of a support during this time like she was to me. I walked to the bed and for the while I had left, I would stay by her.

I lay on the bed and turned my body so I could wrap my arms around her. I buried my head around the nape of her neck, my fangs were just millimeters from her neck but I couldn't do it, I love her too much to do that to her. "You know I wouldn't mind Marshall." I heard her say, I pulled back, and she turned to look at me. "And you know I wouldn't do it that easily either." I told her giving her a smile. I gave her a small kiss and moved her blond hair out of her face. "I know you would say that but really Marshall, I wouldn't mind, I want to be with you forever." She told me, her eyes glittering.

"So do I but I don't want you to feel the pain that I did." I told her. I saw the worry in her eyes, the one that was if we were going to find Marlin once more or not. "We'll find her Fi, I promise, I'll get her back before the month is over." I told her and she looked at the clock, it read 12:00 am o'clock exactly. "You have 7 more days than." She told me. I smiled and so did she. "I'm sorry I'll leave you like this but I have to go."I told her, she nodded and gave me a quick kiss. "I love you Marshall." She told me. "And I love you Fionna."

**Archer's POV:**

We've been looking for over 6 hours but I didn't care we looked at the outskirts of the Fire Kingdom and Aaa, we saw every house but not much luck. We were now in the outskirts of the Night O' Sphere. It seemed like normal but I felt that she was here. We went through the outside of it, having a werewolf had its advantages too, Eden would be able to pick up her sent. the outskirts of the Night O' Sphere was mostly empty but there were a few houses, none of them had her scent though. "Archer we need to rest, this won't be good for us to stay up all night." Eden told me and I looked at him. "It's only 12 am, we have plenty of time." I told him looking through some more houses. "Yes I know but we've also been looking for 6 hours Archer, we both know we are tired." Eden said, and I was tired but I wouldn't give up.

"Just one hour more please Eden." I told him but didn't sound so pleading. "Fine one." He told me and we kept looking. They couldn't be so far." Just a little over head I saw some more building but they looked like apartment building, no one was around or at least not many. At least 50 people lived there but very few. "Let's go over there Eden, maybe we'll find something." I told him, he turned into a wolf and I just flew ahead. In about 5 minutes we were there.

"I think I caught some of her scent but it's very faint." Eden said sniffing the air. "Well then we have to get her. "I got a good trail Archer!" Eden said following his nose, he went left and right and we ended in a filled up apartment building. "Let's go." I told him and we went in.

**No POV:**

Yang heard footsteps and not the ones from her neighbors either, the footsteps were hard and very loud, and they were after them. _All I need is to hear._ She told herself. She got up and shoved Ying and Marlin. "They're looking for us." She whispered. "Who?" Asked Marlin. "I don't know but I could tell they are two men. "We have to get out of here." Ying hissed. "Too late." Yang said sounding defeated and looked towards the door that started to open. "Shh." Ying said lowly.

"She's here, I know she is." Marlin's eyes widened, it was Eden. "Well she has to be or I won't stop looking." _Archer._ Marlin thought, her thought was confirmed when she saw him standing in front of the opened door. "Turn on the lights." Archer ordered Eden. Before she knew it, she was tugged to the side so that the shadows consumed her. She saw the twins eyes turn red and back quickly before the lights turned on. _They have that ability too._ Marlin thought. Then the lights were on.

**A/N: Cliffee I know, I was planning to continue but it wouldn't be as suspenseful and I was going to end it to the part where Archer said "Let's go." Ok plz do the following:**

**PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLZZZZZ RRRRREEEEVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEWWWW!**

**It will make me write faster.**

**PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZ VVVVVVVOOOOOOOTTTTEEEE OOOONNNN PPPPPPOOOOLLLLLLLEEE!**

**It will stop me from not writing anymore. THNX! **


	20. The somewhat Great Escape

**!VOTE ON MY FREAKING POLE!**

**A/N: Ok so yeah some people read my last not really chap but here is the next one. Yeah you guys might have lost interest because I kind of went off track but I pwomise (Yes pwomise) I won't do that or like not too much. Ok so here you guys go! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time!**

Chapter 20: The (somewhat) Great Escape

**No POV:**

"Turn on the lights." Archer ordered Eden. Before she knew it, she was tugged to the side so that the shadows consumed her. She saw the twins eyes turn red and back quickly before the lights turned on. _They have that ability too._ Marlin thought. Then the lights were on.

The room looked abandoned, like it was a huge dumpster. "Eden you idiot, she isn't in here!" Archer scolded. "Don't be an idiot yourself, this isn't real. It's just an illusion." Eden destroyed the illusion himself and then they saw themselves in front of them. They moved and so did their opposite. They punched it and they punched back, Ying and Yang didn't break out of character and copied there every movement perfectly. "She's in here; these two are just playing with us." Eden and his clone said in unison, Ying imitating his voice perfectly. "Well we have to get to her." Archer and Yang said, her voice also replicating his perfectly.

"This isn't a game, you know who we are looking for, just let us have her back and we won't do anything to you two." Archer said and so did Yang. "That's enough!" He yelled and punched her with great force and so did she to him but she didn't break character no matter what nor did she back up from the punch, their fist still in the other's face. "They have to break out of character, Eden help me!" Eden walked up Archer's clone and his clone to the real Archer, he picked Yang up and Ying picked up Archer out of the way.

No matter how much they hit the other, Ying and Yang just copied their movements, in the end both were hurt. Eden eventually found a way; he just ignored Ying and looked for Marlin. _Why am I hiding? Do I not want to be found?_ She asked herself. "I found her scent!" It's coming from here!" Eden said looking through the mountain of clothes that really was there. Archer walked there and so did Yang. They removed everything and before they knew it their replicas stood in the way. "Get out of the way!" Eden said, his clone didn't repeat it but put a hand on his throat. "Eden!" Archer yelled but his was also held by his clone.

Ying and Yang turned back to normal and threw them to the other side of the apartment in unison. "Oh my god Archer." Eden said but Archer was confused. "You're getting beaten by a girl." He added. "I'm afraid I can't give her to you, I am made to protect her." Ying answered in an emotionless tone. "Protect her? You are taking her away from the ones that love her." He said. "Or better yet the one that is possessive." Yang added. "I'm not possessive; I just care too much for her!" Archer said trying to make an excuse. "You'll have to get through us to get her." Ying said putting a fist in his chest. "We'll be glad to." Archer added. The twins were covered by a gray mist, they turned themselves into dragons, and they looked like Chinese dragons, a black one and a white one.

They clashed into each other, Eden turning into a wolf and trying to take down Yang but Ying would also try to help her. Marlin saw everything from the small whole that was made beneath the clothes. _They are trying to kill each other I can't let this happen._ Marlin thought. She saw how they clashed but Ying was taking most of the hits, not wanting his sister get hurt.

After more minutes of fighting, Ying taking and giving all the hits, he exhausted himself and grew weak, shifting back and falling to the floor. Yang changed back to get him to stand but on her way she was hit by a very annoyed Archer, she was hit hard enough in her stomach to end in the other side of the room. _No._

"Ya-Yang." Ying said weakly trying to crawl to her but was kicked by Archer. "Where is she?" He yelled. Yang was able to crawl closer to her brother, Eden left to get Marshall, he only needed to call him and he would come in a heartbeat. She extended her hand so he can take it. _No, no, no!_

"Stop!" Marlin Yelled and they all looked at her. Archer became shocked and ran to her but Ying was faster, he used all his strength and he stood then ran in front of her, his arms wide as if to protect her. "Get out of my way you-" He started to say but was cut off. "Archer, don't hurt them anymore." She pleaded, his expression was shocked, and she pleaded him, not to hurt the ones that took her, to spare them? "What are you talking about?" Archer asked, not wanting to hear the words come out of her mouth again.

"Don't Archer." She repeated. "They treat you like an animal they-" He said but was cut off again. "We do none of that." Ying say, a small trail of blood running down his mouth. "We treat her the way a young lady like her should be treated, with respect and kindness." Ying said breathing heavily, quivering as if he was going to collapse any second. "Yeah right." Archer said not wanting to lose the battle. "Ask her than." Ying hissed out, wincing from the pain.

Archer looked at Marlin, his expression heartbroken as if to say 'tell me otherwise; tell me that it's just a lie.' His hopes were vanished when she answered, "He's right Archer, they aren't doing anything bad to me, they treat me very well and even I got to know them better. They aren't the ones you see right now Archer, they are completely different. "It can't be they are monsters."

"No, Archer they aren't, they are made to act like this, they are totally different people, don't let their actions fool you. Think about it, you would do anything to protect the ones you love and help us in need right?" She asked, Ying was still holding strong, his breathing was still the same. "Ying, lie down, you're in too much pain." Marlin pleaded, her hand on his shoulder, he gave in, kneeling hard to the floor before falling completely to the ground. He grabbed her shirt collar though and pulled her ear closer to his mouth, "I know you know I won't let you go that easily right? The smallest wrong movement and I'll get us out of here in an instant. But, it will be your choice too, I'll only take Yang but if you decide you can join. I'm not trying to scare you and you know that but keep it in mind, you have a choice." He whispered very softly, almost inaudible but with enough force to show his seriousness. Her eyes widened, she was given a choice that she knew was hard for him to make happen.

"Yes, you know I would help you Marlin, you know I love you and I'll do anything for you." Archer answered picking her up from Ying's side and holding her shoulders. But those three words pained Ying, he knew she felt the same and he couldn't do anything about it. His sister was soon close enough to his reach just if anything happened. "Archer I-"

"He's coming!" Eden yelled very happy about calling Marshall. Ying and Yang started getting up even through their exhaustion they weren't leaving without a fight and seeing if they were being threatened. "Marlin!" Marshall yelled seeing his daughter well. "Dad." Marlin yelled but before she could say anything else, her mother and Leo were there, along with her Uncle and Avery. "We came to finish the job." Finn said.

He walked up to Ying, "Doesn't look like he put much of a fight." He stated. "He was taking most of the hits making him weaker but he can put up a fight." Archer said. He then walked up to Yang, "What about this one?" He asked looking at Yang's icy white eyes. "She can pack a punch." Eden said. "Well time to finish them off." He said taking off his golden sword. Both of them stood up and backed away as quickly as possible.

He swung it and in an instant they were covered in black smoke. Even though Marlin couldn't see, she could hear their weak but nonetheless strong fearless roar. Archer held her hand but she let go, grabbing onto Ying and Yang's new form, she held tight and was able to get on their back.

"Marlin!" Archer yelled. A roar was heard before the window crashed and the smoke left the air. "SHIT!" Archer yelled punching the nearest wall making a whole on it, his rage was up to its max, and he was driven by fury now. "She told me they weren't the ones who were fighting us. I knew it, she really was lying." He said in order for everyone to hear.

"No she wasn't." Avery said looking at Archer. "What do you mean, they took her!" Archer yelled. "You need to calm down, maybe it was from the sleepless nights, but you know I can judge people by looking at them, they looked like they were being controlled. It's not their fault they are like this, what if we were them Archer, you would do the same wouldn't you? The point is, we saw them, Eden most likely caught their scent and we can find her and clear everything up." Avery summed up.

"Fine."

**Marlin's POV:**

I felt the wind rush through my hair, I could have flown on my own but I just felt comfortable on their back. We were no longer in the smoke but flying through Aaa. It was late and none of us were getting enough rest, I didn't even know if I made the right decision to leave with them, to leave him.

_It was still burning; the smoke was covering my eyes. I waved my hand to see if I could get either of their hands. But the hand held mine, pushing me up from the fall I would've had from the whole that was forming. He was strong; I couldn't tell who it was. Not with all the smoke, not with the flames and because of how worried I was. "It's ok Marlin, it will get better from here, I promise." It was Ying, he gave me a big hug and I just had to give one back. I was too afraid, what had happened? What will happen?_

_I felt the tears running, soaking into his white shirt. "It will be ok, don't cry Marlin." He told me and somehow, his voiced soothed me. What happened to Archer, I wouldn't know anymore. "Marlin, you know I would protect you right, and Yang? I'll protect you two." He said. The flames died and soon, the snow covered the dead forest once more._

I guess I was asleep, I felt a small thud and I got up immediately. We have landed in who knows where; we were by some warehouse that was obviously abandoned. I hopped of them and looked around, once I turned back, they were lying on the floor, exhausted, tried and full of bruises. "Ying, Yang are you guys ok?"

"We just need to rest." Ying breathed out. "I- I should bring you guys something to eat and drink, I'll be right back." I went into the warehouse to look around; I guess we were lucky that the warehouse used to produce canned foods. I was able to find a can peaches and a bunch of other fruits. I found a blade that was will be able to help me cut them open. I left and found that they were still were I had left them. I opened the cans and gave one to each of them but they just left them on the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Were not hungry Marlin, thank you but we just need to rest." Said Ying looking at me, his face bruised. "Well, you should at least eat some, to get your energy back up." I said trying to get them to each something. "Psh, I don't know about you but I'll dig in!" Yang said before sitting up gulping down the can, once she was done she threw it to who knows where, we heard a cat meow and hiss or whatever and then she fell back to her spot on the floor.

"Can you at least drink that syrup thing or whatever it is?" I asked smiling a bit at him. "Fine but, it has too much sugar so can you be kind enough to get me some water instead?" He asked smiling; I just stared at him before flying back inside. I was able to find 5 bottles of water and took three. I came out and threw it at Ying who caught it. I threw one to Yang who only had to put her hand up to be able to catch it. "Thank you." He said.

We stayed there for a while to catch our breaths, replay events and just to relax for a while. But then the Scorcher had to call. "I heard you two got into trouble with them, do you still have the girl?" He asked in his usual tone. "Yeah we still have her." Yang answered since it was her phone. "Good, bring her here by tomorrow, things we'll be interesting. Red will stall the others for a while but you must come here before the afternoon understood?" He asked. "Yes we understand." Yang said before hanging up.

"Marlin, why did you stay, you know I gave you an option?" Ying asked I looked at him with his questioning look on his face. "Well I want to help you and I don't want your pain to continue by Scorcher by just losing me. But if it wasn't that case I would have left." I told him, all he could do was smile, a smile of gratitude.

"So are we going to have to travel tonight?" I asked looking at both of them. They nodded. "Wait, who really is Red?" I asked them who were already walking. They stopped immediately after the question. "That bastard Red, betraying all those people, those people thinking he will be a good change. But he is nothing more than a desperate flame, wanting all the fuel to himself." Yang said looking at the ground; betraying people, them trusting him, a desperate flame, Flame Prince.

"Is it," I started but I couldn't finish, he helped us, he gave us a roof or at least a part of the castle. He was the one that I bet was offering my parents help right now too. Of course he would want to play as a nice guy but I know for sure my dad wouldn't fall for that, since the first day we arrived he already had problems with him.

"Flame Prince? Hells yeah." Yang said as if it was nothing but either way, I felt the annoyance in her voice by just saying his name. "Well we have to stop him; my family can be in danger just by being with him. What the hell is he even trying to do?" I asked going hysterical. I at least had to call them and tell them to leave but I didn't have anything to call them with and if I used a phone, they'll track me down easier.

"Well, he just stalls; he won't do much unless it's something personal. He would only plan things out that would suit for his benefit only." Ying answered. "Your family wouldn't be much for him; you are the one that they all want." He added and that's when I realized that I was worth nothing so why bother? "But why? I'm not worth a million bucks and I don't own anything special, all I am is a girl whose parents are a vampire and human. What am I worth that they want me so badly?" I asked looking at both them hoping for an answer.

"Well, you are the rightful heir; Marshall never took his place so it would belong to you. If he didn't take the Night O' Sphere, then that leaves you with that power. Ash and Ashley would just want revenge by hurting you and your parents, Flame Prince too probably. And well the Scorcher, it is obvious that he was paid for this so he has to keep his end of the bargain. In the end, I guess you are worth revenge." Ying said looking at me, sorrow in his eyes, they never wanted me, just to use me.

"Well, let's see who wants me once we go and defeat them. I won't sit and watch anymore, they want me, they'll have to come get me, I won't let my guard down so easily just to please a couple of maniacs. You guys with me?" I asked. I took my hand out to see if they were in or not. Simultaneously they put their hand in. "But we need a plan and I suggest just stay normal, like you are still our prisoner." Yang said grinning; a grin that made sure that she had something already planned out.

"For now, we have to leave; they are expecting us by the afternoon. We'll leave a trail so Eden and the others will be able to follow us easier and if it will help, you can write a note too." Yang suggested. I flew back in the warehouse to look for a pen and a paper.

"Ready?" They asked me once I was done with the note. I nodded, I won't sit anymore, I will fight to what I know is right. I won't please anyone for fun; they'll see what I will be capable of. Both of them turned into their other form, I hopped on them and we flew away. They had an incredible speed that if I went by just flying, I will lose them in less than a minute. We passed more land and there was one in particular that had a thunderstorm going on. They roared and as if on cue, a lightning bolt struck and thunder was heard soon after.

I know I'm worth more than just revenge when they get to know me.

**Archer's POV:**

We were right on their trail, Eden was able to pick both of their scents so if they split up, he knew where they were and find the other, they wouldn't be separated for so long. He kept running and running as if he didn't care about anything. We soon saw a warehouse, we are in Aaa, they decided to either rest or stay here, whichever the point, we will get them no matter what.

Once we all caught up to Eden, he told us that they left but their scent was a bit stronger here. Meaning they left not long ago. He also held up a note he gave it to me and I read it.

_Dear family,_

_I don't want you to worry too much about me. I'm doing great, Yang let me write this note that you are reading. Before the escape, Ying gave me an option to stay with Archer, to leave them. I would have taken it but I know that their suffering wasn't over, I had to help them, and I didn't want them to end up beaten by Scorcher for something they did on purpose. We're heading to the Night O' Sphere, to the Demon King. We have a plan so please do not worry but please, keep your eyes opened, people aren't always what they appear to be. Be careful of that. Bring as much help as you can, I doubt they would go down without a fight. I'll be waiting but I'm sure I'll be able to handle it myself. _

_ Marlin_

"It's obvious that she wants to do this herself, she has Ying and Yang, and they themselves are pretty unstoppable. But even her sentences have a hint of worry, so it is also that she needs help." I heard a voice say, we all turned around to see Kira stepping out of the woods around, stepping out of the shadows that covered her well, her messy hair covering most of her eyes making it unable to see her bloody red eyes. "Where did you come from?" I asked her once she stepped out completely, her combat boots making no sound whatsoever.

"Do you really to go there?" She asked with a playful grin. I didn't have time for it so I just ignored her, but with that grin alone I could tell that she takes things seriously to the point she found herself amused by people's annoyance, playing with the other's questions and sentences.

"How would you know the twins power?" Finn asked. She looked at the ground before he asked and slowly lifting her head, her red eyes looked like she was looking at all of us, her eyes made it seem that everyone was being stared at around her. And then she finally spoke, her hair covering most of her left eye.

"Ying used to be my friend." She said sounding almost saddened.

**A/N: Ok there you go and I don't care about reviews just vote on my pole PLZ! And I won't put up a next one until I have at least 5 votes and I mean like 5 unique voters so 5 different people, that is more easier than reviews so don't be complaining! Bye! :D**


	21. Where it All Began

**!VOTE ON MY POLE PLZ OR TELL ME IN A REVIEW/PM WHAT YOU WOULD WANT TO READ IN THE FUTURE THANK YOU!**

**A/N: OH MY GAWD GUYS! I haven't upload in like forever *cough 2 weeks cough*and I'm so sorry! ;( I didn't mean it but I went to D.C last Friday and Thursday I have a regents this Thursday and then prom on Friday, graduation next Wednesday, field day tomorrow unless it rain. Anyway sorry but the real thing is that I have done most of this chap a couple of weeks ago but I got a bit of writers block and if you want to call it, laziness. But do not worry I won't stop this story until the very end and thank you for all who reviewed and gave me good ones and just so you know, I'm not begging to much for reviews other than votes now. OH! By the way I'm going to take one of the options out, the one called "Gang" mainly because I want to combine it with "Notice Me Now" to give it good drama. On with the story!**

**WARNING!: DUE TO A RUSH THIS CHAP MAY HAVE ERRORS AND OR IS A LOAD OF CRAP. THANK YOU.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time just 88% of the characters in here XD because the other 2% belongs to Green…..**

Chapter 21: Where it All Began

**Marlin's POV:**

We were there by the morning and we still had time but we decided to get to the castle as soon as possible. We also wanted to get sleep, we haven't slept most of last night and we had big dark bags under our eyes. We were in front of the castle; we decided to walk once we were a good distance from the castle. We got in without a problem.

"It's nice to see my granddaughter once more, it's so sad they had to take you from us." The Demon King said raising my chin so I can see him face-to-face. After seeing that I wouldn't respond, he let go of me. "I heard you had some problems?" He said looking at my captors. "Yes but we were able to escape in time."

"Excellent. You know where you are suppose to keep her, get her there and watch her. If they come we will take care of them. Red will stall them so we can prepare but do not let her escape." He said Ying and Yang nodded before taking me to another room. The room I ended up in was not much different than my old one in here and the best part of it was that there was a huge comfy looking bed. I ran to it and threw myself at it. Not long after Yang joined me, face dug deep into the mattress. "It's so freaking fluffy!" She muffled but it was still audible.

"You to sleep for now, I'll watch over and call you two if anything happens." Ying said, I was listening but Yang was already snoozing away. "Are you sure? You seem tired." I said getting up to him. "Don't worry I'll be ok, just go to sleep I know you are just as tiered as I am." He said a smile on his face. I don't know why I didn't bother to fight him but I did as he told me to do without retaliating.

_It was just white; no forest, no snow, no flames, no smoke, nothing. I felt something cool touch my neck and I turned around to find myself in darkness now. The lifeless branches overlapping each other, not touching the water below, the very low haze that covered everything and the dark sky, the moon couldn't even be seen. _

"_You know you'll have to choose. You can't leave both of them hanging." I heard a voice say but I knew it was Yang clearly. "So now you crawled into my dreams it seems." I said seeing a pair of icy white eyes getting closer by the second. "Yeah I guess I did." She answered almost casually._

"_But you still have to choose." She said once more, now on one of the dead branches. "I'm not choosing anyone, I love Archer and I'll stay with him no matter what." I told her. She started laughing hysterically. "You know how they say 'love is a beautiful thing'? Well, apparently, love is a painful thing too. You chose Archer, and how do you think my brother will feel?" She asked walking around._

"_Well I talked to him about that a while ago but I know either way I will still end up hurting him." I said looking down. "Like after you kissed him?" She asked grinning. "Since when do you know about that?" I asked, my face reddening. "He hasn't you just told me." She said grinning even more. "Well at least this is just a dream." I said._

"_Time is running, hearts are breaking you can't just keep on forgetting." She chanted as she ran away. Leaving me blank faced like that. I was going to have to choose but I already chose Archer and I won't change my mind. _

I woke up and saw that Yang wasn't there anymore, my dreams was like a big movie and a weird one too. I saw Yang in Ying's place. I wondered where he was then. I looked around and saw that he wasn't here. I got up and walked to Yang. "Where's your brother?" I asked and she turned back. He went to shower. He'll be out in a moment but it's my turn to watch, so he can then sleep for a while you know." She told me.

"He suffered the most out of it didn't he?" I asked. "He should have just let me beat one of them, I know he cares about me and he would do anything to protect me but I can take care of myself. I actually like him being there don't get me wrong, I never had anyone actually caring for me as much as he does. Like Archer, I never had someone to care for me like he does to you." She said looking out the window.

"So you are jealous?" I asked her and she slammed her fist on the edge of the window. "I'm not jealous! I'm just, I don't curious or whatever you want to call it." She said trying to find an excuse. "You know I know a guy who's still free." I said trying to cheer her up. "Ok but, you know that guy he called me hot that other day?" She asked me looking at me.

"Yeah." I answered. "Well that, I'm worried that guys just like me for who how I look like. Most of them tell me the same thing that I'm just hot or sexy or something. Never noting else. So basically I'm worried that no one will love me for who I really am other than my looks." She said looking out again, a cool wind of air coming in.

"Well, he isn't like that. He seems nice actually, I might not know him as much as my friend Avery does but he doesn't look or seem like the type of guy that you tell me you always see." I told her. "Hm, well once I meet him I'll know but for now, how about a game of checkers?"

**Archer's POV (Still at night or after the end of the last chapter):**

"Ying, was your friend?" I asked looking at her and she just nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah he was, almost like, I don't know 2 years ago?" She told me. "How old were you?" I asked her wanting to know what the hell happened. "I was 14 why?" She asked. "No reason I just want to know but aren't you hunting them too?"

"Yeah but not for the reason you guys are probably thinking of." She told me. "So what are you chasing them for?" I asked her not getting why she was here anyway. "Unlike you guys who want to kill them, I want to help them. Unlike you guys I know their background and what they went through, he told me and now I want to help them." Kira said more serious than ever. "I will give you my help but I guess I'm no use for you since all you want to do is beat them up." Kira soon added. "Why wouldn't I? He took Marlin"

"Oh come one, even if I've only known him for three days, I learned a lot from him and I know he wouldn't take her like that. He isn't like that." She said looking at the ground once more. "I'll be going now. Just know that I'll be close by and that I'm watching. I'll head over to the Night O' Sphere." She said before covering herself in the darkness once more.

"Come on, we have to get there too. But now we have to get ready in the Fire Kingdom." Marshall said. "We have to get her back." I heard Fionna tell Marshall. Eden turned back to a wolf. Fionna was carried by Marshall. I gave Finn a ride and Leo rode on Eden because he wanted to. Avery easily turned herself into what Eden was, a wolf. She had a nice pale gray color I'll give her that much.

We left and got there in about 40 minutes. "What happened, you found anything?" I heard Flame Prince ask once we entered. "We know where the twins are headed to. Now all we have to do is beat The Royals for real this time."

"How did they escape?" I heard Neal ask once he came in the front of the castle. "I don't know but they were able to apparently." I answered. "So are we getting ready for real now?" He asked looking pretty excited. "Yes why?" I heard Leo ask. "I and Dyan made a new type of armor." He said excitedly. "Armor?" I asked.

"Yeah, we made it out of a bunch of stuff we found and made it especially made for Marshall, Marceline, Avery and Eden." He said. "Ok so?" Leo asked. "You don't let me finish, anyway this armor will mold into their new form. Like when Eden turns wolf, the armor will turn with him so it will fit him and cover him." Neal said. "With that they will change and not worry much about bad blows." Dyan added.

"Wow can we try them out?" Avery asked. "Sure, we made sure you guys could choose the color but I suppose it will be two red two gray?" He asked and they all nodded. "Ok then come on, the suits are in the living room. We all followed but I noticed Flame Prince didn't.

**Red/ Flame Prince POV:**

I went into my office, how could they have find them? And how did they know where they were headed to? I picked up my phone and called to the castle. "Hello?" It was Ash. "Ash, is Marlin there?" I asked. "Yeah, chill out, I always knew you were a hothead type but I wasn't surprised."

"Shut up with that, listen, they know where she is so you better hide her or get ready; it seems they want to finish you off completely. I'll make sure to keep them here as much as possible." I said before hanging up the phone.

**Archer's POV:**

Once we were in the living room we saw a suit there. "Ok this one we made for Avery and since she wants it gray," He said, he waved his wand and turned it gray. "There it is final stage." He finished. Avery walked up to it and looked at it. "Wow Neal this is amazing you really did it this time. Can I try it on?" She asked and he nodded still looking at his work. But instead of her putting it on, it attached itself to her, like if it was some type of blob and hardened after covering her like it was in the stand. "Oh my glob that's so wicked!" She said after it was fully on. **(Imagine it like that character thing in my profile picture, yeah it's like that!)**

"Ok now turn into something else." She thought for a moment before turning into some type of monster. The suit was able to morph into her new form perfectly. "This is awesome. Thanks man." She said giving him a hug. "Ok now to the next topic, how do I take it off?" She asked. "Oh right, all you have to do is put your hand to your chest and like pull it and then it will come off on its own." He explained. Avery put a hand on her neck and grabbed the armor from there, it came off with ease.

"Now just repeat the process." He said. The other's are at our room but I'll get go get them." He said. "What about our armor Dyan, did you guys give it some new tricks too?" I asked her. "Well let me think. They all look similar but like Cake and Jake can, all you need to do is call out a weapon and it will form. I'll show you once he gets them here. But I guess we should go get the rest of the stuff now." She said looking up at me.

"Here they are." Nadia said who somehow was able to get them all up here. "Thanks?" I said in a more questioning tone and she left. "Ok here Leo try this on." Dyan said she was helping him put it on and dusted off something that was on his arm and I'm pretty sure I saw him blush just a tiny bit. "Ok now call your weapon of choice." She said looking at him. "Uh, right let's see, sword!" He yelled and with a quick movement Dyan lifted his arm and a sword popped out of nowhere. "Dude, that's awesome!" He said. "Now take it off like Avery did, it's basically the same but since most of us don't turn into anything else then we only did this to it." Dyan said.

"It's still pretty cool." Leo said checking himself out at a nearby mirror. "Well than I guess that we are mostly ready we can leave now. Just then the Flame Prince came back in. "Sorry, there was a message for me. Wait, where is Kira?" He asked. "She took a head start." I answered and he nodded. "It seems you are ready to leave." He said and Marshall Stepped in. "Yes we are so can you get out of our way?" He demanded more than asked. The Prince took a step aside and we all followed Marshall outside.

**Marlin's POV:**

I don't want to play anymore you always beat me." I whined. "I'll go easy on you." She said wanting to play again. "You've been easy on me all the time we played. I don't even know if there is someone who can actually beat you somewhat." I said getting up. Ying was on the bed getting some well deserved sleep.

"There was this girl who was close to beating me but I forgot her name." She said. "Well then what else are we going to do? It's not like our other hideout where we can go into town." She said shuffling the checker pieces. "I don't know, talk or do something." I suggested. I saw her look through her brothers clothe until she found his deck of cards.

"I thought that wasn't your 'thing'?" I asked she took them out of the box and laid them on the table. "No, I'm just building a house of cards." She said putting two of them into a somewhat like pyramid. Out of nowhere a maid just burst into the door and knocked down her tower that she started. "OH MY…. UGH, WHAT THE HELL DO WANT?" She screamed at the maid. I just looked at her shocked; I guess she really can get in a bad mood if distracted. "I-I'm so-sorry I th-thought this room w-was empty." She said as she bowed and ran away. I looked ant Yang whose lip was quivering before she started laughing.

"Did you see her face? Priceless!" She said obviously amused. She laughed for a while more like it was the funniest thing ever so she either doesn't have fun very often or she is replaying a bunch of other funny things that has happened to her. "This is boring, what do we do?" She asked all serious like after a good five minutes of laughing. "I'm starting to think you might be bipolar. I told her."

"That's not funny." She said in a saddened tone, why the hell was she getting all these mood swings? "I'm tired that's why. I get like this when I'm tired. Don't pay attention to me though." She looked at me with a crazy looking smile her teeth showing and her bags still noticeable.

"You seem like you got high that's what." I mumbled as she attempted to make another tower. "Hey!"

**Archer's POV:**

Like before we left to go to the Night' O Sphere, we picked a good spot in the forest where we knew no one would be there before Marceline made the spell to get there. Once again we were in the Night O' Sphere, another place yet again covered in more flames.

"What do we do now? I don't think it's safe to just barge in if Marlin said she had a plan." Neal said looking around as if it was new to him. "He's right, and because I did come here earlier I was able to find a nice hiding spot for you guys." I heard someone say but I knew very well who it was by now. "Kira, how do we know that it might be trap?" Neal said with a straight face on. "Fine look for your own hiding spot but I don't think you'll find a bigger than what I found."

"Let's just go with it we have nowhere else to go and we have to wait before anything happens." I told him, I haven't been able to catch up on sleep and I don't think I will be able to anytime soon so I was really off my guard right now. But Kira also doesn't seem like the one that will try to hunt you down if you are looking for the same people.

"Fine but if anything happens I blame you." I heard Avery say popping out of nowhere.

It wasn't so far away and it was pretty roomy, we came into the Night O' Sphere by its outskirts and this place was also in its outskirts so we were as far away as their sight as we could be. It was basically an abandoned house, it looked like a real wreck but as long as it had a roof over it and it was like 80% stable then we were going to be fine.

"Don't worry man we'll get her back before you know it, they say time passes by fast and once she's back you'll see that it's true."

"Why are you so nice to me when I was such a jerk towards you?" I asked him Eden who was leaning against the wall not so far behind me. I was glad the others decided to look around instead of staying with us. "Well, I'm one that forgives, it's like my nature. I will forgive anyone but I don't forget their actions. Forgive but don't forget that's me. And I want to know you more and make an impression so I can stay with your sister." He said with a chuckle; my sister, yeah right.

"If you've forgotten, Avery isn't my sister." I said sadness taking over me at the thought. "Well not biologically but you are still her brother, you grew up together and went through the good and bad of each other. She's still part of your family Archer." He finished patting my back. I couldn't resist not feeling awkward but he was older and wiser than I was so I don't know what exactly to feel.

"When do you think we'll be ready to help her?" I asked bluntly. "Wow the boss that surpasses me asked me to help." He said jokingly. "But I have a feeling we'll see those twins again even if it means them asking us for help." Eden said looking out the window.

**Kira's POV:**

I was happy for them. They worked so well as a family, they we always so close so united and not even the Demon King can separate them. I on the other hand didn't have a nice family like that; I was always independent so of course I wouldn't know how it would feel like to rely on others.

I knew they all loved one another one way or the other like Avery and Eden and I respected them for that. Now that I think about it, I never felt like that until he left. I wish I could see him, I would see them but then they would run away. They knew what I was doing now and of course them being so "valuable", they wouldn't want to be near me unless they had a reason to. I just wish to see him again. The day before he left I made the decision to help them and hide them from everyone but at that same night, hunters came by and like a flash, they left.

I wasn't at all surprised but I did wish that he had said goodbye. I remembered the second day we spent, he introduced me to his sister, and I almost beat her in checkers. She is an expert at that; she was able to find a way to get back at me. He, on the other hand would always beat me at any card game.

It was those times that made me feel alone once again in this world, when I thought I could depend on someone, they left. Nothing really happened after that. I looked for them but when I knew they were gone for good I just ignored it. Once I heard about the tale of the Great Dragon Twins I knew they were near or they were at least here. I spend most of my time looking for them and hunting many other things.

It was the Flame Prince that took me in the end. He paid me a lot just to stay by his side and protect him, it wasn't really a job I would take but as long as I had enough money and was given the opportunity to look around, I didn't really mind. Now that he teamed up with the Royals, new people were able to take care of him so I was able to have more time for myself.

I saw him once again last night after their fight. I didn't bother to interfere even if it meant not seeing for now. As long as I knew he was alright and doing well on his own right now, it was none of my business.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice asked, I didn't even move, I knew very well who it was without even knowing him well. "Nothing really, Neal, what are you doing here?"

"Well I saw that your weren't there-"

"I'm almost never there in the first place." I interrupted but that didn't stop him from finishing.

"So I wanted to see if you were ok." He finished off. "Since when did you guys care about me?" I asked him. "Well I don't know about the others but I do." I looked at him, a few days ago he had hair that was even longer than mine but I guess they made him cut it because it was shorter than mine.

"Again since when do care about me?" I asked trying to sound as emotionless as possible but deep inside I knew I felt somewhat happy to know that someone cared about me. "Well since the first day you came." He said sitting down next to me.

"Don't you sleep or anything you look tired." He told me, I knew where this came from, I had dark bags under my eyes from nights without sleep. "No, I'm used to not sleeping but you should rest.

"Then what keeps you going throughout this whole time?" He asked me. "You know, I think it could be rage and anger, I may not show it but for some reason I feel like my body is burning into flames because I'm so…upset."

"At what?" He finally asked trying to get deep into me as much as he possibly could, I saw where he was going and I was afraid of it. "Something that happened long ago." I finished.

He might have left just like that but I know I will see him once more.

**Marlin's POV:**

I couldn't sleep, I was afraid of those, nightmares now. They told stories I didn't want to happen. I don't want to see them anymore even if it means having to stay up. I will kill those dreams by waking up but I'll also prevent them from stopping them to happen.

I haven't slept yet and now it was getting late, I didn't mind staying up as long as it meant getting away from the Royals; they were the last, of all people that I wanted to see right now. I knew anyway that the wish couldn't happen; I will have to face them once and for all.

"Aren't you tired?" I heard Ying say from in back of me. I heard the footsteps getting closer by the second. "No I'm ok." I said without looking at him, I was looking at the everlasting flames. "But you should rest; you don't know what could happen."

"I'm fine, it's just, I'm not that all tired." It was somewhat of a lie. I haven't slept for a while so I got a bit used to it, but I was tired, I felt like I could collapse but I don't want to sleep at all now. "Well those bags of yours say otherwise." He told me, he was now right by my side. "It's nothing don't worry about it." I told him looking away from him so he wouldn't see how tired I was.

"You miss him don't you?" He asked as if it was something painful for him to say. I looked at him anyway. "Yes I do." I told him giving a very small smile. I don't think I made it convincing enough though and I didn't feel it either. "Really?" He asked me. "Yes really but with everything going on I really can't express everything much right now." I told him looking at the window once more.

"Well I'm sure he's looking for you right now so don't worry." He said as cheerful as he possibly could. "It's not that I'm worried, don't get me wrong I am but I know he could get me. But I'm worried about my parents, think about it the Flame Price basically backstabbed him, and the worst part is that I can't do anything about it." I said actually saying something I meant.

"Don't worry, with time comes justice, his time will soon come to an end I'll assure you of that."

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I bet there are errors if I have time in the future I might fix it but deal with it. Vote on my pole blah, blah, blah, review too OMG I GOT 68 REVIEWS ALMOST 100 THANK YOU! PEACE! **


	22. Our Encounter

**PLZ VOTE ON MY POLL**

**A/N: Sorry if I took somewhat long, I know it's summer vacation, I was planning to update more frequently but apparently my mom has this somewhat perfect picture summer vacation where we are all out in the sun getting burned and sweaty. But enough about it, I'll just let you read and if there are any mistakes deal with it cuz I didn't bother looking it over.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Adventure Time!**

Chapter 22:

**Marlin's POV:**

After our talk Ying left. A little before that some person came, and I noticed it was the girl Yang had scared, and told them that the Demon King and the rest or their party wanted to see them. No I was really alone, I didn't have Nadia with me and I have no idea if I'll have another servant either, at least someone to interact with but if I were to get some other person I will most likely get one that will just look after me no more no less.

I was getting extremely bored; I knew I couldn't leave the room either so that made it even worse. "Ugh, what am I suppose to do now, huh?" I saw in the table Ying's stack of cards…

"I can't do it!" I kept trying to stack them up like Yang had earlier. I tried again but all I was able to do was make a somewhat looking teepee. _I'll never get this done._ My finished product of the whole thing was just a pile of cards. Then I heard the door open.

"I shall be the one to assist you now Miss Abadeer."

**Ying's POV, moments before:**

We were call to the royals for reasons unknown. I'm sure that we were going to go back but I wouldn't know now. "What is it that you want with us?" I asked them, the Lord of Evil, as he is officially called instead of Demon King that is now commonly used, and Lady of Evil were sitting in their thrones, to the left was two other smaller and less flashy like thrones that the Wizard Royals were sitting. And to the right was none other than the Scorcher.

"You two are now free, leave now." He said once my eyes were locked on his. "What?" I hissed out. "Get out now, you are no longer needed." He added. "We can't leave! What about the rest of our pay?" I heard Yang ask, maybe to just throw them off guard, after a while she started getting along with Marlin so I doubt she would just leave her like this.

"Ah yes, your pay, take this." The Demon King said throwing us a bag full of gold and jewels, damn. "Now, get out of my palace!" He yelled at us but I didn't move. "What about Marlin, without us you won't have anyone to watch over her." I yelled back.

"Well let's see about that, Bryce!" He ordered, the door that was at the far right came a man, one that looked around 25. He had rectangular dark blue glasses; he had messy blond hair and blue eyes. He looked at us with a straight face, an emotionless face, it was practically empty.

"You know where my granddaughter's room is located right?" He asked him. "Yes sir." He answered deeply and emotionless tone like I suspected; his fingers touching the middle of his glasses to get them higher in his nose. "Good, go and watch over her if you will."

"Huh, you can't leave her with him!" I yelled at him. "And why not?" He answered back. "What he tries to do something to her?" I demanded to know. "You see, Bryce here doesn't really care about that, he would do his job like he is suppose to unlike what you two did and got comfortable around her. Like I said before get out of my palace! Go and tell the others if you like but leave now! Leave my kingdom!" He yelled. We left, not wanting any other problem.

"What do we do now?" I heard Yang ask as we were walking through the night sky. She took the bag of gold, I felt guilty seeing it but she said it may be useful later on. "We look for them that's what." I told her. I transformed myself into my dragon form, Yang following soon after, we flew right to them, we knew where they were, and like Eden sniffing them we can just sense it.

**Marlin's POV:**

"Can I help you?" I asked the guy that was standing by my door. I found it weird that he knew my last name, much less where was I kept. "I was sent to watch over you Miss Abadeer." He said simply.

"What about Ying and Yang?" I asked they couldn't have just left me here could they? "The King has ordered them to leave the castle; their assistance was no longer needed and therefore I was sent to watch over you now milady." He answered. I didn't really know what else to say, he seemed like those more business like men.

"Take a seat, I won't bite." I told him after 5 minutes of just seeing him standing by the door, his arms behind his back. "Yes, thank you." He told me bowing and then finding a seat in the couch. "So, what is your name?" I asked him, he was looking around but I could tell he was also keeping in eye on me, maybe he felt just as awkward as I did? "Bryce your majesty."  
>He told me looking at me right in the eye.<p>

"It's ok you don't have to keep calling me by some royal title." I told looking at him as I sat by my bed. "I'm sorry to hear that but I'm really not looking to getting closer with you like the last three watchers you had." He told me. "Wait, what happened to them?" I asked frantic, had they killed Ying and Yang and found Nadia?

"The twins were to leave the castle; they are banned from kingdom as well. As for Nadia," He started but I saw a hint of sadness as he said her name. Had they known each other? He sighed before continuing, "She is most likely with your family still. I'm sure she is a good help for them." He finished.

"What is it with you and Nadia?" I asked. "I could tell you that she is a close friend, I'm sorry your majesty but I don't like to talk about my personal life, especially during this time, it's just not right and if you wish to know, once this is all over I can tell you but what I can tell you is that she is family to me too." He said with his eyes away from me, his deep voice dying away as he finished the sentence. "Is it really that personal?" I asked crouching to try to see him face-to-face.

"Yes your majesty and I hope you can respect that." He answered getting up from his seat; his arms joining each other from his back, his back straight and so was his facial expression. "Yes, don't worry." I told him. He tooled up at me as if I had something in my face.

"I suggest you get some sleep, you seem very tired and you should really get some rest, if anything happens tomorrow, we wouldn't want you too tired that you are unable to fight." He said and this time I really looked at him. "Whose side are you at Bryce?"

"Neither. I'm just looking out for you your majesty. But I do suggest you sleep." I saw his baby blue eyes behind those gray glasses, his some of his blond hair covering it. "I-I can't."I told him. "Do you have nightmares?" He asked me looking right at me. "How do you know?"

"Let me tell you something princess, when I look into your eyes, I see that you are broken meaning that you are obviously missing someone, you're lovesick. I too have felt that way and I am still, I had nightmares that I lost her completely but I know she is still there, I know she loves me just as much as I do to her. Is it that what you have nightmares of Princess Marlin? Is there someone you want with you?" He asked me as if he was some mind reader.

"Yes, but I have no idea how to fix it or how to make them stop. It shows things I don't want to happen making me and I don't want to sleep anymore. What did you do with your problem?" I asked him as much help as I could get. "That's the thing your majesty, you just let it happen." He said with a small smile, was he crazy? "What?" I hissed.

"A nightmare is a beautiful thing princess Marlin." He added and that's when I knew he really was crazy. I bet he detected this because he continued with his talk. "They are not real and will never happen your majesty. "When you let it happen, you see what happens it will all turn out good in the end. Everything will be ok in the end, if it's not ok, it's not the end." He finished, even with that deep voice of his, I found his words helpful.

I lay down on my bed and tucked myself in, I saw Bryce sitting in a nearby chair looking though the window. "Goodnight Bryce, thank you." I told him and he turned back in surprise. "Goodnight princess." He said bowing his head.

_The scenes never stopped changing, but now it was calmer, now there was a meadow, a light blue sky, many puffy clouds that gave a good amount of shade from the sun shining above. I walked into the meadow and I saw him. He was smiling at me, his forest green eyes capturing mine. Before I knew it I was running into his arms. He caught me with ease and twirled me around._

"_I missed you." He told me hugging me tightly; I wasn't bothered by it, in fact I loved every second of it. I haven't been in his arms for so long I could have stayed in them for the rest of my life. "I missed you to Archer." I said meaning every word. He held my head with his left hand and gave me a passionate kiss. I couldn't take it anymore but I just had to cry. I was finally with him once more._

"_It will all be ok from here, I promise to take care of you every day. We will be happy together, I promise." He said happiness in his eyes. "I don't ever want to leave here." I said after a while of peaceful silence. "In order to make our happiness happen, you have to wake up, I'll come get you don't worry, we will be happy." He said sealing his promise with a kiss._

**Ying's POV:**

We flew as fast as we could and we found where they were staying, at an abandoned house in the outskirts of the Night O' Sphere. We turned back just a few feet away, we could hide ourselves in smoke but I wanted to face them not hide. "You knock on the door." Yang said.

"Fine, I don't know what you're scared of though." I said. I took a deep breath and knocked on it.

"UGH!" I was thrown or might as well tackled to the ground. "Ying!" I looked at her and saw that Eden had her hands already tied up so she couldn't move. I tried to get up but he kept me down. I saw Yang turn herself into a flame person, burning Eden's hand. She rushed to help me but because of the speed she was going on, the way she helped me get him off me was to head butt him, knocking the wind out of him as he fell to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" We heard someone yell. Me and Yang stood straight like we were taught by the Scorcher. "I guess she can fight." I heard some other voice say. "Hm, it seems you two are well trained." The first man said.

"Marshall that doesn't matter what about Marlin! Who knows-?"

"Silence!" He yelled back. He walked up to us and inspected us as if we were in some type of military. "Tell me who you are and why you came." He said and I stepped in. "Sir, you may recognize us or heard of us as the Dragon Twins; we were banned from the Night O' Sphere so we came in search of all of you to help recover your daughter. As far as we know, we know where she is and who is guarding her at this point." I finished, he nodded.

"Sir, we came to assist you in fighting the Royals as well as any of its allies, I hope you find both of us helpful." Yang added and he nodded again. "Very well trained in deed, so, you are Ying," He said and pointed at me, "And you are Yang correct?" He asked pointing then at Yang. "Yes sir." We both said.

"Resume to your being." He said and we were able to act like normal. "How dare you come here after all you have done?" Archer snarled putting his fist up as a threat.

"Tell me this, you are given the choice, live to help your sister and live to care for her or die and let her starve and work at who knows where or to do who knows what so she could get herself at least a scrap of food huh? I choose to live because I care for my sister and I won't let her suffer alone, what will you choose Archer?" I asked looking at him to wait for his answer.

He stayed quiet, unable to speak. "Ok, let's put it this way, what will you do? Die so you won't have to help the ones that abuse of others and let Marlin suffer on her own so she could be able to live or stay by her side everyday to help her through it all no matter what assignment you are given, peaceful or deadly? I was able to see what type of person Marlin is and I'll choose her over death, what about you?" I rephrased. I was able to see a woman, with the same blue eyes as Marlin look at me in shock. He still stayed silent, I noticed that he tried to say something, he was opening and closing his mouth but nothing came out.

"Once you understand what I am going through, give me an answer but if you don't, don't accuse me of something not even I would have wanted to do myself!" I yelled. Now I was able to keep him shut, everyone with the exception of Marshall had their mouths opened in shock.

"If we could be of any assistance, we won't be far. But you better think fast." I signaled Yang with my head for us to leave and she followed. We just walked slowly before we were covered in the familiar black smoke, once we were in our new form we let out a roar, not of defeat but of hope.

**Marlin's POV:**

I woke up feeling better of having a peaceful dream and being able to sleep. I really couldn't tell what time it was due to the lack of a sun or moon. "Did you sleep well princess Marlin?" I heard someone ask, I looked back and there was Bryce, I guess I haven't gotten used to him yet. "Yes, thank you for the advice."

"You're welcome your highness." He said with a bow. "So, what's up for today?" I asked him trying to get some sort of conversation right now. "Well there isn't much to do but you will have breakfast will the Royals as well as lunch and dinner. They want to know how you are adjusting for now apparently." He answered.

"Bryce, how much longer until we go have to go down for breakfast?" I asked. "About an hour from now so I suggest you get ready, I'll be outside the room if you need anything." He finished before leaving.

I went to the bathroom to take a nice shower. I took at least 30 minutes in there,

I walked to the closet to see if there was anything that I could use for today. There was a nice midnight purple dress in there and it seemed comfortable so I put that on. I don't know why put because I don't use many dresses and to be more comfortable I decided to put a tank top under and some shorts, luckily the dress hid it well.

"Bryce I'm done you can come back now!" I yelled and in an instant he came back. "You look beautiful your highness." He said with a bow. "Thank you, how much longer now?" I asked him looking for some sort of watch. "In about 10 minutes, would you like to go down now princess?" He asked me.

"Yes please, I have nothing better to do up here anyways." I told him. He then opened the door for me and I left my cage-woops my "room". I looked around and saw that not much had changed either. I heard Bryce clear his throat and I looked at him. He started walking so I followed.

We made it downstairs with about 7 minutes to spare. Bryce showed me to my seat before anyone else came downstairs. "Will you like anything your highness?" He asked me but I shook my head, I don't need anything really. I wasn't tired anymore nor did I have much of an appetite, if I was locked in my room, all I would have or need will be my memories but locked up like this, they might go away too.

"And now the Royals!" I heard an announcer say, I saw my so called grandparents and Ash and Ashley. The Demon King was right at the middle, Ash and Ashley were across me and the Demon Queen was next to me.

"So how did you spend your night back at the castle Marlin?" I heard Ash say with a smile. "Great how about you knowing you guys caught me again making my parents and friends have to come here just to get me and then oh I don't know stuff you in a box?" I asked looking at him looking at his irritated face. "Psh." He said before eating.

"Marlin we won't let you speak of that while you are here." The Demon King said. I didn't pay attention to the lecture he was starting, I knew it really wouldn't matter anymore but for now I had to wait for them to get me.

**Archer's POV:**

I saw those two leave and I couldn't believe what just happened. After she was caught again, I wasn't the same, due to my lack of sleep I started getting angry at almost anything but I tried to stop from erupting but at some points I couldn't and just when they going to willingly hand her back with the information they had,, I shooed them away, what an idiot I am!

After they were no longer in eye's range, everyone was silent and I couldn't bear it any longer. I flew to the back of the house; it wasn't much of a backyard, the fence in shatters and the rest of the land being visible.

"You had to scare them off didn't you? We could've gotten my sister by now!" I heard Leo say as he walked to meet me. I really never had a chance to actually talk to him, I guess this was going to start now. "Look it wasn't my fault I bet if you were put in my position you'll do the same."

"Eww, going out with my own sister, that's gross. But if it was with someone else then yeah most likely I'll do the same.

"You feel something for someone here?" I said looking around. I saw him blush madly his mouth opened as if to say no. "Yes you do." I told him my voice showing that it wasn't meant for discussion it was just the truth. "Ugh, you know what forget about it. But don't you think you should have been easy on those two? Psh even the girl can beat the crap out of you she threw you to the ground!"

"Dude, if you don't shut up I'm going to tell Dyan what you feel for her, don't think I didn't see how you were when she dusted of your armor." I said looking somewhere else other than him. "Hey! What I feel for her is none of your freaking business." I don't know how Marlin says her parents love him the most; he's pretty much a trouble maker to me.

"Fine I'll just leave, I'll tell Eden to talk to you instead, I don't even know how my sister loves you, you're a pain." he said leaving. "So are you." I added.

"Leo told me what happened, He's only like what 15?"

"16." I corrected him, "Fine he's just 16 go easy on him." He told me. "It's only a one year difference between the two of us, plus he's a pain." I answered. "Oh well, whatever you say. But couldn't you be easier on the other 2?" He asked.

"What do you expect me to do Eden? They took her and now gave her to the Royals, I know they're strong and Nadia is ok but who knows who's she stuck with now. I couldn't help it, I just had to get my anger out on him, and he was the one that caused this after all." I said.

"But you don't know if they had a reason to or not and from what he told you out there, I think they have a good reason." He said shrugging. "I know but, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Ask for their help, they know more than we right now and they can lead us straight to them." He suggested. "But, you know what you're right, I have to stop acting as if I can do this on my own. I'll go talk to them, will you come with me?" I asked him and he nodded.

Before we knew it we were far from the house, waiting in the middle of nowhere, if they said that they were around they will be able to see us here. "Should we yell to them or something?" Eden asked. "We could try." We looked at each other before we yelled, "Ying, Yang!"

Soon enough there was black smoke everywhere. Then it all vanished completely. "You called?" They asked in unison. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. If you can see I'm not doing well and I've turned crazy with not finding Marlin. All I want is to see her again, a lot has happened throughout these weeks. More than I can ever expect. Can you please help us?" I asked looking at them.

"I'm just glad you finally noticed, sure we'll help." Ying said looking at me smiling.

We got back to the house in no time and it was a huge surprise what we saw, many people from different kingdoms all there. "What's all this I asked?" Marshall looked at me and grinned.

"I told you we'll get helped, and I did." I saw Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum with their people, or at least the ones that will fight with us. Both Lumpy Space Prince and Princess and many others.

"Like Marshall Lee would always tell us, we may be princes, but he is the king." Gumball said, bowing down to Marshall and soon everyone did the same.

It is time to end this.

**A/N: It just got real! :O. But seriously we are reaching our end! Thank you to the people who review and continue to and please vote! I needs them! See ya later!**


	23. The Battle Begins

**VOTE ON POLE PLEASE! :D**

**A/N: Ok sorry for it being late (maybe not for you but for me it always is) I did finish most of the chapter like a week ago and finished like 2 days ago but I thought the ending was really crappy so I had to delete like two pages but out came a lot more XD Also my mom won't let me use my laptop, reasons said previous chapter I think. Well I put this up now, (3 days from my b-day) because I'm going to be busy tomorrow and Saturday and even Sunday since they are forcing me to go somewhere I don't want to go for my B-da -_-' so yeah. Also for my friend Greensk8ergurl (yeah right?) to turn her frown :( upside down :) or in this case sideways. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Answers or replies to reviews:**

**Greensk8tergurl:**** No they won't have mercy just wait!**

**Amy:**** Thank you so much :3 And so have you wished it and so it shall be!**

**Anonymous: ****I wish I knew who you are thank you for loving it that much *hands you cookie***

**Gabriel The Demon Prince: ****Cool name XD and if you want I can make you a character in future stories in which they still have you know powers or in others too ok? Just tell me how you want him!**

**WARNING: THINGS WILLGET UGLY, MENTIONS OF BLOOD AND GORE (If that's what you'll call it I don't know how to call it)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT (Even though I wish) OWN Adventure Time or its characters only like over 49% of this XD (characters, places, more characters plot)**

Chapter 23: The Battle Begins

**Archer's POV (Moments Before…):**

Before we left at all back to the house we were staying, I had to speak with Ying.

"Ying, can I talk to you?" I asked in a serious tone. "Sure what's up?"

"Hey are you two coming or not?" I heard Yang ask, she was ahead of us with Eden. "We'll catch up later Yang, go ahead with Eden." Ying answered, she just shrugged her shoulders. Eden turned wolf and ran, Yang turned into a raven and followed.

"So what do you need?" He asked me sitting by some nearby tree log.

"That question you asked me, you sounded so serious when you asked and answered the question when I couldn't, why, what made you say that?" I asked trying to put out as little emotion as I could. "Well let's just say you are lucky to have her. She is a very nice young lady, she has helped my sister come out of her shell, more than I ever could and has helped even me a lot in my own problems." He answered me.

"Has anything happened between you two?" I asked, jealousy obviously coming out. "Archer, don't be so worried, nothing really happened between us, but I'm not one to lie, I did gave her a kiss, she has really changed me a lot and I am honored to meet someone like her." I felt myself boiling, how dare he?

"I know what I did was wrong when she is with you, even I knew that much, I'll tell you again Archer you are a very lucky guy, not many people will be able to find happiness and I know Marlin is full of it. Other than that nothing has happened between us just so you know. Please Archer, I don't want to keep fighting with you over someone when I know you have won. I won't hurt you if you don't hurt her or anyone I love. Are we in agreement?" He asked me with a serious tone. He took his hand out for me to take it.

"Fine, I won't do and never will do anything to hurt her just so you know. And…thanks for telling me, so are we cool now?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck. "Yeah man we are." He said smiling.

**Marshall Lee's POV(Moments After…):**

I looked at Archer who saw me in surprise, I told him I will get my daughter back, that I will get as many people as I could and now, in front of me there were hundreds of them from different kingdoms, they were now talking among themselves. I saw Archer looking at all of them, happiness spread all over his face. I saw Eden just looking and then, I saw the twins.

"I guess you two finally made up huh?" I asked in more of a teasing way. Throughout all these, I've never grown so much as now. After I married Fionna and we had our kids, I never seemed so mature as much as I had now, people like Gumball would even tell me.

Also, unlike my last thousand years of living, they say I seem more grown up, that my appearance had changed when it didn't change much to one that would be like 30 other than 18. I know I'm not going to grow in age but knowing that others thought I changed a lot, it made me feel like I had actually accomplished something amazing. I know I did with the help of others though.

"Yeah we did." Archer replied, breaking my train of thought. I looked at him and Ying, then I looked at his sister, I could tell they were polar opposites but it amazed me at how well they worked together, but with their harsh history, I wouldn't be surprised.

"So are you two ready for the battle of your lives?" I asked them trying to find a tint of emotion. "Yes sir!" They said in unison. I was surprised someone like the Scorcher could get them to behave this well but even without all the training I felt like they would be great either way.

"You two don't have to keep calling me sir, just Marshall." I told them, them calling me sir made me feel older than I was and I was older than 1000. They nodded. I looked back to see Fionna, I could tell she was worried even through the small soft smile she gave me. I walked up to her and took her hand and led her inside.

"I promise to get her back Fionna; we'll see our daughter again soon." I reassured her, I saw her eyes, the emotion in them was pleading, and she was pleading me to get her back. "We'll start today and end this once and for all. We won't have to run away from places like this anymore. I-" She stopped me from finishing when she kissed me.

"I know we will get her back Marshall, no matter what." I gave her a short kiss on the lips, as if we were sealing a promise. "I love you." She told me and I smiled, I never grew tired of hearing her say those words, those words always melted my dead heart. Through these years, she didn't change much either, she looked a bit older, instead of 14 but she looked as young and brilliant as ever.

"I love you too Fionna." I said we shared another short kiss before she hugged me and dug her face in my chest, she was still shorter than I was, she didn't grow much since the first time I saw her. "Marshall, it's time to plan our attack." I heard Gumball say. "Yes, please round up all the other princes as well as my family." I told him, he nodded and left. Everyone including Kira, which we barley spoke to her I now considered as my family and not just friends.

All of us rounded in the back of the house, the rest were in the front. We were all standing and I was in the lead ready to give them the orders, now it just wasn't a mission to rescue my daughter but also bring down the Royals at whatever cost.

"Ok so this is what we'll do. Gumball, you have the most people with you so you will attack the front and take down any guards or soldiers from the front. LSP you and your people along with Berry Prince, will attack the back of the castle. Because the rest of you have smaller numbers I want you to attack in a bigger group in the back of the castle, don't let your guard down, we are facing against the Demon King, the Wizard Prince and Flame Prince, with them they have the Demon Queen, Wizard Princess and Flame Princess. All three are very powerful. Most likely the Flame and Wizard kingdoms will fight in groups or basically they will be mixed together to fight in both sides. The Demon Royals will most likely send their group of strong monsters on the inside where my group and I will be. Remember that the Scorcher will also be waiting for us. Half of my group including me will help The Candy people go through the main gate. The other half will help enter the back entrance. My group, you know who you are, we will meet in the inside of the castle where we will take on the royals. In case of anything like an ambush, I want at least a third of the people of the Candy people, Lumpy people, ect to stay behind out of the guard tower's view, where they will help us escape. If that is not the case, my group and I will proceed to beat the Royals and end this madness." I finished with my fist up. The other princes cheered and so did the ones I was with.

I started going down, I was floating around to talk which helped a lot. But before they left, I told everyone to tell their people what we were planning to do and what they should do. I rounded up the people I will fight with into the kitchen.

"Look, I want us to start as soon as possible. I know for a fact that Neal and Dyan most likely mass produced the armor they showed us so we will distribute those." I looked back at them and they were waving and smiling at me, more like grinning. "I want Fionna, Marceline, Eden –"

"Marshall." I heard someone say in a more freighting voice. I saw Dyan who was pointing at some type of void from the floor. It was a dark purple with black. We surrounded it and saw a figure slowly coming out. "Where is my nephew? I heard he was going into a battle with the Royals?" I heard the skeleton ask and not just any skeleton.

"Death!" Eden yelled, I never thought He was Death's nephew but you can learn anything. "What are you doing here Death?" Fionna asked. "I decided to join in, I know one like me can't interfere but they have done so much wrong that I was given permission to help bring them down." Death said with an evil grin. "Well with Death I'm pretty sure we will win!" Leo said confidently.

"Ok now where we?" I asked trying to remember everything that has happened. "Like I said, I want Fionna, Marceline, Eden, Cake, Leo, Nadia and Death to help me get through the Front gate. Finn, Jake, you two will lead the rest of them through the back, I'm sure Kira will be of a help knowing more of the castle. Wait scratch that, Eden, you, Avery and the twins will turn into something that can fly that lives around here and keep flying around the castle, if any of us has trouble help them. Eden I want you to look at the front. Ying, I want you to watch the East, Avery the West and take out the guards at the guard towers and Yang you will be in the back of the castle." I told the four of them, they nodded.

"Wait, where is Kira?" Neal asked, making everyone else look for her throughout the room. "Her where abouts shouldn't concern us right now, I know she will know what to do once we get there. For now we have to get everyone prepared. Neal, Dyan go outside and give everyone instructions on how to put on their armor and how to use it. Marceline and I will be outside to distribute them. Let's go." I said and they got to work.

Marceline and I went to the somewhat basement and sure enough there was plenty of armor and weapons to go around. We carried them outside and set them up. Then we got all the weapons to display them, I was going to let them get their weapon of choice. After Neal's and Dyan's explanation there was a line to get their own armor. Once one would get the armor they will look around for weapons, there were knifes, spears, swords and a few others.

I talked to Kira before all this, that is why she wasn't here, and told her to give me a signal when the Royal's guard was low. I told her to shoot a flare but when she was away from the castle to raise no suspicion. I was glad I didn't have to hide myself from the sun; it was all flames here so I enjoyed it somewhat.

Everyone's armor was already on; everyone had the same color as regular steel like armor, silver, there was no need for anyone to have a different color, but the princes and the rest of us did have a different color. It showed that we were in a higher rank than they were most likely but we still wanted to show we are united.

Everyone was still chatting, I decided to make a head count of my group, everyone was gathered with the exception of Kira but Archer was missing. I looked for him and saw him in the roof of the house. I flew there and sat next to him.

"You're worried aren't you?" I asked him, he didn't look at me and I could respect that. "Yeah, I guess it's because this time it will really all be over. I'm glad about it, don't get me wrong but in a plan there will always be a mistake wouldn't there?" He asked me looking at me with a concerned look.

"As far as I know, yes, there will most likely be a mistake or two today too. But that won't stop us from getting Marlin back and defeating evil now does it?" He shook his head, it seemed he was thinking of another question but shrugged it off, knowing he was here I should just go down now.

"Wait, Marshall." He said and I stopped, floating in the air. "How do you think it will feel?" He asked me, I looked at him questionably, "What do you mean?"

"You know, to bring down your own parents?" He asked me, my eyes widened. "Marshall, the flare as been shot up and has been spotted." I looked over my shoulder and saw Yang; she was too floating but didn't change into any animal but grew herself a pair of dark black wings.

I then saw another flare and told everyone that we were going to start to move.

We marched to the castle, midway there we broke up, I went with the ones that were to invade the front, I saw us split but we will soon see each other again, and this time Marlin was going to be here to see. I saw Fionna, not far from me but worried.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you and Leo, you know that." I told her. She looked at me and smiled. "I know you will but still, throughout all of what we went through, this is our biggest adventure isn't it?" She asked with a smile, I just had to return it. "This is the adventure of a life time then." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

As we walked closer, guards and soldiers started popping up. I looked at everyone who looked at me. Let's end this now once and for all.

"CHARGE!"

**Marlin's POV:**

After dinner was over me and Bryce went back to my room and like the night before we did nothing. It was awkward the silence between us but I don't think it could have been helped at this point. I decided to walk around my room for a while and then just lay down in my bed.

All of a sudden there were alarms going everywhere but I could not leave the room. I saw Bryce looking up with a concerned look; even through his glasses I could see them. "Come with me Miss Abadeer, we need to get you to safety. He took my hand and got me up from my bed. He opened a door that I never knew existed he took me in there I started hearing screams and swords colliding, I heard the voice of one person, yelling out orders, Dad.

I tried to get out of Bryce's grip but he only tightened it. "Please Miss Abadeer do not resist, trust me, you do not want to be found escaping, if any of the Royals or the royal guards see you, they are ordered to finish you on the spot." Bryce told me with a very serious tone; even though his voice was deep I could still tell he was concerned. I stopped resisting and he loosened his group and brought me to other different rooms until we stopped in a small one that I knew and could tell that it was very well hidden.

"It is better if we wait until they get into the castle and defeat the Royals or once we are found." He added and I nodded. "So it is finally the time where they shall be defeated huh?" I asked.

"They have been in the throne for many years Princess Abadeer and many did not like their ruling but they could not do much of it. I guess this will be their wave of hope."

**Narrator's POV:**

Like Marshall Lee suspected they were fighting again Flame people and Wizard people for the first battle. He noticed that so far there was no surprise attack, the other people they had could stay behind if anything happened. He made sure that the four shifters would be off earlier than the others. They met Kira on the way; she told them she would be inside trying to debilitate the guards' numbers in there.

They were lucky enough to not loose many people but soon enough they were losing some. "Damn it! When this going to be over?" Marshall yelled as he was fighting away one of the Fire soldiers. He then had an idea to defeat the Fire people first. Most of them left a trail of flames, he instructed people nearby to kill the flames and soon enough that tactic will be seen.

Most Flame people were already losing power because of it. More than half of their numbers were down now. Now there were only ashes. The Wizard people will be no walk in the park either, most of them were strong, able to use any spell.

"Marshall what will we do with them?" Marceline asked who was near him, helping him battle some wizards. "I don't know; I don't know their weakness." He replied punching away a monster, few of them were fighting off.

"Marshall!" Neal's voice was heard as he ran through the battlefield. "Neal why aren't you at your post?" He yelled towards him. "Take away or destroy their wands, they can't do much without them!" He yelled again. Marshall looked at the wizard Leo was fighting, he flew towards it and destroyed his wand, all its power was gone and was then easier to defeat.

"Neal tell the others, hurry!" He yelled and Neal nodded.

Avery and the others were still in the skies looking at the scene below. "_See anything yet Ave?"_ Eden asked. "_No I don't."_ she relied. Other flying monsters were passing by but noticed nothing of them. "_Avery look towards your left!" _Yang told her. Avery turned around and saw a monster, different from the others. It was bigger and clearly trained; by the side of it you could the Royal seal meaning it belonged to them.

Avery spun and hit the animal with her tail but then many others came to see what had happened, attacking them all. They had to shift to numerous monsters to finally get rid of them all. They saw that Marshall and the others were approaching the castle so they dived down.

"The others will take care of them, for now we have to get in and look for Marlin!" He yelled through the clashing of swords and yells.

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

We may have been all covered in bruises and cuts but we were all ok which mattered to me the most. Kira was thankfully able to get rid of most guards. She wasn't nearby I couldn't see her but that wasn't much of my concern, I knew she will be ok either way.

"How are we suppose to find her now Marshall, this place is too big?" Finn asked me. I looked through the different passages from the castle and tried to remember every where I've been when I was a little kid. "I guess we are to separate again." I replied.

"Nadia, you will take Archer, Eden, Avery, Jake, Cake and Dyan with you, I know you know this castle well, look for her in the places you think they may have put her in. The rest will go with me. Nadia go take them deeper in, I'll stay here with the others by the front and by the throne room. Here, take this to contact me." I handed her a phone and she took it.

"Yes sir, we will try to find her as quick as we can." I nodded and all of them left.

We decided to look around the east side, but there was nothing no matter how hard we looked. Then the east, I still haven't gotten any news from the others, it has been over 30 minutes by now and still nothing. I doubt they were trouble, the twins and Eden were the strongest out of their group, Archer too but him being a half vampire, he didn't have all the abilities a normal vampire had, thus making him weaker than a normal vampire, but he was still strong.

"Still no sign of her Marshall, my best guess is that the Royals are waiting with her in the throne Room." Neal told me. "Yeah I thought so too. Ok, let's wrap this up; we are heading to the throne room." I told everyone.

We headed back downstairs. Hopefully she was there,

**Nadia's POV:**

I knew everything about the castle. My mother had told me even the most hidden rooms in the palace where they might hide prisoners or acquaintances in hiding. There was one I wanted to look at in particular, it was a maze just to get there, and having to open other doors and getting inside many rooms to get there and in the rooms were more halls.

"Oh my, my tail is frizzing up again." I heard Cake say. "Do you think Fi is in trouble?" She asked as her tail's fur stood up. "No, we are almost there so something might be happening there." I answered running to the room.

When we got there I heard Marlin yell for help and heard many blasts and screams. "Marlin!" I heard Archer yelled but I stopped him from moving. "Wait Archer, listen." I told him. Just by look of his face I could tell it hurt him not being able to help her. "What are those?" Jake asked once the creatures came out, hideous beasts. "I don't know but we have to help them." Ying said getting ready to fight. "Agree let's go!" I yelled taking a sword no one knew I had the color of amethyst.

"Ying, Yang, distract the monsters. Archer, Eden, look for their weak points, the rest of us will just fight them!" I commanded. There were only the two of them but I could tell there was a third, but it was inside the room. Eden found that their weak were there eyes; they couldn't smell so relied mostly on sight. Ying and Yang soon made a cloud of thick black smoke and we heard the roar that would most likely belong to them. Soon, fire was shot to their eyes and we finished them off.

They turned to normal and we heard a loud crush. We ran inside the room and saw blood splattered everywhere, mostly the monster that laid on the floor, its eyes missing and a huge cut on its throat. "Bryce!" I heard Marlin yell, that name.

"What happened?" Dyan asked as she ran to the man laying on the floor, clutching his side, a small pool of blood also forming around his dark blue attire. "Those things scratched him and now he has a deep cut on his side, please, help him!" Marlin said weeping. I ran to the figure, his face had a few minor scratches and he coughed up a bit of blood.

"Bryce." I whispered holding up his face to my lap. "Nadia, you came back, you're ok. I thought I wouldn't see you anymore, it's been weeks." He said in a raspy but still deep voice, still coughing. "No, I'm fine, and now you have to get better. You promised we will be together remember, that we wouldn't have to worry about anything after this all ends." I added he gave me a weak but sincere smile that made me tear up. I took the clumped sweaty, strands of blonde hair out of his face

"We will Nadia, I won't go down without a fight, and you know that." He said and I nodded. "This will hurt, but it will help you heal faster." Dyan said as she took off his shirt to reveal a horrible wound. "Anything to be able to live, just do it." Dyan started chanting a spell and aimed her wand at Bryce's wound, zapping him with a green and yellow light. Bryce screamed but only for a second.

"Archer, try to look for some water, we need to clean him up so I can bandage him." Dyan said and he nodded.

"Why did those monsters come here?" Yang asked. "We don't know, one minute we were fine the next, the door is ripped open and there they are." Marlin replied.

"They probably knew that Marshall and that army of his was coming and were planning to kill his daughter before they could get closer in the palace." Bryce said, wincing after I moved him a bit. "Thank you Bryce, you saved me, when I couldn't fight them completely." Marlin added. "Anything Princess Abadeer."

After a while, Archer came back with a bucket of water and a towel. Dyan dipped the towel in the bucket and cleaned Bryce up with it. After that she bandaged his torso and part of his right shoulder that also showed deep cuts.

I got him to stand up and he did, putting his blue, blood covered jacket on, then fixing his glasses. "I guess old habits die hard." He said smiling at me and I hugged him, he was ok and he could still be with me.

"Ying, Yang, you are ok, Avery, Eden!" I saw Marlin smiling and crying hugging all her friends. "Nadia thank you for coming back!" She said hugging me tightly and I hugged her back. "Uncle Jake, Aunt Cake! You are alright!"She said giving them a hug too. "Dyan, Thanks for helping him!" She said giving her a hug; she hugged her back too smiling.

"Archer!" She cried out and hugged him, her head on his chest. He too returned the hug and then gave her sweet short kiss.

"Oh my glob my tail is going crazy!" Cake yelled looking at her overly puffed up tail. "Maybe they saw more of those monsters." Avery said and we nodded. "Still we have to go back, we need to help them." Marlin said and we all nodded.

"If are headed to the throne room, who knows what they could find, the Royals might try to finish them off right there without breaking a sweat by sending another monster." Bryce said. "We have to go then." Archer added.

We left, Bryce and me leading the way.

**Marshall Lee's POV (Moments Before):**

We started walking to the throne room, we were watching our back just in case anything happened or pooped out of nowhere. "So we really have to go to the throne room right?" Finn asked. "I guess so, there isn't any other place and the others haven't called so this is the last place we have to check.

"Ok."

We walked through the corner and then there was another corner we had to go passed to get to the throne room.

"I see the throne room let's g-"

"Fionna?" I asked but she wouldn't answer. "Fionna!" I yelled, then I saw, just one drop of blood splatter on the clean floor, my eyes widened. More drops following after. "Fionna!" I yelled running towards to her, I saw a sword retreat from her body, covered in flames but I didn't care who the user was. I took her to my hands, tears falling from my eyes. Then I had the courage to look up. Tears falling and my face filled with rage.

"How dare you….Flame Prince!"

**A/N: Ok so the next chapter will most likely be the last, but I want to get to 25, should I make an epilogue like the last one? Maybe, but REVIEW PLEASE I wrote this because the few reviews I got, inspired me to keep writing! Also it's the second to last chap I deserve some love.**

**REMEMBER I HAVE A POLL THAT NEEDS VOTING I NEED TO START A NEW STORY BEFORE I START IN SOME OTHER CATEGORY IF YOU LOVE ME ENOUGH TO STAY IN Adventure Time PLEASE VOTE!**

**Lastly: OVER 100,000 WORDS :D WOOHOO!**


	24. The End?

**A/N: I finally did it! I'm also sorry for making you guys wait so much don be thinking "Oh she just wants more reviews" I don't care about that anymore but I've been getting ideas for new stories and watching other stuff, playing a new game I downloaded a lot of procrastination, if you don't know what it means basically doing something else when you have something important to do or just getting easily distracted even if you know you have something to do. I know, I'm horrible. But here is the last chapter of On My Own I hope you enjoy it and if you find mistakes deal with it, you have the chapter here.**

**Thank you for everyone that stuck with the story and who reviewed, most reviewed story ever so far! Ok enjoy the last chapter! Oh and to j****ada ****I put what you wanted so look forward for it :D **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN (BUT I WISH) Adventure Time!**

Chapter 24: The End?

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

"Why Flame Prince, why would you do this when you loved her just as much as I do?!" I cried out, I didn't care if the tears fell. I held her as close to me as possible, her eyes still wide open. "How does that saying go? If I can't have her no one will!" He snapped at me. Oh could he just say that, for crying out loud we're not kids anymore why can't he just grow up and move on already!

"But why, out of all people why did it had to be you to do this to her? What made you?" I asked, cried, yelled. "I am a monster, a flame that can't be tamed and that is what I will always be! I know no one can ever love anything that burns anything in its path, you wouldn't understand. I want you to be just as miserable, just as empty as I have felt for the past years!" He shouted back leaving.

"Fionna please dear, wake up don't go." I told her, moving her hair away from her face. "Please." I begged digging my head to her neck. "M-Marshall." She managed to say, I looked up at her, her once wide eyes turned sincere and she looked at me; she put one hand on top of mine and I held it.

"Remember the promise y-you made m-me?" She asked me. "Y-you said you will get M-Marlin back r-remember?" I did want her to struggle but I couldn't say no to her, she is everything I ever wanted and more I can't let her go not now and not like this. "Y-yes, but you shouldn't struggle right now Fionna." I answered. "P-please get her back to me so I-I can s-see her a-again a-and end t-this." She started choking up words.

"Marshall Lee, we have found Marlin we will see you in the throne room." I heard Nadia say. "See Fiona, they found her! Stay strong so we can see her again, so we can see her together!" I said as she slowly closed her eyes. "B-b-bring h-her t-to m-m-me p-p-ple-e-ease." She choked out and I nodded before she closed her eyes. "FIONNA! Neal come here and help me!" I yelled out and he quickly rushed over.

"Why didn't the armor help protect her?" I asked as he examined the wound. "That wasn't any normal type of weapon, it was a flaming sword right? It must be some type of sacred weapon in the Fire Kingdom. Because Dyan and I don't know much about sacred weapons, we couldn't cast spells to protect us or better yet make the armor more invincible." He said.

"Well, please help her I don't want anything to happen to her." I begged but then I felt a hand on my shoulders and I saw Marceline. "You have to go to the throne room before the other's do. We don't know what the Royals could be planning if they get there first, remember Nadia and the twins are practically refuges from here, go!" She ordered me.

"What about Fionna? We can't leave her here!" I yelled back. "Me, Neal, Leo and Finn will stay behind, you take the others and hurry!" I didn't want to leave her side but at the same time I at least had to save our daughter. "I'll stay here as well to see if I can prevent her death." Death said.

I stood up and walked towards Marceline. "Please help her, if you have to do it, do it as a last resort but nothing else." I whispered to her ear and she nodded. "Let's go, we have to save my daughter!" Without waiting for the others I flew off and they followed. Monsters came by all at once but with my rage and my axe, I was able to just take one swing to each before they fell into pools of blood.

The others didn't have much trouble following either soon enough I was in the throne room, Nadia and the others weren't there yet. I told the others to secure the entrances and soon enough she was there, they all were. "Dad!" I heard and I rushed to my daughter before she was pushed by none other than Cake. "Cake what the hell?" I screamed she noticed my frustration and so did Jake that was not too far from her. "Where are Finn and Fionna?" She asked. "And Marceline and Leo?" He added.

"They're back there; you two have to help them." I started but couldn't get to finish when we were surrounded by the Royals. "I can't explain, go now!" I yelled covering them. "Don't worry," I saw a very hotheaded prince say from one of the corners of the room, "Let them go, we don't need them anyway." He added and an entrance was made for them to leave. "You really think she will be able to survive with a hit like that?" He asked with a grin.

"What did you do to my mother!?" Marlin cried out, tears started to form in her eyes. "Why don't you come and find out sweetheart?" He asked his grin growing wider. "Marlin don't!" Archer yelled and took her wrist preventing her to continue.

"It seems we have come to our last battle huh Marshall Lee?" I heard my father ask as he was casually sitting at his throne. "It didn't have to be this way and you know it." I told him and he looked at me, as if mocking me. "I know but you had to run off with that mortal." He replied and I couldn't help but growl at the comment.

"What did you want from all this anyway? What is the outcome of all this?" I yelled. "I don't know maybe my own death or to get Marlin to take the place you and your sister have left, she could have been the Vampire Queen and even the new ruler of the Night O' Sphere but like always you had to ruin my plans now didn't you?" He said more of a statement then a question.

"Well let's see who wins after this and whose view is strongest!" I yelled taking out my axe and getting ready to swing it at anyone who came in my way. "Well if we must, send in the monsters!" He ordered and then a flying monster came through the huge windows. Before I knew it there was a black figure who hit the monster in the head and wings with a flail (spiked ball).

It was Kira, after the monster fell towards the ground; she was still air bourn, as if she was flying. "Kira?" Ying asked and she looked at his direction. "Ying!" She said surprised. "Kira!" Yang also said happily. "Yang?" She questioned but was happy nonetheless. "Kira!" Neal yelled. "What?" She yelled back clearly upset he ruined their small reunion, their yells came at once. "In back of you!" He added and she turned back, still falling and sure enough there was another monster there, she threw her flail back and swung it real hard towards its wing, soon the beast fell to the ground.

She turned back to the ground and landed pretty clean. "Am I late?" She asked with a smirk, there were lots of things that I wondered about this girl. "Right on time." Ying answered. "Well then are we going to continue this or not?" Flame Prince asked. "Yes and we're going to end this." I responded more confident than ever.

"Well then, let's see." As soon as the demon King finished those words it was war. I was going to take care of my father Eden took care of my mother Marlin was fighting Ashley and Archer Ash The twins were fighting the Flame Royals. The rest helped us when we were in trouble and along the way.

"You know this never had to happen, because of your greedy need it happened though." I yelled at him. "Greedy or not, you know someone had to take care of the Night O' Sphere and someone had to rebuild the Vampire Kingdom." He added, our weapons giving a off a clashing sound.

"Well we could have talked about it instead of kidnapping her!" I yelled slashing my axe which hit his arm, some blood spilled but I knew he would heal either way. "What good would that do if you say no?" He asked punching me in the gut which sent me flying across the room.

I saw how Marlin was fighting Ashley. She looked like she was already loosing and Marlin was already going to win the battle but it was Ashley, you never know what could happen. Eden was also capable of taking on my mother. I saw Dyan and Neal where fiercely working on a few spells, wait Neal? "Neal what are you doing here!" I yelled.

"Death said he would delay her death and that I should come here, he said I knew what to do!" He replied. "Do you?" I asked. "I don't know, we're trying to find something!" He replied worriedly, searching franticly through his little spell book.

"What had gotten you so distracted?" I heard my father say picking me up by my throat. I don't breathe so it didn't bother me much. "Seeing if we could beat you or not and it's starting to work." I said kicking him off me. "Oh well I don't know about that, if you remember, we are stronger than any other here in the Night O' Sphere, Wizard World or the Flame Kingdom! You better know what you are getting into my son." He said turning into the demon he was.

I used my axe to try to beat him and leave him with cuts but nothing happened. "Be careful Marshal Lee, you never know when the tables will turn." With that said my mother also turned into a demon, Flame Prince and Princess turned into those giant fire cat thing and the Ash and Ashley were surrounded by the aura of their magic. "Hiya!" I heard Ashley say.

"Marlin!" I tried to rush to her but was pushed away by my father's huge hand. I looked back at my daughter and soon enough Archer was by her side. Both the wizards surrounded the two and my worries only grew. When a new beam of power was about to be struck at them, Kira came and shielded them with a shield she had found. Then Avery came and shot both of them in their shoulders with bows.

"Stop watching Marshall or else we'll never finish." I threw my axe down and turned into a hideous beast myself, trying to beat him with the same amount of strength he had. "You think this would help you?" He said snickering. I took my huge now black hands and grabbed his neck throwing him down. I took my hand and called out my weapon of choice, a bigger version of an axe and tried to hit with at least the side of it.

"Just do it already kill me! What's taking you so long?" He spat out. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't he was my father after all we may have had our bad times but in between there were also good times, even with my mother, I can't just kill them now. "Well if you won't" I heard and looked back, he took my axe and smashed my head with the side of it, hard enough for me to get off of him.

I turned back to normal and held the right side of my face that was scratched horribly, many little scratches to make a huge wound. "Dad!" I heard someone say. I looked and saw Marlin, she was safe. I ran to her. "Are you ok?" I asked her she nodded I looked at Neal and Dyan. "Neal, have you made any progress?" I asked even though I had no idea what they were doing in the first place.

"Yes sir, me and Dyan were able to combine a few spells to take all of their powers, they will still look normal but they will have no power whatsoever making them harmless and to also we found a place where the strongest beasts are kept in lock with the best security, we can teleport them there after we take their powers off but in order to work, we need to make sure they won't do anything else so we have to tire them out or knock them out so they can't fight it." Neal answered.

"Fine that should work." I whistled loudly, our signal to do the best we can, everyone but Marlin and Bryce understood. Eden took out his own axe, it didn't look like a bass, just a regular black battle axe and everyone else their weapon of choice, with all we could we attacked them at once. The twins stayed behind, they will be the last resort.

Bryce took out a few daggers as if understanding what was happening, he shot all of them by their shoulder blades and some to scratch them. Nadia took what seemed like those ninjas stars and threw some at both of them, making them fall back to the wall and getting stuck by the stars too.

"You're going to pay for this Nadia! Remember what I did or what happened that day and I saved you now didn't I?" Ash said a weird type of dust came and went towards Nadia. "It's Memory Mist!" Dyan yelled out. "What the hell is that?" Eden asked. "It's a type of powder that seems harmless but-"

"The person who uses the spell can mix up your memories, erase them or make you think something else happened, something, someone was there that wasn't." Dyan told us and just as that was said a cloud flew above Nadia, we were seeing her memories.

There were flames everywhere it seemed that two men were there already trashing the place. _"MOM NO!"A little girl yelled from the back of a door. The women in the door tried to beat the two men who intruded their home. "Hey we told you to get out didn't we, I guess you'll suffer the flames now." She was coughing already one hit her with a bat making her go unconscious. "MOM!" The girl yelled in horror. "What do we do about the pipsqueak?" One asked. "Leave her, she will soon die anyway." They left without caring. The girl ran to her mother._

"_It's too dangerous here come with me hurry." A little boys voice was heard than an image of him was seen, _Ash. "No Nadia snap out of it!" Bryce yelled. He was already holding her head, such memories would bring someone pain, she yelled and struggled to keep them away. "Nadia remember it was me that saved you not him."

_The image of the boy changed, white hair turned blond, black eyes turned blue, blue skin turned to a pale peach color. "Nadia we have to get out of here!" His voice said, rushing to the figure, hugging her closer so she would not inhale the smoke. Then the figure turned back to the other. "Come with me and you will be safe." He said._

"_Nadia I won't leave you here alone! I promised you that remember?"The figure turned back and forth saying completely different things. _

"Nadia, I promised that we will be happy remember? That I won't leave you alone, that we will soon escape all this madness remember?" Bryce told her while holding her, she was still screaming and thrashing, holder her head from all the pain. Bryce told her something only she will hear and her eyes widened.

_They two left the burning house, the boy was able to get help from someone to get her mother out, they all rushed to a hospital they were too late. "I won't let anything happen to you ok Nadia? I promise you that, I will let nothing hurt you." The boy told her, she was crying and holding him tight._

"B-Bryce, you won't leave me right?" She said regaining herself back her eyes still wide in shock and she was still trembling. "No I would never leave you Nadia." He replied. "HOW CAN YOUR BEAT THE MEMORY MIST? IT'S KNOWN TO BE UNDEFEATABLE!" Ash yelled, struggling to get out of the daggers hold.

"Marshall what happened with our fight, are you ready to give up?" I heard and turned back quickly but was punched in the face and I flew towards the wall. I took my axe and swung it at him. It struck him in his leg causing him to fall over.

I walked to him and took the axe out, his blood spilling out and dripping from the axe. "Finish me off just now already." He gasped out. "No, I'm going to make you feel all the pain I feel right now by making you suffer longer!" I spat. I took a better grip of my axe and turned it to the side, I swung it at the back of his head and he was knocked out. That should give me enough time to help the others.

"Neal, Dyan, how long do we have to keep stalling them." I asked in a whisper looking back every once in a while. "We're almost done maybe a few more minutes. "Alright."

"Gah!" I heard and I turned back, "Marlin!" I said along with Archer and Ying. "Heh, I don't think those stupid daggers can get me to stay still." Ash said with a grin. "Put Marlin down now Ash, before I have to put you down!" I yelled, she was gasping for air, being held by her neck, I couldn't take it I just had to attack. So I did without even thinking.

I rushed to her help but was swung at and thrown over by Ashley. "Ashley, I don't want to hurt you." I told her in the most sincere voice I could muster; all I wanted was to get my daughter. "Well you should have thought about it before leaving me." She turned her head towards Ash and nodded, his grip became tighter and she tried to pull his hands away. "Marlin no!" I yelled.

There was a flash and I saw Kira standing up as if nothing happened, soon Ash fell to the floor holding onto his bleeding shoulder, in his knees there was also a cut to prevent him from standing. "You damn bi-" Before he could finish the pain consumed him into unconsciousness. I heard gasping and ran to see Marlin, she was kneeling on the floor taking deep breaths. "Four more to go, you think you can make it?" I asked her with a small smile trying to make her feel a bit better.

"I think I'll be able to make it." She replied. "Just give it up Marshall and come back to me, your wife is dying slowly by the minute if you haven't remembered!" She said with a wicked grin as if she was going crazy. "Dad, what happened to mom?" Marlin asked hysterically I looked at her with saddened eye. "She was hit by Flame Prince!" I yelled out his name, looking at him; a grin in his face. I heard a thud and faced back to Ashley who fell to the ground, Kira next to her and grinning.

"Enough it's time for both of us to end this." I said with my fist ready to just be smashed in his face. "Oh really now, what about the others, will you let them get killed by Ashley or my sister or better yet your own mother?" He asked me. "You and me, we will fight, the others will have to stop, if I lose, do what you want, if I win, you and the others will be finished." I yelled. "Well seems a bit unfair." I heard him say.

"Tell you what we will end the fight for a while but after our fight is done we will get back to where we were, I can do what I want with you and you to me deal?" He asked me. "As long as I get revenge for what you did Fionna I'm fine."

"Dad no please!" I heard Marlin say. "I'll be ok, don't worry. I am the Vampire King after all." I told her. I stood in front of the Flame Prince, ready to take him out no matter what. "Well then, shall we start?" He asked me. "Why don't you make the first move then?" I growled back. "Sure as you wish!" He yelled throwing me flames from his hand. I dodged them without much of a stress.

"Is that all you got? I thought you would be more of an opponent!" I yelled at him flying above their heads. "Oh this, no I'm just warming up!" He joined his hands making an even bigger fire ball and aimed it at me, like some sort of meteor. I took my axe and with the side I hit it back towards him. "Gah you bastard!" He said flinching that's right, whatever flame he throws, if I hit it or blow it off, he will get hurt in the process.

"Come at me Flame Prince or are you too scared?" I said with a snicker, at the corner I saw Flame Princess walking away, no she won't escape that easily either but I couldn't do anything about it, this match has to be only between me and Flame Prince and nobody else if that didn't happened the other would lose, already no more of an argument.

"I'll show you who's scared!" I heard his voice and I returned my focus towards the voice a little too late, the huge ball of fire had already hit me. "Dad!" I heard Marlin screech, "Marlin you can't go!" I heard Archer, I could already tell that she tried to run towards me but if one interfered it will all be over, I wouldn't be able to save them at once and we will never be able to get out of here. I had the burning sensation all over my body and it hurt to stand up much less float.

"I got you right where I want you and at this point you will already be burned to ashes." He joined his hands together, creating a huge flame and all I was able to do was watch, I was wrong, I would die right here and now by the one who killed Fionna, Fionna! No not now or every, I have to stay with Marlin and Leo, with Finn, Jake, Cake and my sister. I have to stay for them.

"I WON'T GIVE UP JUST YET!" I yelled kicking him right in the crotch. I stood up as he fell to the ground, I grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the room, and he smashed against the wall. "That's it, you lose Flame Prince!" I said walking towards him until I was right in front of him. "Oh really now?"

"Huh?" My eyes widened in shock, I crossed my arms in an x in front of my face and ducked my head instinctively. "DAD!" I felt the burning all over my body, I couldn't move not even if I tried. "I guess you lose after all." My eyes slowly closed and then stayed shut and I felt the darkness slowly swallowing me. Is this how it feels to die, for a life to call it's end, or is this just a nightmare and none of the past years ever happened? Whatever the explanation, I enjoyed this life I lived with or without the people that surrounded me and cared for me, my kids, my sister, my friends and my loving wife Fionna.

This may just be the end for me but, I wish I left a different way.

**3****rd**** Person's POV (Or just how I would imagine it XD):**

"I guess your dad loses." Marlin Heard Flame Prince say. "No, this can't be!" She rushed towards him, the smoke still nearby and she saw his armor all burned, a few parts here and there but an utter mess nonetheless. Archer rushed towards her and saw the same as she. "Oh my glob. Neal come over here!" He yelled and Neal obeyed.

He started checking Marshall up. "He wasn't directly hit but he was sure knocked out badly." He said. "Please tell me my dad will be alright." We have to get them out of here."

"Not without a fight you won't leave!" The Flame Prince took a hold of Archer by the back of his neck and swung him over. "If it's a fight you want fine, Eden, Ying!" Archer yelled and in an instant the two appeared next to him ready for another battle.

"This for everything you caused you sick bastard!" With his bow, Archer shot him; it was heading straight towards his stomach. "Heh, you think that can stop me you foolish boy?" He shot flames causing the bows to turn into mere ashes. "No but this would." Eden told him hitting every flame that went towards them.

"Gah!" Flame Prince fell to the ground holding onto his stomach. "Neal what about the other three that were already knocked out?" "Dyan has the covered, she casted a sleep spell on them, they won't be getting up in a long while." Neal answered. "Good."

"You still have three opponents left though, me and my sister and your mom." Flame Prince yelled. "Ok but tell me this where is your sister?" Archer asked and it caught Flame Prince completely off guard. "What?" He started looking around and saw no one else but himself. "Dammit they left me all alone!" He yelled yelling it out, his anger only fueling him more.

She ran through the hallways in search for him, if what he did was true she hoped nothing happened to him. She opened the doors and at the end of the hallway she opened the last one. "Thank glob I found you here." She said seeing him once more.

"Flame Princess, what are you doing here? I thought you were out there fighting." Finn said with an angered voice that saddened her. "No, Finn I don't want to fight anymore, I don't care if I'm Banished from my Kingdom, all I want is to be with my hero." She said her voice sincere.

"Well you should be banned from your kingdom."

"Cake!" Finn yelled at that cat. "What, are you just going to let go of what **her **brother did to **your** sister?" She yelled back. "Maybe I can help, what did he do?" She asked walking towards the already deadly pale Fionna.

"Your brother stabbed her with some type of flame sword!" Cake yelled still angered. "Is there anything you can do princess?" Finn asked. "Finn look, that is some type of powerful weapon that inflicted a powerful wound, I don't think hothead here can help." Marceline said.

"Marceline!" Finn yelled. "She's right Finn, he used the sword that has been passed down from all the generations of Princes and Kings." She replied. "No, no no! My sister is going to die now and there is nothing I can do about it!"

"Nor can I, I can't delay much longer anymore." Death replied. "Well, then there is no other way."

With the Flame Prince already distracted in thought, they all decided to attack at once. Hitting him with bats and the side of axes, it looked more like a gang picking on a nerd. "It sucks that I can't exactly punch him." Archer complained.

"Wait!" Neal said and searched through his book and searched for the right spell. "Got it, Dotknout se, sakra, plamen, musíte odolat!" He moved his wands towards the three and then they were all blue. "There you can punch him without getting hurt." And that is what they did, the beat him senseless. "Get off!" He yelled turning into that flame cat once more. He shot flames towards every direction.

"Princess, we must get out of here now." Bryce told Marlin, Nadia close by him. "But my dad, and the others." She complained. Bryce went towards her father and picked him up. "Call your friends, I'll lead you all out of the castle and into my home, I'm sure the boys will be able to handle him themselves." I did as he told and called for Avery and Dyan.

"What about the three that you knocked out?" She asked. "Well they're under a sleep spell. They won't do much, I'll tell Neal to watch over them. Come on!" They walked towards Neal who was working up on some spells. "Neal, Bryce said we have to get out of here but what about you and the others?" Marlin asked.

"Well those three are fighting Flame Prince and I still have to work this out. Dyan I want you to go." "But Neal I want to help you." Dyan protested.

"Look I don't want you to get hurt, get Kira and Yang and go, I'll stay here with the others." He said in a stern voice. Dyan was in the verge of tears and hugged her cousin tight. "Please be careful Neal."

"I will don't worry." He relied. The two went in search of Kira and found her nearby watching the fight. "So how is the fight?" Marlin asked Kira, she looked back to see her standing behind her and turned back to the fight. "Well they're still fighting so I have no idea what is going on, what about you?" She asked Marlin. "Oh, well you see Bryce thinks is better if we leave and leave the work to the boys."

"Hm, to be expected from Bryce." "You know him?" Marlin asked her and she looked back. "Yeah, he's like my dad you know, I've known him since I was little, he was one of my mom's friends, Nadia too." She added. "Ok, let's go, if I don't Bryce will kill me, have you talked to Yang yet?" Kira asked Marlin and Dyan, they shook their heads. "Ok, Yang let's get out of here!" She yelled and from a few feet away Yang appeared.

"Where were you?" Marlin asked her. "Over there trying to see if I can fight him too but Ying wouldn't let me. Where are we going?" She asked them. "Out."

They all gathered and Bryce was still holding Marshall, Nadia still nearby. "Come on, we have to find the other's first too." He said and they left like that.

They went from room to room looking for the rest of their group. They heard people talking and went towards there. They opened the door and found the rest. "Marlin!" They all yelled and gathered around her.

"We have to get out of here now, Flame Prince is getting angered and will destroy the place soon enough." Bryce told all of them. "Who is he?" Leo asked. "He is my care taker?" She replied not sounding really sure about her answer. "Lucky you." He said moving out of the way.

"Marshall! What happened to him?" Marceline yelled at the sight of Marshall. "It was Flame Prince, he threw a huge fire ball at him and right in front of him too." Kira answered for Marlin. "Wait what about mom?" She asked looking hurriedly for her mother. "Marlin, she also got hit and they don't think she might make it." Leo told her as he came close to his sister.

"What; no that can't be! We can't lose our parents by the same person! We have to help both of them no matter what, I don't want them gone!" She cried out sobbing into her brother's shirt, he held her tightly feeling the same pain she was feeling. "Well where is she I still want to see her." She said looking up at him. He took her hand and led her to where their mother was lying.

"Mom." She gasped quietly, Fionna was deadly pale now and just barely breathing. "M-Marl-lin." She answered with a smile. "Mom, please don't stress yourself too much, you need to get better so we can get out of here, and dad too, so we can all get out as the family we are!" She cried hugging her mom. She took her and rested it on her cheek.

"I-I'm so h-ha-p-py to se-see you." She breathed out. "So am I, but please just rest, we'll get out of here and make you better, please just rest now." Fionna gave her daughter a weak smile and nodded, closing her eyes once more.

"We have to get out now, we need to help them as fast as possible!" Marceline yelled. "Follow me." Bryce added carrying Marshall once more. Finn carried his sister and they left the castle. _Please Archer, come back well, I don't want to lose anyone I love anymore. _Marlin thought as she ran from the castle, looking back for just a second.

"You're going to pay for all the wrong you did Flame Prince!" Archer spat out as he hit him with a bat nearby. "Gah, and you're going to regret every doing that!" He joined his hands once more and threw a huge fireball at him. Eden saw this and came at the right time, hitting the ball of flames and redirecting it to a nearby fountain.

"Urrrggg!" Flame Prince clutched onto his arm. "Neal did you find one yet?" Ying asked from high above the ground. "Yeah catch!" He threw a fire extinguisher at him but it was smacked back down by Flame Prince. "Oh no you don't you little brat!"

"How are we supposed to do this?" Archer asked himself. He flew down and went towards Neal. "Listen, I've got an idea, we will distract Flame Prince, you make a circle around him with that and we will make him step on it, I'm sure little by little he will get weaker."

"Guys, aim at Flame Prince no matter what!" Archer commanded.

Each hit was directed at him, in the shoulders or head, by transforming into a beast or just tackling him. Neal was able to run around the huge flame cat. Every time he was hit he backed away, every time he stepped on it he would recoil and try to run the other way still meeting with the same fate of stinging. "I can't move!" He yelled turning back into himself but still being a giant.

"Give it up, this is your last straw, you are all alone and no one to help you!" Archer yelled. Neal finished setting up some water pyrotechnics (the water fireworks of water works). He set them on and in seconds they reached the top of the castle and blew off. Wetting the Flame Prince and turning him back to normal size but his color was gone, he was beaten already.

"I'm not entirely alone you know." He said before going unconscious. Neal casted a sleep spell on him and then another flame came in. "The Scorcher!" Eden yelled out. "Oh, why Eden I didn't think I would find you here." He said taking out a remote. "No, no Scorcher, GAH!" He clutched the collar that was still on his neck and tried taking it off. "Eden!"

They finally made it to Bryce's house and were resting, he started attending Marshall, he wasn't dying but he was in deep sleep. It was Fionna they all had to worry about but Death and Dyan were keeping watch on her.

"GAH!" Avery yelled and all of them headed to the living room were Avery was, clutching her neck and thrashing about. "IT BURNS IT BURNS MAKE IT STOP!" She yelled out, tossing and turning. "Avery, what's wrong?" They all asked but she kept holding her neck, wanting the shocks to go away. "SOMETHING, SOMETHING IS SHOCKING ME MAKE IT STOP!" She yelled, Dyan came in and saw her throwing a rampage. She looked through her own small spell book and made it so that she would fall asleep.

"Dyan what was that for?" Leo asked picking Avery up after she fell to the floor. "I needed to put her to sleep or else she would keep feeling the pain, I made sure she would be numb so she can't feel it too. It's that thing that Nadia told us about remember, something must be going on with Eden."

"AAAAGGGGGHHHH!" He yelled holding onto his own neck trying to get the collar off. "Eden!" Archer yelled going towards him. "J-just leave me and get him!" He screamed through the pain he was already going through.

"But how, we have no idea how to beat him!" He yelled worried for he did not want to lose his new friend. "The te-tears!" He yelled back going back into his neck and into his armor, yanking out a small bottle filled with clear liquid. "But we need a bucket!" He yelled back. "Tell Neal to help you, the multiplication spell hurry! I don't want your sister hurt!" He yelled that's when he remembered what Nadia told them that if his pain was immense it could transfer to her too.

"Ying!" He yelled and he met him from were Eden was. "I want you to distract the Scorcher and try to destroy the remote, I will go to Neal so I can get more tears. Go now!" He yelled and Ying nodded, turning into his dragon-self.

"Neal, Eden told me about a multiplication spell find it and multiply the tears in here!" Archer demanded. Neal looked for the spell and found it. He tried to cast it but it wouldn't work. "Why isn't anything happening?"

"We need Eden's tears too; they suffer a similar pain so we would need his tears too." He handed Archer a small glass bottle similar to the other and made him get a few tears to be able to multiply. He looked down towards Eden and saw if there were any tears in his eyes, there weren't.

"Look Eden I need you to cry." He began and Eden looked at him surprise. "Why would I want to do that if I can still somewhat handle this pain?" "Do you want to save my sister or not?" He asked in a rough tone. He let his eyes water and the tears came down, each one Archer caught and it was enough to fill the bottle.

"Thank you Eden." He said flying away. "A real man cries for the one he loves the most." He mumbled.

"Here Neal now hurry up!" He casted the spell once more and the tears multiplied then there were enough that there were able to fill two buckets of them. "Neal do you have any more of those water fireworks?" He asked him, Neal looked through his bag and found only one. "We will need a clear shot for this or else that it." he explained.

"We'll have to weaken him." Ying was still fighting strong with the Scorcher. He was able to get the remote out of his hand and destroyed it, relieving Eden from his pain and also Avery. "Thanks man." Eden said and Ying nodded. "Ok now we have to weaken him!" Archer said and the three attacked.

Neal looked for an opening to fire it so it would work but found none.

Avery woke up after 15 minutes. "How are you feeling?" Dyan asked. "Fine, it doesn't hurt anymore, I'm glad. But I hope nothing happened to Eden or anyone else." Avery replied. "How about Marshall and Fionna, how are they holding up?" She asked.

They went with Marlin who was with her dad and Bryce. "It seems he wasn't hit, the armor most likely blocked it but as you can see it got burned. I'm guessing while the metal was burning away, the heat of it was too much to bare so he was knocked out, his skin is burning right now so it will take time for him to wake up and be completely ok." He answered.

"What about my mother?" She asked. "I don't know yet, Death is pushing his limits to keep her alive and your aunt and uncle seem at war with themselves." He answered her. "Wait, shouldn't Flame Princess be able to help?" She asked. "She told us that only the men in her family could use such weapon making her clueless about wounds that were caused by the sword."

"But will she be all right?" She asked, her eyes pleading. "I'm not sure princess, let's hope she will." Bryce finished, putting a hand on top of her head, smiling at her.

They kept fighting him as much as hard as they could but he wasn't really affected. "There's no other choice I'll have to use it." Eden said. "Use what?" Archer asked. "His illusion power." Ying answered.

Eden looked at the Scorcher while he was fighting the other two, he imagined him being in immense pain, as if the tears were already over him, his eyes turned red and back, a new scenery appeared. The Scorcher fell to the floor in pain. "What did you do?" Archer asked. It doesn't matter what I did, I'll tell you later Neal now!" He yelled out.

Neal fired the water-firework and it flew above him, more water, this time tears of pain falling down on him causing him real pain this time "AAAGGGHH!" Smoke came from his body and soon all that was left were ashes.

"We did it." Archer said.

"Wait," Neal took his spell book and casted multiple spells on the four monsters that laid on the floor, the Demon king, Ash and Ashley and Flame Prince. Their power was held in a box Neal kept and then they were gone. "What did you do?" Ying asked. "I transported them to a top security prison, they will be harmless with their powers in here."

"But we still have two missing." Eden said. "I don't think those two will do anything, they really never did." Archer answered. "We have to find the rest." And they left with Neal's whisk of a wand.

"Dad, I hope you get better soon, you have no idea how much I want to thank you." Marlin said holding her tears. "It's ok to cry Marlin." She held her head up and saw her dad open his red eyes. "Dad!" She hugged but we cried out, making her let go of him. "I'm sorry dad."

"It's ok, I'll get better. What happened?" Eden, Archer, Neal and Ying stayed to fight Flame Prince and Bryce took all of us to his house to help you dad." She answered.

"What about your mother?"

"They are not sure, Bryce said Death is taking his limits in keeping mom from leaving and Uncle Finn and Aunt Marceline are at a war with themselves deciding on what to do." She answered and he nodded. "Let's go Marlin, I have to talk to them." He got up but nearly fell if it wasn't for Marlin holding him steady.

"Thank you."

They walked into the living room and they all looked at Marshall. "You're ok!" Marceline yelled out. "Yes but my body still hurts a bit. But what is it that we are going to do about Fionna?" marlin put him down on the sofa and le the five adults talk, everyone also left.

"Well Marshall, we want you to tell us. I don't want her gone but, we don't know what to do either." Finn said. "You told me what to do as a last result but I don't know if everyone would approve of it, if she would approve will be even more important." Marceline added.

"I don't want her to suffer the same as us, but like you Finn I don't want her gone, I'll ask her and if she says yes I'll ask everyone important to her what they think so we make no mistakes, as much as I don't want to do it, there might be no other way.

"Well if she says yes, I approve Marshall, you make Fionna really happy and I've seen that you are way happier with her too. I don't want to see you all depressed for the rest of your life, and you two have a family to raise. We can already predict that Marlin will be with Archer, she needs both her parents to help her throughout all this, so for me it's a yes." Cake said.

"Thank you Cake, this means a lot to me."

"I do too!" Finn said. "And me!" Marceline added. "Me ugh, fourth!" Jake finished. "Now all we need to do is ask her and the rest of the princes, especially Gumball."

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Don't worry I've got it." Bryce said and opened the door, the rest of them came in.

"Neal!" Dyan ran to her cousin and gave him a hug and he hugged her back. "Don't worry I'm ok, just as I promised."

"Ying!" Yang cried and Kira said, they both went to hug him and he hugged them both with one arm each.

"Eden! Archer!" She went towards her brother first and then Eden. "I'm sorry for what happen, I'm pretty sure you felt it too." He said holding her close, his head on top of hers due to her shortness.

"Archer you're ok!"Marlin yelled running towards him. His arms were wide opened and he held her close, their eyes met and they shared a kiss, but it didn't last long. "Hm?" Archer asked into the kiss, he felt a hand on the back of his neck and was pulled back into the ground. "Oh my apologies Archer, there was a bug on the back of your neck, I was just trying to shoo it away.

"Dad!" Marlin yelled. He smiled and left, everyone else following him.

"Well it's all over now right?" She asked him looking up to his forest green eyes. "Yup, it sure is." He replied looking down to her midnight blue ones.

**End**

**A/N So this was 7,730 words even with 15 pages. I can write an epilogue if you guys want but tell me what you want in it or I'll just write a short paragraph saying what happened to all of them especially Fionna, I didn't put that there because it would be too much, or I thought it will. Anyway please review we are almost at 80 and that is awesome also vote on my poll on my next story so far Notice Me Now? Is the winner so far but only 3 people voted so far so please vote also, I might not be writing for Adventure Time for a while, I want to write stories for other categories too, I plan to do it in the anime section cuz I love anime just look through my portfolio to see where I'm at or doing. Hopefully we will be together in another amazing story like this, thank you all and see you in the next one!**


End file.
